


A Drop of Pink

by KoibitoDream



Series: A Drop of Pink [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Banshees, Bats, Crushes, Dark Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Hope you enjoy, Humor, I have no idea where this is going, Inappropriate Humor, Light Magic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some plot twist, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 86,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: The war is over and to contribute to that fact, the elders came together and established a school to prevent a grand scale disaster to happen in the future. A few generations later, things stabilise, even if one can't erase some things rooted deep in each species – which seems to prove itself when a vampire and a witch cross paths.Also, there's an unsolved mystery involving another witch, another vampire and two hunters, of whom one has a secret.So, when a little thing called love interferes, some of those mysteries just might unravel – but where do their hearts lie in that crossfire?(Why don't we find out?)





	1. Potions, notions and other concoctions

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this has a summary

It's not the first time he curses his own existence and the existence of that place and it most certainly won't be the last, but what one must do is the most irritating bore of all.

 

For one, he is Tsukishima Kei - meaning, he belongs to the oldest existing pure blooded vampire family in the country. For the other, being born a vampire comes with all the perks and downsides of his bloodline, with making potions out of some magical ingredients being a horrible downside.

He's in Potions class, failing to conjure up a potion and with his mood quickly going down the drain, so does the potion worsen. Vampires cannot make certain potions due to their natural magical powers and its nature – belonging to the dark aspect, if you will – because it interferes with the natural magical properties of some plants and substances which for example belong to the light aspect.

 

_Hence his troubles with the damn broth._

Which was supposed to be a love potion.

…

 

_Who in their right mind teaches hormonal teens how to brew love potions, for crying out loud??_

Why the hell wasn't he excluded from this like everyone else who killed off the useful bit of magical plants?

 

“Oh, my, this isn't going so well, is it, now?” The professor, a tiny little thing, with round glasses on his tiny face says as he leans over the cauldron to inspect the fine shade of blue the potion has become instead of...well, any kind of _pink_ would have done.

Tsukishima is _this_ close to tell the man _exactly how he thinks it's going_ and earn himself _yet another_ detention.

The only reason he doesn't is to avoid being teased by the senior student standing in the corner, a witch by birth, going by the name of Akaashi Keiji. He _will not_ give him the satisfaction of seeing him lose his temper.

“Would you give it another try?” The professor asks, with those big hopeful eyes that annoy the bats out of Tsukishima.

For some reason, the man is convinced even vampires could make a love potion, especially if they were from families such as Tsukishima's was. Some weird theory or the other. To do with concealing their powers so they don't interfere and negate the opposite properties of plants they use.

Apparently, there was a rumour one or two vampires managed that, once upon a time.

Tsukishima isn't in the exact position to say no, not when the professor promises to leave him out of any troubling classes in the future if it fails. He just needs to concentrate properly next time.

“Just do your best and you'll see it will work!” The tiny man smiles cheerfully as he walks off to the next cauldron to inspect it.

At the end of the class, he's the only one with a batch of potion with the wrong colour. How delightful.

“Wait up, Tsukishima.” Akaashi calls after him as the class ends and the cauldrons clear of their contents.

“What?” He asks, not too happy to be halted in the middle of the hallway.

“Potions wants a word with you.” He says, expression unreadable, as always.

“...now?”

“Yes, his office. You stormed out before he got a chance to catch you.” The older student says as he waves him goodbye, before leaving for his next class.

To clear any misunderstandings, Potions is also the nickname of the professor teaching the subject, and his name is Takeda Ittetsu, formally. The cheerful man doesn't mind his nickname though, as long as it helps loosen up people about his subject, which has been the least favourite for a number of years. Professor Takeda came to the position some three years ago, after the old one retired and left quite the reputation behind him. So much so that Takeda got the same reputation stuck to him the moment he appeared in the classroom and now he was hell bent on explaining people that the subject wasn't as bad as it was known for.

Unfortunately, his enthusiasm tended to extend way too far. Not everyone shared his avant-garde views on the subject and Tsukishima happened to be in that group of people.

That, and ever since a rather creative individual from the human world published a number of fantasy books on witches and wizards, he caught the craze.

Pointy hat, pelerine and wand on the ready. Used in every occasion. He even got the same books in all the languages he knows (and that's a lot, mind you.)

Oh, and his office door was the easiest to find.

_He had a gargoyle statue hammered to it._

The same one Tsukishima couldn't get over of how tacky it was while he tried to figure out where exactly to knock because the thing covered the whole door.

So, he didn't.

He just pushed the door and came in.

“Oh, you're here.” Takeda smiles as he enters the room, resembling a pantry and apothecary more than an actual working space of a grown ass man who has four kinds of different laboratories at his disposal for all the things he rather kept behind that abomination of a door, but who's Tsukishima to judge, any way?

“What can I do for you, sir.” He drones out, wondering why he has to look at the man he's just seen _really not that_ long ago. Not that he has any personal vendetta against the man, just his world views.

“It's about your batch.” He informs him as he motions to the chair in front of his desk, which Tsukishima reluctantly takes, not counting on this to last long enough for him to actually sit down, but seems like the eccentric man in front of him had other ideas.

_Obviously._

“I have never seen a love potion turn blue, in all of my life. Truly remarkable.” He begins, now seated on his own chair behind his desk, covered in various bottles, vials, books and notes and weird colour changing stains.

“Although I do recognize that you don't need this course”, _go figure_ , “you're stuck in it”, _wow, how'd you tell_ , “and I would like to see how can I make that little potion work for you.” _You really don't have to bother._

_No, really._

_Don't bother._

“So I thought about how to help you out”, _and let me off without conjuring all the colours of the rainbow for your viewing pleasure?_ , “and I would like for you and Kageyama-san to work together on this one.”

... _excuse you?_

“That being said”, the man smiles wide again, “you and Kageyama-san _will_ be working together on this one potion until you get anything resembling the needed colour.”

_Hell. No._

“That is all for now, Tsukishima-san, you can enjoy the rest of your weekend in peace.” Takeda says as he stands up.

_...he'd rather drink liquid sunlight in its purest form while stealing dragon's gold from under its ass._

_(For someone that tiny and happy-go-lucky, he sure can get his way.)_

He leaves the teacher's quarters, unsure how and when, and finds himself wandering the courtyard under the cloudy skies with the air smelling of impending rain. He was _that_ close to blurt out _why him of all living and dead creatures that walk around_ but decided against it in the end.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, a Fairy and his best friend, found him in a state of shock and ushered him to the banquet hall for lunch.

One cup of Yamaguchi's latest pollen potion batch and he regained his senses.

“How did you manage to mess up _potions_ , of all subjects? You?” Yamaguchi, the sweetest soul in existence, except when he's not, asks him, genuinely surprised.

“Don't get your fancy fairy wings in a twist, Yamaguchi, I can re-do it in a week. It's just one potion.” He retorts, not too happy about that notion, but whatever, at least he's done for the day.

“What potion is it? I can help.” Yamaguchi then offers with a smile.

“A love potion.”

“Yikes.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow as Yamaguchi makes a face.

“What?”

“Sorry, Tsukki, I can't help you with that.”

Now that's a real bummer.

“Why not?”

“It takes _feeling._ ” Yamaguchi explains, or thinks he does, but all Tsukishima can do is roll his eyes. He heard that one before. He's strongly convinced Takeda mentioned it at some point as he explained the thing.

_Didn't exactly help the first time around, did it?_

“Not you, too.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“It's true. But it doesn't have to be that magenta colour the professor showed you. As long as it resembles pink, it's a pass. What colour was yours, anyway?”

“Persian blue.”

At that, a laugh erupts from Yamaguchi, so easily and light, it really struck a cord.

“Oh, god, I'm sorry.” He manages, not looking and _definitely not sounding_ sorry. “The only colouring I ever heard of was no colour and any shade of pink.”

“So mine is blue, big deal.”

“How did you manage that colour anyway?”

“The professor asked me the same thing.” Tsukishima says, not too thrilled to share the information, but it's only Yamaguchi, he'll live.

“Okay, so it's one stupid potion that clashes with your nature and Potions said he'd leave you alone if it fails, so why exactly did I find you wandering the courtyard like a zombie?” The fairy then asks, taking a sip of some herbal tea.

If Tsukishima bleached at that question, it certainly didn't show.

The bell chime marking the end of the lunch hour saved him from the immediate need to answer since the room fell into a commotion. Students began packing their things, showing the last bits of their lunch into their mouths before leaving for the afternoon classes.

Out of a variety of _lessons and classes one really doesn't need_ instilled on every student regardless of magic level, species and natural occurring aspects, there was one good thing and that was Yamaguchi being in his afternoon classes of Herbalism and later on Charms, because Fairies were seemingly obligated to know charms. Though, going by the way they used those charms, the faculty could have easily renamed it to _How to pull an even better prank on the non-magical folk_.

In Yamaguchi's case, every charm he used was nearly doubled and more than that when the moon was full. How lucky people were that Yamaguchi's soul was made of pure gold so he didn't use charms to their unintended purposes.

But all that aside, even if he had delayed telling Yamaguchi of his newfound troubles, he was more than interested in how to get out of this ordeal as soon as possible.

_He could not be sitting next to Kageyama Tobio in Potion's class, looking down into the cauldron, hoping to achieve any consistency of a damn love potion. Who the heck decided that underage students were to know such a thing even existed; let alone make them make one? They're all completely mental, without a doubt._

The first raindrop falling on top of his head stops his train of thoughts, marking the end of his wandering and he hurries back so not to get soaked.

Later that evening, as he observes the stars through a _Galilean_ , the latest type of a telescope the school was so generous to provide, at the Observatory Tower, open for students at all times of the night, he starts looking at the day's events in a different light.

So why exactly _is_ him working with Kageyama such a big deal?

_Well..._

He's been pissing him off since day one, without a fail. What else? Oh, right. Kageyama comes from a vampire hunting family, whereas Tsukishima's a bloodsucker, _by all definitions_.

Okay, so the hunters and vampires ceased to eradicate each other actively and on purpose ever since the end of WWII in human history but it hardly mattered because Tsukishima _has been making it_ _a point_ to piss him off every day without fail for the past three years.

_Last week he got them both in detention when he provoked his majesty enough to suffer a hit in the back of his head when Kageyama felt the need to throw a book in his direction._

And now he was supposed to ask him for help with a _potion?_ _Really?_ The Universe sure works fast these days.

He can already see him sending him to hell without so much as a second thought the moment he brings this up.

_Oh, no, wait._

He doesn't have to; the professor will.

_...At least there's some hope for him._

He sighs heavily as he puts his chin on top of the telescope, looking at the waning moon over the rim of his glasses.

Too bad they don't have Potions class at night. He could use his hypnotic gaze and make Kageyama forget that ever happened.

_...why didn't he think of that before?_

“You can't use your hypnotic gaze on him, even if the class was at night.” Yamaguchi says as Tsukishima finally tells him what's bothering him the next morning, as they sit in the banquet hall for breakfast. “He's a witch, not a wizard.”

_...oh. That's why._

Tsukishima merely groans as he lets his head fall in his hands. The Universe is really out to get him this time around.

Witches were individuals with magic in their blood – resistant to a whole list of things just because they are; wizards individuals without it – easily influenced by other magical beings and in need for extra protection in form of spells, charms or specially woven clothing.

And of course his majesty is the supreme being. Because why the hell not? He's already got a handsome face and amazing blue eyes and impeccable lineage so what's a few extra plus points on the side? _Bloody hell._

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi's trying real hard not to laugh again. For a stoic vampire who doesn't care about anything in particular, he's surprisingly easy to read.

“ _Why Kageyama of all people?_ ” Yamaguchi hears him mutter into his hands.

“Because for someone who messes up charms pretty explosively, he's amazingly good at potions making.”

“What?” Tsukishima opens his hands to reveal his _I'm-so-done_ face as he lets his hands fall to the top of the table. “He doesn't even read the damn sheet, he just chucks things into the cauldron and mixes it as he damn pleases. Arrogant king.”

“See, that's called _feeling._ ” Yamaguchi proceeds to explain as he places another pancake on his plate, ignoring the daggers Tsukishima tries to glare at him. “He has a knack for potions, whether anyone likes it or not.”

“Or does something else bother you?” Yamaguchi looks at him pointedly.

“What else is there?” Tsukishima asks, confused.

“No, never mind.” The freckled teen smiles sweetly as he stuffs his face with pancakes. “It's nothing.”

But Tsukishima isn't buying it. “What is it, Yamaguchi?”

“Well, you're never this worked up over anything.” The fairy complies. “Even if you drive the other person mad.”

“I-”

“So we heard you got an assignment with Kageyama-kun.” Tanaka and Noya grin at him as they appear out of thin air, seated next to him.

Tsukishima actually hisses as he jumps up in shock along with Yamaguchi, who also moves his plate from the table to save it from any stray bags falling on it.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Ennoshita yells startled. He was just passing by the table when those two popped up. “Tanaka, Nishinoya, oh my god! Are you two insane?!”

“What? We're not doing anything against the regulations.” Noya says, popping a rolled ham into his mouth. “Right, Tanaka?”

“Yep.” Tanaka grins. “Now if you please, we got some senpai business to attend to.”

“What the-”

“Now, about that thing with Kageyama-” Tanaka blinks confused as he notices neither Tsukishima nor Yamaguchi are no where to be seen.

“Huh?” Noya blinks looking around, “Where'd they go??”

“DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU!”

“But why??”

_They only tried to help, why was Ennoshita so pissed??_

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Tsukki, that was amazing!” Yamaguchi says as they both pop up at the Observatory Tower in a foggy cloud. “You can do that with two now?”

“Yeah...” The blond teen mutters, letting his best friend go after landing on the terrace. “Not a big deal, though...”

“Of course it is!” Yamaguchi smiles. “You should really value yourself more.”

“Right...”

They both end up sitting at the terrace, Yamaguchi basking in the sunlight and Tsukishima sitting in the shadows, observing the river flowing in the distance. For an unorganized mess this place was administratively, it was sure picturesque.

“So...” Yamaguchi's voice reaches him. “What's the deal with Kageyama and this potion's thing? Don't you want to get it over with as soon as possible?”

“I do.” Tsukishima says, closing his eyes. “But not with his help.”

“Can't you just ask for someone else?”

“Potions' himself appointed him.”

“Then he really wants you two to work together.”

“Like that's ever gonna happen.”

“...” Yamaguchi actually has to tilt his head at the tone. “Why not? He's really not that bad. Give it a chance.”

_Why, yes, by all means, let's pretend three years of making sure the witch's blood pressure sky rockets upon visual contact and other things never happened because Tsukishima now needs help with a potion. That he doesn't even need to know. Because it's completely useless for him or any other vampire for that matter but does the faculty care about it?_

_Absolutely not._

He spends the day wandering from one place to the next – library, the common room, the court yard; once there, he wandered off all the way to the river to stare at the cloudy skies and listen to the river flow, purling around the pebbles in the shallow bits. Good thing the school grounds spread on enough quadrature to have a whole forest, lake, river, a special hunting ground, a whole field for the Herbalism class, make that two, and they even had a part of a shore with a underwater cave. Talk about fancy.

Okay, so he didn't feel the need to go round _everything_ the school had to offer, but he made a certain mileage by the end of the day, before he retreated to the tower, eager for the sun to set so he can focus on Mars, in descend, before he turns his attention to the-

 

“ _Thought I might find you here._ ” He hears the voice of the one person on the vast premises he made a point to avoid until the inevitable.

 

_Thanks, Universe,_

_for being a massive bitch._


	2. It's like bitter medicine, really

A pair of brilliant blue eyes stare at him rather unamused as he practically leans over he broom, what with his keeper's long uniform coat hanging to the side making him fit for a damn portrait, and Tsukishima has to force himself not to roll his eyes and play nice.

“I hear you need help with a potion.” He then says, _oh so casual_ , completely unaware of the turmoil he caused in Tsukishima's head.

 

_Damn you, Kageyama Tobio and your impeccable ability to ruin the moment._

 

“I might.” Tsukishima nearly hisses. “What's it to you?”

_Real smooth, Tsukishima, that's gonna swipe him right off his feet._

_If he weren't on a broom already._

“Nothing much, except Potions won't shut up about it.” Kageyama sighs, getting of the thing, taking a seat on the stone fence encircling the Tower instead. “You have the re-do on Friday, right?”

“...yes.” He reluctantly admits. It's strange that he's so calm about this. Helpful, even, as his own pride would let him be.

“Did your class get the list with the ingredients left out or the proper way to mix it?”

“He left out the mixing process.” Tsukishima says as he leans against the _Galilean_ , actually interested in what he has to say. “Wait, are you telling me he leaves out different things for each class?”

“He leaves out half the list on the advanced course.” Kageyama shrugs, crossing his arms.

“How would you know what he does on the advanced course?” The vampire asks, suspicious.

“I attend it.” He replies.

“ _...What?_ ”

He? Kageyama _pyromaniac in Charms_ Tobio? Attending advanced class in Potions? _Oh come on, no one's that good._

“Seems that Potions are the one other thing besides _Salvo_ that I'm actually good at.” He says, resting his chin on the tip of the broom which he had to stop from flying away.

“They actually call that sport like that now?” Tsukishima can't help but to frown.

“Beats B&B any day.”

“B&B?”

“Ball and broom.”

“ _Salvo it is, then._ ”

 

Kageyama actually cracks a smile at that. It's probably the first time in three years of school he's actually seen this guy smile – sort of. _Maybe he would have seen more of it if he didn't piss him off constantly._

“Look, I know you probably dislike this situation as much as I do”, he begins, closing his eyes in slight irritation, _ah, there's the Kageyama he knows_ , “so I'll suggest we do a test one before Friday, if you're not too proud to do so.”

_Of course Tsukishima is too proud to do so._

But he'll live through it. He already hates himself for that situation and now he's supposed to let Kageyama be the sensible one here? Yeah, not likely to happen.

“I have practice on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for _Salvo_ after class. Other than that, the usual classes until four in the afternoon and Astronomy on Thursdays after 10. Unless it's cloudy.”

Why the hell is his schedule more packed than- _oh, right, he's a witch_. He needs them. It's still irksome, in a way.

“So, Tuesday?” Tsukishima asks flatly.

“Yeah, Tuesday.” Kageyama agrees. “I'll inform Potions, then.”

“He actually trusts you enough to let you borrow the cabinet?”

“No, he'll be doing his own thing in the back.”

“Okay.”

“Or he'll send in Akaashi-san to keep an eye nothing opens a portal into the void.” Kageyama adds, as if that actually happened before.

“Akaashi-san?” Tsukishima repeats, somewhat weakly.

“Yes, he's in the advanced class, too.” Kageyama says, looking way too happy over that fact than Tsukishima would have liked. “He helps me out sometimes, and he'll make sure we don't send each other into the void if a portal does open.”

“ _Delightful._ ”

The bells of the watch tower chime, marking the eight hour, cutting the conversation short, judging by the distressed face Kageyama's making.

“Crap, I'm gonna be late.” Kageyama mutters as he grabs his broom and hurries to the fence. “So Tuesday around – what?” He stops, turning to meet Tsukishima's eyes.

“I'm free around six.” The other says, walking around the telescope to get it into position.

“Alright. See you at six.”

And with that, he's over the fence and in the air, flying to the game field.

The moment Kageyama's out his field of vision, and his vision is superb, despite his glasses, Tsukishima is _this_ close to headbutt the telescope _and_ the wall. He knew there was something wrong with this whole potions deal the moment _Potions_ mentioned it. The only other person who knew about his troubles besides Yamaguchi was _that guy_.

Akaashi Keiji. A fellow witch alongside Kageyama.

How he knew? Let's just say that guy had more information channels than the Administration of Magic Affairs during the last war. Also, he's pretty good at reading people. Tsukishima may have been careless at some point.

But that's not the issue here.

If that guy was gonna sit through their potion thing, Tsukishima reckoned all hell would break loose. There was no way Akaashi would leave him be.

And so Mars descended while Tsukishima seriously considered invoking The Darkness of the Underworld. Teachers and upper class students being busy with the three headed dog and half a million bats wrecking havoc might make Potions forget about this whole thing and... _oh whom is he kidding? No way that would ever work._

_At least he can still enjoy a waxing moon for the rest of the evening, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling settling within._

Still, nothing beats a waxing moon on a clear night. The full moon approaching will be a blood moon this time, he can feel it.

 

_He can't wait._

 

The schools has firm ideas on how the students should be conducting themselves, but in the case of a full blood moon, _some_ exceptions are allowed. The majority of the professors agree that keeping to themselves all the time will have a counterproductive result once they enter society.

To be completely honest, some find their transformations or adapting to the maturity of their species an extremely difficult time and there are special programs in case someone has a crisis. It's not often, but it happens.

Tsukishima would like to see just how far he can take some of his abilities in this... _safe_ environment, away from prying eyes. The school covers enough grounds for everyone and they prepared a special zone away from everyone else for the werewolves this time. Some of them don't cope with blood moon transformations, much less if it's the first one. Some go home for the week, if they feel the need to.

Either way, it's a small holiday of sorts. For some, at least.

...he just hopes Terushima doesn't hide like last year. Fairies were unpredictable when angered and let's just say Yamaguchi didn't like being kept in the dark.

The absolute best part of this period? Everyone's magic cooperated more with them and supplement classes reduced.

...some _however_ , he smirks as he hears Hinata got another supplement class, remained the same.

 

“It's _Charms_ , Hinata.” Kageyama blinks at him, on his way to Herbal Pharmacy class. “Even _I_ didn't mess that one up.”

“It wasn't my fault!” The little fairy rebels with the yellow note in hands as he tries to keep up with the taller witch. “My magic gets out of hand when a full moon approaches!”

“How is that even possible?” Tsukishima mutters to Yamaguchi as they overhear that bit when the two pass beside them, unnoticed in the crowd.

“Well, it happens.” Yamaguchi says, shrugging slight. “A regular full moon shouldn't be a problem, but a blood moon is specific for a number of reasons. Especially combined. Hinata hasn't been through the midsummer passage, so it's more likely to have his magic rampant rather than obedient.”

“Right, I remember you having some troubles, too.” Tsukishima says, thinking back to a shimmering dusty fairy hiding behind him.

“Yeah, and you couldn't cope with sunlight.” Yamaguchi grins.

_Like he could ever forget._

Everyone enjoying the day while Kei had to remain inside, as far away from the sun as possible, until he was old enough to either develop the resistance or not. Thankfully, he did.

Summers still gave him a headache though, seeing how he'll have to buckle at least fifty more years counted in human time to pass that one, too. That bit sucked, but he can't exactly complain about it.

Be that as it may, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi parted before their next classes, Yamaguchi heading for Advanced Herbalism and Tsukishima for Magical Creatures and Beings of Supernatural Descend.

 

_This month was all about bats._

 

“Good afternoon class and welcome back to another school year.” The professor greeted, standing by her desk. “As you know, October is officially the bat appreciation month and we will start by getting friendly with these lovely creatures.”

“Now, some of you have a natural disposition of a bat liking your company and some of you may find it difficult, but worry not. If our class specimens don't suit you, you can always summon one.”

Tsukishima highly doubted that last part. A bond with bats wasn't _that_ easy to come by and summoning them required some decent skills. If the conditions were right.

...then again, what the hell did he care? Whatever he might have thought of some people in this place, he can't say this school has an easy pass reputation – the classes can and will be hell – much like the damn Potions class he has to redo. Magical Creatures just so happens to be the one class they get to do more theory than practice because safety reasons – until they reach the fifth year and choose the advanced class as their preferred elective course. Tsukishima, as luck and reason would have it, plans on something else so this _is_ considered one of those easy passed classes. In his book.

“Ah, young master Tsukishima.” The bat appearing before the vampire stretches his wings before a slight bow. “How may I assist you today?”

“Hello, Juno.” Tsukishima greets. “We're having a lesson dedicated to you today, so I was hoping for a bit of your time?”

“Most certainly, master Tsukishima.” The vampire bat agrees, flapping his wings and landing on Tsukishima's shoulders.

Juno was a rather tiny bat, he could fit neatly into Tsukishima's palm with room to spare, but his initial size didn't matter for he was a shape-shifter as well. One of his ancestors was a spectral bat, a majestic creature with beautiful storm painted wings which Juno had inherited and they would show when he transformed into his full size – which easily rivalled a falcon.

Once upon a time, Tsukishima found him lost in their back garden and liked how polite the little bat was. They were friends ever since.

“Yes, I quite agree, master Tsukishima.” Juno said later, raising a sceptical look at the classroom, with a few bats flapping around and the rest trying really hard to summon one.

“Summoning a bat requires a certain degree of skill and initial affinity. The best these children can hope for are mostly non magical bats who just so happened to be caught in transportation magic. Perhaps a few young ones who have yet to master their skills.”

The good part of the hour passed in more or less successful summoning and a few students befriending the ones the school provided since those took pity on the poor souls who couldn't summon one themselves. Eventually, everyone had a bat.

“Well done class!” The professor exclaimed happily. “Now, I know many of you await the next full moon as it is, so I would like you all to ask your bat to bring you something that might be useful when that time comes.”

“Oh? Is the next full moon here a blood moon, by any chance?” Juno asks, turning his attention to Tsukishima.

“...yes, but I don't get what this is all about.” He admits, furrowing his brows at the teacher.

“I think I might have the perfect thing for you. I shall see you soon, master Tsukishima.” The bat nods more to himself as he vanishes in a dusting of maroon mist, leaving Tsukishima none the wiser.

“Excuse me, professor.” He calls for the woman. “Exactly what is the point of this exercise?”

“Glad you asked, Tsukishima-san!” The woman turns on her heels with a wide smile. “As you all know, or might suspect, bats come in different class, rank, shape and size, kin and kind but they all have one thing in common.”

“And that would be?” Another student asks.

“How to aid their summoner who has to face a full blood moon or in more technical terms, a total lunar eclipse.” The professor answers. “A total lunar eclipse on those who draw their magical powers from the moon can be quite heavy to deal with. Each of us professors are obligated to aid you how we can and this is my way of helping you through it.”

“But, onto a more merry theme. Halloween is approaching, as you are all aware and the annual party so make sure you clear your schedules for that!”

“Also, prepare a report on what kind of bat you summoned or were approached by. That is all for this class, be on your best behaviour and have a nice afternoon.”

 _...strange_ , Tsukishima thinks as he gathers his books from the desk, noting there were a good half hour until the official end of class. Then again, he wasn't about to complain for the little spare time.

 

_You know, to gather his wits and patience and not to erupt in annoyance when he remembers what's he supposed to do this Friday and with whom he had to collaborate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my lovely devoted and beyond patient readers, since my college obligations have me up at 6 am until 8:15 in the evening, I shall be updating on the weekends. I tried to squeeze it in the week but as you know, that didn't work - at all.
> 
> Happy readings! Let me know what you think! :D


	3. Whispers, Shadows and the Dead of the Night

It's the fifth attempt of brewing the damn pot and the result keeps getting nowhere. Tsukishima's about to send it spiraling down the Underworld weren't for Cerberus and his habit of trying to eat whatever falls before his paws. He wouldn't feed this concoction to his worst enemy.

“I suppose even Potions will give it a rest after this.” Kageyama says, trying to conceal his yawn as the colour again fails to resemble anything in the right spectrum. He even tried making one himself, but the presence of a pure blooded vampire kept messing with the natural properties of plants no matter if they were powdered or right out of the plant pot.

It was really late, Kageyama dozing off where he stood – which being right over the cauldron might not be such a good idea and Tsukishima did not need unnecessary side effects if he fell into it.

“Ever heard of a vampire brewing love potions?” He asks, finding the idea more than ridiculous. They were creatures of the night, horror and despair, not Cupid's helping hands.

Even Kageyama, as sleep deprived as he is, cracks a smile.

“I have no idea what Takeda wants with this.” He says, removing the wooden spoon and placing it in the sink.

If anything, at least one thing had gone in Tsukishima's favour - that being Akaashi out of the picture because _somehow_ Bokuto managed to get into trouble and Yamaguchi may or may not have been somewhere in the near vicinity when that happened. Takeda was busy with some plants in the Arboretum, blissfully unaware Akaashi had been delayed for the evening.

_Thank you, Yamaguchi._

However, at half past two in the morning, inhaling fumes of questionable properties, after all day of classes, even Kageyama is ready to call it a day. Night. Something.

Their luck Takeda cast a self cleaning spell on the cauldrons because this last one would have taken ages to scrub.

It bugged the bats right out of Tsukishima, but he couldn't help it. Not when he saw the spectacular dark rings under Kageyama's eyes and his complexion rivalling his own at how pale it was.

“...why did you agree to this?” He asks, snapping his fingers and the utensils, vials, bottles, jugs and pots fly into their places upon the shelves because it irked him to no end seeing Kageyama sleeping on his feet for real right now.

“Huh?” He mutters as he starts awake, rubbing his eyes.

“You and your sleep deprived ass. Why did you agree to help me out?”

“I like Potions.” Kageyama says.

“ _Takeda?_ ” Tsukishima blinks, confused for a second.

“No, I mean Potions subject wise.” Kageyama elaborates, as he opens a book to write the time of their departure down. “It's the only subject I'm actually good at.”

_Tsukishima really can't disagree with that._

“How come you suck at everything else?” Tsukishima asks, despite a tiny voice telling him to shut up. “Someone with your background should be having no problems with classes like this.”

He didn't really expect Kageyama to dissolve into giggles at the question, either.

“Yes, one would think I have it so easy, considering my backgrounds.” He says as he puts the pen down with a bitter smile and-

“See you Friday.” He then says as the doors open, candles go out one by one and the book flies away and tucks itself between the others on Takeda's shelf, leaving the laboratory and Tsukishima behind.

…

 

...did he just...

 

Okay, touchy subject, as it seems, not like it's his business anyway. Whatever. At least he's done with this until Friday.

 

_Only he wasn't really done._

 

On his way back to his room, walking the corridor in the wee hours of the morning, he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

_What the hell could his deal even be?_

He came from a vampire hunting family Tsukishima's was extremely lucky not to have crossed paths with in the middle ages and as far as he knows, they were all masters of their arts. It could be that Kageyama didn't inherit all that and was having a hard time living in such grandiose shadows? It would make sense, seeing he himself said Potions was the only thing he was good at, aside Salvo.

...somehow, Tsukishima can't bring himself to accept that explanation. Granted, he didn't know him all that well to say so himself, but there just might be something else there.

Come to think of it, there were times Kageyama showed a remarkably advanced knowledge in magic, but as it is, Tsukishima merely pinned that on either sheer dumb luck or to one of the seniors being near. Mostly to that wretched fifth year water spirit or whatever the heck he was.

 

“The fifth year that knows Kageyama?” Yamaguchi tilts his head thoughtfully the next morning as they walk the stone paved path leading to the Arboretum. “You mean Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

“I guess.” Tsukishima says, not really caring.

“I wouldn't want to encounter him in the dark.” Yamaguchi actually shivers. “He certainly puts his heritage to use.”

“Isn't his mother a mountain goddess?” As far as that goes, mountain goddesses of this country are fairly mild tempered.

“Yes, but he's also part Aloja and Adaro, I think.” Or so Kageyama once told him.

“...the hell?” Tsukishima blinks. A Catalan water spirit and a Oceanic malevolent sea spirit? Well, certainly explains a lot.

“I know.” Yamaguchi makes a face as he shudders again. “Why do you ask?”

“I don't know.” Tsukishima says. “Just crossed my mind.”

“Nothing ever crosses your mind when it comes to Kageyama that doesn't fall into the category of how to ruin his day, so spill.” Yamaguchi bats his eyes at him in a tease.

“Damn idiot almost fell into the cauldron last night.” He says.

“Oh? How did that go, anyway?”

“Not much progress. Other than nothing significant happening.” He adds.

“Knowing you, that's sufficient progress.” Yamaguchi taps his shoulder in a friendly gesture, before he stops. “...you didn't get in trouble with Sakusa, did you?”

“No.”

“Okay then.” Yamaguchi sighs in relief.

He thought about it before he sunk into his slumber some time about dawn, but couldn't think of anything decent so he didn't bother Yamaguchi with it. So what if Kageyama decided to ditch sleep, not his problem. Not like he'll have anything to do with the guy once Friday passes and Potions gets off his case so he can return to being successful at brewing things his nature allows him to and suck at the other part.

_So why is it that Kageyama's dry laugh and that stupid expression don't leave him be, when he tries to concentrate on a report for Herbal Pharmacy class?_

Not about to admit it under torture or otherwise, he buries the unwanted thought between the lines of his report, happy he can do his work in peace. Being a nocturnal being has so many benefits in this school, it's almost funny. Classes are rarely late for he can withstand sunlight and gets to be in the daytime schedule. Even with that, all of his lectures begin around eleven, save Astronomy, but that's for everyone past ten pm. There is no strict curfew save for the wizards, werewolves during a full moon and witches up to year three. Other than the dorms side your own, lecture rooms, the Arboretum without special permission, everything else was as accessible as it was during the day.

So, when he spots a certain witch walking in the dead of the night across the courtyard easily seen from the library towers, he doesn't pay much attention.

 

_Until he's compelled to take a second look._

 

_Only to confirm he wasn't even awake._

 

They say curiosity killed the cat, but Tsukishima isn't one so he leans a bit in his chair to get a better look. Was he actually sleepwalking?

Seeing no sign of anything else, sleepwalking it was.

Shrugging, he resumed his paper. Not like he would wander off fifty miles in his sleep, right? He'll wake up with that ridiculous confused face and sore feet but otherwise he'll be fine.

The night was quiet and calm, no winds, no clouds, bright, moon rising, the only sound Tsukishima picked up was the soft thread of Kageyama chasing dreams and the stream he somewhat hoped Kageyama would reach and fall into. Given the course of his direction, he was on the right track. If that didn't wake him up, he'll get a prefect or something.

...was his plan until he picked up a rather unusual sound, with Juno appearing on the window, frowning in the direction the witch sleepwalked off to,

 

“ _Master Tsukishima, please stop the boy.”_

 

_He can't explain it, but he teleports down near the stream, looking around to find Kageyama but there's no one there. The unusual sound repeats itself, making him turn to the stream._

 

_There wasn't anything unusual in the scenery, until a particularly wicked looking water nymph rose its head from the stream, muttering words the vampire couldn't understand but sent shivers down his spine as he heard them._

_The nymph bend out of the water like a serpent, encircling him, almost as if curious._

_The next time she opened her mouth to speak, Tsukishima collapsed to the ground, the nymph looking exceptionally pleased._

 

“ _No further.” A voice reached the nymph as she attempted to drag him nearer to the water. “This is enough, my dear, you may retreat.”_

_The nymph wasn't thrilled but she made no sound as she retreated as instructed. A moon rune portal appeared on the ground and she took her leave through it._

_The other waited until the portal closed to inspect what the nymph lured out, not at all disappointed._

“ _..not what I expected, but you'll do more than fine.” They mutter as they stop right next to Tsukishima._

“ _Well then, no time to lose.”_

 

* * *

“Oi, vampire brat.” He hears a deep voice, sounding fairly bored.

Tsukishima opens his eyes, finding himself lying on the grass near the stream, perfectly void of anyone in it, with Sakusa crouching next to him, gaze fixed on the moonlit surface of the flowing water.

“Didn't they tell you to stay away from water at night?” He asks as Tsukishima sits up.

“Deep waters, not shallow streams, banshee.” Tsukishima bites despite not immediately recollecting what the hell even happened and how he got there in the first place.

Sakusa deducted he was fine, given his vocabulary, and went closer to the stream to inspect it. Whether he found something or not, Tsukishima couldn't tell, but he did turn to him.

“...where were you before waking up here?” He asks, stepping in the water, remaining there as if he's waiting for something.

“Library tower.” The vampire answers, remembering a report he was working on.

“Any idea on how you got here?”

“I...” _How_ did _he get here, really?_

“...Juno appeared, telling me something...I really have no clue...” He says, trying to remember.

“Juno?” Sakusa raises a brow.

“A bat I'm associated with.” He explains.

“Is Juno around?” Sakusa asks, stepping out of the water, shoes and uniform instantly dry.

 

_...strange, he couldn't feel the bat's presence anywhere..._

_...nor that he even were there anytime soon..._

_...what the..._

 

“Can you walk?” The older student asks.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima says as he gets up and Sakusa nods.

“This needs to be reported right away.” He says, snapping his fingers and within a blink of a eye, both of them are in the professors' common room.

 

Takeda, Ukai, Hibarida and Washijou being present, all surprised to seem them there.

“Any particular reason for your visit, Sakusa-san?” Hibarida asks calmly from his seat by the window.

“One of the barriers snapped and something got in via the stream and Tsukishima here got pulled in.” He says, as indifferent as only he could be. “Almost, that is.”

The four men immediately rose up.

“Where?” Ukai asks, not liking the sound of it.

“Library towers.”

“How?” Washijou asks, removing his glasses.

“I think I remember hearing something.” Tsukishima says, drawing all attention to himself. “I was finishing a report and I can remember my bat telling me something, then I heard something I couldn't understand and the next thing I know was Sakusa-san waking me up.”

A short silence passed before Washijou sighs.

“Ukai, with me. We need to inspect it.” The old man says. “Young man, visit the infirmary and retire for the night.”

“Yes, sir.” Tsukishima says.

“I'll accompany you, Tsukishima-san.” Takeda offers a polite smile as the two leave the room.

Hibarida waited until the room was clear, before turning to Sakusa.

“What did you find?” He asks, offering the prefect a seat.

“I sensed something from that direction, but it was faint. I would have ignored it weren't for Tsukishima stirring the barrier of the library to chase after something.”

“Something?”

“I think he saw an illusion. Whether or not he imagined the chanting could be a clue as to what passed the barrier. He was alone when I found him and nothing seemed out of place.”

_Nothing?_

“He mentioned a bat telling him something before he supposedly heard the chant, if that's what it was...” _Nothing wasn't a creature, though._

“I didn't sense any bats appearing since the last Magical Creatures class.”

“Very well, Sakusa.” Hibarida says, falling into thought. “Here's how we'll proceed. Until that bat of his reappears, we'll assume it was all an illusion and find whatever or whoever sneaked into the school and for what purposes."

“This matter will be investigated, but as a lunar eclipse is approaching, I would very much appreciate it if there wasn't a panic.” He points out with a long look towards the student.

“Understood, sir.” He says, knowing that look all to well.

“Good work tonight, Sakusa.”

“Thank you, sir.” Sakusa says and vanishes from the room.

Hibarida didn't have to wait long until he heard someone return. Washijou entered the room, clearly displeased.

“I take it the news aren't good?” Hibarida asks as Washijou takes a seat opposite the man.

“The barrier didn't break on it's own.” He says, frowning. “Someone broke it.”

Hibarida thought as much, but hearing it confirmed didn't lessen his worries one bit. There are four barriers around the school grounds and two layers on the outer walls themselves with one inner layer. Now, knowing that, only a registered student or staff member could pass through it without the need to force it, not counting the magical creatures free to pass at any time.

“...there aren't many capable of such things.” He mutters. “There was nothing else you found?”

“Was I supposed to?”

“I can't say. We do have a broken barrier and a student losing consciousness after being lured out. It's a little far fetched to call it a prank.”

“Indeed.”

“Any suggestions?”

“We'll call for a meeting earlier. In the mean time, make sure everything's on schedule.”

“What do you suppose they would want with Tsukishima?”

“Assuming it _is_ him they are after,” Washijou leans back in his seat, “a whole list of things. It's a question I can't answer for now. I could mean nothing and everything.”

“This is an interesting generation we have in our care.” Hibarida notes.

“...you don't think _that_ could have anything to do with it?” The man scoffs in alarm.

“I know it's hard to imagine, but no one ever confirmed it was over back then.”

“Give me a break-”

“You've said it yourself, Washijou,” the alchemist wouldn't comply, “how many do you know capable of destroying four layers and creating an illusion strong enough to deceive a pure blooded vampire?”

“Hold your horses, alchemist, he may be a Tsukishima but he's far from being not susceptible to stronger magic.” The man glares at the ceiling, not liking where this was going.

“I'm not saying I'm right.” Hibarida says in a conciliatory tone. “I'm just saying to keep our eyes open for all possibilities, no matter how improbable they might appear.”

If there was one thing he hated about the alchemist, it was his calm demeanour about a number of things he really shouldn't be.

“I hope for your sake and my nerves you're as far off from your suggestion as I'm from being the age of twenty.”

“I hope so, too.” Hibarida adds, quietly.

 

 _Washijou seriously considered dropping an ice bucket on the man, but thought better of it._ For now, that is. He could hear an owl tapping on the window of the common room, ending the conversation for him.

“Fine, I will keep my eyes open and you _will_ keep quiet about this until we have solid proof. I don't want a panic.” Washijou says, sitting up in his seat, arm outstretched for the owl to land on it.

“Of course.” Hibarida smiles politely as the owl drops a letter in Washijou's lap, making the man roll his eyes at the handwriting.

 

“ _And find out who keeps sending reports to Kageyama's family, the man will rant me into my grave.”_


	4. Shallow Waters, Deeper Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Akaashi and Sakusa on the move.

Usually, when given instructions by your professor, as a prefect, one follows it.

 

_Usually._

 

_If the prefect in question isn't Sakusa Kiyoomi, that is._

 

The nurse couldn't find anything wrong with Tsukishima, what a surprise, even after taking some blood tests. They sent him on his merry way after giving him some vague explanation that didn't explain anything and of course, the vampire didn't buy it but pretended he did anyway. Black outs and not remembering much after experiencing it is a rather unpleasant experience no matter how light one attempts to make of it.

Sakusa resumed his usual work as a prefect, attended classes and Salvo trainings and continued to snoop around the area he found Tsukishima unconscious. There was something going on and he didn't exactly like it.

 

_So. Let's see._

 

Standing at the exact same spot he did last time, he closes his eyes, searching for remnants of any kind of magic. Courtesy of his family, he can say he knows quite a number of those and how to track them.

The area is calm, quiet, the skies are clear, no wind, the moon just a little bit off, but that doesn't worry him. There's a slight disturbance far off, the barrier repairing itself.

_Barriers weren't his speciality so he left that one out of the equation for now. He has someone he can ask if he needs to. Leaves the stream._

As far as he knows, the stream has a spring not too far from the school. It would make much more sense to have the broken barrier bit somewhere near there, but it isn't. Interesting.

There's a list of beings that work with water and they don't even have to be directly connected to it. It certainly doesn't narrow down the amount of possible suspects. There aren't any students with magic strong enough yet to deal with the school's security and even if someone did manage to hide it, exact knowledge of the kind isn't easy to come by. It may be a student of a higher year, or it may also be one of the staff. Their professors aren't exactly weaklings in their fields, no matter their appearances.

To sum it up, they're possibly dealing with something highly skilled, adequately knowledgeable and know how to cover their tracks.

_...sounds like someone from the Internal Magic Affairs bureau._

 

Well, they had some qualms with the school not that far back, can't rule them out either.

 

No, no, this will require something more solid to go on. The list of possible culprits is way too long. Event those in the IMA wouldn't risk something stupid as attacking a student here. Although, he wouldn't exactly put it past them if there was something they wanted.

Which gets him thinking.

What would be the motive? A scandal? Or something else? If it's something else, there might be some fractions unrelated to the government scheming.

_He frowns slight, opening his eyes._

 

_...this will seriously get him nowhere._

 

“Find anything?” He hears a voice from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to find out it was Akaashi.

“Not in particular.” He replies. “You?”

“Nothing. Whoever it was or whatever it was, they made effort not to get caught.” Akaashi says, tilting his head.

“Too bad they don't count on your stubbornness, right, Sakusa?”

“Maybe.” The water spirit quirks a corner of his mouth upwards. “Do you have anyone at IMA?”

“IMA? Sure do.”

“Could you ask around if they had any recent trips around here?”

“I could.” Akaashi says. “You don't think this was a one time thing?”

“Break into this school? Not a chance.”

“How about waiting for Tsukishima to recollect something else? He doesn't seem to have been under some magical influence, or there would be traces.”

_True, memory interference magic always left something behind._

"Tsukishima thinks it might be a chant.” Sakusa says as he decides to call it quits for the night. “How many chants do you know to knock a vampire out?”

“The ones I know are all light aspects related.” The witch replies as he joins him. “Some are related to the water element, but few I know of.”

“Well, if you don't know what else to go on, how about trying the obvious?” Sakusa muses. “I'll see how many deep water chants I can find.”

“Deep water? There isn't any near.” Akaashi raises a brow in slight confusion.

“True, but only a deep water being can do something against a vampire so I'm betting on that.”

_“So which being can be found both in deep and shallow waters?”_

_“Quite a few.”_

 

“Why so invested in this?” Akaashi asks as they pass the library towers. “Usually, when things go wrong somewhere, you leave it to the faculty staff to handle.”

“Because they might not stop at Tsukishima.”

“You think he might have been there by chance?”

“He was at the library tower nearest to the stream. It could be that he wasn't even the one they were looking for. It would explain why nothing's wrong with him.”

 

“ _...that we as of yet know of.”_

“ _One more reason to find out what's going on here.”_

 

“ _I agree.”_


	5. Triumphs, Sweets and That One Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! BEFORE READING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER !!
> 
> I am obliged to inform you that the plants mentioned in this chapter,
> 
> Atropa Belladona - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atropa_belladonna  
> Solanum Dulcamara - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solanum_dulcamara
> 
> are in fact very real plans and also very really poisonous so don't even try.
> 
> You have been informed and warned.
> 
> You may now enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A batch of clear sapphire blue liquid with the pleasant aroma of lavender and the cold winter winds stare back at Takeda that Friday evening as Tsukishima really can't any more.

 

The silence stretching out between the professor, Tsukishima, Kageyama and Akaashi as they stand there awaiting Takeda's opinion on the whole matter, grows to be – the kind that, if anyone were to look at the one next to them, they would probably fall apart laughing.

“Well...” Takeda begins, offering his brightest smile to the only vampire in the room. “This is certainly an improvement.”

Akaashi has to bite his inner cheek not to snort at the whole scene. He somehow has this impression that the man wasn't so much referring to the supposed love potion as he was to the civil manner of conduct going on between Kageyama and Tsukishima. There was no way in hell the liquid in the cauldron would be anywhere near a love potion given how Tsukishima's presence alters the ingredients.

“Thank you for trying, Tsukishima-san.” Takeda continues, marking the assignment done next to Tsukishima's name in his student book. “This will not affect your total grade at the end of the semester.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tsukishima says after sparing a quick glance to the concoction, wondering if Cerberus would appreciate a snack of dubious properties.

“That's it for today, I wish you all a pleasant next week. I hope I see some of you at the party. Have a good evening.” Takeda says, clearing the cauldron of its contents as Akaashi and Kageyama bow to him and make their way out the room.

“A minute, Tsukishima, if you will.” Takeda calls before Tsukishima can follow their example and flutter away from there as quickly as possible to join Yamaguchi down at the dinner table.

“Sir?” He stops, turning to the man, hoping he didn't have _yet another_ brilliant idea.

“How are you?” The man asks instead, genuine concern in his eyes.

It's been three days since the incident and nothing spectacularly new happened ever since.

“Fine, sir.” Tsukishima says.

“I know you must be fed up with being asked by every one of us the same question, but please know you can talk to us anytime.” The potion's wizard says. “Experiencing what you did can't be pleasant.”

“Thank you, sir, but I really am fine.” Tsukishima says, honestly meaning that. Nothing new occurred to him ever since, other than being sure it was Juno he saw first and then bolted before waking up outside on the grass with Sakusa next to him.

Juno couldn't have been there – ever since he departed from him in Magical Creatures class, Tsukishima couldn't get a hold of him. The bat that answered his summons instead, informed him that Juno would be out of reach until he returns from his self imposed quest.

What he saw was confirmed an illusion and the faculty would see to it they find out what happened so there wasn't much he could do except let the memory return of itself. If he did find it unpleasant, he certainly didn't wish to discuss it with his teachers.

Takeda seemed convinced with his reply and sent him on his way without a word more.

In fact, thinking back on it, he woke up to feel – extremely fine. He had this sense of deep satisfaction of some sorts ever since and rather than unpleasant, he felt unusually peaceful. He didn't even find Kageyama as annoying as he would when he saw him yell at Hinata on the hallway over something stupid, he guesses. Besides, neither Sakusa nor the nurse found anything immediately wrong so until something manifests, if there is anything to manifest itself, he saw it pointless to worry about.

In that notion and rather light mood, he found Yamaguchi seated in the banquet hall, waving at him to join in. He didn't have to be told twice.

“Hey there, hear Takeda finally cleared you on that love potion thing.” The fairy grins, a pair of lights dancing around his head with a pleasant chime before disappearing. “How was it?”

Tsukishima smiled at his friends obvious happiness before filling his cup with plasma juice – a red coloured smooth blend of special herbs and plants for vampire nourishment other than actual blood actually tasting like coconut cream but not too strong. At least that is what Tsukishima would describe it, Yamaguchi tired in once and found it abhorrent.

“Disastrous as ever.” He starts after taking a sip. “I got it to a clear sapphire coloured, lavender and winter winds smelling soup.”

Yamaguchi laughed at the description, almost spilling his pollen potion.

“And Takeda passed you?”

“He called it an improvement and sent me on my way.” The vampire says. “After looking like he could weep for a week.”

“Sold.” Yamaguchi says, holding his cup up, clinking it against Tsukishima's and toasted with him. The torture was finally over.

“So, now that you have that over with, could I ask you for a favour?” Yamaguchi puts on his sweetest smile and biggest eyes.

“What is it?”

“I would need a bit of nightly shades, if possible?”

Ah, yes. A neat set of plants easily obtained but Yamaguchi would have it no easier picking them than Tsukishima drawing water from a well. They just didn't cope together – at all.

“Atropa Belladona or Solanum Dulcamara?” He asks.

“Whatever you can get me, I would really appreciate it.” The fairy practically glows. “Sorry to bother you, I planned on asking the demonstrator in our group but missed them on the way out.”

“No worries. When do you need them?”

“No rush, the potion we're brewing for class is going to need some time so if you get me those by next Thor's day, it'd be perfect.”

“Any specific moon phase?”

“Whenever before the upcoming eclipse, while the moon is white.”

“Sure thing, Yams.”

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

They remain seated, enjoying their dinners – Yamaguchi trying out a dish of baked elder tree flowers with a cup of some citrus blend tea and Tsukishima enjoying a plasma-berry shortcake. Halloween was approaching along with the promise of a good time and the lunar eclipse soon after. Despite the professor's reserves about that event, the students of all classes were in high spirits.

Those who didn't trust themselves to behave, went home over the week, depending how classes ended. They had the weekend and upcoming week free of educational duties, for some the chance to pick up some slacks.

“Eh, why should I waste my free time with that?” Yamaguchi overheard Hinata ask from somewhere behind. “I'm not that far behind!”

“You have three supplement classes in Charms alone.” Ennoshita answered that question for him, not sounding all too amused. “Not even Kageyama managed to pile that much up.”

“True, Hinata.” Nishinoya grinned. “Our little witch boy sure picked up this year.”

“WHAAAT?” The red haired fairy gaped.

“Yep.” Tanaka interfered, stealing a bite from Hinata's plate. “We're playing against some big-shots this year, he would have been removed from the team if he had fallen behind.”

“Seriously?!” Hinata continued gaping. “Wow, coach Ukai sure is strict this year...”

“He's got some big shoes to fill. Our school has also a rep to uphold so...”

“Oh, so that's why he's over doing it.” The fairy says, taking a bite of some sweet bread, making Tanaka and Nishinoya share a look.

“...overdoing what?” They both ask at the same time.

“Didn't you notice?” Hinata blinks at their confused expressions. “He barely sleeps from all the studying he's doing late at night, I thought he ended up messing up a spell and that was a side effect.”

“Yeah, we did notice he looked rather pale but hasn't he always?” Nishinoya blinks at Tanaka who's none the wiser.

“Yeah, but not that much.” Tanaka scratches at his head.

“Wow...” Hinata snorts. “Some team mates you are.”

“Some best friend you are.” Nishinoya stuck a tongue out at him. “Well, it's just one more game before winter break.”

“Yeah, he pulled it so far, one more game shouldn't be a strain.” Tanaka agreed. He still thought he should talk to the kid, if he's been pulling up all-nighters for this, it's only a matter of time before he crashes.

“Where is he, anyway?”

“I think he got a call from home.”

“He planning on getting dinner or what?” Nishinoya asks.

“Yeah, he said he'd be down as soon as he finishes.” Hinata shrugged as he continued his dinner.

If Tsukishima caught a part of that conversation, he sure as hell didn't show it. Firstly because imagining Kageyama Tobio pull all-nighters is really hard to imagine and secondly, he didn't care if the idiot got sick for being an idiot. He chose an extra curricular as time consuming as half the classes, he should deal with it himself.

Also, the ridiculous decorations of their team's colours and banners hanging off every wall and window sure made sense now. Tsukishima still had no clue as to when the game was, but it was bound to be sometime before the party.

Salvo was a physically demanding game, if one wasn't born into a species that could handle it. One balanced on a broom, chasing a ball they could only hit with either one or both hands – no holding, no broom kicking, no headbutting, no nothing. (Unless you we're the keeper, then you could hold onto the ball until a team mate flew in so you had someone to pass the ball to.)

To score a point, you either managed to make the opposing team miss the ball and let it fall to the ground or smack the thing through one of the hoops rising at 100, 250, 350, 475 and 550 m in the air. The higher the hoop the bigger the score. Usually played in three sets, up to a score agreed upon before the game.

Each hoop carried two decimal point less points than its height, meaning there were 1, 2.5, 3.5, 4.75 and 5.5 points to score. The ground ball would provide 0.5 points and basically no one went for that.

On a windless sunny day, this was a joke.

On a stormy day...not so much.

Also, the hoops would disappear for a fixed period of time when the ball goes through. Even if the ball would miss and hit the frame, the hoop would reappear wherever the hell it pleased on the correct altitude.

Their school had a werewolf team, a witch team, a wizard team and one mixed team. Anyone could play it for fun if abiding the rules which stated broom and hands only.

Now, if you were born with more strength than your opponent, you get the idea of how often injuries came to pass here.

As for the other rules, one could not temper with their broom or cancel the magic on it and use their own abilities to fly at higher speed or the like.

There was a whole list of rules and regulations but when Yamaguchi explained them, Tsukishima overheard a majority of them and nodded at the appropriate time because as glad he was Yamaguchi took interest in his werewolf sweetheart's sport of choice, he really couldn't care less about the details.

The only other thing aside the obvious that stuck to him was the colour code – yellow for werewolves, blue for wizards, red for witches and once upon a time there was a vampire team and they were green, fairies were white and elemental spirits were purple.

“I can't wait for the game!” Yamaguchi says, excited and Tsukishima thinks – _here we go again._

“I think we're gonna wipe them clean.” The fairy says, taking out a note no doubt written by Terushima. “We have a great team this year!”

Despite his better judgement, Tsukishima did cast a look at the list.

Terushima, Bokuto, Tanaka, Kuroo, Sakusa, Nishinoya and Kageyama in the first line-up with Kyoutani, Ennoshita, the Miya twins, Azumane and Akaashi right there to cover for them.

It was a fairly violent sport, even if it might not seem so.

Werewolves could pack a punch as well as elemental spirits and once the protective shield around the players snapped from that blunt force trauma, the shards would get everywhere. A broken shield was, _naturally_ , no grounds for player exchange if one had used up all player exchanges beforehand. Keepers were mostly in the line of fire. Witches and wizards in general because they could.

Hmm...

Kageyama was both a witch _and_ a keeper.

_That should be fun._

 

“When is the game, you say?” Tsukishima asks, oh so sweetly, making poor Yamaguchi think he would be there to support him supporting their team.

“Sunday, five in the afternoon.” Yamaguchi says, handing over a pamphlet. “I've got great seats. Glad to have you on board!”

Of course he did.

 

_This would be a game Tsukishima would hate to miss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter. (Study it well.)
> 
> Also,
> 
> Tsukki, why so mean? (x'D)


	6. Broom rides, Shots Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBLIGATORY WARNING: descriptions of injuries ahead.
> 
> Happy readings.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather conditions seemed perfect when they woke up that Sunday morning, but as all things that start out great...rarely do they end that way.

 

By the time they were supposed to gather for a brief pep-talk, warm ups and gear check a slight wind picked up, growing stronger by the hour.

“Worry not, the field's gonna be wind-proofed if this gets any worse.” Miya Atsumu says as he sees Terushima looking skeptical out the window of the dressing room.

“This wind's the least of my problems, Miya.” The werewolf sighs, letting the curtain fall. “I'd like to finish this game before the storm hits hard.”

“If you're that worried, we can trade places immediately.” The fellow werewolf grins.

“Shut up. I'm not the one who got blown away last time!” Terushima sticks his tongue out at the younger twin, effectively wiping that grin off his face.

“The wind was over a hundred per hour, let's see you stay air-borne.”

“Oi, you two. Knock it off.” Miya Osamu appears in his gear, pressing their heads down. “Hurry up and change or you're going to be late for warm ups.”

“Osamu!” His bother whined from underneath his hand. “He's the one who started it!”

“I don't care who started it, I'm ending it.” The older twin informs them oh so casually as he lets them go. “Or do we have to leave you both out this game until you grow up a bit?”

“No...”

“Good.”

Kuroo sighed at the scene before glancing over to the more quiet side. No one seemed too edgy, which was good. Alright, time for the pep-talk.

“Aright, guys. Today is the day we beat their sorry asses and call it a day until the spring tournament.” He begins, adjusting the strap of his fingerless leather glove. “I'd say play fair, but don't expect the same from the opposing team, they're not exactly known for it.”

“Kageyama, you'll need to watch your back along the hoops, Nishinoya, keep the ball in the field like you always do, Sakusa, Terushima, Bokuto, on attack duty, Ennoshita, Tanaka eyes open and block as much as you can, I'll be joining you on that and when the game gets hectic, seize any and every opportunity you get.”

“This is the last game of the season, if we win-”

“ _When we win._ ”

“... _when_ we win, those suckers are out for the rest of the year. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” Bokuto grins, the rest of them nodding.

“Okay, warm up!”

True to Terushima's words, there was a storm brewing, judging by the mass of heavy grey storm clouds gathering in the north with the wind blowing fast enough the wind-shield barrier put itself up. Which didn't mean it would stay up for the duration of the game, if the wind lessens. Kuroo didn't have to worry about that one, though, this year's suicide flyers could deal with a lot of shit before calling it quits.

Nishinoya, Tanaka and Ennoshita were wizards, they would have protection shields stronger than the rest of them along with Kageyama, being a witch. Terushima and the twins were werewolves, they could handle tough storms without so much as a sneeze, he and Bokuto were half witches half wizards, but they belonged to the _Animagus_ class so they counted like the wolves. Sakusa was an impressive descendant of various water beasts-uh, _spirits_ , so he would be fine. Kyoutani came from a line of inugami, Azumane, forest spirits, and Akaashi was part witch part...uh...well, something also violent when angered, of that he's sure.

All in all, not a bad team, if he says so himself.

“Whoa, when did Kageyama learn to fly like that?” Nishinoya whistled when he made a few laps in the air at an astounding speed for a witch.

_A few heads turned their direction to one water spirit who played none the wiser._

Shame there were speed limitations in this game, they could use a few fast flyers here and then. Then again, it's not that type of contest, so...

Each of them did their assigned warm ups and by the time the viewers started filling their seats, Kuroo gathered everyone around them.

“One more thing.” He says, leaning over the front of his broom, nonchalant, “The magic restriction for this game might not be that tight so be on your guard.”

The team nodded firmly.

“Alright, then. On your positions, we're about to start.”

They all divided themselves over the field in the line of the 100 meter hoops, eyes fixed on Kuroo meeting centre field with the opposing team representative and the judge.

The judge said his bit, the representatives nodded, the whistle was blown and the game started.

Kuroo successfully won the ball and hit it over to his side, with Terushima intercepting it and sending it to Tanaka. Tanaka sent the ball flying to Bokuto, who lost it to a player of the opposite team cutting in, chasing after them with Ennoshita.

_Sakusa remained blissfully seated upon his broom, seemingly taking a nap._

Kuroo sweated at that, but couldn't say a word against it since he kinda knew that might happen so he didn't worry much about it as he cut between two opposing players and stole the ball right back, passing it to Tanaka, who let the ball drop, surprising quite a few people but then Bokuto sunk the ball through the 100 meter hoop and landed the first point.

The rest of the hoops appeared, marking the free pass to advance to the more valuable points.

Meanwhile, on the spectator's side, comfortably seated were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, neatly wrapped into warm coats with the addition of Yamaguchi wearing his boyfriend's scarf. Which was yellow. Fancy that.

Anyway.

As he sat there, watching the game, hoping for something rather unethical to wish to your own player, ahem, meaning for the game to get at least as exciting to get Sakusa to stop snoring up there, his mind wandered about.

If he's not mistaken, there are quite a few exemplary Belladona's and Dulcamara's growing in the Arboretum, he should hurry and get permission to pick them before somebody else does, he owes Yamaguchi that much. He could also get a few for his own collection, the next Potion's class is about something he should be very familiar with, at least.

“Oh, this should be interesting.” He hears Yamaguchi squeak in excitement next to him as the wind-shield barrier lets up, the wind outside not so endangering any more, but still significant enough to cause troubles with aiming.

“Seems like princess rainwater finally decided to wake up...” Tsukishima mutters as Sakusa snatches the ball and sends it flying through the 4.75 point hoop.

Kuroo sighed in relief at the loud ding as he scanned the area for the ball. The storm hadn't reached them yet, but the wind was no joke, even if the barrier went down. Some of the professors started cheering on them, too.

The ball whizzed past him and he slapped it on reflex out it's intended trajectory, with Nishinoya sending it to Kageyama, as the wizard got surrounded by opposing players. Kageyama merely sent it immediately towards Kuroo again, who let it drop, trying to avoid three brooms trying to knock him down and one of the guest players sent the ball through a 2.5 point hoop before anyone could descend.

“Stay up there, Kageyama!” Kuroo shouts as the witch drops a few metres. “We're fine!”

Bokuto managed to snatch he next ball away, but the opposing keeper managed to graze it just enough to have it hit the frame of the hoop so no points there.

_Sakusa remained around the 400 meters altitude, watching the game from the best place possible._

For the next few tries, the opposing team tried to hit a 2.5 point hoop but Ennoshita got in the way, Nishinoya slapped the ball through a 1 point, Terushima played _how low can you go_ as he tried avoiding a direct collision with a guest player, the ball smacking him directly in the face, the judge whistling fault and deducting the points of the 2.5 point hoop they were flying near about from the guest team.

Kuroo face palmed at one point as Tanaka and Nishinoya couldn't let Terushima's slap in the face slide and got themselves a 3.5 point deduction.

Kageyama and Bokuto couldn't help but laugh a bit a the scene.

Coach Ukai, as secretly approving as he was, switched them out for the twins for the remaining of the round.

The Miya twins saw the justified point deduction as an offence and stretched the rules as thinly as they could, earning themselves some glares from the coach and some threats of exchanging them also.

Kuroo resigned from noticing any of that. He was fixed on getting that one dude who kept trying to chase him out his post to quit it, but calling a fault on that was like complaining about the shitty weather and would only result in the judge removing him from the game. That was one of the parts that sucked.

Soon after, the first chime marked the end of the first round, the score being 3.25 to 0 in favour of their team.

Okay, so. Easy part is now officially over.

The hoops carrying 1 and 2.5 points disappear, leaving the 3.5, 4.75 and 5.5 point hoops still in the air.

Kuroo wished they had gone without the 3.5 deduction but even he had to congratulate the two idiots, somewhere deep deep down.

A glance at the few players directing them weird looks and whispering about somehow told him they're done playing nice. The sucker that's been on his tail is still in the game after their coach exchanged a few people and there was this tiny voice telling him to risk it and get himself thrown out the game along with the bastard, but that's a bit difficult to achieve.

“Yo, Kuroo.” Terushima flew up to him in the ten minutes recess they got, nose patched up with a few band-aids and a cotton gauze. “I didn't get the chance to ask you before but why did you put Sakusa in attack? He's gonna sleep through the game that way.”

He had a point, Sakusa was more reliable in the defence position but that meant he would be flying around Kageyama all the time, so...

“Ah, about that...” He couldn't help the grin as he saw a few players look at Kageyama with what seemed not so pure intentions. Sakusa caught it all, of course, and the quickly appearing storm clouds above the field might or might not have something to do with his mood dropping.

 

“ _Sakusa can be one extremely violent motherfucker when he wants to be._ ”

 

He, as the representative, should be doing something like pointing Sakusa's attention to the weather, but nobody can say if Sakusa's really to blame for the clouds or not, so – _he doesn't._

The main strategy they usually follow is that in the first round, the majority of the team tends to fly low, up to the 3.5 hoops and do what they can themselves, leaving at least one attack player higher up along the keeper because round two and three are the rounds where it gets – nasty.

The point difference from the first round doesn't affect the game much, merely adds a little bonus, if they manage to have a difference like they do now.

And something tells Kuroo that the difference isn't because the other team doesn't know how to play. He just hopes the game doesn't end up needlessly violent.

The opposing team had four werewolves, two wizards and...a vampire now above the field. Meaning, five of them could pack a legal punch to the ball. Oh, boy...

_He did not see this coming._

From the looks of it, neither did anyone else.

No biggie, it only meant they'll have to move fast and _thankfully Sakusa decided to wake up and join the game_ so they could realistically stack up the points before the time runs out and hopefully not drag this into round three so Kageyama being the currently only one in potential trouble doesn't actually get there.

So, calculating mode on, they will need the perfect score of 82.5 meaning fifteen shots through the 5.5 point hoop or everything else as long as it adds up to at least 85. Let's not forget that round two means if no one is flying in the line of the 3.5 point hoop, it will automatically erase itself and leave the 4.75 and 5.5 point hoops.

The weather, Sakusa responsible or not, is definitely turning worse, as the first drop of rain falls on his broom and the low grumble of thunder resounds somewhere above them. The wind is not strong enough to activate the barrier that would shield them from the rain as well.

_At times like this, he really asks himself why he even played this game._

The damn puppies enjoyed it to the maximum and Bokuto, _et tu Brutus_ , joined them with a grin. Kuroo never got the appeal of being drenched to the bone with strong winds blowing what was left of one's inner heat out of them.

The chime signalising the start of round two cut his train of thoughts and what happened then really left him... _what's the word._

Not one of the players flying up to the 5.5 point hoop was a keeper and with no one besides the twins being down at 4.75 point hoop, Kuroo had no choice but to call them up, leaving only the highest scoring hoops left in the game.

From the looks of it, this was a head on game and they were determined to end it in this round.

Well...

In terms of packing punches to the ball and possibly at the players, their team wasn't losing a step. It could be that they underestimated Sakusa for being a water spirit and three players officially being wizards and witches and combinations of sorts. Apparently, they didn't think much of Kuroo and Bokuto being _Animagus_.

 

Which really offended him. On a personal level.

“ _...are they seriously underestimating us just because they have four mutts and a bloodsucker on board?_ ” He hears Miya Atsumu ask in disbelief.

“Seems so.” Bokuto smiles.

“Oi, Kageyama!” Miya Atsumu shouts in his direction, before flying to him.

“Would you be so kind as to ask Sakusa to take this one seriously, please?” He asks, extremely politely, stunning them all for a moment there.

Poor Kageyama can only nod awkwardly as Miya ruffles his hair.

“Thanks, kiddo.” He says and flies back to his spot, fist bumping with Terushima and holding a thumbs up to an extremely _done with this all_ Kuroo, while Bokuto almost falls off his broom from laughing.

“Oh, they're in for a smack-down.” Terushima cracks his fingers.

Kuroo _I cannot believe I actually signed up voluntarily for this shit_ Tetsurou finally snaps out of his stupor at the second whistle.

The third whistle marks the beginning of the round and the ball ends up on the opposing team's side for starters.

 

_Kuroo wasn't wrong in assuming things would get nasty._

Their opponents played a quick pass, effectively avoiding most of them until reaching Kageyama, who managed to hit the ball with his fist away from the centre of the hoop and making it hit the frame.

_After that initial shock, no more nice guys._

 

Tsukishima actually found himself on the edge of his seat not two minutes into the second round, actively tracking the ball. After two or three passes, something didn't seem right.

“Is it me or does it look like they're aiming for Kageyama rahter than the hoops?” He asks Yamaguchi but the fairy can only shrug – he can't follow a pass that quick.

Tsukishima's pretty sure he saw the vampire teleport a fraction but the judge didn't so they resumed the game as if nothing happened.

It wasn't long before the first points fell, two on their side, three on the opponent.

“Kageyama, leave it if it isn't right behind you!” Miya Osamu shouts in his direction, smacking the ball out the opponents hands before they could even touch it. “You'll tire as it is!”

True to that, it was hard keeping track of the ball, the opposing team and the bloody hoop randomly appearing for a minute all over his side, but it wasn't like he couldn't keep track of most of it. The vampire and two werewolves gave him trouble and more in the sense they started trying to eliminate him from the game rather than concentrate on scoring points.

As a keeper, he's supposed to get in their way, but they would take the opportunity to hit the ball way harder than needed at a proximity like that.

“Kageyama!” Terushima flew in from the side as a particularly hard ball hit the keeper to his sides.

“I'm fine!” He shouted back, ignoring the slight cracking sound of the protection shield. “Pass it!”

Terushima obliged and passed the ball towards Sakusa, who probably looked like a particularly bad sea storm nightmare, succeeding in scaring the vampire still long enough to send the ball through the hoop, evening the score out.

The judge seemed to miss that like he did the slightly against the rule teleportation of the vampire and the opposing werewolf got a card for yelling at the judge.

_Kuroo was pleased to notice the vampire ceased to hit the ball too hard when aiming for the hoop._

Unfortunately, the message got lost on the rest of the guest team as they took it upon themselves to pick up where the vampire left off.

There was a tug of war going on for the better part of the game, Terushima managing to get an advantage in points with Bokuto's help. Truthfully, by now they lost count and Kageyama was doing his best to cover most of the fly space.

And then, in the midst of a severe confusion as to who had the ball, if anyone had it,

 

 _lightning struck_.

 

Missing Osamu by a hairs length, making his wolf ears appear and become fuzzed with electricity.

 

_The judge blew the whistle, marking a time out as the barrier slowly built up, but one of the werewolves of the guest team lost control over his broom and crashed into Kageyama full force, right into the already damaged spot of the shield, shattering it to pieces and knocking the witch off the broom._

_Tsukishima's ears picked up a sound that resembling eerily to that of ribs cracking._

_Everything else happened in a blink of an eye._

_Sakusa flooded the field, using the wind-shield barrier as walls, in attempt to minimise the damage, Bokuto kicked off his broom, turning into a huge owl to chase after him, Terushima, being the nearest, following on his broom._

_Kageyama, already past the momentum, gained enough speed falling down so when Bokuto grabbed him with his claws, trying to be as gentle as he could, he couldn't prevent ripping through the protection gear on the witch's arm and cutting into it, as well as the dislocation of his shoulder at the force of breaking his fall. Terushima ended up in Sakusa's summoned water, quickly swimming up, grabbing both brooms and using them as a support to stand up and help owl form Bokuto to lower Kageyama._

_He was unconscious and bleeding._

 

“Where is he?!” They heard Hibarida call from somewhere behind, running up on the surface of the pool the Salvo field had become.

“Let me see.” He says, as Bokuto transforms back, helping Terushima hold the witch in a way that hopefully didn't agitate him.

Hibarida summoned a stretcher, which wrapped around Kageyama gently before levelling out so Hibarida could assess the damage.

The alchemist rid his bleeding arm of the remains of his protective gear, cleaning the wound with a spell and wrapping it tightly.

“I think I dislocated his shoulder, too.” Bokuto added in a small broken voice.

“Don't worry, he'll be fine.” The professor assured him as he turned Kageyama's head so he could breathe after making sure he _could_ breathe. “Ah...”

“What?” Terushima squeaks, paling at the face Hibarida made.

“...we need to check his ribs, too.”

“Hibarida, we'll take over.” Takeda rushed forward, seizing control of the stretcher with the school's nurse. “Oh, dear...” Was the last they heard of Takeda as they teleported to the medical wing.

“Where's the boy who crashed into him?” Ukai asked, looking around.

“...i-is h-he a-alive?” The werewolf asked in a tiny voice, looking like he might collapse himself.

“Yes, he'll be fine. A bit bruised after the treatment, but fine.” Hibarida assured the third year who trembled in fright.

“Are you alright?”

The werewolf nodded, but Hibarida couldn't let him off on that, seeing he didn't even notice his forehead was bleeding.

“All of you, with me.” He said, helping the werewolf out the field with everyone following behind. “You'll all go through a check up and then you may get changed if our doctors deem you fit.”

Everyone nodded in silence and followed the man out the field turned pool under a raging heaven and heavy rain.

The bruises treated with ointment, cuts cleaned and properly sanitised and wrapped up, one by one they filled out the temporary infirmary next to the newly formed water dome Sakusa had to leave flooded until the professor's deal with the situation. Not that he cared. He just stormed past everyone, the medical staff deeming him physically unhurt as he was and opted to tend to less pissed off and more injured patients.

There weren't as many as it seemed like it would be before the broom crash and some ten minutes later, the team representatives shook hands and were on their way to their designated changing rooms.

“So...” Bokuto was the first to speak among them, sitting on the bench with a sock on his head and shoe in his hand. “Who's gonna make sure Sakusa doesn't drag anyone to the bottom of the cold dead sea while Kageyama's out?”

“I think Akaashi went to prevent that, if possible.” Ennoshita says, pulling his vest over his head with a faint smile.

“Oh.” Bokuto blinks.

“Well, then, we're fine.” He concludes with his usual happy face as he hurries up the changing, wondering where the heck the sock on his head disappeared to. “He knows some magic words to do the trick.”

 

_...making the rest of them wonder what exactly Akaashi was._

 

_Meanwhile._

 

The same student rushed off to find Sakusa before he really did drag someone down but not into the cold dead sea as Bokuto so optimistically put it, but to a place much worse.

Find Sakusa he did.

“Sakusa-” He called, but the water spirit wouldn't have it.

“No.” He says smoothly, causing the hair on Akaashi's head to stand up.

“Oy, Sakusa-” However, the witch part something would not be deterred.

“I said, no.” The now slowly manifesting water demon repeats, as smoothly as the first time around.

“...”

Fine. If you're not going to listen, then Akaashi will use the big guns.

So he stopped rushing after Sakusa, crossing his arms as he tilts his head.

Ahem. Them magic words, do your thing.

 

“ _Kageyama's going to be very disappointed._ ” He mutters but Sakusa hears it anyway.

 

 _Judging from how he abruptly stopped dead in his tracks_.

 

The silence stretched between them and the annoyance radiating off Sakusa remained ever the same if not worse by every passing second Akaashi remained silent behind him.

All pipes and water dispense mechanisms around them burst suddenly and water sprinkled, leaked and ran from all around, slowly drenching them, but Sakusa seemed to blow off some steam.

Properly soaked, Akaashi slowly walks up to Sakusa, tapping his shoulder twice as he passes by, telling him,

“Let's see the kid.”

Those were another set of magic words, as it seemed, for the water retreated and Sakusa followed, less prone to drown someone in their own blood.

_The water fountains outside took some damage, but it will be days before Akaashi finds out._

_If, he ever finds out._

 

As the day draws to its end, the banquet hall is lively again, telling and retelling the events of the day, mostly commenting on how exciting the game was until the end, making the guest team feel more like home and they do slowly relax. It helped that Sakusa wasn't present, greatly, and although it was hard, Ennoshita, Tanaka and the rest of them made sure no hard feelings were left.

Accidents happen and if it could have been prevented, it surely would have been.

Kuroo ended up stuck on the toilet with a book titled Water Spirits and Demons of Known Wolds, given to him by Bokuto who borrowed it from Akaashi and even though Akaashi told him Sakusa couldn't control a thunder storm or the clouds that accompanied one, he still had to double check.

Ah, here it is.

_When angered, some Water Entities can control weather patterns. However, no matter their origin, storm weather including electricity, such as lightning or thunder storms are always an exception due to their electric properties that does not fall under the control of a water elemental and will always make it impossible for a water elemental to interfere with it._

 

(Whether or not Kuroo actually passed out of pure relief, is and remains unclear.)

 

Hinata pestered his seniors about letting him see Kageyama but they kept refusing him until he at least woke up, Yamaguchi brought Terushima one of his special blends to calm down and Tsukishima...

…

_When he thought about something happening to the witch, he thought it more in the lines of his nail breaking or getting a bit windswept._

_...definitely not ending up in the hospital ward with broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and cuts from a huge ass owl._

 

So, he was feeling slightly guilty. But not too much. More like stunned to the point of not really grasping what the hell happened back there.

Though, seeing Atsumu dote on his brother who still had frizzy ears, the situation sunk heavily upon him.

There wasn't much he could to about most of his injuries, but there was one thing he _could_ do.

Making sure everyone whose opinion he actually gave a shit about was busy with something not to notice him gone, he quietly slipped away from the dining area. On his way to the medical ward, he found little to no one, sighing in relief. The most difficult part would be avoiding Akaashi and Sakusa, who were no doubt glued to Kageyama's bedside, or at least the worst one was.

So one can imagine his surprise and ridiculous luck when he overheard Akaashi telling the doctor Sakusa went to fetch something for Kageyama as he managed to pass by the door, unnoticed.

 

Waking up two days later, to the first rays of light filtering through the lidded windows of the medical wing, Kageyama found Sakusa sleeping next to him on a chair with his mop of unruly hair spilled against the bed covers, holding his hand in a mess of what seemed to be inscriptions, spells and a arrangement of Valeriana in full bloom on the bedside table.

 

_With some of it tucked into the gauze around his shoulder, arm and ribs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the Halloween party everyone awaits.


	7. This is Halloween, Everybody make a Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Happy Halloween !!
> 
> Ten points to Hufflepuff if you can tell where this little title comes from xD  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his years at this particular school, the head doctor learned there were a few types of students – those who listened, those who didn't listen, those who followed, those who rebelled and then there was Sakusa Kiyoomi.

 

If he had a say, the patient would have stayed in bed, taking it easy, recuperating at a fine pace with aid of medicinal magic to make sure all heals up just fine because despite his numeral injuries, nothing was life threatening.

Akaashi Keiji understood this concept.

 

_And for a brief, fleeting moment, he actually thought Sakusa would leave it to the doctor to manage things and stay out of it._

 

_Until he noticed Kageyama had a fever._

 

“I understand, doctor,” the fellow witch spoke calmly to the man in the white coat looking way too exasperated for it to be healthy, “but I do not think you understand how Sakusa works.”

“Kageyama should be resting, not walking around so soon after admittance.” The man repeated, fully aware it was futile.

Not even the rector would say a word to him so why did he think he'd have any better chances?

Still, to think he would pull out some really impressive healing inscriptions was...well...

Water did have tremendous healing properties and the man really didn't want to question them, seeing who made them, but it would have been nice if he was shown a little appreciation not that undignified scoff he met when Sakusa placed his hand on Kageyama's forehead. He really did do his best!

Things like getting a fever were normal! Why-

 

_Oh, forget it._

 

So it was, merely a few hours after getting in, Kageyama had been pulled through a healing treatment throughout the night and slept the rest off until he woke up two days later as if nothing happened.

“Your ribs and shoulder are all fixed up.” The doctor says as Kageyama sits in his bed, the doctor refusing to give in until Kageyama agreed to take it easy for at least one more day. “The cut on your arm, however, is caused by an _Animagus_ in attempt to break your fall and since it comes from magic, it must heal on it's own before I can do anything else. There will be no scars once it's all done.”

He didn't dare mention it in front of Sakusa for the spells he brought with him were for broken bones and torn ligaments and had little effect on the cut.

“Avoid straining that arm and drinking medicine that could dilute your blood and prolong the bleeding. I'll send you a list. Other than that, you're ready to go.” The man smiles, happy he could be of _some_ use around here.

“And do tell your friend to let us deal with injuries next time.” He adds, seeing Sakusa and Akaashi waiting for him to finish up with the check up.

If Sakusa heard that one, he opted to remain silent before the man walked away on whatever other business he had.

“If I left it to him, you'd still be on death's doors.” Sakusa rolled his eyes, holding the inscriptions neatly stacked in a folder.

Akaashi, in all his willingness to agree with the doctor, has to agree with Sakusa. _Even if he did exaggerate it._ He's sure the doctor meant well, but let's face it, Sakusa had more useful stuff up his sleeve. Or, his mother's friend's library. Sure is useful to have a mountain spring deity for a relative with a vast array of acquaintances that include personal assistants of the magical world's leading healers.

 

_The bastard._

 

“How are you?” Akaashi asks, taking a seat next to his bed.

“Great.” Kageyama says, demonstrating free movements undeterred by any pain or strain of his shoulder and bending sideways where his ribs were formerly cracked up. Colour had definitely returned to his face and he seemed eager to get out of there.

“He says I should just make sure my arm isn't strained until the magic wears off and it would be fine.”

Oh, how reliable.

_Too bad Sakusa already had thought of that and the one bringing him the healing spells promised to return with an elixir made from a feather supplied to him by Bokuto who was more than happy to help out in any way to speed up the whole process._

Akaashi decided to stay out of that one.

“You think you're up for the party tonight?” The older witch asks, changing the topic.

“...is it going to be in the gym like last year?” Kageyama asks, not too thrilled by the idea.

Last year, they were cramped inside the gym and scattered outside, making the whole event look like a garden party with neat little lights and so off the theme, a few of them gathered and made a party of their own in the old unused part of their school that used to be an outdoors kitchen but they removed everything and it was left a neat hanging out place near the fountain garden on the north side of the castle.

“Nah, this year, the ballot fell on Hibarida to organise it.” Akaashi smiles at the face Kageyama made. “He might not look like it, but he knows how to throw a party for everyone's taste.”

Meaning, he'll throw a more private dinner gala for the professors and leave it to the prefects to take care of the students. Which he did.

“We booked the old dance hall in the east wing.”

“...really?” Kageyama perks up.

They had one demonstration lesson there last year and he remembered it being huge and roomy, enough to train for Salvo if need be.

“Yeah. Ennoshita and Tanaka are in charge of the music, I'm providing the snacks and everything else we might need and Sakusa was supposed to deal with the decorations, but passed that bit to someone else.” At the last bit, he shot a look towards the guilty one, who couldn't feel less guilty of it even if he tried.

He had better things to do with his time than hang some stupid Halloween decorations on the walls and ceilings, especially after being informed it should be _minor appropriate_.

Like hell he would be seen hanging kiddie bats and balloons when he could be creating mists and after-images of drowned people, expired pirates and ghost ships and even invite the Kraken to make the blood freeze in everyone's veins.

All of which Akaashi and Ennoshita wouldn't hear a word about.

 

_Bores._

 

“There are some finishing touches to be made but other than that, everything's ready for tonight.”

“Count me in.” Kageyama says.

There's a knock on the door before Bokuto peeks through it, immediately breaking into a grin when he sees Kageyama up and about.

“Oya, oya, glad to see you up!” The animagus turns into a tiny round owl with a soft _poof_ and flies to sit on Kageyama's shoulder.

“How's the arm?” The fluffy ball asks, giving him the big blinky eyes.

“It's fine, Bokuto-san. Thanks for breaking my fall.” Kageyama replies, rubbing the owl gently on the head and Bokuto fluffs up at the response.

“Anytime, kiddo.” He says, before remembering the other bit why he came here. “Oye, Akaashi, we need you in the ballroom. There are some boxes being delivered down there with your name on them.”

“Oh, so they finally arrived.” Akaashi nods as he gets up, but not leaving before Bokuto headbutted Kageyama and snuggled into his cheek with a _see ya kid_ before gliding over to sit on Akaashi's shoulder and hike a ride.

They discussed some things for the event tonight as Akaashi closes the door behind them, leaving Kageyama and Sakusa behind.

“Well, they got a good idea going there.” Sakusa says, making Kageyama look up to him as the older student snaps his fingers and a change of clothes appears neatly folded on the foot of Kageyama's bed.

“Let's get out of here.”

Kageyama didn't have to be told twice.

And as Sakusa politely waits in front of the door for Kageyama to change, outside the medical ward the Halloween giddiness spread among the students like wildfire.

 

Generally, it was the wizards and witches who get costumes for the evening event, but as the years went on, so did everyone else. This year's theme: as low budget as one possibly could.

The idea struck a few of the students as they walked around town, seeing all sorts of plastic accessories, fake blood and everything else one could find in places like book-stores and shops that didn't really specialise in costumes and the rest.

Yamaguchi, for one, was thrilled to find those fake flowers and petals made of plastic and thin material, in pastel colours that didn't even match.

Tsukishima... _really wasn't_.

 

“Oh, Tsukki, look!” The fairy excitedly tugs at the vampire's sleeve, pointing to something on the shelf of the fourth store Yamaguchi dragged him into that day.

“Yamaguchi, if it's _another_ set of fake teeth, I swear-”

“Don't be silly.” The fairy reassures him and he does turn around with a slight eye roll and tired sigh.

Only to find the fairy wrapped up in a red and black cloth.

“It's a Dracula cape!”

“Yamaguchi, seriously?” _For the love of graveyards after midnight._

“It was one vampire who didn't even have a choice, he was living in a time capes and cloaks were common etiquette!” Tsukishima says, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Yamaguchi merely dissolved in giggles as he put the cloak back on the hanger.

“I know, try these on!” A crown of fake plastic flowers land on Tsukishima's head. “No one said you had to be a vampire tonight.”

_The crown of fake plastic flowers on Tsukishima's head withers._

Yamaguchi, of course, almost pees himself trying to hold the laugh in.

“Can we please leave?” Tsukishima asks as he removes the churned thing from his hair.

“Okay, okay. We'll leave.” Yamaguchi promises, all flushed from amusement, wiping tears from his eyes. “Just let me pay for the flowers.”

“I'll wait outside.” Tsukishima says as he makes his way out the store.

Once outside on the streets, he finds it much more pleasant to breathe, with the air being pleasantly crisp, unlike the heated one inside of the shop.

There were a few children running up and down the shopping district, some already in their costumes, carrying little silicon jack-O'-lanterns, tiny cauldrons and paper bags with little ghosts on them.

There was a kid not looking too happy with his arm in a casket, but that immediately changed when his sister wrapped him clumsily in a few metres of bandage, telling him he could be a mummy.

Yamaguchi, master of the fortunate timing, came out the store to see the look on Tsukishima's face he was fairly sure he wasn't even aware he was making, giving Yamaguchi the perfect opportunity to tease him a bit more.

“...hear Kageyama's out the medical ward, alive and well.” He whispers, leaning over Tsukishima's shoulder.

“What, with Sakusa around?” Tsukishima made a face in distaste. “Took him long enough.”

“Oh? Thought you would like to know.”

“Why on earth would I possibly want to know that?”

“A little wisp tells me someone left Kageyama a wonderful bouquet of Valeriana.” Yamaguchi adds, casting his eyes discreetly for any tell tale signs.

“The hell are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” the fairy smiles, “just that whoever did it is really nice. I think I'll make him a tea blend...”

They passed a bakery as Yamaguchi listed a few herbs he could use and altering it along the way when he couldn't imagine what this or that combination would make, vividly imagining the scent and flavour. Tsukishima settled to just listen to the fairy think out loud, happy for the little distraction.

It was a sunny day, albeit a bit chilly. The students were certainly grateful for a bit of free time to visit the nearby town and relax. They passed a book store when suddenly Tsukishima caught an unusually pleasant scent in the air, making him stop for a bit.

Yamaguchi noticed his friend missing next to him and turned to see him near the book store, sniffing the air.

“...you caught something?” Yamaguchi walks those few steps back, sniffing the air himself. All he caught was a wonderful sweet aroma coming from the bakery they passed shortly.

“Wow...” He sniffs again, catching the scent of an elder tree. “Hey Tsukki, wanna head back to that bakery? I think they have elder tree sweets.”

The fairy was a sucker for those of any kind.

The vampire nodded, noticing what he was talking about and they went back. The terrace was half full, the vampire spotting a place half in the shade half in the sun, and they took a seat there. A little fox spirit came to take their orders, engaging in a small conversation with the fairy over the elder tree blossom snacks. As Yamaguchi excused himself for a moment after placing his order, Tsukishima took the opportunity and concentrated on the scent he caught earlier.

It wasn't the smell of old ink and aged paper, nor the printing blend of inks, the mid autumn flowers weren't it either, the sweet scent coming from the bakery, all warm and sugary, with various spices mixed within lacked something for it to be what he caught there for a moment.

Then the moment passed and he opened his eyes. Feeling slightly disappointed he couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was someone's perfume? If it was, it would explain why he couldn't catch it – the person wearing it was out of his reach by now, for how faintly it lingered behind.

“Sorry Tsukki, you must be tired.” Yamaguchi says as he returns, noticing the distant look in Tsukishima's eyes. “Do they have anything you could eat?”

“They have some plasma filled chocolates, I think.”

“You should eat some, you skipped breakfast this morning.”

“...right.”

The little fox returned with a tray of a special selection of elder blossom snacks and tea to accompany it, nodding at the additional order of the chocolate.

Once he took a bite from his chocolate, Tsukishima seemed to feel better.

“...you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?” The fairy asks over his cup.

“Of course.” Tsukishima replied, matter of factly.

“Okay.”

Some time later, the two were on their way back to the school, catching the local train. Yamaguchi took the time and repacked his purchases into two bags instead of having to deal with all of them. Tsukishima took a short nap until the halting of the locomotive woke him up half an hour later.

Looking at the flower crown on Yamaguchi's head, he briefly wondered why he didn't visit the book store. He could use a new set of brushes, some ink, paper, and if memory serves well, even that book he was searching for was available and on display.

He could really use another nap.

He bid Yamaguchi goodbye before heading to his room. It's been a few days since he took a slumber and he promised the fairy he'd attend the party tonight, even if for half an hour at best. On his way up the stairs of the tower dormitory, he caught the same sweet scent again. As he took another whiff, it disappeared.

 

_Okay, so now he knew he had to lay down – he's started smelling things._

 

_A quick nap should do him good._

 

He didn't sleep long when he heard a scratching sound, making him open his eyes to a darkened room bathed in the last rays of the sun, sitting up in confusion as he rubbed his eyes. He then again lost a fraction of time, for when he glanced out the window, it was night, the sky littered with stars and the moon rising.

_...that couldn't be right._

The moon last he checked was near full, the eclipse was nearing, the party was that evening, but this moon he beheld from his window was that of last week.

_...what in the world was going on here?_

He then heard the strange scratching sound again and rose up from his bed, only to find himself outside the dorm and in the middle of the courtyard near the library towers, even more confused.

By now he was sure this was a dream, especially after witnessing himself teleporting outside the tower, chasing after someone – _chasing?_

Did he really do that? There was no one there. He certainly looked like he had been looking around for someone. Okay, so he might have seen an illusion, he wouldn't be remembering that, but what happened next?

Then the strange noise repeated itself and he noted it wasn't so much a scratching noise as it was-

 

“ _Oi, Tsukki!_ ” Yamaguchi's voice startles him out his slumber, as he shoots up in his bed, glasses askew on his nose and momentarily disoriented. “ _Sorry if I woke you up, but I'm stuck and need your help, please!_ ”

_Huh? What? Stuck?_

Not that it made any more sense than it did five seconds ago, he still got up and got the door, only to find his fairy friend tangled up in those flowers he bought earlier that day.

“I can't get it out of my hair.” He says, sitting on a chair in Tsukishima's room.

“Wait a bit.” Tsukishima mutters as he tries to untangle his hair from the plastic without having to cut it off. It took him a good while, but he managed.

“Here.” The vampire hands him the fake flowers as the fairy rubs his scalp where Tsukishima ended up tugging a bit too hard to get the plastic off. “Try tying your hair next time or consider not wearing it at all.”

“Thank you.” The fairy sung out. “I have an idea on how to make it work.”

“You don't look so well.” He then observes as Tsukishima sits back down on his bed.

“I had a weird dream.” He confesses, still not over the feeling.

“Weird?”

“I woke up here on the day I passed out.” He says. “When I opened the door, I ended up in the courtyard near the towers and saw myself teleport out and it looked like I chased after someone or something, but nothing was there. There was also a weird sound there.”

“...sounds like you memory walked.” Yamaguchi speaks after a brief silence. “Has that ever occurred to you before?”

“Not that I recall. Why?”

“A memory walk happens spontaneously, but no one knows why.” The fairy leaves the flowers on the chair and sits next to him on the bed. “Usually when people are repressing something or as a way of dealing with stress.”

“I don't feel stressed.”

“You could be repressing something unintentionally. Passing out all of a sudden without an obvious cause could have something to do with that.”

“...you think something could have happened while I was out?”

“Well, sometimes, when the mind forgets, the rest of you may remember. Maybe you saw something?” The fairy tried.

“I don't know.” If he did, it must have been later, but he woke up too soon to know.

“Sorry, I don't mean to freak you out but maybe this memory walk will help?”

“How?”

“A memory walk is specific. It only shows what really happened.”

“...how do you know so much about it?”

“Oh, I used to experience quite a lot of those back when we moved away from your folks and I had yet to adjust to some changes. I was under a lot of stress.”

“Really? What did you see?”

“Mostly sceneries from those evening picnics we used to have. It helped me deal with things since I could see things more clearly through that walk.”

“I see.”

Maybe there was something, maybe there was nothing. He didn't _feel_ like anything happened, though, when he would think about it in his spare time.

“You wanna hit the pillows again?” Yamaguchi gets up, collecting the fake flowers from the chair.

“No, I think I'll join you at the party and let stupid music empty my brain.” Tsukishima walks over to his closet, opening it.

“I'll join you shortly.” He pulls out a hanger with an outfit he thought would do for this student party. If it gets ruined somewhere along the way, he won't feel too bad about it.

“Sure. See you.”

With that, the fairy left the room.

Hitting the shower, getting dressed and leaving the glasses he didn't really need but had any ways, helped him clear his head a bit. The short nap, however unsettling it turned out to be, did the trick and he felt rested to a degree.

This party could be a good thing. He'll hang with Yamaguchi for a bit, take a bite, drink some plasma and be gone before things get too noisy. It couldn't be much worse than last year's eighteenth century garden party theme.

He met Yamaguchi halfway on the path to fetch him, the fairy dressed in jeans, black T-shirt with some roses embroidered on it making it look more like a bad ass for some unexplainable reason, boots with the same pattern as the shirt and his own wings on display. Those were bound to glitter bomb everyone around him later. He also noticed the flower crown wasn't any of those he bought that day.

The fairy caught his mildly surprised look, blushing very faintly.

“Terushima got this for me.” He said with a small happy smile as they resumed their way towards the one great ballroom.

 

_Aww._

 

_Yamaguchi, you adorable little sap of a fairy._

 

“At least that won't get tangled.” Tsukishima comments as they pass a few students also on their way there.

“I got him pink wolf ears.” The fairy grins, eyes getting that mischievous glint. “He's so wearing them tonight.”

_...thank the undead, that long ago, Tsukishima drew some lines there._

It was fairly early for the party to get going, but there were already enough masked students in the room to make it comfortable. Upon entering, a few details caught Tsukishima's eye.

There was a faint mist flowing on the floor, the tables were hovering in the corners in a slight wave like sway, the ceiling free of those very antique and very expensive crystal chandeliers replaced by water enchanted to imitate fire, bathing the room in a specific glow, not too dark and not too bright, giving it a underwater feel. A few drapes of very light material were hanging from the ceiling as well, delicate spiderwebs, silver ribbons, a few balloons and other decorations that made the whole ballroom look – unexpectedly spooky and tasteful at the same time but not so much it would prevent people from having a good time later from fear they could ruin something.

There was some music playing in the background somewhere, but not too loud to prevent people from hearing each other.

_Alright, points to their prefects this time, they really outdone themselves._

Speaking of whom, Akaashi stood at the back of the room, checking the curtains on the stage. Magic and fire proofed above all else. One would not risk shit happening. Once done with that, he stepped back to admire the stage. Decently sized, stupidly decorated curtsey of Bokuto, Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka joining their imaginations, but funny nevertheless and ready to welcome the band due to arrive in an hour.

“This is okay, but not my idea of scattering a few drowned people?” He hears the unmistakable tone of an unimpressed water spirit as the same water spirit stares at the silly looking spider hanging in the corner of the stage.

“We installed some of your ideas, be happy.” Akaashi grabs a cookie from a table flying by, biting on it.

“Why not a zombie shark?” Sakusa asks as he takes two tall glasses from another flying table.

“No.” The witch took one of the glasses offered.

“Then I guess this is a no, too?” Sakusa blinks as he holds up a very fancy looking bottle with a bat shaped cork.

“Is that-” Akaashi raises a brow as Sakusa opens the bottle and starts pouring the dark liquid into the glasses.

“No, why would you think that?” The water spirit says, nonchalantly, as he makes the bottle disappear again.

“For a moment, it looked like-” The witch raises the glass, swirling the contents, enjoying the faint musky aroma and the unmistakable spice in it.

“Don't be silly, Akaashi, I would never.” Sakusa states flat as he clinks his glass against Akaashi's before taking a sip.

“Good.” Akaashi follows and takes a sip of his own.

Damn, was it good. Sakusa noticed the pleasant surprise.

“So, who'd you kill to get that?” The witch asks.

“I just asked for a return of a favour.” The water spirit replies.

“Of course you did.” Akaashi rolls his eyes. He should have guessed. “Care to share what we're _not_ drinking?”

“Definitely not a 1787 Chateau Margaux.” Comes the reply as he casually extends his free hand to the left, catching the glass slipping through Akaashi's fingers.

“Wouldn't want to repeat that tragedy, would we now.” He muses as he returns the glass to a now more composed Akaashi, who agrees with that and drinks the rest in one go.

“ _Care for another?”_

“ _Yes, please.”_

Another toast follows as they watch the room fill up with excited students wearing ridiculous costumes and laughing themselves silly. The idea of asking for a ghost catering service was actually brilliant. Tables appeared when needed, no drinks or food in jeopardy of ending on the floor. Less clean up spells the next day.

Kuroo and Bokuto appeared, wearing knights armours, drawing immediate attention of half the room no thanks to Bokuto's normal speaking volume, with Kageyama slipping past them unnoticed to get to Hinata and the Salvo team gathered in the food corner.

Miya Atsumu was so nice as to provide the witch with an actual witch hat, all black and pointy with a sapphire blue ribbon around it.

“Glad to see you up and about.” He says, snapping a photo of himself, Kageyama and his brother who managed to get rid of the static frizzing his ears. The twins were dressed as the reaper, each with a silly plastic scythe at their belt. “If you see Kyoutani anywhere, tell us please, we need to see his bumblebee get up.”

“Will do.” Kageyama says, smiling. “Anyone here we know?”

“Well, the prefects are more or less all accounted for,” Atsumu starts counting, “Hinata bailed for the rest room, he's got this angel costume, Terushima's walking around with a pair of pink ears, I think Yamaguchi gave him those, Tanaka and Nishinoya are joining us later, Ennoshita's pulling some Indiana Jones thing, hell if I know, and I think Azumane's walking around with a sheet over his head.”

“What's with the stage in the back?” Kageyama asks, accepting Osamu's offer on some finger food.

“The best part!” Atsumu grins. “Akaashi arranged for some rock and metal bands, and with some Halloween bullshit playing in between.”

“Eat up, baby face, we need you next game.” Terushima joins in with those ridiculously puffy bright pink ears on his head, placing some more snacks on Kageyama's plate.

“Next game?”

“Yeah, we're gonna have to have a rematch.” Osamu adds, chewing on some hot dog roll. “We get to keep our first round score though.”

“When?”

“Two, three weeks? Something like that. We'll get a notice.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, what's that?” Terushima asks Osamu as he bites into a tasty looking pastry.

“Don't know, some kind of puff pastry with cheese in it.” The twin wolf mutters over it.

“Hand some over!”

“Oi, Terushima.” Atsumu blinks at the wolf eating the cheese puffs.

“What?”

“Dude, your hair turned pink.”

“...huh?”

Atsumu snapped a photo of him looking stupid at the camera with food stuffed in his face and true to the younger twin's remark, his once blond hair really was as pink as the ears he wore.

“What the-” He takes the phone from Atsumu for a second to stare bewildered at it.

“OI, YAMAGUCHI!” He yells, getting his attention from a few feet away. “EXPLAIN THIS??”

“Oh, he noticed.” Yamaguchi snickers to Tsukishima before making his way over.

“Not funny, Yams.” Terushima pouts at the fairy, who was by now covered in glitter from his own wings.

“Yes, it is.” The fairy smiles but takes pity on his boyfriend and changes his hair back.

“Trick and treat!” He beams as he helps himself to a cheese puff off Terushima's plate.

“Isn't that Trick _or_ Treat?”

“I pulled one on you and I fixed it right up.”

“Oh. Sounds fair.”

Atsumu stuck his tongue out at the pair as everyone else made ridiculous cat call sounds and the like in a tease as Yamaguchi kisses Terushima's nose before they hit the dance floor. They didn't notice Kageyama blush a little and look away, really happy for them.

_Who knows, maybe one day, he'll meet someone, too._

 

“EVENING EVERYBODY!” A voice booms over the speakers, drawing all attention to the now lit up stage. “ARE WE READY TO ROCK THIS JOINT!?”

The explosion of thrilled voices filled the room as the first band of the evening shows up, wearing spectacular skeleton costumes and start the evening with colourful glitter and tiny rubber spiders raining down from the balloons that started popping.

Tsukishima takes that as a cue to retreat to the corner and enjoy his glass of plasma without worrying someone might knock into him.

Seeing the party going on well, Sakusa says goodbye to Akaashi and the rest of them, for he was travelling that same evening with the tide, which was about to occur.

“Safe travels, you nightmare.” Akaashi greets, munching on ghost shaped munch-mallows.

“Heads up, Sabrina.” He says before dissolving and reappearing next to Kageyama to say goodbye.

“See you in a few days.” He says, tilting his witch hat a bit.

“See you and have a safe trip, senpai.” Kageyama says, fist bumping with the spirit before Hinata jumps up to him and jumps away with him, dragging him into the crowd.

The air outside was a pleasant change as he teleported himself to the outer part of the castle, near the shores. He couldn't teleport through the school barrier, but he could walk those few steps. Choosing the coordinates via stars and planets available on the sky, he set out, jumping from the cliff and landing on an upcoming wave, turning it into a sail ship. He took a bit of white powder from a container in his pocket, muttered a few words and blew the powder into the water sails, making himself comfortable for the journey as the ship moved.

The weather indicated smooth sails so he should be home in record time.

 

Back inside, Akaashi finally cracked when Bokuto challenged Kuroo for a duel with a toothpick formerly holding cheese, ham and an olive on top of a bread cube.

A few younger students called it a night around half past one in the morning as the bands exchanged, the party not one bit loosening up because of it. The other part of the first and second years cleared the room around two, as per agreement with Hibarida. Most of them were found piled up in a corner, already off to dreamland. The prefects had no trouble sending them off to their rooms with a simple yet very effective transportation magic, without having to wake them up.

“Hey, you okay?” Hinata asks Kageyama as he notices him rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, fine, just a bit thirsty.” He says, checking his arm, finding the bandage as neatly wrapped around it as it was before he came down to the party. Good.

“I'll get you something!” The fairy says, bolting towards one of the ghost tables to ask for a drink.

“Oi, chickpea, you got it?” Terushima asks in passing, glitter all over him.

“Yes, Hinata's getting me a glass.”

“Okay. The twins are somewhere in that corner if you need them and Kuroo's near the stage.” The werewolf says, rubbing his arm. “If you spot me, give a shout.”

“Thanks, Terushima.”

“Enjoy!”

With that he was off to locate Yamaguchi in the crowd.

 

Against his own predictions, Tsukishima was still around, engaged in a sign language conversation with a fourth year asking if he saw a prefect around. He sent him to the spot where he saw Ennoshita loiter around. The fourth year thanked him and left to find the man.

He had so far successfully avoided being dragged into idiocy by Kuroo and Bokuto, followed by Tanaka and Nishinoya, who appeared sometime around midnight, causing an epic display of a face palm from Ennoshita, who couldn't believe they actually wrapped themselves in toilet paper and played the mummy half the evening by jumping out the curtains to scare first years.

Yamaguchi joined him on occasions, neither he nor his boyfriend the clingy type – they could part from time to time to spend a few with other people. As it is, the party was also supposed to be one for their team, celebrating their victory weren't for that incident. They still got the better end of the following agreement, though.

 

_Then, in the midst of all that loud music, dancing and jumping, laughing and fooling around, there it was again._

_That fine perfume that claimed his attention like nothing else._

_It was a little bit stronger here in the room all of a sudden. As if in a trance, his feet began moving on their own, easily avoiding jumping students without so much of a brush against them. The music drowned out as he closed his eyes, feet still leading the way, the perfume leaving a distinctive trail he could now easily follow._

_Just as he was about to find out where it had come from-_

 

“Oi, Tsukishima.”

He opens his eyes, the worried look found in Yamaguchi's boyfriend's eyes leaving him a bit confused. The music suddenly becomes too loud and he jumps.

Terushima pulls him through the crowd to a quieter corner where Yamaguchi waited, jumping to his feet as he saw both of them approaching.

“Tsukki!”

“What's the matter?” Tsukishima asks, earning himself a look from them both.

“Dude, you suddenly walked off as if possessed.” Terushima says, noting he had this distinctive _I would very much appreciate some fresh air but am myself not entirely aware of it_ look. “Want to head out for a bit?”

_What? No, he just..._

“I think I do.” He says, feeling the slight burn of embarrassment at the tips of his ears.

“Hey, don't worry about it.” The werewolf assures him as all three make way towards the doors. “I didn't realise I needed it until I walked out ten minutes ago.”

As far as the wolf was concerned, slight disorientation beat unconsciousness every day. He never saw the vampire in such crowds before, it could have been too much for him to handle.

“T-Terushima! Yams!”

“Now what?” The werewolf turned around to see Hinata look panicked.

“Kageyama's not feeling well!”

“What?” Yamaguchi turned as well.

“Wait here, I'll get him.” Terushima walked back in, jumping slight at the entrance to get a better look and spotted him right away.

“What happened?” Yamaguchi asked Hinata as they move away from the door in a more secluded and quiet corner with Tsukishima taking a seat by the glassless stone framed window, his head clearing at the crisp cold air.

“He said he was a bit thirsty so I went and got him something.” Hinata began squawking, flailing his arms like a crazed chicken. “I have no idea how it happened he suddenly went pale after drinking it and said he wasn't feeling well!”

 _...that...makes...no sense_.

“The hell did you give him to drink?” Tsukishima asks before Yamaguchi can even open his mouth. All drinks in there are strictly non alcoholic and served in glasses that would neutralize any kind of alcohol if anyone managed to sneak some in.

“Pollen potion?” Hinata says, making Yamaguchi slap himself over the face in a very audible fashion while Tsukishima was merely left amazed by the new heights of idiocy this particular fairy could reach.

“ _...Hinata..._ ” Yamaguchi sighed. “Why did you give him that, for Titania's sake?”

“It's refreshing?”

“For your pea brain it might be.” Tsukishima states flat. “Witches, _especially injured_ witches, aren't supposed to drink that. What were you trying to do?”

“Uh...”

_Exactly how many classes was this guy failing?_

In their best condition, witches could easily get drunk on it. In Kageyama's case-

“There you go, you're almost there.” They hear Terushima say, helping Kageyama out. “You still dizzy?”

Kageyama only managed a weak nod.

“I'll go get the nurse.” Tsukishima got up rather abruptly, walking away in a hurried pace as Yamaguchi and Hinata made room for him to lay down. Terushima lifted his legs up by some thirty degrees, holding them still.

“Oi, oi, don't sleep now.” He called. “How much pollen potion did you drink?”

The witch managed to convey about half a cup, that being some hundred to hundred fifty millilitres. Terushima could work with that. Problem with Pollen Potion was, it was like a less sweet lemonade so one really couldn't tell the difference right away.

“Hinata, get back in there and get Akaashi.” He instructed the fairy who looked a little above catatonic at the idea.

“B-but-”

“Don't care, get him.” Terushima slowly lowered Kageyama's legs.

At the medical ward, Tsukishima knocked a few times against the door before coming in. The nurse leaned backwards in her chair to see who it was before getting up.

“Yes?” She approaches, taking off her reading glasses. Tsukishima was more than happy it was the one present at the game the other day so he didn't have to explain much.

“Kageyama accidentally drank pollen potion.” He says and the nurse went immediately for the door.

“How much and where do I find him?” She asks before she leaves.

“Not sure and the grand ballroom.”

“Alright. Take a seat until I come back and don't get up.” She instructed and disappeared behind the doors, her hurried footsteps echoing through the empty hallway.

 

_Tsukishima very readily dropped to the first sitting surface he could find, heart drumming in his chest and head, the realisation slowly sinking in._

_The perfume he thought he caught wasn't a perfume at all._

 

_It was the scent of Kageyama's blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...ended up longer than I expected.
> 
> Also, fun fact about the Chateau Margaux mentioned:
> 
> Known as the most expensive wine never to be sold, this wine’s initial price was around $500,000. It was authenticated to be once part of the wine collection of Thomas Jefferson.
> 
> Chateau Margaux 1787 was accidentally shattered in a Margaux Dinner by a waiter who knocked the bottle over and broke it. Insurers paid out around $225,000.


	8. Day of the Saturn, Tempus Cogitare

The Halloween party ended up a big success. All first and second years accounted for, no fights, no drama, no unclean-able mess. Akaashi and the rest of the prefects were happy. Hibarida was happy he didn't have to keep an eye on the mass of students personally and the rest of the staff was pleased with the little private party of their own.

 

The nurse in charge gave Kageyama some anti-pollen potion drink which was too sweet for his tastes, but when he woke up next morning, he was in a much better condition that the majority of his fellow students who partied through out the night.

Hinata, after telling Akaashi what transpired, ended up waiting in front of Takeda's office the following Saturday.

The fairy was rather fidgety – he really didn't mean any harm by it, but it did land Kageyama in the medical ward – _again_ – and Takeda almost never called people in his office. Tsukishima being called over doesn't count, he was not responsible for the damn potion he just couldn't do right, while his story is a little different.

The door with the gargoyle that seemed to mock and scold him at the same time opened with Akaashi coming out, nodding to Hinata as he passed by him, on his way back to the banquet hall.

 

“Come in, Hinata.” The fairy hears Takeda call him and gulping, he makes his way through the door.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Hinata says, more out of habit than real inquiry.

“Yes, please, come in and take a seat.” The man smiles politely from his seat behind his desk a little further into the room at the fairy as Hinata walks the few steps and sits down on the chair in front of him.

“I heard what happened at the party.” Takeda begins, Hinata bleaching slight. “I am also aware that it was a party, one does tend to be a little careless in festive times.”

Oh.

“ _But not knowing the basic about pollen potion is not going to pass._ ”

_...oh._

“Looking at your record here gave me some idea as to why you would get Kageyama pollen potion,” Takeda continued, regretting ever looking at the file, “however, this time, your actions did have some consequence.”

Going through the school's history of unlucky decisions and their outcomes, Takeda and the rest of the staff really didn't see this one as _that_ severe – there wasn't a month in this school's history when there wasn't at least three to four accidental and/or deliberate misuses of said pollen potion.

However, given the circumstances and taking the related parties into account, this conversation wasn't so much about punishing Hinata as it was _a mission to potentially save his life_. Not thanks to a certain water entity being a student here.

Takeda was also grateful the issue never reached Washijou's ears and Hibarida left him to deal with it.

All in all, Hinata was blissfully unaware of how lucky he actually was and Takeda intended to keep it that way. He might be a good natured person and overly forgiving at times, but even _he_ couldn't turn a blind eye to _a fairy not knowing the properties of a pollen potion_.

“A fairy should at least know about the basic they use in everyday life.”

Thus,

“I will have you do a research on pollen potion; the correct ingredients and why those, the correct amount of them when brewing the potion and why that amount, the correct mixing order and why that mixing order, with detailed explanation, and last not least, the effect it has on each class attending this school.” He says, handing over a sheet of paper listing all the details to this particular assignment to Hinata.

_...oh, dear._

“The deadline is winter semester recess.”

_...holy crap. This will take forever._

“You may take your leave.”

“...thank you, sir.”

It's about nine in the morning when Hinata appears in the banquet hall, crumbling at the edges and soul leaving his body, assignment paper crumpled in his hand. Not even the sight of Saturday's breakfast buffet could bring him back from the dead.

“Oh, dear, looks like Hinata got an earful.” Tanaka observes, getting himself a look from Nishinoya.

“From Takeda?” Nishinoya snorts as he stuffs another pancake into his mouth. “More like he got an essay or something.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, he's got that look every-time someone gives papers to write over the weekend."

“Oh.” Tanaka blinks and then proceeds to enjoy his plate with a shrug. “Can't be that bad then.”

Two tables away from the wizards, Yamaguchi also noticed the grim look on Hinata, noting it wasn't just the usual drama.

“Morning, Hinata.” Yamaguchi greets as Hinata falls over the table like a rag doll, sighing out.

“What do you have there?” He asks as he notices the paper Hinata's clutching on. The other fairy simply hands it over.

“Oh, my.” Yamaguchi's eyes widen at the contents written on it. That's going to be a lot of work. Seems like Takeda wasn't as good spirited as they all thought. That, or something else is going on. He just might have a hint as to what exactly, but never-mind that.

“What happened over at the office?” He asks politely as he puts a glass of raspberry juice in front of the poor soul.

“Takeda's mad at me for screwing up at the Halloween party and wants me to revise the pollen potion from scratch.” The red haired fairy whines, limply wrapping his fingers around the glass.

Well...Yamaguchi can't say he doesn't agree with that. It was really foolish to give Kageyama that to drink given that his arm had yet to heal. He was only lucky that upon enrolling into this school, a set of spells are placed upon each student and staff, one of them being a spell making them all insensitive to blood, so when injuries _did_ happen, madness and chaos didn't break loose.

_Yamaguchi doesn't even dare imagine what would have happened otherwise._

“I got some books to help you with this. Want some copies?" He offers as he gives him the paper back.

“I would appreciate it to death.” Came the reply.

“Alright, I'll send it later to your room.”

“Thank you, Yams, you're a life saver.” Hinata gave him a wobbly smile as he attempted to take a sip of the raspberry juice.

“By the way, where's Tsukishima?” He asks a bit later, noticing there were a few strawberry plasma biscuits in a plastic bag next to Yamaguchi's glass. It was strange not to see him around Yamaguchi and relish in this situation whilst choking in tears at his misfortune.

“He said he had something to do yesterday and I think he forgot the time so I'll be checking in on him when I finish here.” Yamaguchi says, pouring plasma juice into a glass bottle.

“Oh.”

“Where's Kageyama?”

“I think with Terushima and Kuroo over at the Salvo field. He can't play yet, but he can still join in on tactics discussions.”

“Did they finally drain it?”

“Yeah, heard Sakusa did it before going- where is Sakusa anyway?” Hinata asks, choking a bit on the raspberry at the thought.

_How the hell could he have forgotten about him? Maybe because he didn't unleash his terror upon him the very moment that shit happened?_

“Breathe, he's gone home for a couple of days.” Yamaguchi says as he gathers his utensils and putting them on the plate before it magically vanished into the kitchen. “Besides, Kageyama won't let him do whatever it is you thought he'd do.”

“Oh, man, I have to worry about that, too?” Hinata sighs, the assignment he's bound to write for a month or so, suddenly looking like a piece of cake. _So long life, it's been nice knowing you._

“Oh, relax.” Yamaguchi ruffles his hair as he gets up. “You'll be fine.”

“See you around, Yams and thanks again for the help.” Hinata says as he gives the assignment another look.

“See you.” The other fairy says as he takes the biscuits and juice with him, off to find his friend.

_Said friend not looking like Hinata upon arriving in the banquet hall, but not that far from it either._

Ever since Halloween, he's been through a few rows of books in the school's library, his own books, the town's library and thinking of getting special permission from the Transformation's professor to access the upper floors of both the town's and school library to get to the sealed area.

_How is it possible he could sense Kageyama's blood?_

Sakusa, the professor', hell even the school nurse would have noticed if the restriction spell he and every other individual in this complex had on them had been nullified, removed or tempered in any other way.

No one said anything.

Combine that, head stuck in heavy duty books, not shutting his eyes once in the four days that have passed since, one gets the tiny spark of panic starting to spread as he left his head fall straight onto the desk in his room.

“Pardon me, master Tsukishima, you do not look so well.” He hears a familiar voice somewhere over his head. “Is this a bad time?”

“Juno?” He lifts his head, spotting the vampire bat standing on the piece of branch Tsukishima once made him to accommodate his visits. “Where did you disappear to?”

“I was looking for this.” The bat says, showing a tiny piece of what appeared to be a precious stone.

“What's that?” Tsukishima asks as the bat drops the thing into his open palm.

“An uncut sapphire, master Tsukishima.” The bat proceeds to explain. “It took me a while, but I found the bit in the Underworld that formed on your birthday and birth-year.”

“It is in its purest form so it will provide the best protection?” Juno offers as Tsukishima gives him a somewhat blank look as he looks at the stone.

“Are you not familiar with birthstones?” He then asks.

“I can't say I am.” Tsukishima says, looking up curiously at the bat.

“Well, then, your birthday falls on the 27th of September so your birthstone is the blue sapphire, as it is associated with the month. In ancient Greece, they were believed to protect their owner from envy and harm, in the middle ages that they attracted heavenly blessings, some others that they guarded chastity, made peace between enemies, influenced spirits and revealed the secret of oracles.” The bat rolls his eyes slight at that.

“What it really symbolises is piety, truth, justice and wisdom. Its protective power is strong, that much is true. It also provides a degree of mental clarity such as having trouble sleeping and the sorts. This one should keep you safe for the eclipse, but you must have it on you all the time.”

...wouldn't you know. Just what the doctor ordered. Still...

“Uh, Juno...”

“Yes?”

“Do you sense anything wrong with me?”

“Uh...” The question clearly catches the bat off guard, but he complies to the silent question and studies the young vampire for a moment. “No, I do not sense anything off. May I inquire why you ask?”

“...you know we have a set of restriction spells on us, right?”

“I am familiar with it.”

“I don't think one of mine is working as it should.”

“...in what sense?”

“I could sense blood.”

The last bit had the bat very still for a moment.

“Juno?” Tsukishima tilts his head a bit worried for the bat.

“Master Tsukishima, I take it you did not tell anyone about this before consulting me just now, is that right?” He asks in a low and serious tone, looking very grim all of a sudden.

“No, I didn't.”

“When did this happen?”

“I-”

“Before or after you had passed out?”

“After?”

_Oh, dear..._

“I do not wish to alarm you; however, you must report this. The restrictive spells upon you are not easily tampered with.” That and vampires sensing blood during the upcoming full moon eclipse is the exact opposite of a good thing. “It is not that I do not trust your good sense of judgement, but you could end up doing something unconsciously.”

Terushima's words suddenly reappear in his mind.

“ _You suddenly walked off as if possessed.”_

Okay, so maybe him losing a few minutes of his time wasn't so harmless after all. Though, the very thought that something or someone might have been there-

“Fine, I'll talk to my class supervisor when she gets back.” He says. “Can I keep this in my pocket or?”

“Yes, a pocket is fine.” Juno nods. “Keep it on you for a full lunar cycle, that should be enough to nullify anything we've missed.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. I will take my leave now, but do call if you need my assistance.” The bat says, a small cloud of dark grey fog enveloping him. “Good luck.”

“See you around, Juno.” The bat vanished back home, leaving Tsukishima with his thoughts.

The panic subsided a bit, having talked to someone about it. Tomorrow was the lunar eclipse, he now got that bit covered, and his class representative should be back on Monday, when he has her class first thing on his schedule.

Right, he's got this. No reason to fall apart. Can't be the first time something like this happened.

The sudden knock on the door makes him jump slight as Yamaguchi's voice reaches his ears.

“Tsukki, you've missed breakfast!” He says. “I know you're in there, open the door.”

 

“You look like hell.” The fairy observes as the vampire opens his door, peeking out. “Here, have some and get some sleep, enough of those books, you're gonna drive yourself mad.”

_Oh, Yams, if only you knew..._

Still, he accepted the biscuits and plasma juice Yamaguchi had brought him.

“What are you looking for, anyway?” The fairy asks as he reads the titles of some of the books.

“Nothing in particular.” He says, munching on the biscuit. “Had some time and found an interesting topic.”

“Must be really interesting, then.” Yamaguchi laughs a bit at the mess on Tsukishima's usually neatly organised desk. “Missed you this morning by the table, you've missed Hinata getting one hell of a work to write.”

“Is that so?”

“Well, he got called in by Takeda and then got a detailed list of what he should cover on writing about pollen potion.”

At this, Tsukishima actually snorts.

“You serious?”

“Yes, took him a good deal of breakfast to recover. You know, once he remembered Sakusa was going to find out what mess he got Kageyama into.”

“His own fault for being such an idiot.” Tsukishima says, not really up to discuss anything Kageyama related at the moment.

“You ready for the eclipse?” He asks, hoping to change the subject for a bit.

“Oh, yes, can't wait!” The fairy says, almost giddy. “Fingers crossed I get that spell right.”

“The blooming?”

“Yes, I have a pot plant I need in full bloom for my Herbalism class. I'll get extra credit if it all goes well. What are your plans?”

“Haven't decided yet. Might read some minds, perhaps try out a new transformation.” He muses.

The full lunar eclipse should provide him the extra kick he'd otherwise have to wait a few years to fully develop. Same goes for Yamaguchi's fairy abilities. It's the first time they're allowed to experiment on their own – as long as they abide by the regulations, that is. Still, it's a fair trade.

“If you try mind reading, please stay out of my head.” Yamaguchi jokes, but not really.

“I know you since diaper days, why would I go back in there?” Tsukishima teases.

“Good. I appreciate your honesty.” The fairy nods. There were some privacy things concerning not only him, but Terushima as well and he would like to keep it that way. “Which reminds me, how do I keep other's out?”

“Do you know how to make a well-water mirror or where to get one on short notice?” Tsukishima asks.

“No, but I know whom to ask. Why?”

“I don't think the older students will be interested, but a well-water mirror can help you out with our class. Depends on who makes the mirror and how deep the water comes from and how pure it is."

“So, the better the mirror the less I have to worry about someone poking around my head?”

“Yes.”

“Sweet. I'll go find them at once!” The fairy jumps from his seat. “You finish that and get some sleep, otherwise you just might end up messing up tonight.”

He was aware of that.

“Alright, I will.”

“Great! I'll leave you to it.”

With that, off he went to find someone to help him with the mirror. Tsukishima finished his food, making a mental note to visit the tea shop and add a little variety in his diet. The school's uniformed meals weren't bad, but he could go with something that wasn't strictly plasma related.

You know what, tomorrow, he's visiting the town to find that new restaurant his fellow vampires were talking about in the hallways. Once in a while, it was okay.

Right now, some sleep sounded really good.

 

While Tsukishima visited dreamland, Yamaguchi wandered off to the Salvo fields. According to Terushima, their meetings tended to drag out as long as possible on Saturday's since they had no obligations and all the time in the world.

He found them in the office, taking what seemed like a coffee break, with Terushima laughing at Kuroo's expression. He apparently salted his coffee instead of adding sugar.

“Oh, hey there.” He walks over to the door to open it for the fairy. “What brings you here?”

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but do you have any idea where I could track down Akaashi?” Yamaguchi asks as he greets the rest of the team.

“If you wait here, he'll come around.” Terushima says as he offers a seat. “He went out for a bit.”

“Thanks.”

“Anything the matter?”

“No, I just have a favour to ask.”

“A favour?” Terushima blinks. “From Akaashi?”

“Yeah, tomorrow's the big night and Tsukki told me how to avoid pesky vampires from reading my mind. I wanted to ask Akaashi if he could help with that.”

“Give it a rest, Terushima.” They hear Miya Atsumu from one corner. “Better ask Akaashi than Sakusa.”

_True, but..._

“Sides, Sakusa's home right now, so he can't ask anyone else.” Miya Osamu adds.

“Oi, where and when did we lose Kageyama?” Kuroo asks, pouring himself a new cup.

“Kyoutani went with him for a bandage change.” Ennoshita says. “You think he'll be up for the rematch?”

“Don't know. He didn't drink much pollen potion and the nurse had him fixed by the next morning, but whether his wound will heal properly in that short time is for the doctor to tell us.” The younger twin says as he steals a whole-grained cookie from his brother's plate.

“Or, better yet, Sakusa.” He adds.

“I agree, doubt he went home out of courtesy to appease that Adaro blood so not to give into the urge of drowning us on a bad day.” Kuroo mutters, ignoring the spice containers, conjuring himself a cube of sugar instead.

“So, what, we should prepare ourselves for water demon denying his precious teapot access to the next game?” Terushima asks.

_There was a moment of complete silence._

 

_And then a collective outburst of laughter._

 

“Yeah, right.” The twins laugh.

“I didn't think the words Sakusa, denying and Kageyama would make a legit sentence.” Kuroo wipes a tear.

“Sorry, my bad.” Terushima has to steady himself by the table. “Odds are, he's gonna raid the library of Alexandria just to make sure chickpea's game ready if he asks.”

“I don't think that's even a question.”

 _Nice to see the team get along this well_ , Yamaguchi thinks as he tea offered by Terushima as the conversation falls on some more Salvo related issues.

 

Back in the medical ward, the nurse in charge takes off the old bandage, taking a look at the wound.

“This doesn't look bad.” She says, inspecting the half healed cuts. “A week or two and we can get to scar-removing.”

“How are your movements and feeling?”

“As they were before.” Kageyama says as he moves his fingers without problems.

Kyoutani raises his brows in amazement, seeing him move his fingers with the muscle tissue moving long with it, clearly separated where the deepest cut was. The nurse didn't find it odd at all, it seemed. Merely delighted.

“Excellent! I see he's done a fine job there.” She smiles. “Okay, don't exert yourself now, I'll clean this up a bit and get you a new wrap.”

The nurse gets up, making her way to one of the cabinets to get her stuff. Kyoutani can't peel his eyes off Kageyama's arm.

“Sorry, is it that weird?” He hears the witch ask.

“No, no, it's just fascinating.” Kyoutani says with amazement, before looking the witch in the eyes. “Hear Sakusa did the patching job, is that right?”

“Yeah.”

“...you think he'd lend me his books on that?” Kyoutani asks, his interest in the medical field not really a secret between the team.

“I'll ask him, if you want?”

“Really? Thanks. I'd love to see those.”

Now, in front of everyone else and some team members, Kyoutani tends to be quiet and reserved with a mean expression plastered on his face. In fact, the two practically bonded over having a natural murder face in the second semester of year one. He made friends with Terushima as the wolf twisted his foot by not watching his step the fourth or fifth training as he helped him out and the rest sort of followed after. He was still rather shy around Akaashi and Sakusa and...Yamaguchi, for some reason.

Well, okay, so Sakusa and Akaashi were a bit of work and Yamaguchi wasn't part of the team so he knew little of him, so maybe that was it.

“By the way, you can ask him for advice any time, he's always up for science talk.” Kageyama says.

“Oh, he won't think I'm being a nuisance?” Kyoutani asks, a bit sheepish, he'd been dying to speak with the senpai but somehow always chickened out of... _many reasons_.

“No, no. Well, as long as you don't pull stupid stunts, you'll be fine.”

“As in the pollen potion mix up?”

“Yes, something like that.”

“...awesome.”

“Sorry for the wait, let's get you taken care of.” The nurse returns with a handful of bandages, disinfectant and cotton swabs.

“May I watch, ma'am?” Kyoutani asks as she pours some disinfectant in a metal dish.

“...I don't see why not. Interested in the medical field, are you?” She asks as she takes a cotton swab with a pair of tweezers she had readied.

“Yes.”

“Okay, so, with wounds like these, you can treat them in many ways, but since this had already been treated with a special kind of treatment spell, only non magic tools and disinfectants are to be used. Once it heals, you can treat it with scar-removing magic without fear of interference.”

“How long does that take?” Kyoutani asks, as the nurse expertly cleans the surface, waiting for it to dry a bit before doing anything else.

“Normally, a week and a half with everything Kageyama here had already applied to it, but because of the pollen potion, it will take up to two more weeks. Most of that potion is out of his system and what remains of it is cleaning out of the wound, as you can see.” She points out to the old bandage, on the parts where it was bright yellow. “I think one more bandage exchange should do it.”

“Because of the antidote you gave him or?”

“Yes, part that and part that pollen potion is actually a very foreign substance to witches so it's a part of his blood properties that it cleans out this well.”

“I see.”

“So, young man,” the nurse says as she finishes with his treatment, bandage wrapped around his arm securely but not too tight, “you're free to go and take care. See you next week or if you get something on the bandage, okay?”

“Yes, ma'am. Thank you.” Kageyama says as he gets off the bed.

“Have a nice weekend!”

“You, too, ma'am.” Both the inugami and the witch say as they head for the door.

 

“Think they started planning without us?” Kyoutani asks as they leave the medical ward.

“Probably, but I don't think they'll be discussing the really important stuff.”

“Hey, any plans for tomorrow evening?” The inugami asks.

“Not so much. Been planing on looking up some enchantments and maybe try out a potion or two. You?”

“I got a really old spell from my grandmother, want to try it?”

“Absolutely, what is it?”

“I have no idea.” Kyoutani confesses. “She just said it would be fun. Still want to try?”

“Of course. We could gather everyone.”

“Awesome. Let's do that.”

 

By the time they got back, everyone's accounted for in the little office. Yamaguchi's nowhere in sight, having spoken with Akaashi.

“Good, now that we're all here, there is one more thing to discuss.” Kuroo begins as they all take a seat, cracking at the end of his sentence and dissolving into a laugh fit, with most of the present following.

Kyoutani and Kageyama obviously missed something.

“I can't. Akaashi, if you would.” Kuroo sits back down on his chair before he falls back down onto the floor.

Akaashi isn't really laughing, but the amused smile he can't contain is enough.

“In case you have to sit the next game out.” The fellow witch elaborates and that is about all he can before he has to hide his face into his hands, shoulders shaking.

 

Oh.

Well.

 

_That is funny._

 

“Uh-uh.” Kyoutani manages before snorting very loudly.

“Of course.” Kageyama adds, Bokuto's loud laugh swiping them all into another loud fit.

“As if that will happen.”

“Okay, I'll substitute for you, can we please move on from this topic?” Akaashi manages, but the very thought is so unbelievably ridiculous and the rest of the team falling apart by the mere mention of it is just too much.

“Guys, do you remember Sakusa's face that one time?” Terushima adds oil to the raging fire, wiping his tears. “Oh, my, bones.”

Bokuto did manage to fall of his chair, setting off an new wave, making Atsumu excuse himself to the toilet.

Eventually, they did calm down and got the rest of the news off the table as well as seriously covering for every thing that might go wrong.

_All in all,_

_one highly amusing meeting and a afternoon well spent._

 

_The only thing left to do is wait for the lunar eclipse tomorrow evening._

 

_It was bound to be an even to remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To add Kyoutani into the TeruYams or not to add, decisions, decisions, when the author has a collective of ships regarding a fandom.
> 
> Woe is me.
> 
> But tell me what you think of it all?


	9. A Blood Moon Rises, the Eclipse

“Look who's here,” the Undine smiles as he steps through the living room door, “not one moment too soon...”

 

Sakusa ignores her as he greets his mother, sitting on a seat sculpted out of a bent tree and covered with moss.

“Hello, mother.” He says, dropping a few of his things next to his own chair, woven out of autumn leaves coloured oak branches.

“Hello, Kiyoomi.” She smiles back, putting her cup down. “How was your trip?”

“Smooth sails, all the way.” He replies, stretching a bit.

He then reaches for his bag, handing over the folder to the Undine.

“Thanks.”

“Not at all, young man.” Undine takes the spells, the bundle turning into liquid, dripping into a tiny container hanging around her neck. “About that other one I promised, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit for it. I have some business to attend to before I can focus on that.”

“Sure.” The younger spirit replies, making himself comfortable in his chair. His mother remains silent for a moment, enjoying the sight.

“I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up this year.” She speaks calmly. “What caused your delay?”

“There was some incident back at school.” Kiyoomi says. “I couldn't get to the bottom of it.”

“...you?” His mother teases him a bit.

“Yeah, makes me wonder if he didn't imagine all of it, but I can't see a pure blooded vampire passing out in the courtyard on baseless grounds.”

“My, sounds a little complicated.”

“A little, yes.” Kiyoomi sighs. He could really fall asleep like this.

“No sleeping when there's work to be done.” The woman giggles a little. It's been a while since she saw her son so beat.

“Come on, you can get back to it in a moment.” She says as she gets up, making her way to the narrow waterfall behind her, parting it with a graceful wave of her hand. “There is a lunar eclipse upon us, I would like to catch some of the moon's light while it's still white.”

“Yes, yes, I'm up.” Kiyoomi mutters, making no effort to move.

“Come on, sleepyhead.” Undine points at the chair he's occupying, making it bend upwards, leaving Kiyoomi on his feet before it returns into it's original position. “Before the _Adaro_ consumes you.”

“I see no issues with that.” Kiyoomi says as he finally moves at a snails pace.

“Of course you don't.” Undine follows behind him. “But, if you move a bit faster, I'll help you track down your mystery person.”

Kiyoomi stepped up to a hurrying snail's pace.

“That's better.”

“Okay, so what could cause a vampire to pass out?” Kiyoomi asks as he walks down the corridor, past the other waterfalls leading to other rooms, on his way to the centre of his home.

“A pure blood, you say?” Undine muses. “I believe you're looking for something related to deeper waters. As it so happens, there is a number of those who could have such an effect, so I'll look into it.”

“Your school and the grounds which it was built upon have quite the reputation, I don't think it will take long.” She adds as Kiyoomi spares a glance.

“If you could spare another glance around the area with _this,_ ” she takes Kiyoomi's hand, halting him a bit, writing a symbol in moon runes on his palm, “it just may do the trick.”

“No magic that strong is without trace.” She says with a smile as he raises a brow at her. “Now, do hurry before you make your mother worry.”

The Undine observes him as he passes the few steps, disappearing behind the waterfall leading to an open area in the middle of this grand complex the boy called home. The moon is slowly rising, not yet in position.

“How reckless.” She comments to no one in particular, waiting at a distance.

She could see the ocean shore under a storm reflected in his eyes, to let it advance so far...really reckless. Then again, it wasn't like he didn't feel it himself. One more year, just one more.

“ _It's alright now, Undine._ ” She hears the lady of the house call her. She soon joins the woman, sitting next to a pool filled with ocean bed water.

The Undine reaches the rim, bending a bit forward to sneak a peek. Surely enough, Kiyoomi was sleeping on the bed down there, as soundly as a child tucked in.

“That was close.” She says, observing the water change its colour a few shades before settling for a deep blue.

“Yes, well, he must push it as far as he can.” His mother says, looking up at the skies. “One more year of this and he'll be free to maintain control himself.”

“...how long this time?” Undine asks.

“With this moon? Three weeks, possibly less.”

“So long? The moon is certainly not in his favour this year.” Undine sighs. “Fine, I shall seek that little witch of his and do him a favour. The alchemist I'm assisting will have no complaints.”

“I'm certain he'd appreciate it.” The older woman says. “In his own way, that is.”

Yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi had very specific ways of showing his appreciation.

That only the wisest could tell.

Undine bid farewell to the woman as she made her way back to her work place. Being a water being sure helped with travelling vast distances in short times. By the time she got back, the man she assisted had begun his experiments.

“Undine, you're back.” The man says, not lifting his head above the book he's writing in. “I take it the inscriptions were of use?”

“Yes, they were.” She replies, putting the papers back to their original place on the shelf. “If I could have some more time to do a little service, I would be grateful.”

“By all means, dear.” The man says. “It will be another month until I can continue my initial work. If you see or find something interesting, I would be happy to have something to do.”

“But of course.”

“Are you leaving right away?”

“No, there is no need. I thought I might finish my part here before I go.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” The man finally lifts his head with a small smile. “Feel free to make this laboratory of use.”

“Thank you.”

She would very much like to get that little issue over and done with, but one can do what one can do until the circumstances are right. The lunar eclipse will delay a lot of things this year.

 

_Speaking of the lunar eclipse._

 

Kyoutani made his way through the half empty hallway, carrying the spells he promised Kageyama. The lunar eclipse approaching already left traces on him, with some of his traits as an inugami showing. Then again, floating instead of using legs is a farm more convenient method of crossing distances in a short time. He saw the Miya twins somewhere, ears out, tails fluffed up and fangs nice and sharp, Atsumu sneaking looks at his brother's ears to make again sure the electricity of the lightning didn't leave any marks. Osamu only rolled his eyes at him, flicking his nose. They promised to join them a bit later.

Terushima had a bit more control over himself than last years so he only allowed his ears to show, with a slightly disappointed fairy boyfriend by his side. Yamaguchi's wings gained a deeper colour, dusting everything around him in fairy dust, glimmering and shimmering, with those three fairy lights occasionally dancing around his head with a distinctive bell like sound when they showed. He was bound to burst with moonlight that evening and maybe he should be looking out for fairy traps. It was one legitimate way for fairies to unwind. The other way was what Yamaguchi had already planned and that was helping some plants grow and bloom, practising that aspect in the same time. It was fairly easy to mess up with excess fairy powers.

Which reminded Kyoutani to stay away from Hinata for the evening.

If Kageyama was known to blow up spells in Charm's class, he'd rather not discover what Hinata was capable of with his fairy powers still unchecked and near rampant. Then again, the assignment he got from Takeda will leave him little time to fool around tonight, especially because some books required to write the thing only appeared on nights like this.

Guess the librarian will have to deal with the fairy this time around.

Kyoutani found Kageyama near one of the fountains in the courtyard, wand in one and some book in his other hand.

“Hey there.” He greets as he makes his legs reappear.

“Got them. The others will join us later so want to take a look at these first?” He offers. “When I said I had no clue what they're for, I really meant it. I can't read witch signs.”

“It's in witch signs?” Kageyama asks, closing his own book. “Let me see.”

Witch signs weren't commonly used – the method of writing with those was complicated to boot and more or less used by scholars of a higher degree – so naturally, he was curious. Kyoutani handed the spells over, waiting patiently until he looked them over.

“...these should be fun.” The witch says.

“...really? What are they?” Kyoutani couldn't help but ask, curiosity eating away at him.

“ _Resurrection spells._ ” Kageyama says with a wide grin.

_...huh? What?_

“...come again?”

“Don't worry, not the real deal. These are more of a parlour trick. I think we'll have a nice laugh with these.” Kageyama elaborates, charming his own book away somewhere.

“Say, how much do you owe Yamaguchi?” He then asks, mischief glinting in his eyes, reminding Kyoutani of Sakusa there for a split second.

“...a fair amount.” Yeah, he's so in for this one. It's _that_ tempting and Yamaguchi _did_ leave him a debt of pranks he would be a jerk not to repay. Also, _rare_ are the times Kageyama gets like this. If ever. “What do you have in mind?”

“A little prank just for fairies. Send our regards to your grandmother.”

Kyoutani laughed at that.

“Will do.”

“Let me just go over this one.” Kageyama says, reading the spell. “Witch signs aren't easy to read on normal days but today might be a bit of an extra challenge because of the eclipse.”

“How so?”

“Well, it's similar to moon runes, but because the Moon disappears in Earth's umbrae shadow, we don't have white moonlight, but different coloured, which affects everything basically and by everything, I also mean our own magic. Witch signs can be read at all time unlike the moon runes which depend on the moon phase and time of the year written, but under a total lunar eclipse, they can have a hidden mechanism stored in the signs themselves.”

“Okay?"

“I have to make sure I'm reading them right despite the moon because they could sort of pull a prank on us as well and mess up the initial spell.”

“...wow.”

“See? These switch places every now and then, changing the spells.”

For a moment, nothing happened but then several letters just vanished and reappeared elsewhere on the parchment.

“Oh, I see it. So with every switched position, you get a new spell? Is it safe?”

“Yeah, pretty much. It's like a game of anagrams, each spell is different but relatively harmless.”

“So, witch signs aren't actually that difficult to read or...?”

“Uh...well...” Kageyama stuttered there for a moment, unsure how to proceed. “Let's just say I was a pretty special snowflake and my folks had different ideas of how my home schooling period should look like.”

_Yeah, that should cover it for now._

“...would you keep it a secret?” He asks.

“About the witch signs?” Kyoutani blinks. “Sure, I don't mind.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Just warn me if you find anything weird, okay?”

“Of course.”

“...and...uh...could you teach me those, maybe?”

“...Don't see why not. I'll give you some references and basics to go through first, though. Not much I can teach you before you got some things down. That okay?”

“Yeah, great.” The inugami grins. He'd been planing to sign up for Runes and Numerics in his fifth year, but if Kageyama could teach him earlier, he'd take that chance any time. He could finally get his hands on that medical stuff at home.

“Could you stand back for a bit? I want to see how this one works.” Kageyama then says, taking a stance with a quick look at the parchment.

Kyoutani moved away, curious how this would work out. The witch tried out a few wand moves but nothing seemed to be happening. He remained silent, letting him work it out. It looked like there was more to those spells his grandmother provided him that it met the eye. _But man, witch signs_.

It took Kageyama a while until something sparked.

“Oh, so that's how it goes.” He heard him say before he returned the spells to him. “It isn't so much about the writing as it is in the mechanisms of it.”

Which Kyoutani translated in something witch related. Not that it mattered, because the next time Kageyama made a few continuous movements with his wand, it left a trail of blue-green hues of light forming into a few selected signs Kyoutani had never seen before, ending with a popping sound which reminded him of a type of fireworks.

The inugami then felt something soft flutter down on his head, noticing a soft fluffy cloud raining flower petals on him.

_At which he sneezed._

“Sorry.” Kageyama says when Kyoutani continues sneezing at some types of petals brushing against his nose. He made the cloud disappear but the petals remained scattered all around him in a neat heap before he moved away from it.

“Anything else besides a flower cloud in there?” He asks sniffing a bit.

“Let's see.”

 

The next set of weird signs forming in air with a different colour scheme had water from the fountain turn into little animals floating around them, dissipating in contact with anything solid and each other, leaving the two quite wet before the next spell had snowflakes appear and shape butterflies but that was only cute until the first snow butterfly came in contact with the stone work of the fountain and froze it twice in diameter it had previously been. Two butterflies colliding would form variously sized birds and each time they came in contact with something, it would always freeze twice the area of it's original size. After that, the snowflakes started turning into little fire shapes at the next spell, threatening to set the ground on fire and Kageyama was quick to cancel that spell.

The next spell seemed to created a shimmering dust which turned whatever it fell on to various sweets, turning back into the original thing once touched.

By the time the twins found them, Kageyama had shadows of objects around them turn into cats, dragons and whatnot, running around before returning to their original form after five minutes, little grass spirits appeared chasing after droplets of pure light dancing with them, a few bigger bubbles containing water that kept changing it's aggregate state in one fluid motion, fire raining down from pink clouds, water behaving like burning fire in the fountains, sparks appearing at random, flying around the place and dropping something tiny, resembling glass beads that made the tiny grass spirits overjoyed.

“We invited to this private party?” Atsumu asks with a laugh as two grass spirits start dancing in a circle on Kageyama's head.

“Sure. Watch out for the snowflakes and the random fire shapes flying around, they leave marks.”

Kyoutani merely pointed to the still frozen and charred spots on the fountain and grass. Some grass spirits gathered to fix the damage on the ground, creating gentle green lights.

“Dude, I've never seen grass spirits in such numbers.” Atsumu says.

They were all over the place, looking like they were having fun. They seemed most amused by the light droplets and glass beads falling on the ground here and there when the sparks died out.

“Is this...gold?” Osamu asks, catching one light droplet flying around.

“No, it's actually pure sunlight but in an neutral form.” Kageyama says, taking a seat on one of the benches by the fountain. “They seem to gather it or something. Like the beads, but I'm not sure what exactly that is.”

“Oh, sweet, is that crystallised well water?” They hear a familiar voice as two more join the private show.

“I have no idea.” Kageyama says as Yamaguchi catches one bead after a spark. He took a look at it, sniffed it and to Terushima's shock just popped it into his mouth.

“Yep, crystallised well water. Very pure at that.” He grins, the bead dissolving on his tongue, leaving a cool refreshing taste, so pure he can't help but smile wide. “These guys adore it.”

“You don't seem much disappointed by it, either.” The werewolf adds, carefully observing the fairy.

“It's safe, you can try it if you want. It's a sort of candy, if you like. It doesn't occur very often these days, mostly in spring when the snow melts in higher regions and after heavy rainstorms. The spirits aren't awake yet when that happens so it's a special treat to them.”

“Where did you get this from?” He asks.

“Kyoutani gave me some spells. It was one of them.”

“What? Where did you get it?” He turns to the inugami, all excited.

“Uh, grandmother gave it to me. Said to ask my witch friend for assistance.” He says.

“Aww, witch related magic?”

“Uh, yes?”

“...strictly witch related?”

“I...guess?” _Crap, he can't tell him it's in witch signs now, can he?_

“Sorry, Yams, it requires a wand.” Kageyama interferes, saving Kyoutani from further interrogation.

“Kinda like this one.” He grins, twisting his wand upwards in a sort of U-shaped movement, making it rain stars for a brief moment before they disappear into thin air.

“Huh?” The fairy tilts his head seeing nothing out the ordinary happening.

Until something cold and bone-y presses against his cheek, making him jump with a scream.

“WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!” Yamaguchi shrieks at the odd sensation, jumping away.

The thing pressing against his cheeks was a little skeleton dog, wagging his bone tail at him, trying to catch the lights around Yamaguchi's head.

It wasn't actually a deceased dog, it was way too tiny for it, but it was still hilarious to see Yamaguchi's face.

“Holy- is that a resurrection spell?!” Yamaguchi asks as Terushima offers a palm for the tiny thing to jump on it, finding it cute and sorta funny how it seemed so hype over everything. He jumped onto Terushima's head to pull on his ear, but ended up rolling backwards.

“Sure is.” Kageyama says.

“Don't scare me like that, fairies don't do well with skeletons.” Yamaguchi says, giving the little thing a look. Or most thing strongly associated with death, while at it.

“Oh, come on, Yams, it's cute.” Terushima says, watching it chase its own tail on top of his palm. “Look.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever, just keep it away from me.” Yamaguchi says, half forced to admit it really was sort of..well...cute for being tiny and...dead and all that.

“Come on, big shot, it's a resurrection spell for kids.” Terushima pets the things on top of it's head. “I'm sure it won't suck the moonlight out of you to that extent.”

“See, it likes you.” The werewolf says as he offers the tiny skeleton dog to the fairy, with the tiny dog still wagging its tail, half in a crouch to get that light.

“I'm pretty sure it wants the light.” Yamaguchi concludes, catching the dog as it jumped off of Terushima's palm and almost ended up in pieces on the ground. Once in his palm, it really didn't feel like he would suck the moonlight out of him until he's passed out. What do you know?

“...this what you want?” He asks as he guides one of the lights with his finger to the little creature which seemed ecstatic now.

The moment it got near enough, the tiny dog swallowed the light, trapping it in his ribcage and took off of Yamaguchi's palm, now freely floating around with the tiniest bark the fairy ever heard.

“...guess you aren't so bad...” He admits as the dog settles on his head, deciding to take a nap there from the way it just sprawled itself in all directions.

“Aww, aren't you two adorable like that.” Atsumu teases.

“Shut up.” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes.

“Hey, Yams,” Kageyama calls, spell sheets in hands, “states here you can keep him if you want.”

“Huh?” The fairy blinks, not sure he'll like where this will go.

“Hell yes, we'll take him.” Terushima chimes in, eyes bright and all happy.

“What?”

“You sure? He'll need some attention, despite being all magic.” Kageyama asks, ignoring Yamaguchi's weak protest in the making.

“You bet your fancy magic wand.” The werewolf states.

“Wait-” No, no, no, no.

“Okay.” The witch shrugs slight, reading his wand.

“Kageyama-”

 _Too late._ There was another light, brighter this time, enveloping the skeleton dog sleeping soundly on his head, adding some sort of weight to him.

“Don't you dare neglect him, you hear?” Kageyama points the wand in Terushima's direction.

“I would never.” The werewolf says, taking the dog off Yamaguchi's head, placing it on his own.

“Terushima-”

“Isn't it awesome, Yams, we got a puppy!” Terushima exclaims all happy, ignoring the slight horror on Yamaguchi's face while the rest of them just laugh at the whole ordeal.

 

“ _You think he'll lay off the pranks now?_ ” Kyoutani asks quietly as the twins join Terushima's giddiness over the pup.

“ _Oh, I'll bet my fancy wand on it._ ” Kageyama replies with a grin.

 

Terushima had a thing for skeletons and dogs. Like, a big thing. Combined like this, it was better that a kids face on Christmas morning. No way Yamaguchi would ask him to get rid of the tiny pup now. He just won't have the heart to.

_Well played, Kageyama, well played._

“Fine, keep the pup.” They hear Yamaguchi agree, unable to say no to Terushima's heart sparkly eyes and pleading look. “It's your responsibility, you hear? Else I'm telling Kageyama.”

The witch could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to, just wasn't naturally mean like Sakusa. Or, intentionally mean. Point is, he had a mean streak, just didn't use it consciously, would be the best fitting description. Sakusa would probably sell his soul to see him utilise that potential but Kageyama just didn't seem to get it.

When it came to tiny things like that skeleton dog, he was about as putty material as Terushima was. Partly because for some reasons, real live small animals tended to run from him. This tiny little thing floating in the air seemed to miss the point and had no problems making himself comfortable on his head to take a nap. A grass spirit took a seat next to it, petting it.

Atsumu took a damn picture of the scene.

 

_Then, the moon reached that one point in the sky, colouring red, making all magic disappear. The grass spirits took their leave, leaving a courtyard in blossoms as a thank you._

 

All of them felt a pleasant surge of extra magical power tingle beneath their skin with the skeleton pup waking and howling in a tiny voice.

“Later gents, we have an hour we aren't wasting.” Atsumu says as he grabs Osamu by the coat. “Time to hunt.”

“Yuuji, I'm heading for the arboretum.” Yamaguchi says, turning into a ball of light before heading off arboretum direction.

“Have fun, I'm on overseeing duty.” Terushima says, offering his shirt pocket to his new pet which it gladly took.

“Need assistance?” Kyoutani offers.

“Much appreciated.” The werewolf grins. “Have fun, chickpea.”

“See you later, guys.” Kageyama waves after them.

 

With the school guaranteed to be otherwise busy and running amok with an extra kick, Kageyama could safely turn to his own business. He had initially planed on trying out some potions, but...

This time, there are some enchantments he's been dying to try out. Not much of leeway to try them out otherwise, given their nature, but there was no restriction for the next hour maybe more, depending on the moon. Some lunar eclipse's were stronger, some weaker and this one was a total so high stream moonlight all the way.

Perfect.

He could get the excess magic building up in his system out without anyone bothered.

...It's not easy to manage it, he can tell you that.

There is a reason why most of his charms end up in explosions, only the faculty staff sees no relevant reason to point it out and ban him from attending those classes. For that, he is grateful.

What he told Kyoutani was a speck of truth and a whole lot of jest. He can't exactly go around telling people what his real issue with charms was.

He knew he could trust the inugami, but it still left a bad feeling telling him nothing and asking to keep a secret.

_Witch signs he was familiar with, the charms mismanagement, his potion skills, why he can't get along with small animals, the very foundation of his good relationship with Sakusa..._

_Kyoutani might eventually get an idea. Sometime in their fifth year, if he signs up for Runes and Numerics, he might have a question or two to ask._

Wand ready, he takes a stance, taking a deep breath.

Better now than being sent home later.

 

On the other side of the school grounds, Tsukishima has to concentrate on blocking all the excess sounds now close to assaulting his ears. Thoughts from all around the school are quite loud if one lets them reach. Due to this one being a total lunar eclipse, his senses are way stronger and sharper that even he predicted. It was ridiculous how clear he could hear, how far he could see, how the world seemed so...manageable.

He could literally smell the scent of the night itself, with a distinctive sharp freshness to it, pure and unadulterated by the sun's dry and warm scent. There are a few spots on the grounds that are very tempting, but he knows he mustn't get too close – as alluring as the scent of deep water is, it would be rather dangerous to give into it.

He had some concerns over this night arriving, but Juno's gift was a blessing. It's been a while, but even now, with a clear image of where _he_ is, that scent is nowhere to be detected. He's cautious, nevertheless, spending quite some time adjusting to this new sensation.

It's as if the world around him gained another depth to it. It's somewhat hard to describe. He has no intentions of getting into people's heads, so that one takes a while to block out. The noise is only distracting, getting loud enough to count as disturbing.

What he wants to hear is the soft movement of the grass, leaves, water, wind, how the night rests on surfaces, how things adapt to it. It's amazing how everything breathes. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say he could get drunk on it.

It isn't that far off, seeing how he could see to it he takes a bite soon, but it can wait. This is much to pleasant to disturb.

One thing's sure, he's going to sleep like a baby.

Not now, though.

Now, he can try out transforming into something more complex than a cat. A stupidly round cat, at that.

_Then again, the less he resembles himself when he transforms, the better, as their Transformation professor would say._

_Akaashi liked to be recognisable both ways. Tsukishima's sure it had something if not everything to do with an owl he knew. The witch had owl and feline transformations down like a joke._

So, let's see. Something complex, but not too complex.

 

Why not try the dissipation? It might take a while, but if he does it slowly enough, he could dissipate into a fog all the way. Once he's got that down, it would be easier to maintain. What better night than now to try it? He's get the extra kick he'll need for it, too.

Superb.

_So how did it go again?_

 

Ah, yes.

 

Eyes closed, he concentrates on things flowing, moving softly, evenly, feeling his consciousness sink, letting a distinctive numbness take over slowly. Dissipating into a fog not for travel purposes isn't that hard, but it requires concentration. One must allow himself to dissipate, but remain conscious. That's the tricky part. Holding too firmly to oneself will not allow you to dissipate and letting completely go will have you wander around the interdimensional space until you either disappear completely or very painfully maintain your existence.

No big deal.

As he would tell himself, balance is the key. He could do this. Maybe not all the way but an inch further than last time will suffice.

Find an anchor. A pair of training wheels. Whatever it is to help you pull yourself out. Sounds are neat, but too unstable. Something that makes a distinctive sound. Much better.

There's a door creaking. Not bad, but what else? There's a draft steadily pulling, he can hear it bend over the stone of the opened window, there's the fluid movement of the heavy fabric of a curtain dancing with the wind, a branch bending slightly with a breeze, a heavy but not unpleasant linger of natural magic in one place. There's water there, but it's shallow and moving, falling lightly into the pool surrounding it.

 

There's something...

 

... _something very smooth and warm, graceful in subtle movement, a pleasant heaviness to it, almost as if it's alive with a fine scent of something wild and a little bit darker, somewhat rough around the edges, something he feels very attracted to..._

_Then it changes, but only finely, as if set in motion and it's tempting to hold onto that presence._

 

_The soft hum of a fluid reminds him of something, and there's another sound._

_The soft hum disrupts, coming in interrupted in a familiar sequence._

 

_He had no idea how strong his thirst had become,_

_until the taste of blood started to sting,_

_until the beating of a heart reverberated in recognition,_

_until the broken plea was heard._

 

_Until it was too late to let go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for missing last weeks update, hope you found this worthy of the wait. Thoughts?


	10. Restless Dreams, Curious Nightmares, Familiar Apparitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukishima deals with everything in the healthiest way possible.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eclipse reached its height and passed silently, waning as the night passed, most of the students slowly coming down from that particular high. The reddish hue of the moon toned down, the hectic of the evening slowing, the last of the eclipse madness receding.

Some came down with a slap back to a reality that was...

 

He is painfully aware of the situation now, limbs accounted for and very much there, as is the blood on his tongue, possibly a bit of it on the corner of his lip, and it's a high he'd never felt before, but it's also a dread sitting in the pit of his stomach like cold acid.

The same blood visible under his fingers, clutching on his own neck where Tsukishima had bitten him to stop the bleeding or at least try to along with the shock.

 

_It's not working._

 

He has no idea how much time passes before he forces himself to move, attempting to speak, but the flinch in Kageyama sits like a well placed slap across the face.

“Kageyama-” He tries, reaching out to...do anything really, he-

“ _Don't._ ” Kageyama breathes and it comes out strained... _fearful even and it twists Tsukishima's gut worse that it's already being wrecked._

Before Tsukishima can do anything else beside feel remorse wash over him in, Kageyama's out his field of vision, the distinct trail of magic left behind indicating a teleportation spell.

 

Once more, he's alone.

 

Confused, horrified, ecstatic, thoughts flying in all directions without a single coherent one.

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit._

_How the fuck did this happen, what the hell._

_This is not supposed to happen, why-_

_Shit._

What the heck is he supposed to do now?

No, wait, forget him, what about Kageyama? Sweet black kittens in a pumpkin, _Kageyama_.

Damn it, why didn't he listen to Juno and pressed the matter? He should have gone to whomever and talk- _crap_.

Okay, breathe. He should be-

_Yeah, right, he'll assault the guy and then walk over and give him advice on how to deal with it, good thinking Tsukishima, here's a cookie._

_Why don't you catapult yourself straight into the sun instead?_

Breathe. Breathe.

This is fucked up. That's established. What else? Probably the end of his schooling life and expulsion if he's lucky. Biting other students is pretty much taboo around here. _Wonder why_.

Alright, he need his books. He's gotta fix this somehow, come what may.

_Damn it._

 

As Tsukishima's trying to get to his room, Kageyama's already in his, blinds down, clothes off and under a shower, trying to calm down but all he can manage is feeling cold and...

…

 _...scared_.

 

He can't think right, the only thing popping in his mind being the lessons he's had drilled in since he could think for himself.

_Nothing beats water with a vampire bite._

So naturally, he went straight for the shower on instinct, trying to calm down but he can't fight the tears stinging, suffocating him.

 _It's fine_ , the thought suddenly pops out as he's breathing in deeply, trying to keep it steady, _it's fine, it's fine, it's fine, nothing happened, he didn't mean it-_

_He didn't mean it, it's fine, wash it out and sleep it off, it's fine._

_It's fine._

_Nothing to worry about._

_He knows how to deal with this._

_It's fine._

_Just fine._

_It's just shock, nothing more._

_Water's getting cold, how about getting out? Now that's an idea._

The water stays cold as it rains over him, now clam. Tired. Sleepy. Nothing unusual for being up half the night and the amount of magic spent on Kyoutani's spells and the other ones. Right. A good night's rest should fix things. He'll wake up in the morning and Tsukishima's probably going to throw some lame comment at the table later. He'll retort something equally lame back and fine. Over and done with. Nothing to worry about.

Absolutely nothing to worry about.

The spot on his trapezius muscle on the shoulder neck joint is a bit sore, but...

...it's not even visible any more.

Right.

See?

Nothing to worry about.

He should really get out of that shower.

So he does.

Underwear changed and sleepwear on him, he decides to take a look. True to his initial thought, there's nothing on his skin. He's a witch. There's a lot his system can deal with on it's own. No reason to freak out any more.

_Sleep, blankets and comfy pillows sound really good right now._

_Why not start with that?_

The moment he's out his bathroom, the familiarity of his room provides a simply comfort for his tired being. His desk, the bookshelf with mismatched books stuffed in it without rhyme or reason, his bed by the window, that ridiculous scarf he took from home, the broom in one corner, his Salvo gear right next to it...

The ridiculous scarf ends up next to him on the pillow, he himself sinking into a dreamless sleep not moments after laying down.

 

_The dawn meets him all tangled up in that stupid scarf from home._

_Whereas the same dawn met another picture in another room._

 

Juno was busy boiling some herbs to help the young vampire. Drinking a witch's blood without permission like he did wouldn't end without consequences. The convulsions he went through were spectacular.

“Breathe, master Tsukishima.” He says as he pours the hot liquid into a cup before flying over to the vampire. “Here, it is safe to drink.”

It took a few and several attempts for him to get the thing down his throat, tasting vile enough to have his stomach close up on it at the first sip.

“I know it is bad,” the bat urges him to drink it nonetheless, “but trust me when I tell you this is nothing compared to what would happen if you do not drink it now.”

“Give me a minute.” Tsukishima breathes.

Bless the little bat and his existence. Tsukishima had gone through every single of his own literature to seek a solution and then in sheer panic just called for him to ask for advice.

Juno was stunned speechless but he didn't have much time to ponder over it since Tsukishima went very pale in the middle of their conversation.

“You did not have the stone with you, did you?” Juno asks some time later as he calms down, more rhetorically than anything else.

Tsukishima's hand flew automatically for the pocket he's kept the stone in, not pleased to find if empty. He must have dropped it when he tried to dissipate into fog.

“I must have dropped it.” He says in a hoarse voice.

“Do you recall where that might have been?”

“At the Astronomy tower. I think.”

“Very well. I shall be back shortly. Do try and drink that up.” The bat says before disappearing to fetch the stone.

Up at the tower, he could feel the strong residue of the young vampire's magic. He didn't have to search long before he found the stone, noticing it went a few shades darker since the last time he saw it, making him stop for a bit, pondering.

It seemed there was something attached to the child, after all. The stone had absorbed quite a lot of it, as it seemed.

Well, he had little time now to get to the bottom of it. If he hurries, the stone will still have its effect on the boy and completely absorb whatever spell he has on him by the end of the cycle. Once he's done here, he'll make sure to report to his elders. Maybe they'll know something about this.

Upon his return, he finds Tsukishima sitting on his bed, the cup empty on the bedside table. Good.

“Here.” The bat offers the stone back to him. “Keep it around your neck this time.”

Tsukishima takes it, also noticing the change in colour.

“...so there is something attached to me...” He mutters, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach.

“I would like to ask my elders if they have any advice on a situation like this, if you do not mind.” Juno offers.

“Yes...please do.”

“I would also like for you to make yourself the same tea I made you today and drink it every morning for the next seven days, this being the first day.”

“Alright.” Tsukishima says, getting up to find something he could wrap around the stone and his neck and preferably not look like an idiot. “Just the morning or is any other part of the day also fine?”

“Make sure to stick as closely to the time I gave it to you as possible. If you drink it earlier, it will not change its effectiveness.”

The last bit makes Tsukishima abandon his search for a moment.

“Effectiveness?” He blinks at the bat. “Against what?”

Juno tilts his head a bit at him with a small sigh.

“You have consumed blood for the first time.” He explains. “The blood of a witch to be exact. The tea I made you will prevent you from seeking out that blood again.”

Tsukishima...didn't quite think of that happening, but...Juno did have a point.

“I understand it was not consensual, that you did not have permission?” Juno blinks at him. “Unless you did, then it is a different matter entirely.”

“ _I will see to it I follow your instructions._ ” Tsukishima suddenly changes the topic and resumes his search for a piece of fabric that agrees with his magical abilities, turned away from the bat.

“Oh. Well, then, I bid you goodbye and will find you when I have more information.” Juno perks up, glad to hear he'll listen. “If you have something to share, feel free to summon me.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Juno bows before vanishing in a fog of greyish hues, leaving Tsukishima to his searching. Which he abandons in favour of sinking to the floor, cheeks red and feeling utter embarrassment. Mixed with heavy feelings of remorse and regret.

Juno didn't mean it, but Tsukishima didn't want a quick trip down that particular memory lane, but he would have to face it, whether he liked it or not.

 

_He bit a student on school grounds. Better yet, he bit a witch. What's more, that witch just so happened to be none other than... Kageyama._

_If that isn't the perfect reason to stop right there and catapult himself straight into the sun at high noon, he really doesn't know what is._

 

All Kageyama has to do is follow the rules regarding these sorts of incidents and it's game over for him. Or worse, Kageyama's in no shape to do it himself and someone else does it for him.

_He can feel him limbs going numb right there._

He has no idea how Kageyama's faring right now. Half of him is burning to go and check on him and the other half is equally aggressive in its reasoning why that's not a good idea to follow through for a whole mile long list of reasons.

But, wait.

Why sit here in mind and toes numbing panic when he can do something about it? True, it's a weak fart in the wind, but right now, it seems like a bloody good idea. Genius, even.

He grabs the first thing that looks like it could be used to tie his birthstone around his neck, makes a know, triple checks the stone is in place and has no room to slip out and turns to his bed. Under it, he feels around for his coffer, finding it a little further in the back than he hoped it would be and pulls it out.

He got a book or two from someone he really cares about even if he's not ready to admit it, not yet at least, not with everything that person pulled with them, but he can't say he doesn't feel a tiny spark of gratefulness under the sea of panic threatening to drown him.

The literature in his hands isn't exactly banned but students attending this school would have a nice long chat with the faculty as to why they possess such things and feel the need to bring them to this school in particular.

The book in his hands has a hard cover, bound in dark leather with a magic circle engraved to it, several different stones in the rough placed in the right place on the circle.

Tsukishima's not exactly breathing when he opens the book with fingers that he doesn't really feel, trying very hard not to accidentally tear a page.

Upon reaching the right one, the page starts filling up with letters, revealing:

 

 _Chapitre XVII: L_ _es Signes et Les Effets d'une Morsure Violente d'enfants Nocturnes de sang-pur contre des Sorcières de sang-pur_

 

The title, although in the fine language of the French, only manages to make the tight knot in his stomach even tighter. Not that he has any other choice in this matter, save knock on Kageyama's door himself, which he isn't doing until he absolutely has to, not even then.

He has to force himself to slow down so he can actually read the page as well as translate it. His nerves are a wreck as he reads the few pages, until the next chapter appears.

He closes the book, putting it back in his coffer and showing the thing back under his bed, remaining seated on the carpet, feeling his heart beat against his ribcage.

 

_...there is no way in hell Kageyama's informed of that kind of procedure._

 

Then again, who knows, maybe he's got some wild luck and Kageyama manages to wash it out or something? The book _is_ a few centuries old and Kageyama _is_ from a vampire hunting family, he's probably got some basics down on these things, right?

 

 _...for fucks sake, Tsukishima, how much of an asshole can you be?_ , he catches himself thinking, _you can't possibly think he should deal with this by himself._

 

And then he remembers something Yamaguchi told him, but, of course, he only listened halfway through, but damn it, he's pretty sure the fairy informed him how Sakusa pulled this or that stunt and the doctor nearly ate his white coat in frustration. What was it about again?

Right.

Sakusa applied some sort of healing spell on him. Water based.

...bless that damn banshee and his weird obsession with the witch, water based spells used for healing have deep and long-lasting effects that nullify a good deal of things for a long time after being implemented.

Vampires had a natural weakness against water, it could very well mean-

 

 _Oh, shut up and stop being such a damn coward_ , he thinks, trying to ignore the onslaught of various different feelings trying to overwhelm him, _you can't know that._

 

...fine.

Then.

To balance this out.

If Kageyama starts showing any of those signs listed in his book, he'll talk to him.

Provided he lives to see that happening and not being catapulted out the school first thing tomorrow, if he's lucky and provided Kageyama would even want to see or talk to him.

 

_He needs to calm the fuck down._

He feels sick.

 

Juno's awful tea suddenly comes to mind. It was disgusting to boot, but it did calm him down the first time around. The bat didn't say he wasn't supposed to have more than one cup a day and he was very specific when it came to things like that, so he would be fine. He guesses.

At this point, he really didn't care.

He found an instruction note on his desk, informing him of the possibility to consume the tea in any quantity he liked as long as he didn't miss the first cup in the morning. Superb. _Time to brew._

Water into the kettle, wait a minute, turn on the heat, wait five minutes, add the herbs in this order and that quantity, wait until boiled, leave to simmer, heat off, ready to drink.

_Bottoms up._

It was still bitter and so odd and yet it managed to calm him down after the first sip. After another sip or two, he went back to the floor and pulled the book out again to study it thoroughly this time around. Expelled or not, if he gets a chance to help out, he will.

However, in order to do that, he'll need to have a few things prepared.

Against poisoning and spasms, there are _Angelica archangelica, Nepeta cataria, Matricaria chamomilla, Chamaemelum nobile, Cinnamomum verum and Mentha._

...of course, every single one of those are exactly those plants he can't be seen anywhere near to without causing them to wither on spot, okay maybe not _Mentha_ , but still, and he swears if Kageyama's allergic to the angelica plant- _no, wait, he's seen him combine food and spices that made several people cringe, he'll be fine._ What's next?

_Curcuma longa, honey, Lobelia cardinalis, Ulmus rubra._

Okay, so these don't sound so bad. He could get this, somehow. He'll ask Yamaguchi if need be, half of this is used in Potions class any way. Moving on.

Skin conditions has _Aloe vera, Melaleuca, Calendula, Azadirachta indica, Symphytum officinale, Larrea tridentata, Taraxacum, Echinacea, Lavandula, Trifolium pratense, Salvia officinalis, Hypericum perforatum._

..how's he going to explain all this, he has no idea.

He moves on to the next page, finding a chart with specific symptoms of the possible poisoning stage with the exact amount of which herb to use and how.

_...bless this book._

Along with a little detail under the last stage,

_...dans le cas de posséder une pierre de naissance naturelle attribuée à la personne mordue, la pierre va accélérer le processus de guérison de manière significative._

...why the hell didn't he think of this before?

...but what the heck is Kageyama's assigned birthstone?

Well, there is only one way to find out.

By the time he's decent and out his room to find that one fairy he knows, the sun is slowly setting, the corridors are still scarce of people not sleeping the eclipse off. He just hopes Yamaguchi didn't over do it like last year and won't be sleeping four days straight.

There's only one room he'd be in at this time and that was the banquet hall.

 

_Only,_

_someone else was also there._

 

Someone he didn't think he'd see so soon, or rather, he didn't plan on seeing so soon.

There he was, looking somewhat pale, but...surprisingly... _well_. At least it seemed that way as he acted as usual with that red haired fairy jumping up and down while explaining something and Ennoshita trying to blast him with what looked like a calming spell.

“CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW UP THE ENTIRE HALL!” He yells, as per usual, making a few people not having yet the grace of hearing him at this volume jump in their seats.

It does the trick and Hinata stops, looking at the lightly scorched markings around him.

“Huh?” The fairy blinks, confused. Then he too notices the marks.

“Why didn't you warn me earlier, Bakayama?!” He cries, receiving a spectacular face to the palm from Kageyama.

“He did.” Ennoshita says, exasperated, taking the chance and hitting the fairy with a calming charm, enveloping him in a light blue light. “This isn't going to work.” The prefect says, looking at Hinata.

“You'll have to report to Takeda.” Ennoshita tells Hinata, who now actually tears up.

“But, but-”

“No buts.” Ennoshita cuts him off without mercy, pulling him down before he floats away. “You have way too much magic hauled up in you, you'll either blow up everything around you or yourself. Takeda will fix you up with something to help you.”

“I'm not in trouble then?” The fairy perks up with remarkable speed.

“You'll either follow me now and not make a fuss or I'll make sure you will be.” Ennoshita says as Hinata starts jumping around again, making him freeze.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Great.” Ennoshita smiles, making his way out the hall. “This way.”

Hinata follows obediently, but can't help the surge of magic cracking above his head.

“You sure he knows how to fix this mess?” Hinata asks as flowers start popping on his head.

“Positive. Now move before you turn into a flower field.” The prefect ushers him down the hall.

The small laughter dies down quickly as the two of them disappear out of sight around the next corner, but Tsukishima doesn't miss the subtle movement on Kageyama's side to touch the-

_Kageyama turns._

_Their eyes meet._

_Time suddenly breaks. He can't say how well Kageyama can see him from where he sits, but he can see him perfectly from where he stands. It feels like he's standing there for way longer than he actually is._

Then Kageyama looks away as if nothing happened and leaves the table, and Tsukishima still can't tear his eyes away from him.

“Tsukki?” He hears someone familiar call. “Earth to Tsukki, where did you wander off to?”

That certainly brings him back.

“What?” He asks, turning his attention to Yamaguchi. Only to find him staring at him with those big eyes and a cinnamon roll in his mouth. The fairy bites down on it before he starts speaking again.

“You don't look so good.” He notes, taking a good look at him. “Did you haul yourself up in books again?”

“...”

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, taking him by the wrist and pulling him towards the first table with a seat free. Coincidentally, that's almost the whole hall.

“Come on, they made something extra today.” He says, as he sits at one table. “You need to eat Tsukki, don't just lock yourself into your room at every opportunity.”

“...I'll try, Yamaguchi.” He says, sitting across the fairy, waiting for the magic of the banqauet hall to kick in.

“What's the matter? Having Potions troubles again?” Yamaguchi asks as several dishes appear on the table. He knows the vampire is a bit too prideful to talk about such things, but this is getting ridiculous.

“...kind of.” To his surprise, Tsukishima actually admits it.

“Give me a list of everything you need and I'll make sure you don't massacre the plants before you can actually use them.”

“...you can do that?”

“Kind of.” He says, picking a bagel and some rose jam. “Yesterday, I managed to cover several kinds in a protective layer and had Terushima try it out. Worked just fine with the light aspect ones. On the dark aspect ones, I'll need some more study.”

Then the fairy grins at him.

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your Potions troubles.”

_...if it were only that..._

“Fine. I'll mark down the ingredients for the next few classes and send them to you.” Tsukishima says, a familiar scent gracing his nose.

A sort of stew his family often made at home.

“I can't believe they made this.” He mutters as he stares at his plate.

“See, told you it was extra.” Yamaguchi smiles over his bagel.

“Sure is.” Tsukishima agrees as he scoops a bit of the stew with a spoon.

It wasn't exactly home made, but it was close. He would recognise the spice anywhere. Compliments to the kitchen, they really outdone themselves this time.

“Try this, too!” Yamaguchi adds a few things on another plate before pushing it towards Tsukishima.

“I'm not that hungry, Yamaguchi.” He says, eyeing the heap the fairy hauled up.

“...you're not? I'm starving!” Yamaguchi stuffs another bagel into his mouth, taking a generous gulp from his cup.

“They said my favourite soup will be done in ten minutes, but I can't wait that long.” He explains as if Tsukishima even asked. “Burned up a ton of magic. How come you're not hungry?”

_...he kind of had an unplanned dinner but he wasn't about to spill that information now, was he?_

_...and now he's thinking about it again._

_Damn it._

“I...didn't quite have the chance to try out what I planned. There wasn't enough time.” _Lying to your best friend is the best getaway option._

“Oh, right, you took a nap. Sorry.” Yamaguchi says. _And then said best friend remembers a detail you don't and only solidifies the bull._

“I'm sorry too.” _For more than he dares to tell you, Yams._

 

They finish their food with small talk in between, Yamaguchi half asleep through his third round of that soup he's been dying to eat.

Granted, he didn't go nuts like last year, but it still took a toll on him. Tsukishima saw him to his room, just to make sure he didn't kiss the floor on his way there in the meantime.

After that, he decided to hit the Arboterum.

Why not collect some of those plants himself? What better time than now, when no one will be around to either ask stupid questions or look at him funny as he tries not to kill a whole row with his powers. This will be fun, he can already tell.

Then again, maybe he's lucky and the eclipse effect will still be present so he won't kill half the plants, maybe just a third and have enough time to stuff the not yet dead ones in one of those special containers the school provided for cases such as his.

...the issue when one has to mix potions that just don't sit with one, not collecting herbs to prevent a possible poisoning after an illegal biting problem.

…

Half the Arboretum down, he stops. He's in the section that agrees with him and what's more, some of the plants start blooming from his presence so he can stop here for a moment.

 

It hit him like a brick to the face.

 

_Kageyama didn't report him._

_Ennoshita was right there. Takeda was in his office._

_Yet, he didn't say a word._

_Nothing disastrous had befallen him all day._

_...what?_

 

He quickly dismissed the train of thought, reaching the glass house in the middle of the Arboretum, dividing the two halves. He changed his clothes and grabbed some containers before checking where the herbs he needed were on the other side.

The ones he didn't need freshly pulled from the pot with the roots still on could survive in the container – well, the natural magic in them could. Some of them he could get in town dried and perfectly preserved from any altering that easily happened with the not dry ones.

He will have everything ready, even if it ends up a false alarm.

Which he hoped it would, but it was too early to tell.

Kageyama probably hates his guts right now, completely understandable, also well thought through – if worse comes to worse, he'll tell Yamaguchi, hope he doesn't die from shock and have him follow the instructions.

_Unless Kageyama's waiting for Sakusa to come back._

…

_Nah._

_He's not that evil._

_Also, he has a nagging feeling he'd be at the bottom of the Mariana trench by now with no one asking questions._

_So that is one thing he can safely rule out._

 

Two hours later, with everything he could get safely stored on a shelf in his room behind a curtain, he's back to pacing his floors thin. In yet another dilemma.

This time, he's really pushing it.

To deliberately throw himself into this hell or not to deliberately throw himself into this hell? You know, deeper than he already is.

He has one other option on how to check on Kageyama without anyone knowing. A tiny little detail he found in that book of his, which he chose to ignore in all that chaos in his mind.

_However._

_Along the lines of he already bit him, so what was listening in on his heart beat on an occasion or two just to make sure he was fine?_

 

On one hand, besides Kageyama and him, no one else will know what happened.

On the other hand, _stop being so fucking creepy, Tsukishima._

_You're already on his list, so don't make it worse._

 

Okay, so forget that. Nope. Not going there. Where's his obnoxious tea? He needs a shower and a good old slept like the dead slumber party with his bed and pillow. No more of this nonsense. This will get him nowhere.

He decides to follow his own advice, somewhat fretting of the possibility that his mind will keep him awake.

 

_Sleep had him the moment he sat his sorry ass on the bed._

_He opens his eyes to a familiar scene, a familiar moon and a familiar feeling that he's back to the memory walk._

_This time, he's ready for it._

 

_Instead of following his own footsteps, he's on the outside. There isn't much of a surrounding past the spot he can see from the library window and what he focused on at the time. The world is kind of blurry outside that specific spot. Okay, so, think. Time is kind of limited when you don't know how long this memory walk will last._

_What could have happened for him to have gone out the library? He chased after someone, but..._

_Turning in all directions, he doesn't see anything or anyone worth chasing after._

_Maybe he should take a closer look from the window? Not like he has much to go on._

_...except maybe he does._

_The moment he peeks through the window, he catches himself making that one specific face. Reserved for only one person in particular, as Yamaguchi so kindly informed him way back in their first year around spring break._

_It looked like he saw Kageyama._

_But..._

_He turns around as his memory self ignores the world._

_...no one's there._

 

_Right, maybe he just thought of Kageyama at that given point? Makes no sense._

 

_No, wait. Wait, wait, wait._

 

_He did see Kageyama. Running past here. He distinctly remembers that. No, not running. Sleepwalking? Something like that. Yes, sleepwalking. He remembers thinking about him walking all the way to the stream._

_Just as he thinks that, there it is. The image. Kageyama a little ahead, sleepwalking past the window._

 

_Only, it wasn't Kageyama that he saw, was it?_

 

_Kageyama Tobio doesn't look like a drowned ghost._

 

He wakes with a start, gasping for air at the loud noise coming from everywhere, completely disoriented.

 

_His room slowly becomes familiar again, as do the sheets he's gripping, the bed he's in, the carpet he stood on countless times, the shelves, his desk, Juno's sitting post on it, as the noise gradually quiets down._

_A warm sense of calmness washes gently over him, clearing his head like no sleep could for the past few days._

_He can't help it._

_The wave of relief. The involuntary choke that follows. The tears he didn't know he had been fighting all this time._

_The fact that the noise isn't a noise at all._

 

_But the gentle beating of a heart._


	11. A Hunter's Suspicion

Heavy footsteps tread through the hallway, fixed on reaching that one door in particular right at the end of those walls. Last to the left. Overlooking the back garden.

But he isn't there to enjoy the view the kid liked so much, no, _he's_ probably being an idiot again.

 

The heavy door opens easily as he pushes it ever so lightly, confirming his suspicions.

There he is, by the desk, neck deep into some letters bearing the official insignia of the school they've sent the kid to. Why is he not surprised?

“I hope for your sake,” he begins calmly as he stands by the door, removing his gloves oh so casually, causing a slight stroke in the other, “those are Tobio's report cards from the last two years and not your spies' whispers, which you haven't got lurking in that school of his.”

Caught red handed doesn't really fit the bill, since those hands of his were the most taken care of pair of hands Iwaizumi Hajime ever saw on a person.

“Uuuh,” he begins, eyes wide and casually swiping the letters off the desk into the bin next to it, “whatever do you mean, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi merely rolls his eyes at the big feet sweeping grin directed at him.

“May I remind you it was you who agreed to sent him over there?” Iwaizumi asks, entering the study.

“I-”

“I will also remind you of your promise to let him breathe _in writing_.” He stops just before the man he called his one and only idiot.

“Well, you see-”

“Oikawa Tooru, this has to stop.” He stares down at him, beyond fed up at this point. However, just telling him that for the...well, third year so far, wouldn't achieve much. No matter how much he fought against it, he was somewhat still stuck with a mindset from two hundred years ago. Which was beyond ironic, considering everything they've been through.

“...I know.” Surprisingly, he agrees right off the bat. Guess that _is_ some improvement.

Iwaizumi raises a brow, clearly not impressed, much less convinced and decides to take on another approach. He sits down on the armchair in front of the desk, snapping his fingers and burning the letters in the bin, watching Oikawa pout as the flames eat up at the paper until barely ashes are left. One wouldn't want Oikawa to reconstruct his obsession from the remains, now, would they?

“What is clear here, is that you obviously have trouble with yourself.” Iwaizumi starts with a shit eating grin, claiming his full attention. “I would like for you to tell me what exactly is eating at you this time.”

_It was as if he unintentionally broke a dam._

 

Oikawa nearly jumped out of that chair of his.

 

“How can you be so calm, Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa bursts out, holding himself back in the last moment before he does slip out of that seat, it didn't happen just once. “First, that one bloodsucker gets on his case the moment he steps in that place, then, he gets detention because of that same vamp kid and _then,_ that teacher decides to pair them up on a _love potion_ project?!”

Iwaizumi had to hold back a laugh because the way his voice pitched up to the point of nearly breaking glass at the love potion bit was spectacular.

“I mean, come on, who the hell let's kids prepare a love potion, are they completely out of their minds?!” Oikawa continues his venting, this time standing up and pacing the room. “They're kids! They shouldn't know that stuff! And how the hell is a vampire supposed to brew a potion in the first place, what is going on there?”

“AND THEN THEY DIDN'T SEND HIM HOME FOR THAT STUPID ECLIPSE WHAT IS GOING ON?”

 

_Unfortunately, this could very well keep going on for hours or days to come._

 

“Oikawa.” He mutters in a low voice, making the other stop in his tracks and cease the popping of magic everywhere around the room out of his frustration.

“Yes?” Oikawa blinks.

“Sit down.”

The man does as he's told.

“First of all,” Iwaizumi begins, “you can't expect everyone to get along with him. That kid isn't the only one he's had misunderstandings with. I am safe to assume your constant fretting over him had a great deal of aiding to that.”

“It did not!”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi tilts his head. “Fine. How many times did you let him handle things when he was with you?”

“Uh-”

“How many times did he even have the chance of getting in contact with kids his own age that weren't labelled _safe_ in your book?”

This time, Oikawa doesn't even try to counter. Point taken.

“If memory serves,” he continues, “him getting detention had a lot to do with him throwing a book at that kid's head. _You don't get to be proud of that._ ” He warns, deflating that bubble before it gets a chance to grow.

“I admit, the logic of having vampires take up potion class is beyond me, however, that school has plenty of students that don't fall in the ranks of vampires and can be worse to deal with. Example, that senpai of his he mentions. Yet, you don't mention him being a threat even if he's much more dangerous than most of them. If not everyone present.”

“Your focus on that love potion gives me a hint at what bothers you here and I will ignore it because, one, vampires can't brew one, two, it was under supervision, three, Tobio could have chosen to remain silent about it, but he didn't.”

“He thought it fair to inform us of that because _he trusted you not to freak out and deal with it like an adult._ ”

At that Oikawa had to look the other side a bit, Iwaizumi could burn the hell out of him with that look.

“Four, they're fifteen. You and I are very well aware that a love potion has no effect on fifteen year old children, aren't we?”

“...we are.”

“Good.”

“As for that eclipse issue, I think you know full well why he wasn't sent home.”

 

Silence.

 

“ _Let me give you a hint. It has everything to do with your choice of home education and training regime you put him through that also led to his three months of trial before he was even allowed admittance into a state recognised schooling system._ ”

Oikawa may possibly think about his life choices in some fifty years or so on some of the things he's done in life, but Tobio's education will never be among those things.

“They have a limited number of faculty staff and a great number and variety of students, like you pointed out and I was not in the wrong for teaching him things that will be of benefit to him.” Oikawa says, fire back.

This will forever be a point where they will have to agree to disagree. Iwaizumi can't speak against it so much, mainly because he was absent for the good deal of Tobio's early age. Not all the time, but enough to not be able to influence some things. Regrettably, he didn't have a chance to have a say in that.

“I understand.” He says with a sigh. He will always understand. Where that attitude and fear came from. “All I'm asking you is for a little bit of trust.”

“I do trust you!”

“Not me.” He elaborates. “Not even the world around you, but please have a little bit more faith in Tobio. As you said, you have taught him probably more things that he will immediately need, some perhaps never, he's more than capable of fending for himself. This,” he points to the scarce ashes lying in the bin, “will only serve to tear you two apart.”

“He can't worry about your trust. You're not making it easy.” He adds in a softer tone.

He's right, as per usual. He's not making any accusations either, which Oikawa kinda hoped he would at some point, but he's not that lucky. Everything he said was spot on. Oikawa was letting his own irrational thoughts overtake him. Iwaizumi was used to it, but that's not what he wanted. He didn't want him to be used to his outbursts, he wanted... he just wanted to have some peace with this.

Could it be that he was still holding onto what happened?

“Hey,” Iwaizumi gets up and walks over to him, cupping his face and connecting their foreheads, “you're being too hard on yourself. If it's going to make you feel better, call him. Ask him how he's doing. Don't wait for him to report back all the time, it's okay to worry. Just keep it check.”

“...thank you.” Oikawa places his hand on top of Iwaizumi's.

Holding that thought for exactly five seconds before removing himself and heading to find the nearest communication crystal, leaving Iwaizumi back in the study alone to regret his own existence.

He hears Oikawa rummage through a number of drawers and what not, taking off his jacket, placing it over a chair and laying down on the sofa a little bit further in the room, letting exhaustion and that impending headache wash away in waves before it had a chance to settle. Just as he made himself comfortable, eyes closed and trying to ignore the sound of Oikawa talking in flowers to the kid. Another thing he failed to understand is that he and Tobio just knew what kind of mood he was in when he talked like that.

“So how is everything?” He hears the flowery voice somewhat clearer and nearer as Oikawa walks back into the study.

“Hectic? How?”

“Oh, right, you have a game. Try not to skip on sleeping or your food, okay? Who cares, skip a class.”

“ _Oikawa._ ” Iwaizumi growls.

“Okay, don't skip a class, but don't hold a strict diet either.”

“You sure you don't mind spending the holiday there? I mean, we can cancel-I see. Alright, Tobio-chan. Be safe.”

 

_Three....two....one..._

 

“ _Something's wrong._ ” Oikawa deduces.

 

Iwaizumi peeks at the clock.

 

_Wow. Would you look at that._

_A whole of five minutes._

_It's a new record._

 

“Family visits are holidays and spring-summer semester.” He informs from his spot on the sofa, having plenty of arsenal left. “The school will not lower barriers for unannounced or sudden visits. Especially not from you.”

“Why should me visiting the school unannounced be a problem?” Oikawa asks, tossing the communication crystal over his shoulder, letting it store itself back into its proper place.

“Honey, you're Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi smiles sweetly at him. “You appearing anywhere unannounced means a shitstorm about to go down. You appearing unannounced at Tobio's school will not only stir the faculty but also the Ministry and imagine what consequences will that have.”

_Oikawa didn't look like he thought of that as a problem. Okay, then,_

“Try to see it this way, if you decide to crash there despite everything, I will personally see to it Tobio falls solely under my care.”

“...you wouldn't.”

“Try me.”

“But, Iwa-chan, he sounds like he's one step away from death!”

“Have you seen his schedule?”

“What does his schedule- _oh_.” Oikawa stops as Iwaizumi snaps his fingers and Tobio's schedule for the semester appears right in front of his nose.

“Add his Salvo trainings and tell me why he sounds exhausted.”

There it is, Oikawa wrecking his mind over a solution and Iwaizumi knows he'll have to comply.

“I know!” He beams all of a sudden, putting on his best face for Iwaizumi.

“No.”

“I promise I'll let it go!” Oikawa bats his eyelashes.

“No, you won't.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“True, but I'll pester you a bit less with it.” He moves in closer, sitting on Iwaizumi's stomach like a kid.

_Tempting._

“Please?” He tilts his head.

“Oikawa...” The other sighs.

“Oh, come on! He'll be happy to see your face around!” _Come again?_

“Did you just play the absence card on me?” Iwaizumi asks, not sure he heard correctly.

“I did. I will also continue do so until you agree to go.” Oikawa remains as happy as he was at the start of this charade.

“...” _You little shit._

“Iwa-chan.”

“...”

“I-wa-cha-n.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime, get your ass up and visit your adopted kid. You've been neglecting him for far too long.”

_This was now edging on becoming a moral diarrhoea._

“Shut it.” Iwaizumi barks back.

“So you'll visit?” Oikawa snuggles up to him like a cat.

“... _fine._ ” He mutters as he threads his hand through that ridiculously puffy hair of his.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

“You're an ass.”

“You still love me.”

“I'm starting to reconsider it.”

“No, you're not.”

“Fine. I'll visit, but if you dare pester me again with this or pull any stunts behind my back _again_ , I'll call in the duo.”

“Like you'd do that.”

“You stepped on a mine there, hun, deal with it.”

Damn, he should have know Iwaizumi wouldn't back down so easily. Calling in _those two_ might as in surely will mess with his future plans, but hey. He got Iwaizumi to check in on Tobio. He can count that one as a win.

To begin with, the Ministry insisted Tobio-chan enter that unnecessary schooling bull in the first place. He was perfectly fine being home schooled. First they kept Iwaizumi away with all those idiotic errands and now they took Tobio-chan.

So Oikawa Tooru didn't like vampires. Big deal. There were worse people with worse agendas against all kinds and yet he's the one under the Ministry's glass.

 _Then again_ , he thinks as he notices Iwaizumi fell asleep, _better me than him._

The last war took a great deal out of everyone, but not like the one before that. He's seen countless new faces replace the old ones under the pretence of doing better, only to see each and every one of them fall just as ungraceful as the ones they pushed. He's been told one thing and one thing only since the day he could register words and understand his own language. Iwaizumi copes with it much better than him, but Oikawa just can't let some things go. Not yet. Not until-

The train of thought is slightly interrupted as Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him in a tight grip.

 

_He swore it that day, when those arms holding him now didn't have any strength in them to move, that he wouldn't let anyone take something from him ever again._

_If he has to fight the whole damn world for it, so be it._

_Fighting nightmares was his sole purpose of existence. Before he knew it, he's lost over half his own family back then. He was about to lose Iwaizumi, too. Now, he had Tobio-chan, and he would make sure he was ready to face everything in this world._

 

“ _Shut up already._ ” He hears Iwaizumi mutter before he pushes him to the side, back against the couch and him in front of him, making sure he had nowhere to run.

“ _I didn't say anything._ ” He pouts, relaxing nonetheless.

“ _No, but you're thinking too much again._ ”

“ _...right._ ”

“ _I'll visit him, don't worry._ ”

“ _I appreciate that, Iwa-chan, I really do._ ” Oikawa whispers, the warmth of Iwaizumi, the portable furnace, getting him drowsy.

“ _I know._ ”

“ _Are they going to leave you in peace anytime soon?_ ” The bunch from the Ministry were starting to get a little too obvious now.

“ _Yeah, I just have to show up to that thing you wanted cancelled and they'll get off my back._ ”

“ _Why didn't you-_ ”

“ _I told you that the last time Tobio was here. That's why he insisted you go. Besides, he's got friends now, he'll be fine._ ”

Thankfully, that little bloodsucker wasn't one of them. He'll be sure to sleep like a baby with that in mind. Sort of.

“ _...you really think he'd tell us if something was wrong? I mean, I know I overreact, just... I hope he doesn't deal with things alone because he'd want to avoid me freaking out._ ”

“ _He knows better than you do that doing such a thing is counterproductive and you'd be more than willing to start a war on your own over that._ ”

Ain't that the truth. Still, it was a comforting thought. Besides, Tobio-chan was too honest for that. Perhaps a little bit too much. Oikawa can't say he doesn't understand where that came from. Or why he might end up in trouble with people. Oh, heck them, if they can't handle him, sucks to be them. Tobio-chan doesn't need such losers in his life anyway.

So Iwaizumi had one more thing to do for the Ministry before they heck the fuck off. Excellent. Now he just has to make sure he doesn't screw it up somehow. The damn thing starts around Tobio's birthday, what luck and goes on for a whole week before they finally move on and get to the point. Well, he could use some of the information shared there, so it isn't a complete waste of time.

His own job left him with nothing to wish for, no complaints there, yet sometimes, the easy days managed to grate on his nerves more than the utter chaos the office would become at times.

Then again, he could use some of that time and get in touch with some people.

Iwaizumi has no reason to jump at any and every whisper about new trouble stirring somewhere in the country, Oikawa likes to be informed so he will be. Rumours tend to come and go, but there was one that kept popping up. He didn't have any details on it so he might have dispatched a few people to see if they could find something out. He hoped it ends up just that – a baseless whispering of old people having nothing better to do with their time that dig up old stories that are better left buried in history where they found their place despite their best efforts.

Especially when a certain name is bound to it.

His last thought seemed to follow him into his dreams, for when he falls asleep, he's back there again.

 

_On the field, eye to eye with the ones who did their very best to stir up this hell. At that point, it was hard to tell who had less soul in them. Heavy rains, freezing winds, knee deep in mud and being on the edge all around the clock sure did wonders for your inner universe. Left quite the vivid images that kept on following some to their grave._

_He thought it would be the case with him as well._

_How wrong he ended up being._

 

His eyes flew open to find himself in a semi dark room, distantly recognising it as the study in his own house, with Iwaizumi still there, sleeping like the dead. Breathing even and slow as it naturally became, yet there it was, one tiny mark of those past times that kept coming back.

He had markings some would call tattoo's, unaware of what they really are – trails of where an aggressive poison burned its way through him. Originating on that one point where his neck connected with his shoulders, where the trapezius muscle hid beneath the skin before it bound to the clavicular bone.

_A bite mark of an outraged vampire._

_The poison would not kill him, nor turn him into one of the soulless, obedient to his every beck and call. It would merely stay there as a reminder._

_Of his failure to protect him._

He has to force himself to stop right there. He's been in this rabbit hole way too many times. Iwaizumi's here, the vampire that bit him was not. End of story. Or, it should have been, weren't for Oikawa's own thoughts.

As painful as it is, the situation had one unexpected turn of events. All of which lead to this point. Them being safe, without the chains of duty binding them and dragging them into the mud.

Only.

Oikawa seemed to have troubles of letting his own chains go.

He hated it. He hated not being able to let go, but he couldn't just let it fade away. He tried. He really did. Every single time he thought he could finally leave that past behind, there it was. That little something telling him not to let go.

He trusted Iwaizumi, he did, yet this was the one thing he couldn't afford himself to listen to him. He was aware that ever since the bite, he was beyond paranoid when it came to those things, but he also learned from a very young age to listen to his instincts despite everything. They kept him alive on more occasions than he would have liked.

His instinct will tell him when it's truly safe to let the chain rot.

It was simply not yet that time.

It then occurred to him what woke him up, besides his mess of a mind. There was an flame bird tapping against the window. He moved carefully around Iwaizumi, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he reaches the window. The bird extinguishes its flames before it enters the room, carrying a letter.

It was a formal invitation to the annual meeting the Ministry organised, with details on where and when, holding to invites, one for him and one for Iwaizumi. He checked the attending box with his pen before passing the paper back to the bird. The bird bit on it before vanishing in blue toned flames back to where it came from.

It was official, now.

December 22 nd , they will be in out the country for two weeks.

At least, they'll have time for some touring. They didn't have to be stuck in one place all the time. If the place turns out nice, why not spend the summer there? Or anywhere that wasn't here, year in, year out. A change would definitely be nice. He'll see and talk to Iwaizumi about it.

He'll be glad to hear about something from him that wasn't worry.

“So, when do we set off?” He hears Iwaizumi ask and feels a heavy jacket sit on his shoulders.

“Tobio-chan's birthday."

“Where?”

“Out the country, half the globe around.” Oikawa says, handing over his invitation.

“All the way there? Seems like someone decided to make it a holiday under tax expenses.” Iwaizumi yawns as he reads the fine script.

“One would think we were past that.”

“Sure.”

“When was the last time you got some sleep?” Oikawa then asks.

“Three weeks ago. We had actual work to do this time.”

“Will you retire?”

“Yeah, in a bit. Shouldn't take me longer than the weekend to catch up on the lost time. You can start packing, we both know you need buckets of time and then some, I'll visit Tobio and we can go.”

“...so soon?” The man asks, ignoring the comment on his packing time.

“No one said we were to arrive exactly on the mentioned date. I could use some vacation time. You in?”

“How about you visit Tobio-chan today and we-”

“Oikawa.”

“Okay, sounds great. I'll pack you up, too.” Oikawa offers as they head out the study.

 

“ _No thanks, I don't need my entire wardrobe with me.”_

 

“ _...Iwa-chan, rude.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.


	12. To Keep a Secret, What One Does

“I can't wait to give those guys a proper defeat.” Atsumu mutters as he changes from his school uniform into his Salvo practice gear.

Osamu's ready to leave, but decided to wait for his twin instead.

“What's best, Sakusa isn't around to hog all the glory.” He beams, getting his shirt backwards, causing his brother to roll his eyes and stop him from looking like an idiot.

“How about you focus first on getting dressed like an adult instead of a three year old?” The older twin asks. “Besides, if you're looking for bonus points, I think you might be late there.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” The younger twin asks as he checks his shoes.

“Didn't you hear? Terushima's got this theory Tsukishima annoys the heck out of Kageyama cuz he likes him, apparently.”

“Get out.” Atsumu snorts, finding the thought absurd. No way.

“I'm serious.”

“Fine, I'll ask the mutt.”

After ten or so minutes, he finally got dressed and the two of them were out on the field in no time. Kuroo and Kyoutani were already there, staring at Terushima as he explained something like he's out of his mind.

“Yo, Terushima!” Atsumu shouts.

“What?” The werewolf turns, half annoyed.

“What's this secret crush bullshit you're spewing?”

“He was about to get to that.” Kuroo chimes in, still fretting the poor guy inhaled way too much fairy dust at some point.

“Come on, I might not be wrong about it!” Terushima says, all excited. “Who the hell goes out their way for three years straight just to piss someone off?”

He could see they weren't exactly convinced, so he tried another approach.

“Fine, Yamaguchi might kill me for this, if he doesn't die laughing first, but the other day at breakfast, something was clearly going on.” Terushima says, determined.

“Like what?” Atsumu snorts.

“No clue.” Terushima shoots out. “But! They had this weird air people get when something awkward or weird or whatever happens around them. I mean, Tsukishima didn't even have a comment on Kageyama yelling at Hinata!”

_That certainly got their attention._

“Wow.” Kuroo whistles. “Here I thought you got high on some shit and only wanted an excuse to get Tsukishima on the team.”

“Hey!”

 _On second thought_ ,

“...you know what, that wouldn't be a bad idea.” The werewolf says, impressed. “We'd be the first team in the last two hundred years of this school to have a vampire on the team. Imagine how awesome that would be.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Atsumu interrupts. “You sure you saw that right?”

“Dude, I'm telling you! Even Yamaguchi thought he was acting weird! WHAT IF-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Kuroo stops the thought, clearly stumped, “let's not get ahead of ourselves and start some weird rumours here.”

“Kuroo-”

“Don't you _Kuroo_ me, you know I'm all for playing matchmaker but I'm not threading on this thin ice.”

“So you admit I might be right!”

“I'm saying I'm not meddling and neither are any of you because I can't stand up to Sakusa and I highly doubt this school even has someone who can.”

“Wait, are they dating?”

“Who?”

“Kageyama and Sakusa?”

“What? No!”

“What's going on here?” Suddenly Bokuto hoots in, literally, being in owl form and sitting his feathery butt on Akaashi's shoulder, with the witch looking at them all a bit funny.

“Terushima's a bit high on fairy dust.” Atsumu says, bordering on offended.

“I AM NOT!”

“You just asked if Sakusa and Kageyama were dating.”

“SO I'M STUPID, SUE ME!”

“Nonsense.” Akaashi says as he makes a face. “Those two do not have that sort of relationship.”

“He calls him all sorts of tea related stuff.” Terushima says, making all of them raise a brow at him.

“You call him chickpea, do you have anything to share here with us?” Kuroo adds a bit oil to the fire.

“No!”

“Enough!” Akaashi shouts, feeling a headache coming right up, making them all shut up. “Would someone care to explain what's going on here and why are we discussing Kageyama's love life?”

“Tsukishima and Kageyama were acting weird the other day and Yamaguchi noticed that too.” Terushima says.

“So Terushima here made up a secret romance.” Atsumu adds a bit on the bitter side, making his brother look at him.

“...are you jealous?” He asks.

“...no.” The other mutters.

“You're jealous.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Osamu-”

“Denial will get you nowhere.”

“Fine! It pisses me off that some bloodsucker might steal him away from us, I kinda like when he's around!”

“...Atsumu, no one is stealing anyone.” Osamu says. “Knowing Kageyama, _if_ any of this is even remotely true, the only thing I see happening is Tsukishima actually joining the team, not Kageyama leaving.”

The rest of them could only agree with that statement.

“So let me get this straight.” Akaashi starts, headache hitting full frontal, pointing at Terushima.“You made this up because you want Tsukishima on the team?”

“NO I DID NOT WHY IS NO ONE LISTENING TO ME?!”

“What did Yamaguchi say?” Bokuto asks as he hops off Akaashi' shoulder, turns into a human, hands pressing against his shoulders to ease up that headache.

“He laughed so hard he almost pee'd himself.”

“How the heck are you able to say that with a straight face?” Atsumu asks, not sure why he was even still standing there.

“Shut up, puppy crush.” Terushima sticks his tongue out at him.

“I'm not the one walking around with romance theories!”

“Guys!”

“...what's going on?” Kageyama asks, popping between them, broom in hands and with that curious tilt of his head. “What romance theories?”

 

_...crap._

 

“Atsumu's gotta a crush on someone.” Kuroo says, half in panic.

“HEY!”

“Really?” Kageyama looks at the twin, curiously.

“Uuuuh...”

“That's okay, you don't have to tell us who it is.” Terushima throws an arm around his neck. “Good for you, man.”

“Are we done?” Akaashi asks, half ready to call it a day. “We only have the field today for a last minute practice. Sakusa's absent as you can see and we have a game tomorrow morning."

“What's the line up?” Kyoutani asks, not being able to wrap his head around some statements for the past fifteen minutes.

“Same as last time, save Sakusa. Ennoshita will cover for him. Kageyama, first or second half?” The older witch asks.

“...huh?”

“Sakusa's not around and you're not playing the whole game with that arm. First or second half?”

“Akaashi-san!”

“Yes?”

“I'm fine, I can play!”

“I know you can, but that doesn't change the fact that your arm is still half open.”

“It's a scratch.”

“Kageyama, I know how you feel, but you're in my care now and I'm not as capable as Sakusa in some departments and I won't risk it.”

“...fine. I'll take the second half.”

“Good. I doubt the game will be as intense as last time, but thank you for cooperating.” Akaashi says, honestly surprised he'd taken the news so quietly. He's not about to question it, though. It would be quite nice to catch some daylight and get this last training over and done with before the game tomorrow, like they planned. The last thing they need is to take the other team lightly. There's also the guilt they bear so that would be neat to exploit, too. There are manoeuvrers to avoid collisions like that and one can't blame the weather all the time.

_Okay, he's spending way too much time around Sakusa these days._

“We'll keep it short today, just the usual warm ups and game tactics when Sakusa's not around.”

The rest of the team arrives shortly after the first round of warm up flight. Seeing Kageyama not overdoing it made the animagus trio happy. They never knew how much of Sakusa would rub off on the kid, but they were glad it seemed a minimum. Kageyama also seemed to have gotten past his phase when he had to speed on his broom every weekend or so. It wasn't so much against the regulations and he never overdid it in actual games, but Akaashi will never forget the day he lost control and landed straight into the stormy sea that day. He is still in the unclear of how he survived that. Maybe one day, he'll gather the guts to ask.

_Come to think of it, their collective and biggest shock was the next morning, seeing Sakusa all but curled up around Kageyama in the common room like a watchdog._

_To this day, no one dared to mention it. Out loud._

Anyway, the routine went smoothly and no one noticed three hours flew past them until the sun began to set.

Terushima caught Atsumu and teased the shit out of him while the latter glared daggers at Kuroo who promptly ignored it. No way in hell was he to allow a shit storm to brew with that crazy sea witch keeping his eye on the kiddo there like a hawk or something. If Kageyama has something to say, he'll say it.

“Cheer up, Kageyama!” Bokuto hoots all excited at a screen. “When Sakusa arrives, he'll fix that arm and then no one will tell you what half you'll play!”

“Why thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi dead pans, glaring at him.

“You're welcome!” The hyper owl says, completely missing the point.

“Oi, chickpea, it's okay, you can show us that tattoo you've got.” Terushima teases as he notices Kageyama's behind the screen, grinning wide.

“Terushima, if you're done changing, walk away.” Kuroo says. “Otherwise I'm telling Yamaguchi.”

“Chill, you overgrown cat, I'm just messing with you.”

“And I'm warning you for your own good, there is a number of people unaccounted for here, been told they switched schools or something, but one might never know.”

“...you for real?”

“Indeed he is.” Akaashi adds, fixing his tie.

“Uh, Kageyama, take your time, I was just messing with ya with the tattoo!”

“Last one out locks the door and see you all tomorrow at noon!” Kuroo says before he grabs his things and walks out.

One by one, they all clear the locker until Kageyama's the only one left.

It's been almost three weeks since that...since the eclipse and things are not looking too good. He's been avoiding Tsukishima to the best of his abilities, but not too obvious as to draw questions although he can't be sure some people didn't notice. Whatever, no one asked around so he's somewhat safe for now.

Making sure he's the last one in, he focuses on the task of changing. And it's a venture, alright.

The bite is more challenging to manage than he thought. He made sure to clean the wound with water every day, but it would only hold out so long. Now, after three weeks, not only was the spot inflamed, but it also spread along his back and half his arm, just a little above his elbow. It's a constant dull pain and he's feverish every time his efforts lose effect. Moving around becomes an awful effort, too.

It's a far cry from what Iwaizumi has, but Iwaizumi's isn't all that new.

 

_If he could just hold out until the end of tomorrow's game. For now, a cold shower will just have to suffice._

 

On the other side of the school grounds, a vampire seems very focused on a book, but he's awfully tense, one could see it in the way he sits, unnaturally calm. He's memorised half the book in these three weeks, paying close attention to that heartbeat, listening in for changes. He's got to admit it, Kageyama's resourceful, he knows he's doing something to fight the effect of the bite, but it's only temporarily.

Right now, the fever came back, he could tell. Every time it hits back, his heart would change the frequency slight, the beat would become somewhat quicker and then it would return to normal, when he would manage to suppress the effects.

He's got everything he needs, even pure well water under a full white moon and not just any but that so called super full moon, all thanks to one fairy named Yamaguchi who managed to scare his dead soul back to life the other day when he stopped him in the hallway.

 

“ _I know what you're doing and honestly, I'm at a loss for words.” Yamaguchi said so solemn Tsukishima thought he's disintegrate on the spot. He dragged him to a less frequented spot before turning to him with a slight pout._

“ _Come on, Tsukki, I know you have your pride but even you have to admit defeat sometimes. Especially when you need this.” He says as he pulls out a glass water bottle, full to the top, giving it to the vampire._

“ _I saw you in the Arboretum the other day in my section of the gardens, figured you're trying to avoid that one potion incident and I know you'll need pure well water for a number of those so I got you this. Water under the brightest moon. Even you can't poison this. You're welcome.” Yamaguchi smiles at Tsukishima._

“ _Relax, I won't tell anyone you've been practising in secret. You do owe me one, thought.”_

_He owns you his life, but you'll never know that._

“ _Be careful when you use it, I didn't have a lesser bottle, this one contains a whole well in it.” He adds. “And use dry Lavandula for the one in two weeks, it's much more efficient. I know the book says fresh, but trust me on this.”_

“ _...thanks, Yamaguchi.” Is all he manages, but Yamaguchi takes it for one of his moods._

“ _You're welcome!”_

 

_He'll be sending him buckets of Alstroemeria once this shit he's gotten himself into ends._

 

Tomorrow, they have a game before winter break. He'll have to talk to Kageyama then. He can still manage the bite and it's effects if it's under a moon cycle. He even contemplated sending Juno on a search for Kageyama's birth stone. To hell with it, he will, once he figures out what month that guy was born in. It's kinda sad not knowing the basic thing about the person one used to make it a point to piss of on a daily basis for three years. Asking about it will be a greater challenge that he hoped for, since no one mentioned it once.

He can only ask Yamaguchi about it so...

If he remembers correctly, he said he'd be in the willow tree garden this evening. Time to suck it up and ask.

The quickest way would be out the window, down the wall and through that narrow canal used as a drain and watering way. Why not? He can transform into a cat and be there quicker than walking all the way around.

He opens the window and transforms into a yellowish orange fat cat to avoid any recognition from fellow students. Thanks to Bokuto and Kuroo, they all knew what kind of cat to look for after Transformation class so he wasn't risking it.

So it came that a little fat cat strolled around the school grounds on his way to his friend to ask about his unsuspecting victim's birthday, _he will never see the end of it_ , hopping around walls, running through grass and almost getting stuck in that one bush until he reaches a clearing and is near the willow tree garden, he can still hear the class going on, when he spots Kageyama himself, not looking too well taking a seat on the cold grass, looking like it's the best place on earth to be at the moment.

He freezes in his way, eyes fixed on the witch, cursing himself internally but after a solid minute or two of heavy debate, he risks it. He saw a clover field not twenty metres with evening dew frozen on it, it might help.

_Gathering clover with paws like a human would is stupidly hard but he manages somehow. Not to mention how ridiculous a fat orange cat trying to pull on a clover with no thumbs looks like._

_How he managed to somewhat weave them together to stick without pulling the thin ice off is Merlin award worthy._

He finds the witch sprawled out on the cold hard ground, eyes closed and takes the chance. He places the clover mess on Kageyama's forehead, staring at it intently.

 

_Jumping about two feet in the air when Kageyama suddenly moves._

 

Then smacks his paw down on the idiot to keep still and not move. Kageyama's too sunned not to listen so he stays still. The ice melting on his forehead clears his fever, but he remains still until the strange cat moves the clover from his head.

The cat then awkwardly pats him, as if to say it's okay now, looking slightly annoyed. He sits up, hair sticking all around the place, blinking at the cat with big eyes.

“...you're not going to run?” He asks the cat.

_Okay, Tsukishima better hurry and do this thing because he's clearly out of it if he's talking to cats as if they usually go around and put clovers on people's head's._

He almost smacks his hand though, when Kageyama reaches slowly to pet him, but stops at the happy face when Kageyama scratches his ear with a light touch, as if he would break.

“Small animals usually run from me.” He says, _booping_ the cat's nose lightly before retreating his hand, almost as if not to scare the cat away. “Are you lost?”

_He's quite offended by the nose boop._

He retaliates by smacking a paw right to Kageyama's own nose and sitting on top of his head as he waits for Yamaguchi's class to end. The ground is cold and Kageyama's head is not. Kageyama seems to get the hint and remains still, enjoying the fresh air, happy for the company.

He doesn't sit on Kageyama's comfortably fitting head for long when Yamaguchi's class starts walking out the tree garden, chatting lively, Yamaguchi among them.

He doesn't know why, but at some point he glances in their direction.

 _Haha, that cat looks like Tsukki when they were kids_ , he thinks then stops abruptly, double checking, _what the heck, that_ is _Tsukki??!_

All of a sudden, Terushima's stupid statement from that morning flies in and hits him like a brick to the face.

_Oh my flippin fairies, he is not seeing this._

“See you tomorrow, Yamaguchi!” Hinata yells from a little further ahead.

“Y-yeah.” _Not now Hinata, he's in the middle of a meltdown._

He has time to scatter a little backward so Tsukki the cat doesn't spot him when he decides to move from Kageyama's head, internally screaming when he sees Kageyama wave at the cat with a happy little smile.

_No. Freaking. WAY._

“Yamaguchi, you there?” He hears Tsukishima ask as he clearly transformed back, appearing behind a tree, looking for him.

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay. Act natural._

_STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE FLOWERS. HE NEEDS TO ACT NATURAL._

 

“Y-yes, I'm here.” He manages, stomping the rainbow coloured bouquet under his boot, hoping to heavens Tsukishima didn't see it.

“Uh, I have a question?”

_So does he, Tsukki, so does he._

“Sure. What is it?” He asks, trying not to start squealing like a rubber ducky.

“...what's Kageyama birthday?”

 

_Oh. My._

 

How the fairy manages to keep his cool while answering the question and bailing on the spot under the most ridiculous excuse ever, with Tsukishima actually happy Yamaguchi was late for something so he didn't start asking questions Tsukishima _really couldn't answer_ , is and remains beyond them both to this day.

All Terushima knows is that Yamaguchi burst through his door loosing his shit.

“ _Is that wolfsbane potion?”_ He asks, not looking too well.

“...yes?” Terushima says uncertainly.

Yamaguchi says no more and gulps the whole glass in one go, startling the werewolf.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, don't drink this so suddenly.”

“Shut it and pour me another one.” Yamaguchi says, still not quite together with himself.

“What happened?” He's not happy with it, but pours him another one regardless. It's not exactly alcohol, but for a fairy it's the closest thing.

“ _Tsukki asked me about Kageyama's birthday._ ” Is all he managed because no way under torture would he even admit he saw _Tsukishima as a cat sitting on Kageyama's head. Too much._

The information he did disclose was more than enough to have Terushima practically turn into a puppy and put his head into his lap.

“So is that-”

“ _I have no idea and you're not uttering a single letter about it to anyone._ ” Yamaguchi warns.

“...okay.” Terushima grins.

“ _I mean it._ ”

“Like anyone's gonna believe me.” Terushima rolls his eyes.

“ _Terushima, swear it._ ”

“Fine. I swear on my left paw.”

“ _Good._ ”

“Hey, Yams, calm down, he might be asking to put a curse on him or something.” Terushima says as Yamaguchi doesn't calm down even after the second cup of wolfsbane potion.

...true. It would certainly make more sense than the original thought. Besides, maybe Kageyama didn't know it was Tsukishima in that cat form. Tsukishima's got a real knack for transformations, had he not seen that form already, he wouldn't have recognised him. Maybe it was a prank. He did disclose to Tsukki once Kageyama didn't fare well with small animals, though he didn't get the impression Tsukki actually heard him.

Yeah, Tsukki was just messing with him. That's it.

He'd tell him if something other was the matter, right? Right.

The moment that thought sank in, he was out like a light, with Terushima sighing slight when Yamaguchi fell asleep like the dead.

The poor fairy put up with far too much sometimes.

Still, it didn't stop Terushima from secretly celebrating as he tucked Yamaguchi in.

It would be nice if those two weren't trying to glare each other's head off all the time. And yes, a vampire would be a nice addition to the team but he's fully aware that's wishful thinking. Besides, didn't mean they would start dating or whatever, that was really a joke but it would be nice if they could be friends at least.

The dating things was actually Tanaka's idea, he seemed to ship them or whatever that thing was called.

Seeing Yamaguchi make slight face in his sleep as he waited for the day's fatigue to kick in, he couldn't help but think about it. The possibility.

 

_But there was no way it would happen,_

_right?_


	13. Good News, Bad News, He's Caught in Between

“Atsumu.” The older twin calls, nudging the bundle under the covers with his foot from his seat near the bed.

 

_The bundle remains silent._

 

“A~tsu~mu.” He tries again and still no response.

 

He's been curled up like this since last night after the practice ended, ignoring the alarm clock an the faint sunlight streaming through the window and refusing to function. Normally, Osamu wouldn't care much, he's had these fits before, none of which were fatal, obviously, but they had a game today and he would like to kick some asses, even if only figuratively.

_Also, puppy crush here needs to learn a thing or two about life._

“Get up or I'll call in Kageyama to see how pathetic you actually are.” He says.

“Don't you dare!” Atsumu suddenly arises from the dead in panic.

“Oh, so you're awake.” Osamu smiles fondly at him, stirring a cup of coffee he had conjured a while ago.

“...damn.” Why did Osamu always get his way? Must be an older twin thing. He should have been born first. This is a drag.

“Get up and get ready, I'm not getting late because of you and your drama.” Osamu rolls his eyes, half ready to get into one of their half debates where Atsumu has a whole lot of but's and he has to explain why.

“But, Osamu-”

_Ah, here it is._

“No but's. You and I both know where this is going to lead. You need to accept that things change and so do people around you.”

“But-”

“And you need to accept that people are people and not your toys you can put away at your convenience. I'm pretty sure Sakusa made his point.” _Did he ever._

“Yeah, he did, but-” Atsumu admits, though Osamu isn't finished.

“Besides, Kageyama isn't going anywhere. You know he's too Kageyama to not get himself into some kind of mess and you're too much of a clingy nerd who panics over losing stuff. People included and I honestly have trouble seeing where that's coming from.”

Seriously, the guy never once lost a friend, their class have a bunch of people bending to their every whim and wish, so to speak, Atsumu could sometimes be a jerk and overdo it so...ah, yes, Kageyama doesn't seem to get it so that's why he's a special little snowflake in Atsumu's book and precisely why he almost lost his head last year because a certain water demon wouldn't take anyone's shit and _most certainly not someone trying and failing to give Kageyama shit_.

Come to think of it, Kageyama being the clueless one in certain situations did save their collective skins more times than he dares to admit and is also grateful for the awkward little bean's existence. Then again, none of that wouldn't have even happened had Atsumu learned some basic things from the beginning and not tried to mess with people's heads for his own entertainment.

_Oh, well._

_That backfired in a rather good way._

Meanwhile, Atsumu seems to have given up on the but's and just went straight to the point.

“We barely have any classes overlapping and that fairy kid hogs all his time and if that bloodsucker joins the team, I'll never have my turn!” Atsumu almost wails, but Osamu can see he's just being dramatic – _again_.

“Right. Have you ever asked him to spend some time with you outside the court where you follow him around like a puppy?” He asks, brow raised.

“Stop calling me a puppy!”

“I will call you what you are and you didn't answer my question.”

“...no.”

“See, that's one thing you need to change. You can't expect people to follow a strict behaviour schedule or a pattern you imagined in your head.”

“But here's the thing, I never do a thing without you and what if he ends up liking you more than me?”

_Well, yes, that fear is quite legitimate, if one thinks about it._

“...yeah, you're right, I can totally see that happening.” Osamu agrees, taking a sip of his drink, not quite happy with the taste. He added too much sugar this morning.

“Osamu!”

“What? You're the one who mentioned it.” He says, tapping the cup lightly, trying to magic the extra sugar away.

“You're supposed to say it's not true and console me!” Atsumu explains.

“...why?”

“...oh, forget it.”

“Seriously, Atsumu, I think you need to hit a dictionary on _friends_ and _friendship_ and how that works.”

“You think he'd see me as a friend?”

“I don't see why not. Sure, you almost got into an all out war last year with Sakusa no less with your teasing, but you're still here and Kageyama's talking to you so why the hell not?”

“...you really suck at this.”

Osamu gives him a pointed look.

“I'm not the one curling up in my covers and refusing to function.”

“Alright, I'm up.” He mutters, getting out of the bed and proceeding to get dressed, feeling somewhat better.

 

As the younger twin finally decided to move his ass, Osamu took the chance and deemed it safe to move to his favourite coffee time chair and stare out the window for a while. Atsumu could take a while, especially when he needed to reconstruct some things in his world views.

For a while, it was blissfully silent, save the occasional background noise as Atsumu rummaged around, looking for stuff.

_Then Atsumu started thinking again._

“No, seriously, Osamu, I think they might be onto something there.”

“What now?”

“Come on, who goes out their way to annoy the hell out of someone for three years in a row? I know _I'd_ be bored in, like, two weeks tops but Tsukishima?” He muses, getting his head through a shirt. “Also, Kageyama comes from a vampire hunting line so _I_ wouldn't be messing with him too much lest he called in his folks but he didn't so far because he's not a jerk and maybe somewhere along the line that bloodsucking blondie realised it and found it, I don't know, _cute_ or some shit and _wham_ there you have it.”

“...”

_Did he just really said all that?_

“What, it's totally legit.”

“ _Atsumu._ ”

“What?”

“Stop talking, stop thinking and just hurry it up.”

“But-”

“ _Now._ ”

“Okay, sheesh, we got time...”

 

See, this is why he doesn't like Atsumu getting too deep into stuff. He makes some really good points that may or may not hold water but they tend to stick to the back of Osamu's mind and he _really doesn't want to keep thinking about their team-mate's love life for crying out loud._ He hopes Sakusa doesn't stay absent for too long, things are already getting way out of hand. The good thing about that guy sticking around is just that – no one dares to comment on Kageyama about whatever. Most of all this. Let the awkward magic bean be, seriously.

_Mostly because Sakusa's bound to return and he has ears._

 

“Done. Wanna grab some breakfast?” Atsumu asks as he stands in the middle of their room with his Salvo gear packed and ready.

“Absolutely.” Osamu stands up, grabbing his own bag and leaving the cup on the table, given up on the attempt to adjust the sugar amount. It requires precision and he's just not that focused right now. A good old breakfast will do wonders.

Arriving in the banquet hall, they spot just about everyone there, save the person in the middle of the latest gossips and the way Akaashi is beckoning them nearer is a little bit suspicious. They share a look, shrug at it and decide to play along. Seems like fun.

“Okay, guys, here's the plan.” Akaashi begins, voice low. “Last time, we were a little too close to have our asses handed to us by this particular team, not counting injuries, and I say we pay them back.”

This statement has them all turn into ears and some even expressing their agreement with a small cheer.

“Whoa.” Kuroo blinks at him, amazed.

“What's gotten into you all of a sudden?” Tanaka grins wide, all too happy to agree.

“Shut up.” Akaashi smiles sweetly. “I know Kageyama would like to play this game but I'm not risking squat with his arm still being half mended.”

“Agreed.” Comes the collective reply.

“So what's the plan?” Ennoshita asks.

“Simple, we overrun them in the first half so Kageyama and the majority of us don't have to do anything by the second half.”

“Sounds perfectly in order to me.” Bokuto says, jumping up and down on the table in his tiny white puff owl form.

“They might think they'll have it easier without Sakusa around, but we shall educate them on that one.” Kuroo agrees, eyes flashing bright.

“The weather's going to be fine so we'll nail this before they find out what hit them.” Tanaka chirps.

“ _This is the last game before the break and I'll be damned if I let that water demon have something to rub it in._ ” Akaashi mutters, more for himself than anything.

“Yo, what are you all conspiring against here?” Terushima pops in all of a sudden.

“Nuthin' much.” Tanaka elaborates. “We're just going to swipe the floor with the guest team before Kageyama flies up.”

“Oh. Sounds neat. His arm?”

“Yep.”

“I'm in.”

“Don't tell him.”

“Won't.”

“Great.”

“So can we have some breakfast now?”

“Oh, right.”

By the time Kageyama does show up, the rest of them are idly chatting away, not at all giving away they just eliminated him from doing anything this game around.

Which, by this time, couldn't suit him better.

Not that he was about to tell them he had a slight biting issue that was steadily going out of hand, no sir. After three weeks and his knowledge, which was rather extensive on the matter, thanks to a certain half paranoid but with a reason parental guide, even he had to admit nothing worked rather long term. All he thought about is choosing the second half was actually a genius move and maybe it was time to ask a certain vampire for assistance, in high hopes he doesn't say no.

Differences in opinions or not, this wasn't exactly a matter to be taken lightly even by him.

...and...

The letter he got that morning kinda had this weird ability to gain a significant weight whenever he thought about it. Okay, so not literally, it's just him.

Since Iwaizumi had the courtesy to inform him of his visit and announce himself a few days prior, Kageyama had time and a window of opportunity to fix things. Hopefully.

_He really did not want to possibly start another war with this. Knowing whom he knew and under whose care he was, that wasn't even an exaggerated scenario._

Right now, all he could bet on was the possibility that Tsukishima had something that preferably worked fast. Technically speaking, it was for his own good, too.

_...he really didn't need this._

 

“Morning, chickpea, ready for the game?” Terushima waves, pointing to a seat in between him and Tanaka. “We saved you a seat.”

“Thank you.” He replies as he moves to sit with them, applauding himself for managing to act normal. The bite-mark woke him up this morning as if someone pressed hot iron against it and it was hell to smother that sensation.

“You okay?” Tanaka asks, noticing he was rather pale.

“Yeah, just can't wait for my arm to be fixed.” Kageyama says, glaring at his bandage. “I really don't want to explain Iwaizumi-san why it's still not healed...” _Along the other thing..._

“...he's coming here?” Terushima asks, eyes wide.

“Yeah, in a few days.”

“We got your back, you know, if you need it.” Tanaka offers.

“Nah, it's fine. It's just they worry too much sometimes and I don't think they need to know _everything_ I go through...” Kageyama mutters, nonchalant as he takes a bite off his pancake.

“I feel you.” Terushima pats his back and it's a rather bad choice because Kageyama has a bit trouble breathing.

“Dude, don't do that while he's eating.” Tanaka grabs his hand.

“Shit, sorry.” The werewolf apologises but Kageyama merely waves it off.

“It's fine.”

“Okay guys, don't eat too much and see you half an hour earlier on the field.” Kuroo says as he gets up from the table, a smudge of cranberry jam on his cheek.

“Kuroo, you're the captain, at least look decent.” Atsumu says as he throws a napkin at him.

“Thanks, puppy crush.” The animagus grins, watching Atsumu turn a bit red.

“ _Shut up._ ” The younger twin snaps.

“I will bite you.” The older twin calmly adds, finding this particular cup of coffee to his taste.

“Right, right. Any ways, don't be late.” They spare him half a glance as he takes his leave, with Tanaka turning his attention back to Kageyama.

“So, how _did_ you describe _this_?” He points to the bandage.

“This but a scratch.”

“Oh.”

“Well I'm pretty sure Akaashi got you covered there.”

“I got myself covered, don't worry. But thanks for the offer.”

“Sure, kid.”

One after another, they slowly cleared the table. Once Tanaka and Terushima were the only one's left at the table, the wizard jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

“So? What do you think of my theory? Better yet, did you tell Yamaguchi?”

“I did, but he can't see it.” Terushima answers carefully, having promised Yamaguchi he wouldn't hang banners and start handing out flyers.

“...really?” Tanaka's mood deflates a bit, sounding disappointed.

“Yep. Besides, while I do share your opinions, I think it's best we lay low for a while with that. Wouldn't want to cause some awkward situations.”

“You're right, especially with Iwaizumi-san coming over.” Tanaka agrees, before a thought crosses his mind. “Though, it's kinda like that sixteenth century tragedy...”

_Tragedy? Sixteenth century? What? Oh._

“I doubt they would resort to poison because of this and I'm not sure their families are against each other.” Terushima raises a brow at the thought.

“Not in the literal sense, Terushima. Just, you know, opposing sides and what that could pull with it.”

“Come on, the war is over, and the one you're referring to is even older than that.” Terushima adds quietly. Some themes were still rather taboo.

“Don't know, man, I think there are still individuals and whole families that can't see it that way. You know the story about Kageyama's guardians, right?” The wizard asks quietly.

“Right. I know one of them would probably freak out.”

“Putting it mildly.”

They both sigh at that before Tanaka stretches a bit in his seat.

“But it would be so epic!” He says, most likely imagining it. “They're so cute.”

“ _I think you're the only one who could see their reactions to one another as cute..._ ”

One really had to be extra creative, especially in the early days of their school life.

“That's why I'm the great Tanaka-sama!”

“Wasn't that your ancestor? The witch named Tanaka Saeko?”

“Right and I'm no exception!”

“...whatever...”

“...what's that supposed to mean.”

“...nothing.”

“It better not.”

“I see you two have nothing better to do than waste time so I suggest you go and ready the gear.” Akaashi suddenly appears out of nowhere with that peculiar smile spelling they're in trouble and he's there to provide it.

“What?!”

“Why us?!”

“ _Because you've wasted enough time and the kitchen staff would like their dishes back._ ”

“...”

“Move it.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Akaashi sighs after sending them off. Those two were worse than grannies on a market sometimes. At least he got the preparations done, in a sense. Once this is over, he can refocus on his studies. There's an exam waiting for him in two weeks time and he'd like to pass that exam.

In the dorm section of the school building complex, Tsukishima Kei had other kinds of issues to worry and pace the floor thin about. Kageyama's supposed to be in the game today, but only the second part. Yamaguchi was so kind as to inform him and save him the trouble of not being suspicious when asking about something he didn't have one bit of interest in before. That one calls for a trip to Bali or wherever he wants to go for a vacation with his boyfriend, just name it.

Okay, back to present times.

Moving around that much can't be good for him, one half of the game or not. Three weeks have gone by, it was now or never. Honestly, he's surprised he managed this long. Even more surprising, he hadn't told anyone. Whatever. Not the topic right now. He just hopes Kageyama endures the game and either accepts his help or passes out so Tsukishima can do his thing and help him regardless. Fuck.

In a way, it's funny.

Never in his life did he even imagine something like this happening.

_...not even so much the biting bit, as much as..._

_...well..._

_...can't wish it away now, can he?_

 

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed time passing by until a racket on the field caught his attention. Not exactly a game going on but a cue to get a move on. Yamaguchi was already there probably, helping Terushima out or something. Where's his coat? Does he even need it, it's practically spring outside... Oh, whatever, he'll bring it along.

Coat secured, short debate what else to bring deemed useless when he's out the door in a hurry and he's ready to kick himself for taking so long in the first place. Fine time to be a coward.

By the time he gets to the field, half the seats are taken, a lot more people showing up than last time, probably intrigued as to how it will go this time after hearing the stories. All of a sudden, there's this weird nagging annoyance rising at the thought that some are here to see Kageyama get hurt again. Or perhaps someone else. And he's really not the one to talk. Which annoys him even more.

Yamaguchi spots him from the row he sat last time, waving for him to come over.

“You actually came, I'm glad!” Yamaguchi smiles as Tsukishima sits down, coat in hands since it's rather warm outside.

“We had a spectacle last time, why miss a chance to see another one?” Tsukishima says, ignoring the slight guilt screaming at him.

“Don't be mean, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi pokes him in the ribs.

“I hope there's one on their side this time.” He adds quietly.

 _Whose the mean one now_ , Tsukishima thinks but remains silent as everyone directs their gaze to the field, the players gathered for round one.

They have their first round score from last time...

...though it seems that Kuroo is asking for it to be...erased? Huh?

“What's going on?” Tsukishima asks, confused as to why would anyone forfeit an advantage.

“Oh, I think I know.” Yamaguchi muses, a small amused smile on his face. “They think we aren't tough enough without Sakusa.”

“...right.”

“Ennoshita's taking his place and Akaashi's instead of Kageyama for round one.”

“...wouldn't Kyoutani be a better fit?”

_Oh?_

“Usually, yes, but they decided he goes in second round. He's an inugami and taking care of things is basically in his nature.” Yamaguchi says, keeping close attention to his childhood friend, but can't for the life of him crack this one.

He seems to have an identical stand like he did before about some things, but he did appear to watch the game and while showing actual interest in the players is new, Yamaguchi just can't make it out where exactly to put that interest. He did ask for Kageyama's birthday after sitting chubby cat form on his head, _sweet baby daisies and pupper nuggets_ , he had yet to disclose to him for what purposes. He'd tell him if it was a prank, right? Or...if there was something else... _right?_

“Yamaguchi? Are you listening?” Tsukishima waves a hand in front of him, noticing his troubled look after the fairy overheard his question.

“What?” Yamaguchi asks, blinking.

“...nah, it's okay.” The vampire smiles, amused. He probably noticed Terushima being embarrassing while he still can.

“...sorry, Tsukki.” The fairy says, a light dusting of pink showing.

“...don't worry about it.” He reassures him before paying attention to the field.

Or rather, going through a number of scenarios that could happen and he's not delighted with about seventy percent of those.

Their team has no issues on how to go about this game, seeing they started off rather aggressively, surprising everyone save for those who guessed right and there were a couple of things and some pocket change exchange owners but Tsukishima barely registered it.

A fast game like this one is rarely seen on school grounds, but, as long as they obey the speed limit, they're fine. Heck, even their vampire can't seem to hold up.

Either they wanted to show off or that damn banshee acted like a break system, who could follow these idiots and their half suicidal game? Yamaguchi seemed prepared this time, seeing how he got a pair of glasses to slow the whole game down a notch but not too much so he could follow. The ridiculous yellow scarf was in place, of course.

This time around, the game was pretty clean.

They managed to score up even higher than last time. Seeing this, it was actually pretty decent of Kuroo to ditch the advantage. The moment the first score through the 100 metre loop fell, they rounded themselves around the higher loops, completely ignoring the middle ones.

_Ah, he sees it now._

If they stack up points and keep hitting with everything they've got, round two would be a game breaker and probably leave little to balance out. Add their crushed spirits and the fact that Akaashi, no doubt, played on their newly acquired insecurities, round two will be more for show and round three will be useless.

_But why would they..._

_...what if..._

“Terushima told me Akaashi wants to spare Kageyama a bit.” Yamaguchi says, eyes fixed on him like a hawk, trying really hard to figure him out.

“...why?”

_Not once did he congratulate himself on a natural born poker-face._

“Arm? It's actually still not healed and the school doctor kinda chickened out so he's waiting for Sakusa to finish the treatment.” Yamaguchi says, not detecting anything out of place to his genuine interest. Bummer.

Tsukishima couldn't help the eye roll of epic proportions.

_Of course that was the issue, what else the hell would it be? What is that guy in this school, anyway?_

The fairy chuckled a bit at the reaction, seeing his friend act like himself again. Maybe he was just really bored today. There's no way he'd not know about Kageyama's arm after all this time if...well...Terushima's theory, shall he call it so.

Besides, he's been stuck in books since the beginning of the year, that must have left some traces on him.

...maybe?

_He'll drive himself mad like this._

“How long does this last, again?” Tsukishima asks, slowly building up on his frustration levels.

“A few more minutes, a pause and round number two.” Yamaguchi says, deciding to stop thinking about stuff and not make his own life complicated.

“...”

“If they manage to get a high score difference, we could end it in one round.”

“That would be nice.”

“...bored already?”

“Nah, just want to see his face when he doesn't get to play.”

“Really, Tsukki...”

“I can dream.”

_Seems like Yamaguchi had nothing to worry about._

 

True to his predictions, the score difference was nearing a critical point, even if Kageyama nor Sakusa were on the field. Akaashi's idea of nailing them quick and merciless proved quite effective. If he didn't know them better, he'd say the senior keeper had every intention of keeping the junior out of this. Not that he didn't agree, from what he heard from Terushima, Kageyama still had a tiny issue with his arm and it would certainly help if he didn't over do it. He's not questioning Sakusa's expertise, not that, but....yeah, one gets the point.

Still, he didn't think Akaashi would actually do it.

Kageyama really loved that sport, even to the point of agreeing to take it easy, without Sakusa having to interfere.

_Which said a lot._

 

Yamaguchi barely thought that and another ball went through a ring, marking the end of round one. They were fairy close to ending in just one round and looking at how seriously they took it, they had every intention of seeing it through. Their school team didn't just depend on two people to maintain a name.

“Wow, they're awesome...” Yamaguchi whistles, eyes glued to the field and the magic they're weaving.

Even Tsukishima had to agree.

To a degree.

Like he always grumbled against it, he wasn't very impressed by the sport in general nor did he care about it, though it did take some skills to do what they did up there. He'll give them that.

...now to hopefully _not_ drag this out into oblivion and end it so he can get on with his idea.

...which he didn't even plan out to the end, hoping an improvisation would hit him last minute or something along the lines.

_What joy._

 

Turning back time would be more than welcome three weeks ago, weren't for the Ministry regulation and rigorous ruling about it. Magic couldn't solve everything, no matter how much people insisted it did.

“Come on, guys, we need three more scores and we're done.” Bokuto says, all hyped up over that simple fact.

“Would be nice if we ended this in one round.” Terushima grinned, fingers tingling. It's been a while since they took anything serious, to their professional shame. Or so Ukai shouted their ears off last meeting. Maybe he was right.

Enough about them, let's talk about wining this thing.

They should manage it.

“It's going to be a close call.” Akaashi says, glancing at the time left. It didn't look like the other team would go down without a last fight. They might have screwed this one up, but they still got bite.

“Whatever, it's going to be five minutes into round two if we miss this.” Atsumu commented, eyes on the ball swirling in the air.

“I'd like to keep it in this one.” Osamu joins in.

“How about we see how fast we can be?” Tanaka asks.

“Worth a try.” Ennoshita mutters, beat from this.

“You okay?” Tanaka turns to him, noting his fatigue.

“Yeah... Haven't played like this in a while, though...” Ennoshita admits with a slight laugh. “It's fun.”

“Sure is.”

“Guys, can we nail this?” Akaashi asks as they round up.

“I don't see why not.” Kuroo says. “We managed this far.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto hoots, spinning on his broom.

“Okay. We can do a quick pass. Where's Nishinoya?”

“Here!” The wizard shout.

“You know the drill?”

“I thought you'd never ask!” Nishinoya grins, wiggling like a cat ready to pounce.

“Mind the speed limit!”

“Yeah, yeah...mind the speed limit...” He mutters, concentrating.

Who put up a speed limit anyway? It's beyond dumb in his opinion. If one were to switch to the big leagues after school one would fail because they're deemed too slow. Thanks, school. You've certainly prepared them for life.

“...what are they doing?” Tsukishima asks, finding the new rearrangement....odd.

“Oh! I know!” Yamaguchi perks up. “They're going for a quick!”

“What's a quick?”

“It's a three pass score system. They only have to watch out for the speed limit.”

“...why is there a speed limit in this game?”

“...no idea, though I agree it sucks.”

“...you think they could manage it?”

“They could. If not for a penalty for being too fast.”

“I see.”

“...having fun?” Yamaguchi teases.

“Don't push it.”

The fairy merely offers a sweet innocent smile.

The first score lands mere moments after the judge whistles for the continuation of the game. A majority of people are baffled at first before erupting in a loud cheer, noting the speed limit sound didn't go off.

Alright.

Two more to go.

The other team, recovering from the shock, don't exactly plan on letting them get away with it so easily. Unfortunately for them, Nishinoya is past their defences before they can turn, taking a left turn, confusing the keeper while Kuroo scores the second point.

The crow is roaring at this point.

The third and hopefully the last point needed will have to squeeze in a rather tight time frame. Kuroo and Bokuto are in position, on the edge of their broom, awaiting the last whistle. The moment it sounds,

they're stunned still.

Akaashi whizzes right past them, slamming the ball towards Ennoshita, who passes the ball towards Tanaka who,

slams the ball through the hoop, right between the opponent keepers hands.

_Not a moment too soon._

The judge and referee mark the game end, calling in both team captains, one of them full of complaints, but he can take those to the local water-supply management, maybe they'll care and the game ends in just one round.

Yamaguchi is about ten feet in the air, wings dusting glitter all over Tsukishima underneath, still seated and not looking too happy being covered in glittery fairy dust. The rest of the viewing public isn't in any better shape – they've never experienced a game like this, save the hand me down stories of the seniors graduated some four years ago.

Akaashi is extremely pleased – he now finally has something he can rub Sakusa's nose in. Delight.

Kuroo and Bokuto are stuck in the most heartfelt embrace of their lives. Tanaka and Nishinoya were making fireworks with their wands, high in the skies, Ennoshita was trying to get them to stop but failing miserably, half the team landed already, only to be picked up by their fellow students and carried off in celebration. The other half, grounded until the now round two that won't be played, walked out with applause.

Kageyama managed to slip past the celebration craze, congratulating his team mates for a fantastic game, not even that disappointed he missed out on the continuation, returning to the lockers to change.

 

_The bite mark stung like hell._

 

He managed to free himself from the uniform around his neck, hoping against common sense it would ease the pain at least a bit. It didn't exactly work, but some comfort was better than none. He was grateful that part of the field was void of anyone.

Halfway towards the lockers, he has to stop and fight the sudden onslaught of dizziness. He leans against the stone wall, blissfully cool to the touch, pressing his forehead against it. Breathing became a feat, his scarf suffocating, discarding it seemed like it took forever and then he discovered he couldn't even touch the spot without inducing a wave of nausea.

 

_If only he could...just..._

 

_The last thing he's aware of is a pair of hands getting a hold of him before he finally collapses under the next surge of mind numbing pain._


	14. In the Nick of Time, or so They Say

Kyoutani Kentarou had seen a lot of things. Half of them were due to his own medical curiosity and some books he read were _maybe_ too much for his age back then, but, yes, the point is, he's seen a lot.

Though, when he walks into the corridor to get away from the crowd, get a change of clothes before the wave pulls him into a celebration, seeing...

 

_...what appeared to be Kageyama in Tsukishima's arms and both of them teleporting somewhere in a hurry..._

 

…

_...you know what, he saw nothing._

 

If he did, it would mean he'd have to join in on the talk and tell Terushima and he'll in turn tell Yamaguchi and the poor guy had already a lot to deal with and there's this thing about seeing things and interpreting them perhaps _wrong_ and...

_Yeah, he definitely saw nothing._

Off to get a change of clothes before he grabs something to drink.

He needs it.

By the time he joins the celebration, he's more than ready to blend in. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi are in one corner, laughing themselves silly and toasting, Ennoshita and Tanaka were engaged in a conversation with the twins, Azumane and Nishinoya, Terushima was trying to get rid of the glitter with Yamaguchi helping out and Kyoutani was about to stand in a corner and enjoy the view when the fairy spotted him and called him over. Not the one to refuse, Kyoutani joined him and Terushima before they joined the bigger circle, although not without reluctance.

Now that he knew, it was almost painfully obvious that two specific people were missing.

“Anyone seen Kageyama?” Tanaka asks, biting down on a snack.

“Not since the end of the game.” Ennoshita says, eyeing the snacks, not sure if he should have some or not.

Tanaka easily resolves that by stuffing a puff pastry into his mouth.

“He seemed like he barely stood on his feet, maybe he's gone back to bed?” Nishinoya adds, thanking Azumane for getting him a drink.

“Hey, Kyoutani, have you seen him on your way?” He asks the inugami.

“Not really...” He says, hoping they would drop the matter.

He really didn't want to step into that minefield.

“He probably went to bed.” Tanaka says. “Unless someone kidnapped him.”

They all laughed at the idea. Even Kyoutani managed a quirk of his lips.

He just took a good gulp of his own drink and let them talk about some parts of the game, adding a few observations of his own. Soon after, he was deeply engaged into a discussion about the newest broom models and how good or bad some parts were designed.

 

Tsukishima, on the other hand, wasn't in a situation he could just brush some things off that easily. He managed to slip through the victory crazed crowd, Yamaguchi flying into his boyfriends arms, leaving him covered in glitter he only managed to get rid off by incinerating it with magic flames that burnt only what one wanted.

Anyway.

He managed to track down Kageyama, who really didn't look too well.

The bite mark got inflamed.

Just his luck.

Yeah, okay, he decided to shut up about it. Onto fixing this mess. He didn't spend three weeks almost religiously studying a five centuries old copy of something that wasn't exactly allowed in this school because someone declared it too dangerous to be known by the wider public.

Good thing he was from a family older than those measly five hundred years.

Right now, though, he had to hurry.

Kageyama kept mumbling in his fever, which wasn't a good sign. Time to assess the damage done.

The moment he teleported them into his room, Tsukishima had all doors locked. He took off Kageyama's shirt next along with everything save his slacks, carrying him to the bathroom. The poison from the bite spread from his shoulder down his back in a swirling pattern, tinting grey at the ends with the bite mark itself burning with a bright red colour.

_...right._

Tsukishima threw off his school robe before grabbing the bottle he got from Yamaguchi. He uncapped it, pouring a bit of the water very carefully over Kageyama's shoulder and regretted it instantly when Kageyama hissed and nearly slammed his head against the tiles in the process of getting away from him and the water.

_Of course it wasn't going to be that easy._

He then had no choice but to pull Kageyama close, holding him tight against him, careful not to break his ribs or something because the water he continued pouring over the wound hurt him like hell – the poison spread on his back started breaking out in thick murky beads, drawing some blood in the process and it brought tears out as well.

“ _I'm sorry..._ ” Tsukishima mutters every now and then, heart clenching in guilt as Kageyama really starts crying from the pain.

Tsukishima keeps pouring the well-water until it stops drawing out the poison and getting murky and that takes a good part of the day. By the time the water finally remains clear, it's dark outside and Kageyama's exhausted from convulsing and crying and the fever breaking several times during the whole process.

Nonetheless, following instructions from the book, Tsukishima keeps cleaning the wound for a full six hours before he can stop. Once done, Kageyama's about ready to sleep for a month. Unfortunately for them both, they're far from done.

_...and now Kageyama also needs a change of clothes._

_...yay..._

_Moving on._

At least Kageyama stopped mumbling and fever talking. That...was a good sign.

Still, he has to take care of that blemish on his back along with a dozen other things he'll have to explain when Kageyama comes to and hope it really won't be in a month from now.

Once he had Kageyama's clothes changed, he set off to make that herbal paste, cream, thing mentioned in the book.

He'll need Rose clay, Sea clay, Bentonite clay, French Green Clay, Aloe Vera, Calendula, Taraxacum, Salvia officinalis, Echinacea and some Lavandula.

Boil tea with the herbs, let sit, make it an extra strong one, as for the clay, he'll need...

...where are his notes...

There they are.

Opening his notebook, he followed the instructions as five different tea's slowly brewed, and the Aloe Vera being pressed in a small mixing bowl, preparing the clay.

The whole ordeal looked like he was preparing a home made spa bath, but who was he to complain? He couldn't believe his luck at how actually easy it was to deal with this shit, but required some preparations and steps to follow for a full moon cycle afterwards, but who cares. He didn't have to hunt down a unicorn between midnight and down in the Arabian desert accompanied by the fairy queen and Merlin playing the magic flute. _Thankfully._

His notes stated mix clay with moisture and add some dry leaves of the herb.

So, Bentonite clay, to make sure the poison is out completely, with...uh...Lavandula tea and fuck, he'll need some Lavandula oil, too...whatever he can roll some flowers and...no, wait, he'll need some dry herbs....heck it, he'll crumble some Lavadula flowers and get both some oil and crumbs for the clay mix. Perfect.

Amounts...

_He needs to cover a good surface of his back so no cutting on ingredients, that's for sure._

Okay, let's say about 250 grams of clay powder, add tea in small amounts and mix it with a soft brush to avoid clotting, add Aloe, mix, add Lavandula oil, ditch the crumbs, mix some more, it looks like the right consistency, not too liquid and not too hard, okay, time to apply it.

The greenish gray paste applies easily to the skin and Tsukishima paints the coat generously, waiting for it to dry before he can wash it off and repeat the process.

He makes the next mix with French Green clay, Salvia officinalis, Aloe and honey, after that the Sea clay, Taraxacum and Echinacea, and the last one with Rose clay, Calendula, honey, tea and Aloe.

After nearly three hours of mixing clay, applying it, washing it off and repeating it, he also had to make sure to keep that fever in check. He would wake Kageyama here and then to have him drink tea made with well-water, spanning from two types of chamomile tea to a mix with cinnamon, honey, angelica and mint tea.

All in all, with all that liquid and treatment, Kageyama's condition improved – the fever finally broke with his last visit to the toilet and he could finally get some proper sleep without convulsion and spasms to keep him awake.

Finally, at some ungodly hour of the next morning, Tsukishima could take a break from his efforts and breathe.

The fever broken, bite mark still visible, but cleaned and inflammation gone, all he has to do is to make sure he gets his rest and do something about the bite mark.

...speaking of which...

_The bite mark._

Teeth puncturing deep enough on instinct left two neat holes on his shoulder.

_Visible for all to see, were Kageyama to wear a wee bit open shirt._

Of course, there was a way to deal with that, too.

All neatly written down in that book of his. In French.

Though... It's not the language he spoke fluidly, nor the fact he had it all there, but the situation he found himself in.

He spent three weeks doing research and collecting things, keeping things from his best friend, lying to him, endangering not only himself with his silence, but also Kageyama, who fought the bite on his own for so long, which spread all over his back despite his best efforts.

...and for what?

He could have resolved this ages ago and not spend almost an entire day to fix it, not even sure that this was it.

_He could cry himself._

Him being a coward isn't even the issue that should be eating at him, it's the fact that he's been eating himself alive as to why didn't Kageyama says a word all this time?

He even kept asking him in his fever induced state not to tell anyone, insisting he was fine, when he was clearly falling apart.

And now this.

Out of every bullshit that happened for the last month, he's nervous about erasing the mark he put there.

Okay, so not about erasing it as he is about the way he's supposed to do it.

 

_...was he really going to be questioning the decency of this right now? Apparently, he was._

_Come on, Tsukishima, you clearly had no moral nor decency questions when you bit him, and now you're going to play saint? Get a grip._

_So he had to lick at the would and suck on it gently to reverse the effect, as stated in the book._

_Who cares you'd rather catapult yourself into the sun, he's till going to have those puncture wounds for all to see._

_Okay._

 

He can do this.

It's nothing personal.

He's the one who brought this upon himself, there's no other choice.

 

_...fuck._

 

Why was this even an issue, he's already seen him half naked and crying and feverish and everything else he's damn sure he wasn't supposed to know those states existed and he could be in them, so quit whining.

Let's be honest here, if this happened at any other time, he'd be facing a lot more ominous and worse fates than... _a kiss to the shoulder_. Like burned alive, staked, quartered, tied down and drowned with his heart torn out and all the other fantastic ways of dealing with vampires randomly biting others.

Especially a witch born into a vampire hunting family with two very much alive hunters who took part in the war two hundred years ago.

Now he _knows_ this is bound to come back later and kick him in the ass. If not worse.

_Bloody hell._

 

It's like pulling a band aid. Quick and easy.

The vampire sighs in utmost turmoil, feeling his ears burn in embarrassment, as he dares to cast a look in the direction of his own bed and a tightly sleeping witch in randomly summoned pyjamas.

_On the bright side, Kageyama's out like a candle._

There's about an hour until the break of dawn and the possibility of some individuals inquiring about both their whereabouts once they wake up about...noon or so, but by that time, those marks had to go.

No one has to know.

No one _will_ know.

So...

 

Having finally gathered the mental strength and resolve to move from his spot, Tsukishima stands up from the chair, not even registering the mess he left behind as all the papers, herbs and clay powder fall on the floor.

It's now or never.

How about he stops thinking for a while, yes?

Great idea.

He won't be thinking how he moves across the room, reaches his own bed with Kageyama occupying it, finally free from whatever he had to go through, sits on the edge and pulls the fabric covering his shoulder.

He definitely doesn't need to be aware of that particular shoulder and how glowing it was, the pale skin that is and no matter how pale he was, he'd always be quite darker than Tsukishima and Tsukishima really doesn't want to be annoyed at how fascinating he finds the contrast, nope, not him, not now, not ever, for that part, and this is ridiculous, actually, he can't reach what he needs to reach.

_Alright then,_

_time to completely destroy himself._

Carefully, he snakes an arm beneath Kageyama, hoisting him up, gently tilting his head to the side before he finally leans in and...

_...almost drowns in another unlikely sensation._

 

_Much like with the bite, this is something he doesn't even need to think about to do it right. Kissing that poor abused shoulder came so naturally, as well as that lick, and he could feel the wound closing under his tongue, something so familiar yet also so foreign a sensation, he couldn't help but be as gentle as he didn't even know he could be._

_He had no idea how long he held onto Kageyama before the witch stirred a bit in his sleep; the witch unconsciously wrapped his arms around him and Tsukishima couldn't, he hugged him back and so they both lie on the rumpled sheets, dawn breaking, a pale light spilling through the window._

Tsukishima finds it hard not to drown himself in thought, all sorts of questions running about, but there is something reassuring in Kageyama's hold, he would like to forget all of this ever happened.

He would very much like it, but he can't.

He knows he can't.

Not without setting a few things straight, first.

However, despite his wishes, the revelation he didn't have to worry about it any more sunk upon him and he fell asleep before he could do anything about it.

 

_And there it is, a familiar setting, one he's been through a few times already, but always, he's interrupted before he can walk this dream to it's end._

_This time, however, he seems to have skipped the part where he always wakes up in his room, and then appears in the library only to end up here, outside, with the familiar sound of..._

_...a stream?_

_Yes...it is._

_It's the stream behind the school, he can hear it clearly. There's also another sound, though it's a painfully familiar melody he's probably heard somewhere before._

_Ah..._

_...this sound..._

_...there's no doubt about it..._

 

_...it's a siren's song._

 

_The moment he realises this, the dream changes, the scene shattered into a thousand shards and in this newfound darkness, he can make out something in a distance._

_Another familiar scene, though there's someone there._

_...it's Kageyama._

_He's holding something, his hands are coated in blood and he's speaking directly to him._

“ _Leave it.” He says, broken in a deep sorrow._

“ _...what?” He can't help but ask in confusion._

“ _Leave it, please.” The witch repeats and makes a move, as if to close a portal._

“ _Kageya-”_

 

His eyes fly open in shock, catching his breath, looking around in a frenzy.

It's still murky outside, he may have been out for half an hour, tops, maybe even less, and Kageyama's still there, next to him, mark gone, no blemish to tell a tale, soundly asleep.

He knows. He remembers now.

He heard a siren or something of the sorts. That's why he went out, that's why he was so easily drawn to the stream. If he encountered a deep water entity, it would explain why he fainted. It must have been.

_But what was the other part?_

He's sure that wasn't the only thing he saw in his dream.

...this all is giving him a headache.

 

“ _Tsukki?_ ” Yamaguchi's voice reaches him from the door and he can _feel_ himself going pale.

“...yes?” He asks, eyes on Kageyama nest to him as he tries to climb out of bed without accidentally kicking him in the process.

“ _Sorry to wake you, but have you seen Kageyama?_ ”

 

_Why, yes, he's right here in my bed._

… how about we try something else?

“He was at the gates yesterday?”

“ _Oh. Well..._ ”

 

Shit.

 

“What's going on?” Tsukishima asks as he manages to slip past his door a minute after, having drawn the curtain of his bed to cover the view from the entrance, as well as kicking a few things under his table. He'll deal with the mess later.

“Akaashi went to check on Kageyama but he wasn't in his room.” Yamaguchi explains, looking like he hadn't even been sleeping last night. “You left the game at a decent time, maybe you saw something, was the general idea, but...” The fairy can't help the yawn sprouting and he's so out of it, he doesn't even notice what a mess Tsukishima is with different clay colouring his shirt and the scent of a herbal apothecary on him.

“...maybe he's gone to town?” Tsukishima offers, remembering they could now visit the town on the weekends.

“Of course!” Yamaguchi brightens up. “Why didn't I think of that? He did mention he needed some things yesterday. Thanks, Tsukki, I'll see you later today, I need some sleep first...Should have left when you did...”

Tsukishima feels unbelievable guilt sinking in deep, and his wild luck was bound to run on at the worst of times, he can feel it in his bones. No way anyone's _this_ lucky.

Oh, right, Sakusa's still absent.

Maybe he _is_ that lucky, after all.

_Yeah, and maybe Hinata will graduate this year with honours._

 

Before anyone else thinks it neat to wander in this part of the dorms, Tsukishima quickly retreats back to his room, snapping his fingers, cracking the windows open, all the mess starting to gather itself and rearrange itself into its proper container and in its proper shelf place. The room is in tip top shape and now he can tend to himself.

A quick check on Kageyama, he won't be going anywhere, and he's in the bathroom to get rid of the stained shirt, pants, shoes and socks. A quick shower later, he's ready to spread whatever his luck is as thinly as he can.

For the rest of the day, the ones concerned about Kageyama will believe he's in town, he gets to sleep the rest of the day and Tsukishima can...pass out too, as far as he's concerned. Or, better yet, go through the book one more time to see if he done everything right.

This is the most he's been flipping those pages since his brother got him the thing, quite the time ago.

Never did he think he'd be memorising the thing in just three weeks. Not all of if, of course, it counted a good thousand and sixty seven pages, he'd need a bit longer than three weeks.

Step one, done, step two, yes, step three, he sure did, step four...he'll ignore...step five...will wait until Kageyama wakes up.

Good.

All that's left is have Kageyama drink well-water two measures in the morning and a tea mix, one measure, in the evening for the next month and he'll be fine.

Whatever he thought of this idiotic school before, he sure is grateful now their faculty had no qualms letting their students toss around magic 24/7 all year around so all this brewing wouldn't raise suspicions.

As long as one didn't poison themselves, his fellow students and kept the place in tact, almost anything was allowed. The harmless ones, that is.

These restrictions on them made sure they wouldn't dig up dubious recipes and start brewing Demon's Blood and other dark ritual concoctions just for the heck of it. Like that stupid _love potion_ bullshit.

Okay, so it was pink and whatnot, but it was more to teach the students how to properly mix and brew and to explain why it needed to be in a specific way, and the nickname _love potion_ came from the colour of the herbs in the broth, but it was more like brewing a perfume that would give away what the person one liked would find appealing or whatever.

As far as the law goes, a proper love potion is banned along with a long list of other things, unless you were an employee of the Ministry in the research department.

But as to why the school programme insisted vampires attend Potion classes, he would never know. Fine, there were a few things even vampires could brew, but those were really few and nothing they wouldn't be taught at home.

Oh, whom is he kidding, like this mess started with this damn attempt at cooking class.

Had he been at least civilised and not made them rather infamous to the point of their teachers knowing about them, Takeda wouldn't have insisted on-

wait.

No, this whole mess had nothing to do with Potion class.

The total lunar eclipse. His attempt at turning into fog. His losing the stone Juno so meticulously sought to bring it to him. His not telling his teachers that there was something wrong. That he could sense blood, and that of only one person in particular.

Had he done just one of those things right, this all wouldn't have happened.

 

“...master Tsukishima?” A familiar voice reaches him and he turns to his table, seeing Juno standing on that stand he made for the bat, looking really pleased with himself.

“Juno...” Tsukishima says, overwhelmed with joy at seeing the tiny bat.

“I have returned.” The bat says, holding a little stone. “I found a blue topaz from the time master Kageyama was born. How is he?”

“..how did-”

“I know about the birthstone? The elders advised me. He is born in December, is he not?” Juno asks.

“Yes.”

“Well, then, I will inform you that the blue topaz is excellent for treating endocrine systems and blood disorders. It will have an even greater effect since it is also master Kageyama's birthstone.”

“...thank you, Juno.”

“You are most welcome. Where can I find him?” The little bat asks, tilting his head.

_Uh, about that..._

Tsukishima merely moved the curtains to show the bat exactly where he could find him, leaving the little bat a bit confused.

“...uh.”

_Put mildly._

“I managed to preform _le rituel de purification du sang._ ” Tsukishima says, taking a seat by his desk.

Juno was stunned in his amazement.

“The...whole... _twelve hour_...ritual?”

...was it that long? Didn't feel that way. Save the cleaning of the wound that took six. He most definitely felt that. The well-water stung him like hell when he spilled some over them both as Kageyama did his best to get away at one point.

“Yes.”

“...well... I am amazed.” Juno says, eyes wide as he keeps glancing between the young vampire and the young witch.

“Good thing I tracked down the stone.” He adds, sitting down on the branch.

“He's still supposed to drink all the things listed in-” Tsukishima starts but Juno interrupts him.

“Yes, of course, but if he keeps this with him, he can reduce the whole process to ten days.” The bat explains.

It's best one didn't mention the book out loud around here. The fewer knew about its existence, the better.

“...really?”

“Yes. Also, if I may, when did you perform the ritual?”

“Yesterday?”

“...after how long?”

“...three weeks.”

_A pause._

“Did he faint?”

“Not before the cleaning was over.”

“In that case, he should be awake by this evening. Tomorrow morning at the latest. I will just put this in his pocket, if you do not mind?”

“No, no, go ahead.” Tsukishima says, rubbing his eyes a bit.

“How are you?”

“...a bit tired.” He says, leaning back into his seat. “Though, I did manage to remember.”

“...about the event prior to your fainting?” Juno tilts his head as he places the topaz in a pocket of Kageyama's pyjamas before landing back on the branch.

“Yes. I think it was a siren or something.”

“A..siren?”

“The song I heard was much like a siren's. Either way, it was a deep water entity.”

“...I see. What will you do now?”

“Tell the teachers. Or wait until the water demon comes back and tell him, since he's better at dealing with things than anyone around here.”

“...water demon?”

“He's part Adaro.”

“Oh. Makes sense.”

“Why don't you take a nap, Juno?” Tsukishima asks seeing the bat yawn.

“Yes, I would very much appreciate a nap.” The bet mutters.

“Don't torment yourself. Get some rest.”

“Thank you.” Juno mumbles as he makes himself comfortable.

Come to think of it, he could use a bite.

 

Getting up, he stretches his legs down to the banquet hall. Over the weekends nearing the winter break, they get buffet style servings.

He picked a few things that looked nice, taking a seat in the half empty hall, enjoying his food and the fire crackling in the corners. There were some winter decorations put up, making the hall seem like one of those snowballs and it was kinda neat, with snowflakes swirling around the chandeliers.

 

_Tanaka walked in with Ennoshita a few minutes later, waving at him in passing, before continuing their conversation._

 

_Which kinda made his bite stuck, for,_

_Kageyama's caretaker was to visit him shortly, as it seemed._

 

_Oh, joy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! Love you all!


	15. Unstirred Waters, Broken Surface

Being the right hand of a world famous Alchemist came with many duties and a tight schedule, as well as some benefits of free time, waiting for the latest experiment to reach the next phase.

Like right now, as she's visiting the Sakusa household and keeping an eye on the little trouble-making brat about to wake up any second now.

 

“...you were right, you know...” Is the first thing he hears when he wakes up from his three week slumber, feeling...well...disoriented, but...calmer.

Undine sits at the edge of the pool Sakusa Kiyoomi just woke up in, reading some scripts as she waits for him to get up.

She wasn't idle all this time, either.

Her trip to his school wasn't a complete waste of time.

“What did you find?” Sakusa mutters, voice hoarse from his long slumber.

“...There was a breach.” Undine lifts her gaze as he emerges, fluffy hair puffing up instantly. “I would like to ask you to find the fragment.”

“...fragment?”

“Yes. Something lingers there. I wasn't able to search for it myself.”

“...and what exactly were you doing, visiting my school?”

“I tried to meet that little witch of yours.” She says. “Hadn't much luck with that.”

“...what day is it?”

“You have enough time to wake up properly and still manage to get back before his birthday.” Undine replies.

“...right.”

“Oh, and...” She muses as he gets out of that pool, yawning.

 

“ _There is something stirring in the Underworld you might find interesting.”_

_The last bit certainly caught his attention._

“ _I'm all ears.”_

 

A few thousand miles away, a certain neck deep in trouble vampire also waited until his... _guest_...woke up. The day was nearing its end, in a few hours, all students visiting the town would need to get back and someone was bound to notice Kageyama wasn't amongst them.

As concerning as that thought is, considering who might get involved, his main concern considered Kageyama waking up, generally.

He did follow each step closely as it was described in his book, but that didn't exactly guarantee success until he woke up to tell Tsukishima himself.

_Possibly cast a vampire hunting spell right in his face upon visual contact._

That he was nervous – he was. Juno had his nap, shared some advice and then took his leave. The bat had things to take care of on his own, not play Tsukishima's babysitter, even if his latest actions dictated otherwise.

Right now, he just wanted this mess to be over with.

Not just because – okay, that too, since one of the vampire hunters was due to arrive in a few days and Tsukishima had no idea if...

...no, he's not going to be that lucky.

There is no way he won't notice.

 

Blood purification rituals were bound to leave traces. Starting with the fact that he'll have a specific scent around him while he drinks the tea's to nullify the rest of his poison. Not to mention Sakusa noticing when he returns and ends his arm treatment.

...or...rather...

_...he has no idea._

_The wound reacted to some of the herbal tea he had been drinking._

 

...ending on the bottom of the cold dead sea doesn't sound so bad, as long as he doesn't start a dispute with this.

 

And while he's pondering what doom he might have caused, Kageyama stirs a bit in his sleep, causing Tsukishima to stop breathing for a moment. This whole time, he barely moved save breathing, could he be waking up?

Wouldn't be a surprise, considering just how much magic power this guy had, though buried beneath layers of restriction magic.

_Yes, he could now tell that, too._

Whatever happened to him after he fainted, he can't say it wasn't beneficial to him, only put a question as to in what way was the restriction they all had damaged in his case? His teachers didn't notice anything wrong, neither did Juno, so what gives? What was the point?

...could it be that it was intentional?

Fine. Let's see what he has here. He knows there was something there, the siren song he heard could testify to that. Let's say it was a siren. What would a siren want on school grounds? Was it seeking him purposefully or was he just at the wrong time in the wrong place?

This all can't be a coincidence.

There must be something else going on. Maybe he could ask around some. It's been a while since he's been home or paid attention to the outside world news wise.

The politics scene wasn't exactly grand. There were rumours spreading about some sort of trouble spreading.

 

_Grudges and vendetta's lasted long. The last war was only fifty years ago. As far as he was concerned, only an extension of the last one two hundred years ago._

_All wars were just the continuation of the previous one._

 

A heavy coughing fit snapped him out his thoughts and he rushed to Kageyama to help him up on the bed.

 

_He ended up carrying him to the bathroom._

 

“...you alright in there?” He asks, waiting outside, talking to the closed door.

“ _...yeah..._ ” He hears a weak reply.

_Better than none._

At least he has that.

 

He can now faint-no, wait not yet.

Kageyama exits the bathroom some ten minutes later, probably the longest in Tsukishima's life, looking...a lot better than he was when Tsukishima brought him here.

…

_...and then came the awkward silence between them._

 

_Tsukishima not sure what to say and Kageyama even less._

...he didn't really think this through nor did he think this would end up so...uneventful, for the lack of a better word.

 

As for Kageyama...

…

...he couldn't just leave, could he? Half the stuff happening after they won the game was in a blur. He had no idea why he was...wherever he was, in this unknown pyjamas, with Tsukishima there and he might have had a hunch that he was, in fact, in Tsukishima's room, but that couldn't be right.

Also, Tsukishima look really concerned.

_...oh._

_...now he remembers._

 

_The bite._

 

Before he could think it through, his hand was already up, fingers searching for the puncture wounds,

but there weren't there.

His fever was gone, the pain was gone, the nausea was gone...everything was gone.

Again, without thinking, he pulled his shirt up, noticing the spread dark lines were also nowhere to be seen.

“How did you-” He starts, amazed by the lack of any trace of the poison that had been eating at him for the past three weeks, almost spinning on the spot, trying to get a better view, stopping abruptly.

“...you didn't tell anyone about this, right?” He asks, letting go of the shirt, alarm going off in his head.

“...no...” Tsukishima replies, quietly, feeling himself trembling from relief that he is and remained an idiot. “No...I...took care of it myself.”

“...how?” Kageyama asks, but Tsukishima finds no trace of accusation in his voice, merely genuine interest.

“I...have a bit of knowledge about this stuff...” He replies vaguely – he couldn't just up and tell him where exactly he got it.

“...oh.”

_Of course he does. Don't be stupid._

 

“How are you...feeling?” Tsukishima asks, desperate to avoid another silence.

“...good. I...I feel really good.” Kageyama says. “...is it over?”

“No, not yet. Uhm, you have a gem in your pocket,” Tsukishima points on the chest pocket on his own shirt, “Juno, my bat associate, got it for you. He'd advise to keep it on you for the next full moon cycle.”

“...okay.”

“And...” _Holy shit, was this awkward._ “...why don't you sit down?”

He motioned to the chair of his desk which Kageyama sat on as Tsukishima got himself another one.

“There's also this.” He motions towards his table, full with little heaps of herbs mixed and prepared in little paper bags. “For the next ten days, you'll need to drink these.”

“Those are?”

“Herbs, mostly medicinal and the more popular tea sorts.”

“...thanks...”

“Don't mention it.”

 

They both remain seated for a while, each in their own thoughts. Both becoming more and more nervous as the silence stretches, until they feel like they could jump out of their skin.

“ _Uhm...are you sure no one knows about this?_ ” Kageyama whispers, not trusting his own voice to function properly.

“...I don't think anyone does, really.” Then it occurs to him. “Well, uh, Yamaguchi asked where you were around morning, saying Akaashi went to check for you and I suggested you went to town, so...”

“...right, uhm..."

_Saves them both some explanations later on._

 

“I think I should be going now...” He says as he gets up, straightening the pyjamas Tsukishima obviously lent him. Fuck.

“Oh, of course...” Throwing books at each other and getting detentions seemed like a breeze compared to this. “If there's anything, I'm... right here...”

_Oh my hell bats, what kind of sentence is that even??_

 

“...thank you...” Kageyama said before he took the tea blends and water bottle Tsukishima handed him before nodding his head awkwardly as he teleported back to his own room, _this close_ to dying of embarrassment.

Tsukishima finally collapses to the floor with the longest and deepest sigh of his life. He could feel himself shaking and ears burning.

_Right...at least that was over with._

_He could breathe properly now._

 

Back in his room, Kageyama took a moment to compose himself before he cast a look towards the calendar that took better notice of the days in the week than he.

According to Tsukishima, he was out for quite a while and presumed visiting the town. Fine, he can manage that. He cast a look around his room, not quite messy, but not too tidy either and he saw his clothes folded up on the foot of his bed, okay, he'll need to wash this borrowed sleepwear and send it back and...

...he stares at the ten days worth of tea and the water bottle.

...how is he supposed to take this and when?

Shit.

You know what, he had enough of thinking for the time being, time to get a shower and a change of clothes would be nice.

...according to his stomach, some food would also be nice.

 

As to the mystery of his injured arm turning a bit yellow where the cuts were, he'll have to consult Sakusa when he comes back.

Speaking of which, he dearly hopes he'd come back before Iwaizumi gets here, otherwise he has no idea whatsoever as to how to explain all this without worrying the man out of his pants, socks and wits. There's no way he'll buy an excuse of potions class going slightly wrong, is there?

No, let's not go there, there's no need to cause more damage and involve people that had nothing to do with this.

It's all his fault anyway.

...but...

…

...he never thought Tsukishima would help him out to this extent.

...he probably felt responsible for it, didn't he?

Damn, he should have paid more attention during the total eclipse. Had he, this wouldn't have happened.

He brought Tsukishima in unnecessary danger with all this.

 

...first things first, though. To minimise the damage. He had to get decent first and then make sure Akaashi and Yamaguchi know he's safe and well.

After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, he makes his way down to the banquet hall to get some food, before he crashes again,

only to encounter Tsukishima on his way there.

Not about to induce a weird atmosphere again, he mentally slaps himself and greets him as if he wasn't spending a whole day, sleeping in his-

 

_Shut up brain._

 

“How do I take the tea?” Kageyama asks, the two of them falling into step on their way down the corridor.

“You take two measures of that water I gave you, but be careful, Yamaguchi poured an entire well in it, and one measure of that tea mix in the evening, boiled with the same well-water. Whatever time you see fit, as long as you don't overstep twelve hours between.” The vampire says. “Keep that stone Juno got you with you at all times.”

 _Don't make the same mistake I did,_ was left unspoken, completely missed by Kageyama.

Kageyama patted the chest pocket on his shirt. If all he has to do is carry around a little stone around for a month, he'll gladly oblige.

Ah, one more thing before he can concentrate on food.

 

He grabs Tsukishima by the sleeve and leads to an empty room not that far from the banquet hall, but safe enough not to have anyone hearing things my mistake or otherwise. The vampire is mildly surprised by the sudden move, but then again, he never really got how that mind of his worked. Closing the door of the first room available, Kageyama turns to Tsukishima, very intentional to speak his mind before it all goes away.

“I know I'm a sore to you,” he states, completely baffling the poor guy, “and I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess and thank you for helping me out even if you didn't have to.”

Tsukishima, for his part, went a bit mute from shock, not entirely sure what he just heard.

“ _...the hell are you apologising for?_ ” The question leaves his mouth before the rest of his mind follows.

_This kid is really something, alright._

“...what?” Kageyama blinks, tilting his head at him.

“What what?” Tsukishima snaps. “Why are you apologising for this?!”

When Kageyama starts staring at him as confused as Tsukishima felt, the vampire just dropped it, deciding it wasn't worth the nerves and time.

“Know what, never mind.” He mutters, exasperated. “I'm just glad this is over, or soon to be over, and I would appreciate if we didn't mention this again.”

“Okay.” The witch nods.

“Good. Now move and get something to eat before you faint again!”

“...”

 

Kageyama doesn't have to be told twice. He got his part done, not entirely sure why Tsukishima reacted that way, but then again, he never understood it either, and the prospect of food was something he always looked forward to.

_He was easier to talk to than he originally thought._

Tsukishima merely followed after him at the thought he'd probably stuff himself sick with those stupid meat buns Hinata and he tend to prefer for dinner after all that and went to make sure he didn't land himself in the sick bay and got something proper to eat.

 

One could easily understand the shock of the entire Salvo team on the verge of setting up a search party with one worried Akaashi on top, gathered by that one table in the corner, not easily visible from the people sitting around them, effectively hiding them from immediate view and boy did they have a surprise in store for them when Tsukishima started fussing over Kageyama's plate – even to the point of Bokuto dissolving in giggles along with Tanaka as Akaashi drops to the bench, eyes wide, probably not breathing.

“Look who's getting along...” Terushima can't help the grin spreading at the look on Yamaguchi's face, something similar to Akaashi's as he can't help but stare.

“Well, I'll be damned...” Kuroo mutters, grabbing Bokuto on reflex before the owl falls of the bench.

“What the hell did you put in my drink?” Nishinoya accuses Tanaka, who's getting a nice shade of red due to him trying to reel it in, but failing as he manages a high five with Bokuto.

Kyoutani merely focused his attention on his food. This steak he got had a rather interesting shape.

Azumane and Ennoshita didn't know what to think so they didn't think at all.

The Miya twins...

 

“...what.” Atsumu manages, weakly.

“It would seem they aren't that bad with each other as we were lead to think, brother dearest.” Osamu states calmly.

_Nothing could stir that one, could it?_

“...again, what.” Atsumu repeated before the stun let up.

“No, no, no, there's something wrong there.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, come on, one doesn't spend three years going against one another and all of a sudden be best buds over dinner!”

“ _If you dare move a finger to ruin this, I will somehow persuade Sakusa to drag you to the bottom of the Mariana trench instead of him._ ” Yamaguchi quietly threatens, still not over it.

“Wow.” Kuroo blinks at him.

“Dude, he used the S word.” Nishinoya whistles, amazed.

“Oh, great, now the pixie starts making threats-” Atsumu rolls his eyes, but Akaashi interrupts.

“Miya Atsumu, that's enough.”

“Why am I the bad guy here, there is clearly something going on there!” He protests.

“All I'm seeing are two brats deciding to be a little bit more grown up, or at least one of them.” Akaashi elaborates, ignoring Yamaguchi, who, after a brief second of debate, only shrugs and agrees with him.

“...true.”

“ _...seriously??!_ ”

“Oy, oy, quiet down.” Bokuto shushes the lot along with Tanaka, clearly the only ones genuinely happy about the ordeal.

“What I find amazing here is Tanaka actually being right...” Terushima adds, Ennoshita merely nodding.

“Thanks a lot.” Tanaka stick his tongue out at the two.

Atsumu, for the love of that pizza in front of him being steadily nicked on by his ever chill brother, can't cope with the sudden situation.

...or rather, not _that_ sudden.

 

Still, this isn't right. No way this came about out of the blue, something must have happened. He'd put his head in a fire for it. But expecting this dorky fan club to see his way is as futile as reading the Iliad and expecting a different outcome by the end of the book.

So, he quiets down, fussing about in his head, glaring Tsukishima down from where he sits.

 

_Fine, he thinks, a bit on the bitter side, if they can't see it,_

_maybe Sakusa will._

 

Unfortunately for Atsumu's great detective plans, Sakusa will be sticking around at home a bit more than he originally intended. Undine's news were rather more urgent than he would like and he had to go visit a few places to see what gives.

Asking around eventually lead him to a group of _Nereidae,_ sea water spirits, in the Mediterranean seas.

 

At first, they were reluctant to convey anything to him, until Undine joined him and intervened. Eventually, they relented and told them about one of their own missing just of the shores of the Baltic's after hearing about some trouble stirring there.

“We haven't heard much of her since.” One of the _Nereidae_ tells Undine and Sakusa as they offer to help out with any news they could.

“She went to help our sisters up north, but the last we heard was that there was an incident with vicious magic near where she went. No one could tell us what became of her, some even claim she never got that far north.”

“Is that the only incident you've heard of?” Sakusa asks.

“No... All around these waters something is up and we decided to group up like this wherever we can. It's not an easy task to get a hold of one of us.” She says. “We're worried.”

“Of course.”

“ _If you find her and she's no longer our sister, there is a way to stop her from harming you._ ” The water spirit says, quietly, lest her sisters hear her.

“There is something dangerous lurking around and creatures of all kinds are missing.” She adds. “Make no mistake, we rather she returned to us in fragments of the sea than be used in some wickedness of whoever is responsible for this."

“...I understand.”

“Take care.” She bids her goodbyes before joining her sister on their way home.

...this certainly makes things easier.

Not necessarily good, but some things will fall into place.

...he could send news to the Ministry, but that's neither his business, nor his country, so he'll gladly skip that part, thank you, besides, he knows at least one person with connections to that place and if they don't think it necessary to rise a panic, neither will he.

 

_Time to go back._

 

_He's wasted enough time as it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!


	16. A Familiar Face, All Troubles Forgotten

_The blank look on Sakusa's face was picture worthy, fit for a portrait on how exactly expressionless one being can get._

_In Tsukishima's humble opinion._

 

Not that he has a say in things right now. He's made peace with his fate some time ago, between getting rid of that bite mark and asking Kageyama what's the best course of action since there is a number of people he won't be able to avoid as skilfully as he did with some of his team. The ones he didn't have to avoid were as clueless as ever, although, _for some reason_ , started acting a little weird whenever they saw Tsukishima and him in the same space.

_Whatever._

Not something he'll be wrecking his thoughts about any time soon.

 

Back to the present and the fact that Kageyama, instead of answering that simple yet dearly complicated question with words or letters or whatever the heck else convenient, merely sought out Sakusa Kiyoomi, of all people, the moment he got wind of his presence.

_Telling him everything._

 

Hence why Tsukishima's in the same room as those two, not minutes after Sakusa showed his face in the building, mind wiped clear and without a thought, as Kageyama calmly explains a few things to the water spirit.

Tsukishima's so out of it, that he misses a few very interesting things stated by the witch, though returns to his senses quickly when Sakusa finally moves,

_sighs,  
_

and places a hand on that head of Kageyama's, patting it a few times before he's suddenly engulfed by water, making Tsukishima panic slightly, worried for a second he might actually drown him, but all that water merely rises up and evaporates and that distinctive scent around the witch, the main problem, as he's drinking heavy herb mixes to clean the residue of his poison, clears and it's more or less the way it was.

_He thinks._

 

“You wouldn't happen to have more of that water, would you?” Sakusa ask the dumbstruck vampire, who can only cast his gaze on the witch, since he gave him everything he had left of it.

“I have some in my room.” Kageyama answers, halfway to go get it before Sakusa grabs him by his pelerine and holds him as he turns to Tsukishima.

“Go get it.” He says and who's Tsukishima to argue?

He merely nods, still stiff, and quickly hurries to get it, not having one clue as to where exactly in this whole castle was Kageyama's room exactly, but there are other methods of fetching inanimate things and he's not about to waste time.

 

“Now that we have a few minutes,” Sakusa puts the little witch down on a chair, snapping his fingers to get another one, “I'd like you to repeat all of that, from the beginning, and not omit what you clearly have.”

Kageyama merely nods as he starts over.

“On the night of the total lunar eclipse, Kyoutani got a few scrolls from his home and asked me if I'd like to try them out.” He says.

“They were written in witch signs.” He adds, at which Sakusa raises a brow.

“Witch signs?” He interrupts briefly. “No one questioned you about it?”

“I don't think anyone present knew what those exactly are. Akaashi might have, but he wasn't there. Though I did promise Kyoutani to teach him some basics.”

“...right. And?”

“Well, I did some tricks written there, but when the full moon rose, everyone scattered and I could do...some other things by myself.”

 

_... Ah, yes, that does explain it. Sakusa had wondered when he'd blow off some of that steam building up, but he could have pretty much guessed._

 

Growing up in a vampire hunting family that is his will have some effects he can't do much about now, such as... _guide_ one's natural predisposition to either light or dark magic, and as a witch, he's bound to eventually strengthen one side. Consciously or not.

His knowledge of some things is way too advanced for someone his age, Oikawa Tooru saw to it, in his best intentions, no doubt, but it left this kid with a strong affinity towards the dark aspect of things.

...which, in all honesty, doesn't mean he will turn out a villain or world conqueror or anything like that, just that light or sun oriented spells will give him a hard time to preform correctly, _if he ever succeeds in the first place_ and that the dark or moon oriented spells will come his way more easily.

_In Sakusa's opinion, this light-dark terminology gave people the wrong idea most of the time and he himself tended to avoid it as much as possible but it's just one of those stupid things that stuck throughout history._

 

“Let me guess, Tsukishima was drawn to your magic without even being conscious of it until it was too late...” Sakusa concludes, oh so brilliantly, but it did give his mind a kick start.

There's a theory being brewed in his head, but he'll have to test it out later.

If he's correct, there's only one thing that would connect it and if he finds it...

_...he'd rather not._

“Yeah.” Kageyama confirms a bit quietly.

 

_...really, this kid. He's gone a few weeks and all that happens._

_Well. He's never bored around him, that's for sure._

 

“...he doesn't know that, does he?” He asks, another thought popping up.

“...no, I don't think he does.” Kageyama shakes his head.

“You haven't told him?”

“...”

 

_Aww._

 

“That being said,” he then decides to drop the subject, nothing more he can do about it than finish healing that arm of his before that Iwaizumi arrives, “whether or not you tell him is entirely up to you.”

He stands up to inspect that yellow colour close up. It doesn't seem like it will interfere with what he had to do.

“You can tell your Iwaizumi Hajime that you had a cold if he asks about your new perfume and I gave you some strong tea." He mutters, concentrated on the cuts. "I'll be using some of that water you have to clean this up and close the wound. There should be no traces left.”

“Whatever blondie told you to do until this clears up, do it.” He then adds. “Once started, treatments should be carried out until the end.”

More or less a sacred rule to everything magic and non-magic in their world. Also the reason the medical staff here had to roll with Sakusa's wishes and whims, because one mustn't stop halfway with anything. Especially not high grade healing spells.

“Okay.”

Sakusa had a few ideas and know how on treating accidental vampires bites, but since Tsukishima already did something about it, it would be highly unwise to stop mid way and go with something else instead.

 

_Besides, whatever he did, it was clearly something of the highest arts._

_That bite is nowhere to be seen and from what Kageyama just told him, it was at least three weeks old when he started working on it._

_Not bad._

Seems like this little trouble attracting teapot here isn't the only one with a secret or two to hide.

Well.

As long as most of this mess is over and done with, he really needs to concentrate on something else. Top priority on his list is to talk to the vampire kiddo.

 

Speaking of whom, he enters the room with a water bottle a few minutes later, clearly having to cast a fetching spell.

Meaning, he had no clue where Tobio was in this castle and he didn't want to ask.

_Both of them were to die for, really._

_But that's to be a private joke._

 

A few minutes later, a few rounds of water swirling in all shapes around Kageyama's arm and it was as good as new. Not yellow, not bruised, not cut up, all healed, without so much as a scratch.

Took some time and all in between that happened, but he was all fixed up now.

Ready to meet with Iwaizumi without the possibility to induce some heavy shit-storms by accident or to lie to that person in particular.

 

“There.” Sakusa says as he finishes his check up on his arm from all corners and angles. “Took a while, but you're all set now.”

“Thank you, Sakusa-senpai.” Kageyama smiles, happy his arm was back to normal so he didn't have to make up things to cover for it.

“Don't mention it and try not to get in trouble.” He ruffles his hair but both of them know it's not going to work that way, Kageyama's not the one to seek trouble, it just so happens to find him in the most stupid of times.

“I'll try.” He says, and try he will.

“Now," he offers a sweet smile that doesn't sit with Tsukishima for some reason, and he's probably about to find out why not, "be so kind and go tell Akaashi I arrived.”

 

Kageyama nods, offering a reassuring quirk of his lips to Tsukishima before he leaves the room to find the fellow witch - _completely slipping his mind that perhaps Tsukishima wasn't as assured in his well being around Sakusa as he was._

_Especially after oh so casually informing the one person out of two Tsukishima kind of spent three plus weeks hoping against hope he'd not mention this to._

…

_...like he said, no one is that lucky._

 

Death became a satisfactory calming thought.

 

“Breathe.” Sakusa says as he notices the vampire completely still and stiff in that corner.

_It's kind of difficult, Tsukishima thinks, not moving an inch from where he stood.  
_

As for the water entity, noticing how he still preferred to impersonate a broom in the corner, a different approach might be what the vampire needs right now.

 

“ _Dragging you to the bottom of the sea is a little bit beside the point and he made me promise I wouldn't, so start breathing or I'll find a way to get around my promise._ ” He says instead and that seems to work because Tsukishima does take a small amount of air.

“Feel better now?”

“ _Bit._ ” Tsukishima chokes out, trying to collect himself.

Good.

“In case you still haven't recovered anything before your blacking out some time prior to this, I'll need you to try and think hard about it.” He starts.

“To cut a long story short, something might have occurred and you might be involved with something if it did, but to figure out what exactly, you need to remember as much details as you can.”

_Oh._

... _if that's what he needs, then,_

“I remember a siren song.” He states. “At first I thought it was rushing water from the stream but I remembered the other day it was actually something singing.”

“Are you sure it was a siren or did the song just associate you to it?” Sakusa asks.

“I...can't remember seeing a siren so I think it just reminds me of it.” The vampire says, a little bit more relaxed. “I don't know how, but I know it was a deep water being.”

“...you can walk in sunlight, right?”

“Yes?”

“Then it is.”

“...I don't follow.”

“Vampires that can walk in the sun have another weakness and that is pure deep water – be it on land or the sea and oceans. Since you can visit Bali and the Caribbean coast without the fear of a sunburn, your instincts telling you it's a deep water being are correct and you'd do well listening to them.” He explains.

“On my way back here, I came across some news and stories. Half of them I don't like, but that's how it is. You might have encountered a _Nereidae_ , though until I can confirm it and what exactly drove it here and how, I'll go with this.”

_Oh._

“Uhm...” he opens his mouth, weighting what he's about to say, but decides to go with it, “I...uh...”

“Ever since that night, I realised I could sense things I couldn't before.” He manages, feeling a burden fall off his shoulders.

“As in?”

“...I could sense Kageyama's blood, first. Then I noticed I could take a good guess on how much magic he's got, even if it's buried under a lot of layers. But...”

Sakusa made not a move nor a sound, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. This was good. The more he could tell him, the more information he had to go on in this matter.

“No, that's not...”

“What?”

“...nothing, I just thought that maybe I could sense it before I fainted, but no... it was all after.”

_There is also this little thing called a heartbeat, he could also hear, but somehow, sharing that seemed...too much, perhaps? It just didn't feel right to share that one, too, it felt a little bit more private for a reason he couldn't explain._

“...all of that is what will come by naturally the further up you go in this school.” Sakusa says. “The spells placed on you and everyone else is to prevent things like certain beings going crazy over the scent of blood in case of any injuries and things like that. The spells are designed to lessen up as you come closer to graduation year as to prepare you to sense all of it when you graduate and leave.”

“...though it seems yours started to crumble away a bit earlier.”

“...but no one noticed. Not even Ju-not even my bat.”

“That's because there are no evident cracks.” Sakusa tilts his head, eyes turning the colour of that mentioned coast of Bali and the water there – upper half greenish, lower blue. They turn back to his usual colour when a thought flashes.

“...is what you sense only around Kageyama or do you sense everyone else as well?”

_Crap. He really doesn't want to answer that one. But he must. Seems like Sakusa really only wants to help - he doesn't remember him being like this around anyone, save Kageyama, but that's a given.  
_

“...it's only around him.”

“That's a bit specific, wouldn't you agree?”

“Yes.”

“...”

_...if that's so..._

“...what?”

“I think I'm safe to tell you weren't picked by the water being on purpose.” He states. “Most likely you were there at the wrong time.”

“You mean this could have happened to anyone around?”

“Indeed.”

“...but...if...” And it slowly sinks in, the insinuation, mixed with relief there wasn't anything beyond hope wrong with him.

“ _You are not the target._ ” Sakusa finishes for him. “ _He, on the other hand, just might be._ ”

 

Blissfully unaware of things, Kageyama hurries to find Akaashi. He should be in Transformation class around this time and that was not entirely half way across from where he was right now, but not that far from it either.

 

_Just as he's about to skip a wall and cut the path short through the inner gardens, he ends up colliding with someone just about to finish teleporting in._

 

He's about to apologise for knocking them over when he comes eye to eye with someone very familiar.

“ _Don't tell me you knew I was coming today?_ ” He asks and sure enough, it's Iwaizumi Hajime, laughing where he lies on the grass with Kageyama over his lap, having knocked into him just as he landed.

“No?” He says, slight panic freezing him up but remembering he had nothing to hide.

( _Aside some now not so obvious stuff._ )

“I was on my way to find a team mate.” He quickly adds.

“Then I guess this was just timing.” Iwaizumi ruffles his hair as he moves him and gets up.

It's been a while since he's visited, nothing around the place seemed all that changed from the last time, save Tobio now in his third year instead of that awkward little kid just starting school and his first year, not too thrilled about it.

“So, how have you been doing?” He asks with a grin.

Kageyama takes a moment to react and instead of a spoken one, he hugs the man tightly as an answer.

_...he missed him more than he was actually aware off._

Iwaizumi says nothing, merely returns the hug.

 

_It's tough, he knows, being away so much from everyone. Even more so since he rarely left their side before starting his education here._

 

“ _...we miss you, too, Tobio.” He says._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, my apologies for skipping a Sunday, I'm in exam hell for the next month, I'll try posting stuff if I spot a chance.
> 
> Happy readings and very appreciative of your comments and thoughts!


	17. The Art of a Proper Conversation

After the usual visiting procedure, quick greetings by the school headmaster and a pleasant chat with Tobio's teachers, he could finally, after two full hours, get to the person he actually came to see.

 

Iwaizumi had last seen him that summer before he went off to start his third year.

 

Truth be told, he wasn't so sure about it – not after the hoards of letters coming in frequently in his first year, of which he of course knew about, no matter how quick Oikawa would dispose of those by burning them – or, in his second year, when he informed both Oikawa and him he made a new friend, that being a certain water spirit, of whom even _they heard of in the Ministry_ and the other things he also never quite got to the bottom of, because, again, Oikawa.

Seeing him rather pale and...well...thin for his frame now, despite all that Salvo training he's going through, made him uneasy enough, but he decided to keep quiet of it – for now. He's sure the kid has a lot on his mind and somehow, starting to shoot questions right from the door is more Oikawa's style than his – he firmly believes that if Tobio has something to tell, he will.

...he just hopes he's not wrong in that assumption because a) he sincerely thinks Tobio knows better and b) he'd _never, as in never ever,_ hear the end of it from Oikawa.

Then again, it might be that he'll grow up tall and lean, not an impossibility, and not seeing him in a while does things with his imagination.

 _Not_ something he'll mention to a growing teen with all that comes with it.

He's just extremely glad to see him.

...but there _is_ one question he _has_ to pose.

 

“...may I ask why you have an air of herbs around you?” He caves in, as they take a seat in the visitor's suite.

_Quite strong ones, at that._

“Sakusa-senpai made me some tea mixes to help with a cold.” Kageyama says, making himself comfortable on the couch.

“Uh-uh.” Iwaizumi smiles a bit awkwardly. “Well, then, I don't doubt its effectiveness.”

In Iwaizumi's quite humble opinion, he may have took that one too far, but who's he to judge? That kid comes from a medically oriented family any way, so he should know, right?

“Uh, so, Oikawa rose a fit, as you may imagine,” he starts, making a face as he remembers, “first over that love potion business and then...his usual...and also we got a summons from the Ministry to attend this thing. We will be departing on your birthday, unfortunately, so that's one reason you're staying here, although, you don't have to...”

“I don't?” Kageyama blinks.

“No, you can come with us, if you want.” He says. “No one would have a complaint. But, that is for you to think about. If you rather stay here with your friends, that's also fine.”

Kageyama was _this_ close to say yes, but he stopped. He has no idea if he'll be required to do something else about that bite mark and he wasn't dumb enough to risk it in front of Oikawa. Kageyama had a vague feeling he'd somehow find out if he showed his face and yeah, he just won't go there until at least Sakusa or Tsukishima confirm he was safe.

“...I'll think about it.” He says instead, but he'd so want to go if he could.

Iwaizumi's taken aback for a second at that, and not quite sure how to take it. On one hand, he's surprised he didn't take the offer and on the other hand, if he rather stay here, there must be some reason for that.

“Alright, call when you decide.”

That bit out of the way,

“How are things?”

“The usual,” Kageyama begins, but changes his mind in the middle,“or, not quite.”

Now that peeks Iwaizumi's interest. “How so?”

“Well, I'm getting better along with my team, we won the last game, not sure if you got that notice or not, and I practised some spells, which went okay – Kyoutani lent me some scrolls to try out, it was fun. There was also this Halloween party, which was far more interesting that last year, with Akaashi-san and the seniors taking care of things, we had some rock and metal bands playing on the stage.”

“Sounds great.”

“It was!” Kageyama's eyes lit up. “Though, I think Sakusa-senpai didn't exactly like it because he and Akaashi had some arguments over the decorating part.”

“Decorating part?”

“Yeah, Sakusa-senpai wanted it to be a real horror scene, with drowned ghosts and the like, from the bottom of the sea and Akaashi-san didn't.” He adds, kinda disappointed, but Iwaizumi was all but.

“Yes, well, he had first years to consider.” He offers, slightly sweat dropping at the image of drowned people's ghosts flying around. Oh, boy.

“He then went home for a while-”

“Sorry, Akaashi or Sakusa?”

“Sakusa-senpai.”

“Right.”

“He was gone about three weeks but he's back now.”

_Of course he is._

“Classes?” He asks.

“Good, actually.” Kageyama says, somewhat impressed by that fact himself. “I didn't have much trouble this year. The Lunar Eclipse came at a good time...”

Ah, yes. The Lunar Eclipse. And all that came with it. Maybe he should have not mentioned that.

“The teachers didn't say anything about it?” Iwaizumi tilts his head, deciding he wouldn't be prying too much. Like he said, if Kageyama wanted to tell him, he would.

“No, I didn't go overboard. Just a few basic things Oikawa-san showed me.” He says, relaxing a bit when Iwaizumi didn't seem like he'd pry more.

_...he wouldn't be so lucky with Oikawa on this one. Or the love potion. Or his friends and team-mate's. Or anything else, for that matter._

Iwaizumi seemed to be satisfied with the answer as he didn't ask any more questions about it.

 _Nothing Oikawa taught him was of the basic kind,_ but why thread onto that minefield when he doesn't have to.

Speaking of which, there _is_ something he'd like to share, while he's here.

 

“...I'd like to tell you something that I'd appreciate if it'd stay between us.” He sighs slightly, but there is no point in hiding it, he might as well know. “This meeting we're attending, it's to confirm some rumours spreading around recently. We don't expect too much trouble, and your school is quite secured for that matter, but regardless, be careful.”

“...of what?”

“Supposedly, there is a rather loud group causing all sorts of trouble these days and that around these parts. We have yet to confirm what all that is about. It may just be distasteful rumours, but we need to check, nonetheless. I understand you are free to visit the neighbouring town on the weekends.”

“Yes?”

“Please be on your guard when you're out.”

“Yes.”

“I'm not trying to frighten you, I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and you've got some backup here, too, just inform people if you see anything suspicious.”

“I will.”

“I know you will.” He smiles. “Also, once this is over, I'm off duty for a while.”

“...” Kageyama blinks, not sure he heard right. “...you are?!”

He jumps up, all ears.

“Is that official?”

“Yes.” Iwaizumi nods. “I was hoping you could come up with a list of places you'd like to see this summer.”

“...no way.”

“Yes way.”

“...are Hanamaki and Matsukawa joining us, too?”

“They'll probably join in every moment they got.”

“...”

Kageyama can't believe it. He's actually getting time off. Holy dancing milk cartons.

“This isn't a joke, right?”

“No, I assure you, it's not.” Iwaizumi laughs, catching him before he falls over from how much he leaned forward.

Just as he does that, they hear something hit the floor, looking down to find the source. Iwaizumi extends a hand and picks up the stone fallen from Kageyama's pocket and examines it.

“Is this...your birthstone?” He asks, eyeing the uncut gem. It had an interesting shade.

“...yes?”

“It's beautiful.” Iwaizumi says, giving it back. “Where did you get it?”

_Shit._

“...a friend gave it to me?”

…

 _That little information, Iwaizumi really didn't expect._ His surprise must have shown because Kageyama squirmed a bit under his gaze as he started twirling the stone between his fingers.

“Is...something wrong?” He asks tentatively, instincts telling him to play none the wiser.

That seems to snap Iwaizumi out of it.

“No, no...nothing. I'm sorry, it's...” And now Kageyama's extra confused because Iwaizumi has this big happy grin on his face. “No, there is nothing wrong with that.”

 

The witch can't help his slight tilt at the man, still confused as to what exactly brought that reaction forth. Not like he could guess, so he just shrugged it off.

...though, for some reason, Iwaizumi looked like he would eat his own face when Kageyama put it back in to his chest pocket.

“...are you sure nothing's the matter, Iwaizumi-san?” He asks again, growing a little suspicious at the man.

“Positive.”

Not that he doesn't like to see him happy, but this was confusing.

A slight knocking on the door interrupted this, with a voice asking for Iwaizumi Hajime.

“I'll be right back.” He says as he gets up, leaving a very suspicious Kageyama behind on the couch, who fashioned himself a mirror to check if he didn't have some paint on his face or something.

Outside the room, Iwaizumi let's out a silent laugh, confusing the magic owl bringing him a letter. Iwaizumi waves it off, taking the letter and sending the owl back.

_Well, if Tobio didn't get it, why ruin the whole thing?_

_Though, to get that from a friend..._

 

_...oh, dear._

 

It's cute.

(Not that he'll mention it to Oikawa just yet.)

Incidentally, the note was from him.

Nothing that can't wait, though.

 

Still, he couldn't help the slight snort.

_Friend, huh?_

_That's_ some _friend, alright._

Any way, time to get a hold of himself. He can't be any more suspicious else Kageyama might get uneasy.

He was fifteen, of course there would be crushes involved and such.

_Oh, he can just imagine the look on Oikawa's face._

_It's priceless._

 

_(Now he's stuck in a hell between telling him or not.)_

 

Ahem.

Be an adult, Iwaizumi.

 

“So, this friend of yours...” He starts, oh so nonchalantly. “You two getting along?”

The question catches Kageyama a bit off guard.

“...uh, in a way, I guess.”

_Can't exactly tell Iwaizumi Hajime of all people what exactly happened, right? Sakusa-senpai is one thing, but Iwaizumi? Hell naw._

_Although,_

“We did stop fighting, though, so I guess we're fine in that way?”

...say what now?

“...fighting?”

“We kinda had our disputes.” And he'll leave it at that. Iwaizumi knows about that so why repeat the whole thing?

“Oh. Well, I'm glad you two are getting along now.”

_Can't be that bad of a fight if they gave Tobio that as a present, right? Birthstone significance isn't unknown among them._

“...you are?”

“Of course.” Iwaizumi smiles.

“...” Kageyama opens his mouth, feeling...relieved actually. He didn't think he'd be so...open? About it?

“Listen, Tobio.” The man begins as he catches that look. “What you do and whom you hang out with is up to you. As long as you're fine with it and safe.”

 

_Safe? Why wouldn't he be-oh. That. Yeah, he kinda has a point. But... Tsukishima changed quite a bit from where they've started out. At least, he'd like to think that. All in all, he wasn't so bad after all. True, he did what he did, but he also did his best to help him out of that situation. Sakusa-senpai could have dealt with it himself, but he still offered, so something must be going the right way?_

 

“...thank you, Iwaizumi-san.” He says with a bright smile.

“You're welcome.”

 

_Outside, by the fountains, Sakusa Kiyoomi starts laughing so hard he almost landed in the fountain himself,_

_with Akaashi raising a brow at him, slightly shaking his head, not even wanting to ask._

 

_If it's that hilarious, someone must be dead, dying or soon to be doing so._

_He is definitely not that curious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the shit I come up with.
> 
> I swear upon my career as a fiction writer, I wrote this entire birthstone thing because I stumbled upon some interesting info while researching them birthstones.
> 
> States the following: Blue topaz is believed to be effective with blood disorders. (Also, as a gift, it is the symbol of eternal love.)
> 
> xD
> 
> Anyway, my exam hell starts Monday, so...HAVE FUN READING! :D
> 
> Share a thought? :3


	18. Them rumours, though

“ _I'd say stay out of trouble,” Iwaizumi begins, “but we both know that's not how this works.”_

“ _Yeah.” Kageyama agrees wholeheartedly, as he stands near the entrance._

 

_Iwaizumi's visit was short, but a welcome change – he had a meeting to attend to and hopefully that would mark the end of his staying away from home so much throughout the year._

_The taller man hugs him._

“ _I'm glad you're okay.” He says quietly. “I know some things are rough on you, but I'm very proud of how you handle them.”_

_They part, for the travelling portal starts opening._

“ _We'll get in touch as soon as possible. You can send an owl anytime.”_

“ _I know, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama smiles. “Thank you.”_

_“Take care, kid.”_

“ _Will do. Have a safe trip.”_

“ _Thanks.”_

_With a final wave, Iwaizumi vanishes on the other side of the portal, leaving the school grounds._

 

_That being a few days in the past now._

 

His birthday is not so far off now, and with things slowing down, he feels a bit at a loss here.

No more Salvo matches, no more exams, _although that bit he won't be missing_ , no more classes, half the people he actually talks to gone over the holidays, he's pretty sure Tsukishima will go back to ignoring him or teasing the living daylights out of him...

...okay, so he had Sakusa-senpai and Akaashi-san, but...

...they seemed busy with something ever since Sakusa came back. Hushed tones and serious expressions told him it was something important, but since they didn't involve him in it, must be something between them.

The common room is empty, mostly, save a few people staying at school rather than going home, all people that don't really have a need to converse with him if they can help it, not that Kageyama minds.

He did notice some curious looks in his direction, however, that also isn't much of a novelty. It's been like that since he first arrived at this school, so it didn't bother him.

It's actually been a while since he noticed them, though.

No wonder. There were some changes since his first year. He changed, somewhat. Meeting people also helped that. He started putting more effort in his studies, his teachers and professors noticed – a few praises could be heard, words of encouragement.

It wasn't always smooth sails.

 

_He distinctly remembers the first day after his additional enrollment testing, or so they told him it was called, when he stood in a room with unfamiliar faces and cold gazes._

 

_He understood perfectly well why that was._

_Still, it didn't lessen the awful feeling even one bit._

_At one point, he was scared he failed and could make Iwaizumi and Oikawa sad. Or worse._

_But then, Takeda interfered._

“ _I see no reason why he shouldn't be admitted here.” The man had said back then. “A few things will be difficult for him in his studies, but that is no reason to send him home and label him dangerous. If we did that all the time, we wouldn't have enough students to make one class.”_

“ _And besides, if that child is enrolled here, it would be awfully discriminatory and we'd probably have his guardians on our back and then not even the Ministry would help us out.”_

_It would take Kageyama a whole year to figure out that “that child” was Sakusa Kiyoomi._

 

It's in this heavy thinking process the same Takeda-sensei finds him in the library, apparently staring at a heavy duty spell book.

“Uh, Kageyama-kun?” The man waves lightly in front of his face, snapping him out of it. “Is everything alright?”

“Huh?” The witch blinks, then, “Uh, yes, yes, everything's fine.”

“Oh, I'm glad.” Takeda sighs out in relief. “For a moment there I was worried...”

“Is there anything I can do for you, sensei?” Kageyama then asks.

“No, no, I was just passing by. Thought I'd check on you. You kind of looked troubled.”

“No, I really...” He can feel a slight heat wave creeping up, trying his best to ignore it. “I'm fine, really.”

“Good. I hope your visit went well?”

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san really surprised me with the visit.”

“...you didn't know he was coming?” Takeda blinked.

“No?”

_...was he?_

“Well, uh...” The older man just sighed. “To tell you the truth, we didn't hear of it until the day before. Half the staff was worried. I was, too, at first, but then I thought, Kageyama-kun would tell us if there was anything wrong.”

_Sure._

“...right.”

_Let's go with that._

“I mean, I know you kids have a few things you'd rather not share, but I hope you do know you can talk to me or anyone else for that matter if something's wrong or bothering you.” He offers a sincere smile.

“I know. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Also...” How to address this?

“I heard you and Tsukishima-kun are getting...along now?”

“Yeah, kinda. I think.” Kageyama muses, at a loss there. “We haven't fought in a while.”

“That's...good.”

Now Takeda kind of feels just...foolish. He should know better than listen to whispers and rumours. Not that he would personally mind, but... okay, let's not open that issue, Kageyama-kun is an honest child.

“Well, I shall leave you to your studies, then. It was nice talking to you.” Takeda greets, about to make his way to the back shelves to put some materials away, when,

“Uhm, Takeda-sensei?” Kageyama calls, getting up.

“Yes?” The man turns around.

“I know it's a bit early, but could I see the elective courses list? Please?”

“...I don't see why not? Just let me put these away and I can help you out then, okay?”

“Yes.”

About ten minutes later, they're both in Takeda's office, the man rumbling through his drawers, searching for the mentioned list. Elective courses are gradually introduced in the fourth year, but students can look it up at any time. Most do, by the end of their third year, to get some ideas on how to arrange their schedules and what to focus on.

“Do you have any ideas on what you would like to focus more?” Takeda asks.

“...not really...” Kageyama mutters as he goes through the list.

He isn't really sure that the fact that he's more than familiar with most of them is a good thing or not so good. Depending on whom one asks, would probably hit closest to home.

“I believe you're familiar with Witch Signs and Insignia?” Takeda offers.

“Yes, but...”

“But?”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea...”

“Why not?” The man blinks. “If I remember correctly, you're very good at it!”

_Too good, perhaps._

“I-”

“No, hold up. Let me tell you something first.” Takeda holds his hand up. “I know where this hesitation might come from, but believe me when I tell you some of those thick heads you've sadly encountered back then have left the council. I, for one, think that if you're good at something, you should pursue it. Don't let the past hinder you on your way to achieve something.”

“You come from a family with a lot of history and I would be highly disappointed if you didn't show up here with the degree of knowledge with which you did. These days, we get students with high potentials, but due to some, they never achieve the heights they could have.”

“You're a good kid and you can do whatever you set your mind to. Don't fall behind and neglect your abilities because of what someone else said. People...tend to judge no matter what you do or how you act.”

“...” Kageyama just stares at the man. It's been some time since he's heard anyone tell him that.

“Oh, dear, here I am rambling, I do apologise...”

“No, that's...thank you, sensei.”

“You're welcome.”

“As for the list, I guess you're pretty much familiar with most of it, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And light oriented spells aren't your forte...”

“...no...”

“..hmm... there is a number of combinations I could offer, but you'd have to have some idea as to what you want out of this...”

_He's pretty sure Hibarida would die for a chance to advise... For some reason, students don't ask for guidance like they used to..._

“Tell you what, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to some professors about this and see if they can help.”

“...I'd appreciate it.”

“Good, then I shall see what I can do. Feel free to take this copy and see what interests you most.”

“Thank you.”

With that, he isn't one bit closer to decide what he would pursue, but it's a start. All he knows for sure is that ending up with a bunch of classes that aren't connected at all and totally random is not something he wants to end up with.

Also, Takeda-sensei is right.

He can't change and _not_ _know_ what he knows, so better make the best of it.

Though, having this list might actually help. He can always ask Oikawa and Iwaizumi for assistance and advice. Oikawa will probably end up making a few lists, but he can't help it. He just cares.

Again, deep in his thought, he doesn't mind where he's going and end up bumping into someone.

“Uh, my apologi-oh, it's you.” He says as he lifts his gaze and finds none other than Tsukishima standing in front of him.

“...what's that supposed to mean?” The vampire mutters, not liking how that apology ended up. Still, somehow he doesn't even care.

“What's with the papers?” He asks instead, looking at quite the pile Kageyama carried.

“The list of elective courses I got from Takeda.”

“...isn't it a bit early for that?”

“Yeah, but... I really have nothing else to do....”

_There's no salvo practice to look forward to, either..._

 

Tsukishima isn't sure how to respond to that surprisingly insightful answer, so he just takes the first paper of the top to examine it. Truth be told, he had little knowledge as to what this school even offered save the most commonly known. The initial list he's heard about is... _meh_...for the best part and he really wouldn't like to be stuck with something mundane and boring.

“ _Sheesh, he even got the elective course list for himself, just how pampered is that guy?”_

Tsukishima's pretty sure that wasn't meant for him to hear all of a sudden, but his ears pick it up anyway, for the few people whispering aren't even that far from where they're standing.

If Kageyama heard it, he certainly didn't show it, but Tsukishima still picked up a little sign of discomfort.

So, he _did_ hear it.

“I'm pretty sure you'd get a list for yourself if you only asked a teacher.” He starts talking, loud enough to startle the group. “It's common knowledge.”

 

The few people fluster and quickly scatter upon Tsukishima shooting them a look. It was one thing for him to comment on Kageyama, but those were just idiots.

Kageyama ended up quite wide eyed, too, at this sudden display.

“What?”

“...nothing...”

“So is there anything worthwhile on that list or do I have to write a complaint to the faculty?” He proceeds, as if nothing out of the usual order happened.

“I was on the way back to the library, so you can check it out there, if you want?”

At that, Tsukishima merely starts walking, taking about half the load from Kageyama as they make their way to the said library.

 

_Miya Atsumu, who just so happened to walk in on that little display, felt like his eyes were about to pop up from his scull at the sight._

_He knew it. He fucking knew it._

_There was something going on._

_Oh, good lords, when and how did he miss it??_

 

Not five minutes after the little outburst from Tsukishima, the whole school and those back at home got the news and suddenly everyone was alive.

Bokuto was thrilled to hear of it, as was Tanaka, but Akaashi was confused as hell as to why that was suddenly a big deal, while Sakusa only seemed like he was thinking up something particularly dastardly.

Oh, boy.

What is this school coming to?

Better yet, at one point, that whole scene reached the staff, too.

 

“...” Hibarida was about to speak, but changed his mind, merely shaking his head, entertaining a thought, while Takeda only laughed.

The rest of them rose an eyebrow, but that was it.

 

“Did I miss something?” Akaashi asks, turning to Sakusa as they're walking the courtyard.

“Maybe.” Sakusa replies coolly.

“Fine, be an ass.” The witch mutters as they pass the fountains. “What are we doing out here, anyway?”

“I need to check something.” The water spirit says. “Undine revealed a trick for me.”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed it is. All I have to do is figure out if it works this long after what happened.”

“...you mean the thing that happened to Tsukishima?”

“Yes.”

“...might I suggest we wait up for similar conditions if you're willing to try out elaborate spells without the professors knowing?” Akaashi huffs.

Really, that guy. Adaro blood or not, he certainly tends to bend the rules as he wills. While he agrees on the things Sakusa actually told him since he came back, he can't necessarily agree to his whims. Akaashi would have liked he discussed this with the professors, not play detective on his own.

Then again, it was Sakusa Kiyoomi, no way in hell would he ever do as he was told or expected by convenient matters and agreements.

On top of all that, he was one exceptionally powerful individual and highly intelligent.

Which is the exact reason why he could pull the stunts that he did. No one could ever prove shit against him.

“Not a bad suggestion, but Undine says magic that powerful will leave traces, no matter how good concealed.”

“...”

_Figures._

They reach the spot, looking around. Not much to see with some snowflakes getting slowly in the way, but leave it to Sakusa not to be bothered with such. He can secure the perimeter and make it not snow on that particular spot.

“Is this where you found him?” Akaashi ask, nose scrunched up. He might not be on parr with Sakusa, but even he can sense something off.

“Yes.” Sakusa says, crouching in the exact same spot he did when he found Tsukishima taking a nap on the grass.

Placing his hand a little above it, Akaashi can see him using sensory magic – vivid blue waves spreading evenly across the surface. He doesn't notice anything in particular himself after a while, and neither does Sakusa.

“...maybe we're searching for the wrong thing?” He suggests.

“Perhaps.” He agrees.

Not like it's the end of the world if he doesn't find it today. Maybe the right moon light will clear things up further. But, if there is something left... he will find it.

“Now, care to share what this thing about Tsukishima and Kageyama is all about?” Akaashi tries next, as they walk back to the castle, out of the cold. The way Sakusa cracks up every time someone mentions something is getting way too suspicious.

“Oh, you'll find it just as hilarious when you find out.” He says and leaves it at that.

_...why does he even bother?_

 

Back to one dumbstruck fox spirit, named Miya Atsumu, who is now determined to get to the bottom of this... _thing._

There were rumours about them getting along lately, and sadly, he could testify to that. He wanted to know why, though? Can't be over night, there must be something going on. He can't ask anyone without being ridiculed or ignored like he was, so there's only one option he can take.

When you want something done, do it yourself.

Alas, them spending time in the library does little to help him with the case, for they are stuck discussing some courses available next year and it's kind of a bore to listen to. He's had enough of academics for the time being.

About two hours into it, he's ready to toss the towel and call it a day. Maybe he'll be lucky next time.

That is, he thinks that, until,

 

“ _...we could figure that out._ ” He hears Tsukishima say.

What's more, it sounded awfully lot like he was...flirting??! Huh?? How? When? What the heck, they were discussing herbs not five minutes ago, what happened?? Damn it Atsumu pay attention when you're eaves dropping!

“...what do you mean?” Kageyama asks and _damn it kid don't sound so curious!!_

“We're allowed into the town over the holiday under the same conditions as we are during the school being in progress, so we could go and see for our selves.” Tsukishima elaborates.

_What? See what? What did he miss in those five seconds he didn't pay attention??!_

There was a period of silence, probably Kageyama mulling over it and Atsumu was this close to fall over and knock the shelf down with him and blow his oh so brilliant cover, but even with his ears out, he still strained to hear.

“...alright.” He hears Kageyama answer, but very quietly. “I'm in.”

“It's settled then. I'll pick you up around eight thirty.”

_Atsumu certainly didn't like the smug tone Tsukishima seemed to have wrapped himself in on this. He could practically see the vampire glow and those darn eyes practically smouldering._

 

“ _...may I ask what exactly you are attempting to do here besides breaking your own neck, brother dearest?_ ” He hears from behind him and practically jumps in shock.

He didn't even hear Osamu walk up behind him.

“ _Be quiet I'm trying to hear!_ ” He hisses, but the conversation seems to have ended with that last bit for he pulls his brother between the shelves as to avoid being seen by those two.

“Aw, shucks!” He mutters, pouting when he loses sight of them.

“Again, what are you doing?” Osamu repeats the question a bit slower as if that would provide him with an answer this time around.

“I know they're up to something!” He turns so quickly it actually startles the older twin. “Well. Tsukishima certainly is!”

“Uh-uh.” Osamu raises a brow at him. “And what, pray tell, did you manage to hear?”

“First they were discussing some boring book stuff and then I didn't quite get it but they're planning on meeting tomorrow at eight thirty and hit the town to find something out but I have no clue what that might be!”

“...”

_How ridiculous could he get, really?_

_Let's try this again._

“So they're meeting tomorrow to find something out in town at a specific time?” Osamu summarises the whole thing in one short sentence.

“Yes!” Atsumu nods vigorously – maybe Osamu knew something?

The look he's giving him is a bit unsettling, though.

“Atsumu...”

“What?”

“I think I know what that might be.”

“YES??” Atsumu feels like he might burst into flames here.

“I think that might be...”

_Oh, for crying out loud, if you know then-_

 

“ _...a date.”_

… _._

“ _A WHAT?!”_

 

“ _BE QUIET THERE IN THE BACK!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your tremendous patience and support, my dear readers, during my time of exams. I am extremely thankful for it. As a special thank you, you get this chapter and another one tomorrow!
> 
> Also, coming up soon, new stories and a continuation of an older piece.
> 
> Love you all!! Thank you!! <3


	19. Where there's Smoke...

Oikawa is about ready to jump out of his skin. Tobio-chan's birthday is tomorrow and he has to waste his time going on a meeting instead of welcoming him home.

They better bring about the good news they are long overdue, those pompous asses in the Ministry or else-

 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi calls out to the man.

“ _...what?_ ” He growls, not caring what he sounded like. He wasn't in the mood.

“You've set the table on fire.” Comes the reply, as cool as a midwinter breeze.

“Oh, shi-” Oikawa jumps as he notices, quickly extinguishing the flames before they do any real damage to the table. “Iwa-”

“Don't you dare blame me for your mood.” The man interrupts as he checks his bag.

He had to repack the whole thing since Oikawa still doesn't know how to travel lightly.

“I hope you're packed because we're leaving in five minutes.” He informs the hunter inspecting his own desk to assess the damage.

“Huh?” Oikawa blinks, not sure he heard correctly. “Five minutes?”

“Or when Hanamaki and Matsukawa arrive, either way, are you done?”

“I didn't hear about any of that?” He feels really stupid because for the life of him, he can't recall Iwaizumi informing him of such.

“...I told you this five days ago.”

“I was sulking! I didn't hear!”

“...”

“Fine, I'll go get my bag.”

As he hurries to fetch his bags and avoid Iwaizumi drill a hole through his scull, the latter merely sighs as Oikawa leaves. He didn't look forward to this any more than he did, but what had to be done, had to be done.

He just hopes his across the globe assignments are soon over. Preferably the moment the meeting ends. He's been away for more years than he dares to remember.

 

_Considering his and Oikawa's actual age, it's more than considerable._

 

_Time sure does fly, if he might notice so himself._

_It seemed only yesterday he came home and saw Oikawa holding a small bundle in his arms, trying not to cry and wake the baby up. It's been almost fifteen years since then._

_Tobio had grown into a remarkable young man._

_Iwaizumi would really like to spend more time with him. He wouldn't want to estrange himself more than he already had._

 

“Yo, brooding face.” Hanamaki greets as he walks in with Matsukawa following closely behind. “Long time no see.”

“Good afternoon.” Matsukawa greets.

“Hey, you two.” Iwaizumi smiles as he snaps out of his thoughts.

“Ready to be retired?” The pink haired male wiggles his eyebrows.

The two in the room merely roll their eyes.

“I wish. But I don't think they'll be that generous.” Iwaizumi mutters.

“Makki, don't add oil to the fire.” Matsukawa adds.

“What? Considering what he won't be doing any more after this, it's on par with one.”

“Here's to you being right.” Oikawa shows up, three bags in tow, with a tray of drinks flying up to them.

“...three bags?” Hanamaki raises a brow.

“Don't. It's a miracle.” Iwaizumi offers as he takes one drink.

“HEY!”

“Well, I'll certainly drink to that.” Matsukawa says, taking one as well.

“NOT YOU TOO!”

“Make that three.” Hanamaki grins as the takes his.

“So I hear you've been to Tobio's school.” The pink haired male turns to Iwaizumi, ignoring the protests coming from Oikawa, who's now debating to just ditch one bag, not like he'll need it that much.

“Yes.”

“How's the kid?”

“Fine. After _someone here_ ,” all looks on Oikawa, who promptly ignores all of them, “stopped threatening people there via mail, he's fine. He gets along with his team mates, his professors have no objections academics wise this year and...”

“...and?” Hanamaki scoops closer, sensing something good. Iwaizumi's face breaking into that amused smile certainly confirmed it.

“I think someone likes him.” He says, practically glowing.

“You don't say...” Matsukawa mutters, amused.

“Why am I hearing of this only now?” Hanamaki protests, puffing his cheeks up. No fair. He liked having one on Oikawa.

“Who?” Oikawa suddenly pushes between the two fellow hunters to get to Iwaizumi. “I want their name, surname, complete family tree as far back as half a millennia, blood group, species, neighbours pet names and shoe size.”

“Oh will you calm down, I said I think, doesn't mean I'm right.” Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa's face a bit away. “Besides, I don't think Tobio gets it, but it's kind of cute.”

“What do you mean he doesn't get it?” Hanamaki asks, curious.

“Well, he got a gift from that...friend...but I don't think he knows what that means.”

“Friend, huh?” The pink haired hunter grins, wiggling his brows suggestively. “Pray tell, what was that gift?”

“Not telling.”

“Boo, stingy.”

“You'll only use this information to try and pry something out of him and perhaps ruin whatever that is so no.”

“Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna let the kid have his crushes.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Speaking of which, what's the kid's view on that?” Matsukawa asks.

“Mostly confused why I grinned like an idiot when he told me that, but otherwise the same.”

“Well, that will certainly be an interesting development...” The dark haired hunter takes a sip before leaving the glass on the tray still hovering in the middle of the room.

“Are we ready to go?”

“ _Yes.”_

_Oikawa ended up with three bags in the end. So sue him. He needs his stuff._

 

Around eight thirty the next morning, Tsukishima and Kageyama met up as agreed, proceeding to the station.

The morning arrived clear skies, low temperatures and sun out.

“I need food first,” Kageyama says as they sit down in the train, “then we can do whatever you want.”

“Fine with me. It would be too early to try anything.”

“What's the plan anyway?”

“I may have overheard something between our teachers the other day, might give us some clues as to what they're not telling us.”

“Sakusa-senpai was acting rather strange, now that you mention it...”

 _When is that guy not acting strange?_ Tsukishima wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

“Also, Iwaizumi-san mentioned to be on my guard while out in town... He also said to keep that between us, but he didn't mention anything specific.” Kageyama scoffs a bit, surprising Tsukishima with that.

_Lately, he might have begun to think he got this guy somewhat wrong._

He certainly wasn't the dunce he presented himself to be.

“Anywhere in particular you'd want to go first?” He offers instead, trying not to dwell on it more than necessary.

“The Grich Witch Café?”

“...what's that?” The vampire blinks.

“You'll see.” Kageyama grins.

 

Okay, so going by the name, probably a popular witch hangout place, but was it really one where Tsukishima could enter?

There weren't many, but some places were more or less exclusive. His own kind had a place in the east end of town but Tsukishima couldn't really be bothered to show his face there. For one, he never stayed that long and if he did, it was mostly with Yamaguchi or shopping for supplies, so he had other stuff to do.

“Am I even allowed in?” He asks, nonetheless, not really finding the prospect of waiting outside until Kageyama walks out.

“Of course. You might even like it.”

Now he's curious. If Kageyama thinks he'd like it, he'd give the place a chance. Let's see if he's right.

 

_If there was a little fox snooping around, they didn't notice._

 

Upon reaching the end station, the boys pick up their coats and shawls, silently agreeing not to bother with the official school pins, not like they were required to wear them during the holidays. Besides, this wee bit of anonymity felt good.

Kageyama and Tsukishima might have been rather famous in the school, mostly because of their surnames, but outside, little did people bother with two teens, one yet to turn fifteen.

Tsukishima followed Kageyama through the streets, passing by the shops and windows of places Tsukishima is familiar with, actually stopping by the book store. Once he finally had that book, packed and sent to his dorm, Tsukishima resumed following the witch to this café.

They took a turn left just before the famous Archway Avenue began – _the_ place to look for antiques and if you really needed that one book from the seventh century or unicorn horn dust but in baby powder with a rosy hue twist pink – between two stone buildings into what seemed like a backyard, but upon pushing that wooden door, even Tsukishima had to admit – it looked really neat.

Big wooden windows with small square glass panels covering the two sides of the L shaped building that went two stories high and even had a big balcony on the second floor. The red brick walls were covered in thick ivy that went from deep green to fiery red hues and all in between. The terrace was on the right side of the building, looking like it spanned all the way back and around the what looked like a small café.

Though, upon entering, it was everything but.

Dark wood, a warm atmosphere, not too crowded or too noisy, the areas divided and to his right, there seemed to be quite a few debates going on, up stairs, a few women discussed something animatedly while the smoke from their pipes never reached down, twirling in various shapes before exiting through the ceiling. Kageyama tugged his coat and Tsukishima followed him to the left side, his jaw almost dropping when he turned the corner and saw bookshelves covering the walls floor to ceiling, with a few couches and armchairs placed all over the two floors with coffee tables in between. Hell, there was even a fireplace on both floors.

Kageyama picked a seat a bit to the back, not facing the front windows they saw outside, near the burning fireplace. The small window provided some natural light but one could always help themselves to some extra light by turning on the small desk lamp on the table.

The witch merely took off his scarf and coat, leaving it on the hanger next to the window before plopping down on that couch. Tsukishima did the same, taking a seat on the couch opposite him. The moment he sat down, the menu appeared.

Not long after that, a silver haired waiter arrived, with a mole next to his left eye, a pleasant smile on his face.

“Morning, lovelies.” He winks. “What can I get you boys?”

“Do you still have those wraps with eggs and bacon?” Kageyama asks, not exactly paying attention to the menu.

“Of course. We have them in bacon, ham and veggie omelette variations.”

“The last one had cheese in it?”

“You can have cheese with whatever kind you pick. I'm guessing bacon and a big mug of milk.”

“Sounds great. Did you memorise that from last time, Suga-san?”

“Did I?” The waiter called Suga-san laughs. “Last time you were here with two curly headed guys, one resembling an owl and one resembling a cat.”

_So... Sakusa, Akaashi, Bokuto and...Kuroo? Yeah, well, would make sense._

“We had tons of people flocking in hopes to get a glimpse of you all.”

_Oh, boy._

“Really?”

“Yes. But all in a days work and we love our place being frequented. So is that regular milk or...?”

“Yes, just plain old milk.” Kageyama nods.

“And for you?”

“Uhm...” Tsukishima was so caught up in that little exchange, he forgot to take a look of his own menu.

“If you don't mind, we have something you might like. Hot of the shelf, if I may.” Suga suggests, if only to help him out, the poor soul.

“Sure. Yes, please.” Tsukishima agrees, not even bothering to inquire just what that actually is.

“Right then. See you two in a bit.” Suga nods and walks off.

“What the hell was that and why didn't I ever hear of this place?” Tsukishima asks Kageyama the moment Suga turns the corner.

“Oh, that's Suga-san, he's the co-owner with Daichi-san.” Kageyama answers, leaning back into his seat. “I didn't hear of this place either until Akaashi-san told me about it. One of those you can find only if you know where they already are. But, yes, it has to be a witch or a wizard that tells you about this place if you want to remember it.”

 

_And here Tsukishima was, almost starting to get ideas._

_But never-mind that._

 

“It's...quite nice.” Tsukishima says, looking around. Noticing the chatter and voices could barely be heard over here.

“Also good for conversations.” Kageyama adds with a smile.

 

... _who the fuck was this guy, actually?_

 

Leaning against the bar just enough not to be considered rude, Suga, or Sugawara Koushi in full, waited for the two orders to be done, eyes trained on the two in the corner, highly amused by his newest guests.

“Suga, dear, don't spy on our guests.” He hears Daichi-san, also known as Sawamura Daichi, telling him as he starts brewing coffee for a few more orders.

“What? I'm not doing anything.” He smiles.

“If you're free, you can help me with ten cafe latte extra milk foam and regular orders.”

“Alas, I am not free,” Suga pouts, oh so sorry, or not, depending how good you know the man, “I'm waiting for the kid's breakfast and the other's, too.”

“Kid?”

“You know, the one who came in the other day with a few hotties accompanying him.”

Daichi had to think a bit there. Oh.

“You mean the polite kid and those guys of which three with vaguely threatening aura's around them and one distinctively murderous?”

“That's the one.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup, he came in with a pure-blooded vampire cutie this time.”

“Suga, love, please stop pairing up every person that walks through that door.”

“What? They're cute.”

“Suga...”

“Besides, all I did last time was determine the loud one had a thing for the quiet one, the explicitly murderous one is wrapped around the kid's finger and the cat like person is about done with them all.”

“...when did you even find the time?”

“Skills.”

“...of course.”

 

_Outside, a certain little fox is very confused as to where the two vanished all of a sudden._

_Behind the fox, two more shadows appear._

_Those being of two senpai's determined to drag him back and not ruin their potential ship._

 

Meanwhile, Tsukishima refused to admit that this barely over the skillet beef stew with an Irish twist was able to make him melt. It's been a while since he had something close to home made spoon food so rich in everything.

Besides, the _as long as it's your own books that get smeared in food it's fine to eat anywhere in this café_ policy was a neat plus.

“This was once a traditional coffee house, when coffee first came to these parts,” Kageyama says, noticing that same look on Tsukishima's face he had the first time he got here, “but then they expanded, so it's more like a pub these days, but the name stuck and Suga-san thought it a shame to change it.”

Yes, that would certainly explain things around here.

Their orders were accompanied by two extra fragrant Irish coffee blends.

“It's fragrance is stronger than it actually is.” Kageyama assures the suspicious vampire. “Suga-san won't serve underage customers what they aren't supposed to drink. Even if they like to stick to the original recipes as closely as it goes.”

“Aren't you quite the informed one...” Tsukishima mutters over his mug.

“Only if it's food.”

“Uh-uh. Do forgive me if I disagree with you on that one.”

“Don't we disagree on most things?”

“...maybe.”

There were a million and one reason why he did what he did starting year one and somehow it all made sense now. He's changed, compared how he was in their first year, _that easily_ explained by lack of peers during the time previous to attending school. Tsukishima can't exactly say he doesn't get it, he'd be more or less the same weren't for his family encouraging him to interact with kids about his own age, give or take.

But what irked Tsukishima to no end here, was exactly this. He was hiding something, other than the ridiculous amount of magic hidden under those layers Tsukishima shouldn't be aware of, but he is, for better or worse, and maybe he finds out why that is.

Though, it wasn't even the magic, it was the fact that this guy was far more perceptive than he let on. Maybe a tactic he's been taught at home, wouldn't put it past Oikawa Tooru to instill such a thing.

If half the stories he's heard of the man are true, he's surprised Kageyama Tobio wasn't shooting spells after him, no matter what the school rules said.

 

“ _The night I fainted,_ ” the vampire suddenly starts, gaze on the witch in front of him, sensing a wall between them he hadn't registered in a while, “ _I saw something._ ”

Kageyama raises his brows in surprise, not expecting this at all.

“ _I saw what appeared to be you sleepwalking around the library._ ” Tsukishima continues, eyes now not on Kageyama but a spot far beyond the surface of the table. “ _At first, I didn't pay it much attention, figured you'd wake up once you stepped into the stream. Then, there was a sound. I think I even saw Juno and heard him ask me to stop you from wandering any further, but when I got out there, you were no where to be seen and I heard what Sakusa believes to be a Nereidae. Which is short to impossible since those are deep salt water beings that don't come out so far on land, let alone pop up out of shallow streams so far from the Mediterranean._ ”

“ _Other than that, I have no idea what happened but I do know that some things aren't as they are supposed to be and no one save me and that water demon noticed. This incident between me and you included._ ”

Truthfully, he didn't even want to think about it. He hated it. Not knowing what happened, believing it was nothing, only to figure out it was something, not telling anyone, getting into a bigger mess because of it and it was scaring him.

“ _Then I hear whispers all around us, of something going on, the Ministry included and I'm as far away from being alright now as I was from this moment in my first year after encountering you._ ”

 

The silence between them isn't heavy or unpleasant but somehow thicker. Tsukishima feels really and utterly abandoned.

 

“ _And yet,_ ” he hears him and looks up, “ _here we are._ ”

 

He doesn't know how, but he can tell. Kageyama might actually know what this feels like. It's something about his expression that makes him believe that.

“ _We'll figure out what happened to you, I can promise you that._ ” He says and Tsukishima finds himself believing it, just like that.

“ _As for the incident between you and me..._ ” Those deep blue eyes looking right at him, so calm and soothing, “ _Believe when I tell you it has little to do with you._ ”

“... _What makes you so damn sure?_ ”

 

Ah. There it is. The question he had nightmares about answering. This wasn't only his thing to deal with, not any more. Not with Tsukishima not knowing what happened and why.

 

“ _I come from a vampire hunting family._ ” He begins, feeling rather tired. “ _My preschool education was a bit specific. One of the reasons I had to go through additional tests before enrolling. It was to make sure I was stable enough, if I had the tendency to lash out and start using magic that isn't exactly forbidden, but these days and the laws passed, as good as. Takeda-sensei was the only one to speak for me, mentioning only Sakusa-senpai to be worse and he was already enrolled so it would be rather foolish if not straight out idiotic not to allow me to go to school. He played on Oikawa unleashing hell upon them or something along the lines. It worked. I was allowed to enroll in the first year._ ”

“ _I keep messing up the simplest spells because they are sun aspected. Potions was the first class where sun and moon aspects of things don't matter in such a degree so that was the only thing I couldn't screw up. It was easier to play non the wiser back then, but I can't keep that up now._ ”

A deep sigh, that's about enough of his backstory.

“ _As for the incident,_ ” he keeps his voice quiet, not looking at Tsukishima, probably the first time he'd ever avoid looking at the person he spoke to, “ _the Lunar Eclipse allowed us some things we aren't exactly encouraged to do in school otherwise. I had stacked up on enough dark magic for it to start becoming a problem. I was just about done with casting a few spells just to get rid of it when you so happened to show up._ ”

Tsukishima was smart enough, he could put two and two together. As for Kageyama...well...not the first time he'd ruin a-

“ _So, when you said not to feel responsible for it, you really meant it._ ” He hears Tsukishima mutter quietly.

_Also explains why he insisted on knowing if anyone else knew about it when he woke up._

 

_He's a piece of work, alright._

_No wonder Sakusa sticks around him so much._

Still...

 

Kageyama almost jumped out of his skin when Tsukishima stood up, stepped around the coffee-table and-

_-wrapped his arms around him, breathing out slowly._

 

“ _Thank you for telling me this.” He whispers, heart close to bursting from relief._

_It took a moment for Kageyama to respond, and he did._

_Slowly, almost unsure, he returned the embrace, but very lightly, almost as if Tsukishima might still change his mind._

 

_...would this mean he's made a new friend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Suga: Pay up, darling.  
> Daichi: *pulls out his wallet  
> Daichi: I don't believe this....


	20. At Trouble's Doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! WARNING:
> 
> Some PTSP's and rabbit holes, mostly Oikawa's. Could get dark.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dude, I can't believe you're trying to spy on them...” Kuroo mutters, faking disappointment as he holds the younger of the twins on one side.

“Yeah, that's not very nice.” Bokuto can only agree, hanging onto his other side.

 

The two had a pretty good hunch as to where the little fox might wander off to so early in the morning and what do you say, they weren't wrong.

Too bad Miya Atsumu never visited the neat little shop so he couldn't see it, let alone enter the premises. Then again, it was easier to find him. The clueless lost little fox-eared guy in a back alley gave enough hints.

“You two aren't ones to talk!” Atsumu protest, finding the two ridiculously tough to budge. “You're all just as curious, the only difference is that I'm doing something about it!”

“Maybe.” Kuroo grins.

“But that's not an excuse to lurk around so suspiciously.” Bokuto pats him on his head.

“Besides, what would you do if Tsukishima caught you?”

“Huh?” Atsumu blinks at him confused. “No way.”

“I wouldn't bet on it.” The two animagus start walking away with Miya in between. “If not our favourite little vampire, then most certainly Kageyama.”

“You should know by now how his sixth sense works.” Kuroo adds.

“Oh, come on!” Miya protests. “Put me down this instant!”

“So you can run off again? Don't think so.”

“We have thought up a more useful way for you to spend the day.”

“You two are not the boss of me.” Atsumu huffs.

“Perhaps not,” Bokuto agrees, “but our idea might get you bonus points by Kageyama.”

Well that certainly has the fox's attention as he's suddenly all ears.

“I-it's not like I-I want any...”

“Of course you don't,” Kuroo rolls his eyes, but can't bite down the smirk, “we're offering you any way.”

“...fine, what is it?”

When it came to the school's most favourite clueless little witch, this guy was as gullible as a pot of mashed potatoes. Sweet. Nevertheless, their objective was to keep him away from those two, orders via Tanaka and Yamaguchi, of sorts, and yes, they could eat their hats over how curious they were, like Miya oh so cleverly deduced, but they were smarter than this.

Courtesy of Akaashi and his brilliant idea.

They offered to look around for clues and whispers around town, both in which they excelled at, if they might say so themselves and Miya's foxy ears just might come in handy for that.

“So, fox-man, listen up.” Kuroo begins as he lets go of him a few streets away from the café, leaning on the...let's say shadier part of town, that being the main hangout for the nocturnal types. Because that part was literally in the thickest of shades. No sun to enter that domain, no sir. Just the perfect spot to maybe accidentally pick up on some interesting news.

“Our school likes to keep things for itself, meaning all news from the outside don't exactly reach us if we're not actively listening for it, but this thing is quite more serious than expected.”

“News is the Ministry ordered some investigations and guess who's there that might be related to someone we just happen to know.” Bokuto elaborates.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Atsumu stares at them, translating their weird language into something he can actually use. “It's that serious?”

“Indeed.”

“Okay, say I roll. How on earth are we supposed to dig something up? Here?”

“News travel fast, and what better place to keep it hidden than a town where nothing of the unusual happens?”

“Right. Still doesn't explain-”

“Word also has it it's Iwaizumi Hajime someone's after.” Bokuto mumbles in a low voice, tone serious and eyes gaining that specific glint.

Finally, it clicks.

“That's-”

“Exactly. Now, we'd appreciate those ears of yours if you would lent us here.”

“You two seriously think this will work?”

“Relax, no one's suspicious of three students fooling around on their free day. If you hear something, don't break in alarm, just play it cool. You don't want any attention on yourself.”

“In case of any doubts, just follow our lead.” Bokuto grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled with them following Kuroo.

The cat had a nose for finding interesting spots. Atsumu followed in silence, thinking he'd rather prefer being in Kageyama's and Tsukishima's company, purely for strategic purposes. For all he knew, Kageyama was the one who knew more spells than was good for him and Tsukishima was Tsukishima. Though, if it's true and someone's after Iwaizumi Hajime, then Kageyama would be a bit too famous right now to go around shady places like this to seek clues.

...actually, now that he thinks about it, shouldn't this be the guardian's duty and not theirs?

Upon reaching a very suspicious looking... _something_...Atsumu was sure of one thing.

_Osamu was going to kill him._

 

* * *

  

Approximately half the globe away, Oikawa Tooru didn't exactly enjoy the views after the most recent news.

He's on the balcony, the fantastic view missing his attention as he's not the slightest there in mind. Mulling over things since the end of the meeting.

Okay, so it wasn't all bad, Iwaizumi would finally get his more than deserved break but that would have to wait until this latest mess in the outside world is cleared.

Hearing who's in that specific group of people doesn't make things exactly easier, though.

Never did they think the past could haunt them that long and strike back.

A few old acquaintances, of whom they never really spoken to much, and then....

“...I can't believe they're still alive....” Iwaizumi mutters, not exactly recovered from the shock, sitting on a bench behind Oikawa. “...how?”

“Don't be silly, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa speaks up, tone quiet. “Aside from us, which is a once in almost never occurrence, there is only one other way as to how.”

“...but...”

“I know, Iwa-chan.” The hunter sighs heavily. “...I know.”

Last time they've heard of the few people, they were in a base just under Mount Blanc, of all places, preparing a what was supposed to be final battle before the war could be finally brought to an end.

 

_A bloody mess is not the word to describe what he had seen back there._

 

_From the day he could comprehend the light of day, he had been trained to fight, to shield himself, to parry, attack, block and on repeat. Dawn to dusk, lessons over lessons with a side dish of more lectures._

_He had been in luck, for he proved exceptional in the arts of magic – a fine Witchmaster, or so they called him since he was six years old. Each and every curse and counter curse, with a few medical spells which today formed the very basic of first aid, all on the ready at all times. By the time he was twelve years old, he had seen most of Europe – his own homeland a faint memory of what one called a happy place._

_They had been at war with the Nocturnals for twenty years by the time he showed up._

_He was sixteen when he was shipped back home – only to deploy him to the Philippines, where he had met Iwaizumi._

_A strong willed boy with an unblemished view of the world, with an unshaken belief in the bright side of things. Oikawa admired him. He couldn't remember the last time he thought of the world as a potentially happy place. Maybe once, he was like that, too._

_He couldn't remember._

_All he knew was the layout of every map he was supposed to wipe through. From the first to last, he remembered them all._

_Iwaizumi brought that bit of light into his very dark world._

_A world where people kept vanishing, no matter how good the put up barrier was. A world where people died, no matter when they arrived. A world where mothers rather killed their children than let the shadows take them, where fathers wiped their own families, where one couldn't distinguish friend from foe, own brothers in arms from cleverly disguised spies until it was too late and there was nothing more to return to than ashes and the fire that would bring them forth. A world so tainted and drenched in so much blood that all he could comprehend was that colour and it made him sick._

“ _I won't die from a minor flesh wound!” He yelled at him, bleeding profusely from his side, slapping the daylights from Oikawa, making him open his eyes in the midst of a battlefield – they were both eighteen._

_Oikawa stopped the bleeding and wiped an entire legion of blood thirsty demons. He burned up so much of his own magic, it was very dubious whether he'd live to see the next morning. Iwaizumi didn't move for a second from his side. Whispering encouragement, describing a place Oikawa so longed to see, a place where red wasn't the only colour in the midst of grey mornings and dark shadows surrounded by equally tainted flames burning all around them._

_A long beach with the clearest of waters, near Iwaizumi's home._

_A chance to wake up in the morning and see people smiling, off to tackle the day with mundane things, like working on their farms, going fishing or just laze about._

 

_What an image that was._

 

_After a while, everything lost its very meaning._

_Home... he didn't remember it._

_Friends... perished, one by one._

_Brothers in arms... replaced with every passing day._

_Family... what was that, now?_

_Iwaizumi..._

 

_Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime._

 

_He was steadfast. Unmoving. Unchanging. Non-perishable. Irreplaceable._

_A constant._

_The first constant in his life, no matter where he ended up._

_A reason to get up the next day. A reason to make that next step. A reason to breathe. A reason to exist. A reason to cry. A reason to live._

_To be a hunter required something._

_Hunters weren't made, Hunters were born._

_As well as Witchmasters._

_A rather idiotic term in Oikawa's opinion, but hey._

_People with exceptional amounts of magic or people with a gift to control exceptional amounts of magic._

_One could be forged in hell fire, but one could easily perish, after all that trouble._

_Not once did he see that._

_But._

_No night goes on forever._

_Dawn comes after the darkest hour._

_The shadows are ever restless, though._

_There was one rule, a law, a honour codex and all that glorified bullshit Oikawa grew to hate almost as much as those beings lurking in the hours of the night._

_One a Hunter is to be turned, they must be eliminated._

_Oikawa swore the day he met Iwaizumi, before he even realised, he would not let harm come his way._

 

_How foolish he was to believe he could shield him from everything. How naïve. How shattering that truth was, once it walked over and stabbed him in the gut._

 

_All it took was a moment._

 

“-kawa.”

“OIKAWA TOORU!”

He snapped from his nightmares, oh so vivid, even after all this time, to find himself staring into the worried eyes of the one he loved most dearly.

“Are you with me?” He hears him ask.

“ _...until the world is no more._ ” He whispers, only now noticing he had been crying.

Worrying the shit out of him.

And Iwaizumi has him, like the first time and every time since then. Tightly embraced until it's burning.

“ _You don't have to do this, Tooru._ ” He mutters gently.

“ _But I must, Hajime..._ ” He replies, weak, distantly, yet with the unwavering determination a Hunter of his calibre possesses. “ _It won't end otherwise..._ ”

“You're not here, Tooru. You have to come back. We're not there any more.”

“ _Where, then?_ ”

“A place where I'm here and Tobio turned fifteen.”

“ _...Tob...io..._ ”

_Ah, yes, he remembers now. Tobio. Such a sweet baby boy. He turned fifteen? My, he's grown so much..._

 

Inside, briefly having paused their game of chess, sit Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the former on the loosing side, but that is of little significance. They're not quite on alert, but on stand by, yet it seems as if Iwaizumi's got him.

Then the pressure of Oikawa's magic lessens as he drifts off, possibly rendered unconscious.

...it's been some time since he's gotten into such a state.

Hanamaki had offered they visited his vacation home not that far from Tobio's school. He figured it would offer them some comfort.

A good thing he did, because neither he nor Matsukawa are sure this would have passed unnoticed by the Ministry if they remained there, as suggested.

It was a far cry as to how it was, but still.

“...how often does this occur?” He asks once Iwaizumi walks in, closing the doors.

“...hasn't since the last time you've witnessed it.” He says, tired, sitting down on the first chair available.

“I don't think he's up to handle it.” Matsukawa adds his piece, moving the rook on the board. “Not currently, that is.”

“...”

“He hasn't spoken to you about it.” Hanamaki muses, moving his knight.

“...”

“Well, that is strictly between you two, but I won't see him dissolve into a mess of nightmares still flooding his mind.” The pink haired hunter continues. “You'll have to do something, Iwaizumi.”

“...I think so, too.”

“As long as that's clear.”

Iwaizumi remains silent at that.

_There is a number of things he has to do. Somehow, he doesn't think they'll go very well._

 

* * *

 

One little unexpected yet rather welcome heartfelt moment later, coffee and breakfast slash lunch paid and they were out, making their way down Archway Avenue at a leisurely pace, discussing various things.

Usually, one doesn't usually come across students in that fancy high end part of town, but coming from where Tsukishima did, one had a leeway there. Truthfully, Kageyama didn't stand out much either.

It was fairly entertaining, to see each other fancy posh mode on, talking to various clerks and shop keepers, allegedly in he search for a fitting gift for a friend.

Tsukishima came from a very old family and every perk and proper mannerism that came with it, as did Kageyama, with the only difference being that the vampire leaned more towards the European traditions and the latter towards Japanese.

But, yes, they were two exquisite puppies. (Or so Sakusa would say.)

Okay, so make that a pup and a cat. (In Akaashi's opinion.)

For Tsukishima's transformation was, in fact, a cat. Kageyama had yet to disclose his. Not that Tsukishima wanted to know, but somehow, he pictured a baby crow. (He has no idea why.)

Then, for some reason, Kageyama felt the need to disclose his adventure with an orange tubby cat that one time, looking all happy and whatever, asking himself if that cat was fine, since he hadn't seen it since.

Tsukishima merely redirected that conversation to something else.

Like,

“I think we found something.” He says, eyes on a particular person in the crowd.

He can't say what drew his attention on them, but it's there. Something is off.

“I see them.” Kageyama says, drawing his wand in secret.

The only indicator of his using magic was a brief flash of light in his eyes, highlighting them a brighter shade briefly.

“Follow me.” He says before he starts walking through the crowd, Tsukishima right behind him.

 

Tsukishima couldn't see it, but he suspected he used some high grade tracking magic. A tracker only visible to him. How handy.

They kept a distance for a while, until reaching the end of the Avenue, turning left into a more secluded area. The path started meandering between the walls of various houses, more deserted and narrow as they went. The person didn't seem in a hurry, walking at a leisurely pace. Until reaching a small green door, almost near a road heading out of town.

The two of them halted a bit, Tsukishima leaning in, catching the person just standing there, as if waiting for something in front of that little green door.

“What are they doing?” Kageyama asks, voice low, as he stands behind Tsukishima.

“Just....standing there.”

“...did we get the wrong one?”

“No, I don't think so.” This little thing called gut feeling agreed with him. “Could you lift the tracking magic?”

“It lifted the moment they stopped.”

“I see.”

Then another thought occurs.

“Could they have sensed it?”

 

“ _Quite right, boys.”_

 

_Suddenly, the person stood behind them, a banner of runes writing themselves, encircling them both quicker than any of them could react._

_A brief flicker of a breeze passing through the street,_

_and it was empty once again._

 

_Back at the school, the backfire of Sakusa's magic being broken shattered several windows, scaring the hell out of Akaashi._


	21. Senpai's to the Rescue

After all he's been through with Bokuto and Kuroo, Akaashi would like to think little could surprise him these days.

_Unless it came from Sakusa._

_One could never be sure what he would do next._

 

“He's gone...” He says, half not believing his own words, half frantically searching for something.

“Who- _Kageyama?_ ” The witch raises a brow in confusion, taking in the extensive damage done to the study hall.

_What kind of magic did he put on that kid?_

“Tell the faculty and meet me at the stream.” He jumps from his seat, vanishing the next instant, leaving a very startled Akaashi behind.

_Move._

And that mental note came down hard like a tidal wave, pushing him off the bench, broken glass crackling under his shoes as he makes a few steps before teleporting himself to where he should be.

As seemed to be the custom, he finds the usual faces there – Washijou, Hibarida and Takeda with the surprising addition of Ukai.

“We have a student missing, or make that two.” He says as he barges in as politely as he can manage with the situation being as urgent as it was.

 

_Kageyama disappearing from the school's sensing system? Happened enough times for it not to be more an alarm than the rest of the student body._

_Kageyama disappearing from Sakusa Kiyoomi's sensing system? Well... The initial shock of Sakusa's magic backfiring at the abrupt cancellation was slowly replaced by immense worry._

 

Outside, by the stream, one hell bent and extremely pissed water demon appeared, clearing the area with a snap of his fingers of anything that could get in his way.

Fine, if he couldn't find it the _nice_ way, he'll find it _his_ way.

 _His_ way being drawing water from the ground and surrounding air to create a cube where he would force the after-images to run clear like a record. Kinda what he planned for the Halloween party, but Akaashi had been against it.

This move would have been far less taxing on his surroundings were at the right time of the night or at least the correct moon phase, but he didn't care if he made the castle complex itself crumble just because it was the middle of the day and not even the approximate lunar phase.

He should have done this the moment Undine suspected something. This is the last time he plays by the rules.

 

_There it was._

_Hidden by those damn moon runes._

“Sakusa-” Akaashi teleported a few feet away from him, right in the middle of his magic, the onslaught knocking the air out of his lungs.

 

_As if that wasn't enough, there was suddenly a sound that made him incredibly nauseous and dizzy, not feeling anything save the urge to either pass out or vomit, but he couldn't do either._

_Not as long as the Nereid Sakusa had by the throat could utter a sound._

_He heard the Nereid utter something distorted and distant, which made him feel his consciousness fade and limbs going numb. That he started to suffocate on whatever this he landed in was wasn't helping him the least._

_Sakusa replied by grabbing the shell around the Nereid's neck, breaking it to pieces in his hand, causing the Nereid to dissolve with a sickening shriek that had Akaashi almost going blind._

_Whatever it was that he teleported right into, dispersed, leaving him in a heap on the ground, desperately fighting for air, but it just wouldn't reach his lungs._

 

“Breathe.” Sakusa says, quickly enveloping him in a sort of thick water coating before he lifted it from him.

Avoiding to let any of the murky liquid dripping from the shattered shell in his hand, he crouches next to Akaashi, placing his free hand on his back, rubbing it gently in small circles as he slowly came to, coughing.

“What-” he forced the words out, and it was enough to send surges of pain through his neck and head “-what was that?”

Crying seemed to help, so he just let the tears flow. It felt like shards and sandpaper all in one.

“What Tsukishima encountered, I would say.” Sakusa says, pressing slowly into his back. “Though, he was lucky enough to pass out on the spot.”

“Th-that's-not-” Akaashi tried, but Sakusa pressed further into his back, causing him to bend over and cough heavily.

“No, it's not a Nereid as she should be. She was cursed.”

“Stay like that.” He instructs, “open wide and don't breathe.”

The feeling of getting cursed water out of one's lungs is not only painful but utterly disgusting, especially having to fight the urge to swallow and to take in air at the same time.

“Better?”

Akaashi breathed in as far as he could extend his ribcage, feeling the air get through and it was _divine._

“I'm sorry.” Sakusa says, as Akaashi takes deep breaths, sounding more natural. “I didn't think it was this bad.”

“No, I should have checked before I appeared.” The witch says, slowly getting to. “Thank you.”

Sounds of rushing footsteps and an angry voice reached them.

“What happened here?!” Washijou demanded, turning red in fury. “Sakusa?!”

Only Sakusa can be annoyed at the man at a time like this. He answered by handing over the broken shell, sticky, murky and dripping, dropping it into Washijou's extended hand as he automatically reached out.

“This-” The man's eyes grew wide.

“Can you stand?” Sakusa turns to Akaashi, completely ignoring the older man.

“Yeah...” He replies, taking the hand offered as he pulled himself up.

“Come on, then.”

“Wh-where do yo think you're going?!” Washijou demanded, securing the shell in a magic barrier.

“North Sea.”

_And with that, they were gone._

 

_Though, not necessarily straight towards the North Sea._

 

_First, a detour was in order._

 

“What do you think?” Akaashi asks as they both suddenly appear in the midst of a busy street, Akaashi still looking like hell spat him out, with his pale greenish complexion and bloodshot eyes. He couldn't let it reach him now. He had other things to worry about.

“He was in town last.” Sakusa mutters.

“Akaashi??! The hell happened to you??!” They hear Kuroo asking, Bokuto and Atsumu hot on his trails as they push through the crowd.

The two of them landed not two feet where Kuroo stood.

“Long story.” The witch replied, waving to Bokuto who's mood turned one eighty at the sight of him.

“Akaashi?”

“What's going on?” Atsumu blinked, confused as hell.

“Return to the school, Miya.”

“But-”

What he was about to tell, they might never know, for Sakusa deported him straight to the entry gates, before turning to the rest of them.

“Fasten them belts, boys, we're going places.” Was all the warning they got before he wrapped them up in his long distance travel magic.

 

They landed on a seemingly stranded beach, hard cold winds beating them from all sides. Kuroo and Bokuto ended up in their respective cat and owl forms under Akaashi's arms, Sakusa's magic forcing them to take on the ideal travelling shape.

It was certainly comfortable in Akaashi's arms.

“Where are we exactly?!” Bokuto hollered over the winds, squinting, but to no avail, his eyes watered because of the wind.

“Anholt, Denmark.” Sakusa says, oh so nonchalant, as he moves closer to the water.

“The heck is that exactly??!”

“North of Copenhagen and south of Gothenburg.”

“WHAT??!”

“Quiet.” He mutters as he concentrates on the sea currents, following the lull of the shallow water near the surface to the ones deeper down as he follows them into the depths.

 

Lucky for Kuroo and Bokuto, Akaashi forced them to pay attention in classes teaching them the basics of survival in harsh environments. Because it was cold as heck and windy to boot, enough for the cat to feel it blow through his bones before he concentrated on a spell to counter all of that.

“Why do you look like hell ran you over twice and backwards and why are we here in the middle of wherever the heck this is?” Kuroo asks, bewildered, while Bokuto wraps his arms around the witch, both back in human form.

“Found the damn water nymph. She was cursed.” Akaashi muttered.

His own luck Sakusa had no qualms and the skills to deal with her. Didn't seem like she would be an easy opponent for anyone else.

“Must be one hell of a curse.” Kuroo notes. Akaashi is rarely affected like this. “Why are we in Denmark?”

“Sakusa is searching for Kageyama. Tsukishima, too.”

“...huh?”

“They're missing.”

“Wait, stop. How are they missing? They were in that coffee shop this morning.”

“I don't know. All I know this guy broke every glass in the study hall once he found out.”

“Study hall?” Kuroo blinks. That's a lot of window glass. Magically enforced window glass. Better make that glass _bricks_.

“What kind of insane magic are you capable of using??!” He turns to shriek at the water demon, feeling instant regret when he sees him standing in the middle of an extremely complicated magic circle.

_This guy was scary._

As if teleporting four people, of which two animagus, one witch with animagus tendencies and himself over a mileage Kuroo doesn't even want to know about without breaking a sweat wasn't a feat in itself, he was also capable of doing that insane move right after another powerful spell cracked right back at him.

_Wait._

“Yeah, he obliterated the nymph, too.” Akaashi says, as if reading his mind.

Scary? Forget scary.

_He was blood freezingly terrifying._

 

_(Meanwhile, Bokuto only looked like a kicked puppy while making sure Akaashi was all nice and cosy.)_

 

Akaashi counted half an hour before Sakusa moved.

“...we need to move more east.” The water demon suddenly speaks up, stepping out of the circles and letting them fade into nothingness.

“How far?” Akaashi asks, looking much better than half an hour ago. He sure recovers at a fast rate.

“My guess is shores of Latvia or the approximate area.” He frowns, as if not happy with that conclusion.

Kuroo didn't even want to know what _the approximate area of a country's whole shoreline_ even meant in his book.

“Guys, hey.” He calls. “I know we're in a hurry, but let me in on some info here. I'd like to know what to expect.”

As much as he was usually up for rushing in head first blindfolded, this was hardly the situation that move would be called for.

“The Ministry will have their hands full.” Sakusa begins, cutting Akaashi before he even managed to open his mouth. “As of this point, I have no idea whether someone's after Tobio or the vampire brat. Or maybe none of those two, but a third one. What I do know is that this is running on a big scale. The Nereidae are hard to catch, much harder to curse into blind obedience. They hardly if ever leave the Mediterranean Sea.”

“Word has it it's Iwaizumi Hajime.” Bokuto says, arms still around Akaashi. “Don't know if it's just a tale to tell, but creating an incident in our school would call for some unwanted attention.”

“...it's plausible.”

“Okay, so how strong does one have to be to bind a Nereid, exactly?” Kuroo asks.

“Doesn't exactly take me to do it.” Sakusa says.

“ _Oh, thank heavens._ ”

“It does require skills, though.”

“I'll take it.”

_He though him flooding the Salvo area was a feat. Boy, how blind and stupid he had been._

 

“Be prepared for a fight. I'll have your backs but don't be too careless.” Sakusa warns.

_Heavens know it would take nothing short of forever to form a suitable Salvo team for Tobio that didn't induce homicidal rages in Sakusa upon visual contact._

Wrapped up in a travelling spell again, they set off.

 

* * *

 

 

 _That something went wrong along the way_ , the three noticed when they landed unsuspectingly in the white sands of _what they hoped_ was Latvia's beaches.

Spitting out some of that, Kuroo shook his head to get it out of his hair before asking the obvious.

“Are we there yet?”

“Man, you're slow, bro.” Bokuto grins, feathers ruffled so to say.

Only then Kuroo gets what he's trying to say.

_The surge of dark magic was unmistakable._

 

_In the midst of that mashed up mass, Sakusa could recognise one with a fine depth to it._

 

_Tobio's._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, here's another one.


	22. One's Weakness, Other's Strength

His family prided itself on handling a great deal of conflicts through the method of negotiation and diplomatic solutions; meaning, Tsukishima Kei wasn't raised to solve his disputes by physical means.

 

_Right now, he wishes he was._

 

Being shielded by Kageyama Tobio isn't exactly a dream come true, but at the present time, it was probably the next best thing to not getting in this mess at all.

Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to wipe that look of utter amazement he just knows he has while looking at his back.

They were _spot on_ following the person back there, but gravely misjudged on how spot on exactly.

Unfortunately, one couldn't talk to someone hell bent on destroying them purely for belief system's purposes. Tsukishima was at a great disadvantage here.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” The hooded person asks, stopping their assaulting for the time being. “You can use Hunter's Magic?”

Kageyama doesn't see it fit to answer that question, keeping his guard up.

Never did he ever think he would actually use some of the spells Oikawa had taught him since he could stand up on his own. He shouldn't be needing it in this day and age. Especially not against one of the Hunters.

“I must say,” they chuckle, seemingly pleased with this, “you're good, kid.”

“Didn't think they taught brats magic of that calibre any more.”

 

_They didn't, actually._

Tsukishima never even heard of most of those spells Kageyama used to counter the Hunter's attacks, much less had a clue what they could do.

The situation grew from confusing to bad very quickly. The moment they landed on this beach, wherever this was, the person standing opposite them threw one spell as destructing as the next at him, Kageyama being quick to react and shove Tsukishima behind him, countering most of them until one specifically nasty came their way and Kageyama could only deflect.

 

_The last one hit the sea and made it rain for a good ten minutes, stirring the waters and creating high waves, crashing against the shore._

_Using that as a hint, Tsukishima deduced they were good for damaging things on a grand scale._

 

_(Not feeling this crippling fear would also help.)_

 

A laugh fills the air, the hooded person, almost doubling over himself.

 _Nice to know someone finds this amusing_ , Tsukishima thinks.

“Well, that was fun.” The person speaks, removing his hood to reveal bright red hair, pale complexion and a pair of highly amused droopy eyes. “I must say, excellent showmanship you got there, kid. It's really been a while since I've encountered someone as entertaining as you.”

“ _However, play time is over._ ”

Suddenly, he's directly in front of Kageyama, fingers wrapped around his wrists.

“You may know how to counter my attacks, but you can't hold up to the rebound just yet.” He grins, pulling Kageyama forward.

There's a sudden burst of light and Kageyama's free from his grip, the red haired guy back where he stood, not finding it funny any more.

 

“...” He looks a bit confused by that spell, rubbing his hands.

“...where did you learn that?” He asks, now suspiciously eyeing Kageyama.

“I don't see how that's your business.” He says, wand on the ready.

“Oh, so you _can_ talk.” The damn grin is back. “Fine, have it your way. Things we acquire ourselves are more fun anyway.”

 

“ _Couldn't have said that better myself.”_

 

A wall of water suddenly cuts between Kageyama and the red haired guy, with another mass of water hitting the red head square in the face by surprise. A moment later, Sakusa steps out of that wall, facing him.

As much as it packed a punch, it apparently wasn't hard enough. He stood up not too long after, creating a distance – not that it would help him being on the shore.

 

“Guys!” Kuroo yells, running up to them along Akaashi and Bokuto flies in, pulling Tsukishima up from the sand.

“You alright?” He asks, but doesn't necessarily wait for the answer, for the first time since he met the guy it was clearly written all over his face. He did however turn his gaze back to Kageyama, who didn't look all too peachy.

He started coughing violently, collapsing to his knees and it sounded painful.

“Bend forward, that's right.” Akaashi pulls on his tie to loosen it up. “Breathe, Kageyama, breathe.”

By the time he turned red and tear eyed from coughing, he managed to cough up something _black._

“The hell is that?” Kuroo panics slight.

 

_You have to learn how to properly channel your magic as it rebounds with every use, more so when using dark spells and quite powerful ones at that. He just didn't have the time._

 

Akaashi frowns.

“Sakusa!” He yells.

He's quite busy with throwing every form of water that could cause substantial damage at the other guy, but forgets him as he turns to see Kageyama on his knees.

“Calm down, Tobio, you won't suffocate...” Sakusa mutters as he pushes both hands firmly to his back, forcing the stuff out. “Let go.”

A thick black mass comes out, but he can breathe again, only to start shaking violently and gain an equally black web painted across his skin, up is neck all the way to his eyes.

“ _...the hell did you use?_ ” Akaashi mutters, taking his own coat off, wrapping him in it.

“He can't stay here.”

“I know.”

“Hey! Brats! I'm still here!” The red haired man yells, offended by the sudden lack of attention.

“SHUT IT!” The senior students all yell at him.

“...”

 

“... _are you seriously battling children, Tendou?_ ” Another voice reaches him.

He turns around.

“Oh? Fancy meeting you here.” Tendou smiles.

The other one is not amused.

“Is there a need for you to spill so much magic I can feel it all the way back there?” He asks.

“...is there?” He asks, holding his hands up, already marked by the spell Kageyama used. “He didn't tell me where he knows it, but I think I can pretty much guess.”

“...which one?”

“The one being picked up and carried away as we speak?”

“...don't let him get away.”

“As you wish.”

 

Meanwhile, Sakusa opened a quick portal. Kuroo and Bokuto had Tsukishima through it, followed by Sakusa carrying Kageyama and Akaashi just behind them.

“Go!” Akaashi yells as he senses that guy break through Sakusa's wall, turning to him.

“Is it wise to stay behind on your own?” Tendou asks, a magic circle forming around his hand.

“ _It's thanks to you that I now owe that guy._ ” Akaashi suddenly hisses, making Tendou stop in his tracks, eyes wide as Akaashi sends a wave of green light flying his way, obliterating that magic circle from existence and sending Tendou flying backwards, landing pretty painfully on his behind, the portal closing after Akaashi slipped through.

 

“..."

Burried half way into the sand, it takes Tendou to get out of it. Once he does, he merely flops down again.

“ _No one told me he was a dragon._ ”

“...that would be a dragon slaying magic user, not a dragon, Tendou.”

“Same difference at that level.”

“It can't harm people.”

“Well...” He casts his eyes on his scorched front, pulling a handful of his own hair, also burnt, pretty sure he had no eyebrows or lashes at the moment, “...let's say you're right.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment they all step on the grass of the school grounds, all hell breaks loose.

“SAKUSA KIYOOMI I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!” Washijou momentarily explodes at the water demon.

“ _You're the ones who failed to see anything going on around here!_ ” He yells back, but they don't hear it, they feel it with their blood. And it's awful.

Takeda turns green at the sensation.

“ _Call for his guardians, he can't stay here._ ”

“...what-”

“NOW!” This time he actually yells out loud, water bursting from the ground, plants and air around him.

Hibarida then nods, grimly, snapping his fingers.

Nothing happens at first, but then there's another portal, straight into Hanamaki's house, the man tilting his head at the newest addition to his wall, dropping the books he carried.

“Kid??!”

Sakusa merely steps through, the portal closing behind him.

“Tsukishima?” Hibarida turns to the vampire, stopping shortly before sighing, placing a hand on his forehead and Tsukishima's out like a light and gone from the premises.

“Sensei?” Bokuto steps forward, but Hibarida raises a hand.

“It's better this way. He's under shock.” He says, rubbing his forehead. “Before he wakes up, I'd like for you to disclose to me what you know.”

“...yes, sensei.”

“Follow me.”

“Sir.”

 

The three of them follow the man, leaving a furious Washijou gesticulating right and left to the other teachers, none of them looking exceptionally happy about this situation.

Once seated in his office, blankets over them and something warm in their hands, Hibarida starts.

 

“First of all, I must let you know, you've broken enough rules to have you twice expelled, but since you were with Sakusa, that won't be happening.” He sighs, suddenly very tired. “Second. When we keep things from you, we usually do that so you don't know about them, mostly to avoid things like this.”

“Now, I would appreciate you explaining this.”

“Tsukishima encountered a cursed Nereid on school grounds,” Akaashi says, saving the trouble for those two, “yes, she was here, she got in via Moon Runes, Sakusa forced her out, don't ask, I believe professor Washijou had the proof in his hands before we set out to find Kageyama, since some spell Sakusa put on him to keep track broke – hence how he knew he was missing in the first place – he had me follow, but I was the one to suggest we take Kuroo and Bokuto with us. He did warn us about this all being dangerous once we got there, but we insisted. Good thing we did.”

Bokuto and Kuroo merely nodded and shook their heads when appropriate.

“We found Kageyama _deflecting and countering some impressive and otherwise deadly vampire hunter_ curses directed at Tsukishima.” He continues, to Hibarida's eve growing shock. “I don't know how they got into that situation, but that is what we found. By the time we got there, Kageyama was having rebound issues so instead of letting Sakusa disintegrate, dissolve and dissect the one taking them, we came back.”

 

The last part was way too easy to imagine, so Hibarida just let go of that. If what Akaashi says is true, then they have somewhat bigger problems than students breaking barriers and rules to search for their fellow classmates.

“Alright.” He then says. “As far as you're all concerned _and Sakusa_ when he comes back, we decided to react for once for the damage caused in the study hall _and that is it._ _Understood?_ ”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent. You may go.”

“Good day, sir.” Akaashi says as he stands up, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders, Bokuto and Kuroo following closely after him, not making a squeak as they walk out of the office, leaving Hibarida to his thoughts.

 

The man loses no time to join the rest of the staff outside, busy on the grounds to check the barrier.

“Washijou.” He calls, gaining the man's attention. “With me.”

The other shoots him a look but makes his way over to him nonetheless.

“What? I am busy right now.”

“Not for this you're not.” Hibarida calmly says. “I hear you have proof of a cursed Nereid being on grounds, is that correct?”

“...”

“I guess it is, then.” Hibarida sighs.

He looks around, all those spells flying around, carefully constructed and yet ultimately proved to be useless. Just how is it that something like that could happen and no one save a few children realised this? One of their students? Encountering a cursed _Nereid? On school grounds?_

 

_Just the thought is beyond absurd._

 

Nevertheless, that is fact. Their previous attempts to secure their students failed so they would have to think of something better. The barrier stood up long enough, they'll have to redo the entire thing as soon as possible. Best before the students come back in greater numbers.

“I suggest we relocate the few students remaining here for now, until we secure the grounds.” Washijou suggests, surprising the other.

He was a proud man, this situation must have been a great blow.

“I think that's a wise move.” Hibarida only agrees.

“How is that Tsukishima child?” Washijou asks.

“He has yet to wake up, but there is no hurry. I don't think he could tell us more than he had.”

“We should still see to it he's also moved. This all looks like he's been targeted. Or worse, he wasn't.”

“That also crossed my mind, yes.”

A small silence stretches between them as they mull over their own thoughts.

“...I really don't look forward to this...” Washijou suddenly mutters.

Hibarida had a vague idea as to what exactly he referred to. But they could only wait and see what they do next.

After all, it was the school's responsibility to look after their students, and it was safe to say they failed so far.

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the castle, contrary to Hibarida's opinion, Tsukishima was wide awake, staring at the ceiling of the infirmary.

The nurse and doctor were around, he could hear their quiet conversation, but he didn't care about it.

He never knew. Never realised. Never bothered to think about it, actually.

Just how powerful he really was. How severe the rebound must be.

At that he sits up in the bed, feeling a heavy weight upon him.

...was he-no, of course not, how could he be-, more-

“Tsukishima?” He hears Akaashi address him quietly, a hint of worry in his voice.

 

_Tsukishima turns to him, tears falling and Akaashi has a feeling he isn't even aware of it._

 

“... _how can I be so useless?_ ” He asks, throat tight.

“...” The witch moves, taking a seat next to his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It's not about that, Tsukishima.” He says. “You've never been in a situation like that, it's perfectly normal not to react as one might want to. I doubt you had a magic duel and close combat training at home when you grew up. Even if you did, it's a whole other situation facing people for training purposes and to get away with your life.”

“...he could have been killed because of me-”

“Hold up now. You don't know that.” Akaashi says sternly. “Yes, that was a possibility, but neither you nor him expected that or even suspected it. None is to say whether Kageyama would have faced that even if you weren't there. It's a stroke of extremely bad luck.”

“...how did you end up in that mess anyway?” He asks.

“Ah...that...Kageyama had been told something rather vague by Iwaizumi and I suggested we try and find something more concrete about it. Pick up a whisper around town, something like that.”

Same as Kuroo and Bokuto then. In a way, that is. They just needed a pretty excuse to tell Miya and that came very convenient. Two birds, one stone.

“That guy was suspicious, so we followed him from a distance. He caught wind of it and then we were there, on that beach.”

“Sakusa noticed when one of his spells he put on Kageyama came back to bite.” Akaashi adds. “He made a mess of the study hall and if anyone asks, the professors are for once pissed for that.”

“By the way, I suggest you don't tell them you went after that guy if they ask.”

Tsukishima nods.

Sweet hell bats, if it weren't for them...

“Thank you, Akaashi.” Tsukishima mutters quietly.

“...it's nothing. Really. Don't think about it. Get some rest. The faculty has plans to move us somewhere safer so they can fix up the barrier. Seems like there's a rip in it after all.”

“Move us?” The vampire blinks. “Where to?”

“There are a few locations, just in case. You can always return home if you wish.”

“No, that's...not what I want right now.”

“Very well then. Just take it easy and if you need anything, feel free to seek me out.”

“...I will.”

 

Akaashi pats his shoulder in a friendly manner before leaving him to his thoughts.

Returning home to have his family fuss over him would have been his choice not a few weeks ago, but this time, that's the last thing he needs. What he needs is to get a grip, let this shock pass and see what he can do to not play passive mannequin that needs protection.

Granted, there was no way he would ever reach Kageyama's level in that sort of thing even if he started now, but that doesn't mean he has to stay put and feel sorry for himself.

There are other ways he can steel himself.

Another wave of exhaustion washes over him as he lays back down.

 

_The thing he needs is buried beneath his bed._

_And now he has to calm down because giving into his rush would do absolutely nothing._

 

_...what a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daa! Here's an early update for you, my good readers.
> 
> Introducing a few things, among them Tendou the Villain TM. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to share your thoughts.


	23. Headhunt

When Oikawa pours the tea, he is unusually calm that morning. The house is quiet, not a soul save him is awake but not like he shut an eye in the meantime, either.

It's been a few days since the kid named Sakusa, as Iwaizumi told him, walked in with Tobio in his arms through a portal opened in a wall in Hanamaki's house.

 

_Magic courses through the body as one's blood does, only in a different state of existence. Overexerting oneself will lead to that delicate system to collapse, mingling with the natural body, causing the body to react._

_To avoid it, one has to master channelling all magic an individual uses. Dark aspect magic tends to cause more sufferings – it will often pool in the body in the form of a thick black mass, miasma, often found in lungs or the heart. Rare will it affect the skin and other organs, but it is possible to find it in the sclera of the eye._

_The most agreeable state is miasma pooling in the lungs, as it is easiest extracted._

 

His mind recited the medical text he learned once upon a time, as if he had the damn book in front of him. Sakusa did a fine job helping him get it out of his lungs, but Oikawa needed to tend to restoring the magic where it came from. The sooner the better, for this particular backfire tended to bring out all nightmares buried within one's mind.

The pain he had to go through was enough to wake him up multiple times, accompanied by blood-curdling screams. Once heavy crying and violent sobbing replaced spasms that would make Oikawa think he'd tear his own muscles and tendons from the exertion, the older witch finally broke down in tears from relief.

He had Matsukawa and Hanamaki remove Iwaizumi from the premises, under the excuse of trying to find out what exactly happened, since the water born child could only tell them so much. It was difficult enough for Oikawa, who had gone through this process himself and helped out others with it, he couldn't – _wouldn't -_ let Iwaizumi sit there and go through it as well.

He loved Tobio from the bottom of his heart, they both did, but if he could spare at least one of them, he would. Knowing Tobio, he would also prefer Iwaizumi not knowing.

It was cruel to him, he knows.

Once finished with the tea, he made his way to his room. Two days in, the nightmares fell into a steady cycle of appearances and became more predictable. It wasn't easy, hearing your child suffer through that will never be, but he could steel himself and offer a steady hand.

Also...

_Asking around was one method of finding things out. Oikawa Tooru just might had more reliable ones._

 

Incidentally, he knew three people who each would have his head for that, but it would serve to help Tobio get through this somewhat faster.

The skill of reading into a mind is a delicate one, more so because if anything goes wrong, the defence mechanism of the persons mind will more or less leave the intruder an empty shell. Put lightly. Other than that, looking into a persons mind has been frowned upon ever since the last war ended, but Oikawa wasn't one to side with the majority in the first place – especially if conclusions come from people who hadn't once experienced things they were talking about and didn't care to even understand the basics and dismiss it because popular opinion.

Though, it is still true in his case that he wouldn't be considering this option were any other available.

Hence...

 

He waits for the familiar signs of discomfort and it doesn't take long for Tobio to stir in his light sleep, plagued by a slight fever at that, and Oikawa had his hands on either side of his head, gently pressing his forehead against his.

The pressure he feels is quick to appear and heavy to bear, for Tobio is headstrong as it is and his current condition won't ease things for Oikawa not one bit.

 

“ _It's alright, Tobio-chan..._ ” He whispers, eyes screwed shut to concentrate on dealing with the mental barrier. “ _Let me help you. Show me what you've seen._ ”

_It's very blurry at first and the sensation that washes over Oikawa is cold – wet and seeping through his bones with a hint of salt. A white sand beach appears, with grey skies and unpleasant winds, and then a voice._

_Low and indistinguishable, he can't make anything out._

_But then he's right there, in front of Tobio-chan and-_

 

“ _You may know how to counter my attacks, but you can't hold up to the rebound just yet.”_

 

There's another pressure wave pushing hard against him and this time he doesn't fight it. He's out his head in a blink of an eye, swept out of it.

Oikawa doesn't move for a very long time, fighting the nausea overwhelming him. The cold sweat he broke into isn't helping him much, mind racing a mile a minute.

 

_That voice. That grin. Those eyes._

_There's no doubt about it._

_It's him._

 

_His fifteen year old child fought against him using the spells he taught him and stood his ground._

_He was both immensely proud and devastated at the same time._

_There was absolutely no way Iwaizumi wouldn't find out about this. Knowing those two, they will probably jump in to help out._

_...but how? How was he alive?_

_It shouldn't be possible._

_He and Iwaizumi were an unnatural exception, but him?_

_And..._

_...what about the others?_

_...but no, why would he go against Tobio-chan? That made absolutely no sense. He must have recognised. The Hunter spells he taught him. Why would he insist on taking on a child in a hunter duel?_

_What was going on here?_

_...was he involved with the trouble stirring these past few months?_

 

Damn it all to hell.

 

This would up the stakes considerably if they had to take _them_ on. He can't say for sure, but he's not about to let that option slip. He's seen way too many times how people change and not necessarily for the better.

_Either way,_

_a headhunt was called and they need to start somewhere, so why not here?_

 

Letting Tobio return to his school, as much as Oikawa hates the very thought of it, is the best thing he can do for now, he'd be at least somewhat safe there. Judging by what he's seen, there's at least one who would make sure he's fine.

The faster they get to the bottom of this, the better.

No one needs another country scaled bullshit escalating. The current Ministry has bound them down as far as it goes before the Hunters start to _feel_ bound and shout oppression, pulling out old questions that better remain in the past, where they belong.

As for this incident, Oikawa has no doubt he'll be summoned in for questioning. As to why Tobio-chan knows what he knows and Oikawa has his fair doubts he'll remain as calm as he'd been once they do.

This time, however, he's more than certain that a fair number will back him up, including Iwaizumi on this one.

_It's been some time since he defied any authority, any way._

Sit and wait brought them to this, he was certainly not going to waste his time any more.

The moment Tobio's better, he's off.

 

_Alone or other wise._


	24. Sometimes, It's Plain Old Magic and Friendship That One Needs

“Tsukishima. How may I help you?” Sakusa asks as he senses the other behind him, eyes closed as he's sunk into a chair in his dorm's common room.

He's not in the mood, not since he brought Tobio over to his family. There were still a few days left before the semester started. Not that he cared.

 

They faculty staff and their professors outdone themselves, one couldn't deny them that. It took Sakusa a good minute to wrap his head around the spells they used and the way they used them, deeming the newest addition around the school grounds somewhat impressive, more for the fact that he didn't think they'd actually go with that one.

Either way, the damage was done. Undine was informed, the broken shell of the Nereid returned to her sisters. They were grim at the sight, but thanked him nonetheless for it, before making their way back home.

_Sakusa had little to do except wait._

 

_Though, Tsukishima arriving that morning at his dorm's common room door just might change that._

 

“I...” He begins, effectively gaining Sakusa's attention, for the vampire was rarely reluctant with words. “I have something I'd like to show you.”

The only indication of an answer Tsukishima gets is a mild tilt of the senior student's head and a somewhat curious look, but he'll take it.

There goes nothing, he guesses, as he takes a step forward, walking up to the senior he doesn't really know anything about save the few unsettling rumours he's heard and the fact that he takes keeping Tobio (to the best of his abilities) safe really to heart. Bending the rules and outright ignoring them is also on that list, so showing him that book wouldn't be a problem, right?

 

There's a mild surprise showing on his features, along with a more evident curiosity upon seeing what Tsukishima had in his hands.

“What century?” He asks, taking the book very carefully from him.

“Eleventh, I think.” He says, taking a seat across Sakusa, who actually sits up as he carefully turns the pages. “It's a family heirloom or so I'm told.”

“Could be, since the pages do absolutely nothing at my touch.” The water demon muses.

“Let me.” Tsukishima bends forward, tapping the book lightly.

 

The pages fill up with dark inks, revealing letters and texts, in indeed eleventh to twelfth century French, but Sakusa guesses he's been through this book enough times he doesn't even notice there's a substantial difference from today's language.

Not that he can't read it, he's gone from cuneiform to modern day slang, so this isn't a challenge. Not that he'll necessarily inform Tsukishima about it, but he's quite pleased this guy wasn't as stuck up as he was when entering the school. Showing him this particular written piece proves that ten times over and then some. He's seen a version of it some years back, but never this old of a copy or in this particular dialect. It could very well be the original work the ones he's seen had tried to mimc and then ended up changing and omitting some things, as that can't be avoided. Depends on the translator, too.

He was further impressed by all of this when he reached chapter seventeen, accidentally memorising all of it while reading through it. He usually had a good grip on his memory, filtering what he'll memorise but sometimes his curiosity gets the better of him and things like that happen.

Whatever, not like anyone complained about it so far. Except maybe Undine, but even she let it go after a while, seeing he didn't exactly show any remorse doing the things he did. She then proceeded to teach him how to utilise all of that in the correct way, lest he injured himself. _Oh, well..._

 

“So...” Sakusa begins after a while, having finished going through the book. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“...I'm not sure.” Tsukishima says, surprising himself a bit with that. “That is, my upbringing omitted direct confrontations, spells or otherwise, having firm beliefs that most matters can be solved in a more civilised manner.”

“That being said, my mother was the first on the battlefield approximately two hundred years back to pulverise any who dared look at her family the wrong way, so...”

“Well, she certainly has her reasons for bringing you up the way she did.”

“Yes, though I am now convinced that some things can't be talked out. It takes two sides to make it work.”

“Spoken like a true diplomat.”

“That aside, I know I can't match up to Kageyama in that field, given he had been under combat training several years before coming to school, as I had the chance to witness, but I was thinking that I might help out in another way. If that's even possible now.”

“Oh?”

“ _...I hate being indebted._ ” Tsukishima mutters with a spectacular grimace on his usual poker face.

 

Sakusa remains silent. He hears the Tsukishima he knows, but sees something different. He can't say he doesn't relate to that, but owing his life to Kageyama of all people, that must sit heavily upon him. He could go on and on about how some things don't match up here, but he won't. He'll leave that for later.

If nothing else, Tsukishima is sure realistic on where he stands. That's a relieving factor.

“Well, one thing is true. Catching up to Kageyama in the combat field is too much to hope for, but not entirely impossible. I would suggest seeing what you can do and gradually fill you in on what you can't do at the moment.” Sakusa offers. “Doubt the faculty would allow me that and they actually might kick me out of here for it, but when was I to care about it?”

“I do believe they'd let you do as you please as long as I come out of this in relatively stitch-able pieces.”

 

_If that wasn't a loud and clear I'll manage with whatever you decide to do and yes, I'm aware what kind of ass-hole you can be but still, then Sakusa doesn't know what is._

 

To be clear, Sakusa's absolutely revolted by what happened and while he's aware Tsukishima couldn't do much except end up dead weren't for Kageyama, that doesn't mean he'll like it or not entertain the thought of a little thing called payback. In some form.

If he didn't know where to begin the first time around, Sakusa will ensure next time he won't know when to stop. Or even care to, while he's at it.

 

 _Wishful thinking_ , he's aware of it, considering Tobio wouldn't like it in the least, no matter what reason.

_The kid wasn't persistent to the point of drowning for nothing, he'll at least see to that._

 

That book of Tsukishima's will also provide everything he needs to know, Sakusa will see to it he doesn't disintegrate himself in the process, since some of those spells written in there are as majestic as they are deadly or with severe enough consequences.

There's just one more thing.

 

“You know this might as well have been a one time thing?” He asks, although that thought is more than absurd by now. Based purely on the information he's gotten so far.

“Of course it was.” Tsukishima smiles that way too sweet smile. “Hinata Shouyou will also be graduating next week with honours and the position on the Ministry's Inner Circle awaits him.”

Akaashi would have cracked by now. Sakusa, thankfully, wasn't him.

“May I borrow your book until tomorrow?” He asks.

“Go ahead.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the school, not necessarily in town either, but standing on the station of the only direct line that would take them to that place of learning, was Yamaguchi, staring a bit blankly at the floor or perhaps even beyond it, Terushima could only guess, as they wait.

“Talk to me Yams, I can't read your mind.” He says, not taking his eyes off the little skeleton dog, chasing it's own tail on his palm.

Yamaguchi doesn't say anything, but he can sense he's back with him again.

“Disappointed?” He tries next, letting the tiny dog hop on the top of his head and take a nap there.

“...no...not disappointed.” Yamaguchi says, tilting his head. “I'm...happy he decided to talk to other people, relieved he could trust someone other than me and both pissed and not that he decided to keep things from me.”

He then sighs and takes a seat on the wooden bench. Terushima sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

“You know, when Tanaka suggested they might become friends back in year one, I asked him what pollen had he inhaled.” Terushima says. “Man, can't wait to cash in on that bet.”

“...you guys bet on that?” Yamaguchi raises a brow at him.

“Sure did. Tanaka is rarely wrong with those guesses. Gonna side with him on that no matter how small the chances.”

“You're horrible.” A slight scoff.

“I know.” A little careless shrug.

“I'd probably lost big time.” Yamaguchi admits.

“We third and fourth years need to stick together. Those fifth years are a troublesome bunch.”

“I still can't believe Sakusa's only a fifth year. Did he flunk or something?”

“Seeing how no one would dare flunk the guy, I'd say or something.”

“True, but how did he even get permission to attend here? Heard Kageyama had a hard time to get in because of something, and what would you know, turns out he's way more prepared for real life than we are.”

“Real wartime life, mind you.”

“Yes, that. Must be awful.”

“You think?” Terushima asks, curious.

“Okay, so maybe not _awful_ awful, but I can't imagine spending time learning curses and counter-curses and that also more in the practical than theoretic way. I spent my days hiding behind Tsukki, setting up silly traps and just sleeping my afternoon's off.”

“We've all seen what impact that had him the first time around.” Terushima says. “Can't say he's faring so horribly now.”

“Sure, he's kinda clueless in some things, but it's both weird and reassuring to know he's quick to react in things most of us have no experience in whatsoever.”

“Tadashi...” He then turns to him, cupping his face until he looks at him. “Hey... Listen here. He knows what he knows because his family is who they are. He may not have had a childhood like you, but that doesn't change the fact that he, as we have, should have heard of it through some stupid stories and that we shouldn't even have to consider the option of our daily lives going through some changes as they clearly are now.”

“We have whole institutions to take care of things like that, we shouldn't even be aware of shit brewing outside, other than to dismiss it as ah, okay, so someone thought they could bring bullshit to our doorstep, well though luck, it's been a few hundred years, let it go.”

“...I don't want anyone to get hurt, Yuuji.” Yamaguchi mutters. “But if there's a chance that will happen, I would like to be prepared.”

 

At that, Terushima let out an amused laugh, confusing Yamaguchi.

“I think I'm safe to assume we're pretty well off considering Sakusa is on Kageyama's side, at least, and we know just how vengeful he can be. Or, make that, we _don't_ know _just how vengeful he can be._ ”

“Yes, but... Sakusa-san always takes credit for everything.”

“Honey, most of the time it's not of the good kind.”

“I know. Still.”

“Well, if that's so... I think we could convince the rest of the Salvo team.”

“...really?”

“Yeah. I know Tanaka and Nishinoya will be thrilled, Akaashi might be convinced since he and Sakusa have this verbal smack down between them, Bokuto will jump in head first, Kuroo will follow because if Bokuto jumps in head first, Akaashi will probably hold it against him, and he won't risk it and at least one of the Miya twins has good reasons to join in and naturally the other will follow. Asahi knows the two running that café, I'm sure Suga-san will be all for it and that friend or whatever he calls him of his will follow. Ennoshita will be dragged by Tanaka and Kyoutani will of course join because he's the only other medic we have save Sakusa, who only ever fusses over Kageyama, so that makes him the only really objective medic.”

 

_“So basically everyone will join in to get back at, impress or just drag in someone rather than the main objective.”_

_“Pretty much.”_

_“I'll take it.”_

 

“...you think they'll show up?” Yamaguchi asks, glancing at the clock hanging above the entrance of the station.

“Of course they will.” Terushima smiles, confident. “We don't kick ass in Salvo because we can't come to an agreement and then stick to it.”

“...when did you plan this out then?”

“The moment you made a face when Tsukishima all but brushed you off the next day.”

“He didn't brush me off.”

“...dude, he sent you off with what was effectively a queenly wave, what gives.”

“No, that was a comment. You misinterpreted it.”

“Well, your face told me otherwise.”

“Yes, I will admit I didn't take it so well, but I have to face the fact that I'm not the only one he's going to talk to any more.”

“Wow. I think I've fallen again for this very mature side of yours.”

“Oh, be quiet.”

“What? It's true. You should have seen Hinata the other day, okay so before winter break, he was in a state of shock and mild panic when he figured out Kageyama and Tsukishima talk to each other aside throwing books and insults upon visual contact.”

“Yes, well, we were all shocked by that one.”

“What? Really?”

“What are you looking at me like that for? Literally no one saw it except Tanaka and later you. Seriously.”

“Okay.” He can't argue with that, although he really doesn't see what they don't see because it's right there.

But, like he said, he won't argue.

 

The train whistled in the distance, the station master walks outside, greeting them as they take out their pocket watch and it's a really neat scene the two witness, as if straight out of an old film. The station master looks pleased as they raise one of the signalisations as the train starts slowing down just before setting into a full stop, steaming and puffing.

 

The doors open.

 

“Hey, guys,” Tanaka is the first to step out, long coat on him, half unbuttoned and one of those newsboy hats one could see on old photographs, suiting him well, on his head, smile wide and bright,

 

“ _Did ya miss us?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone is more familiar as to what this thing is called exactly, I'd be grateful because I am very confused:
> 
> https://goo.gl/5YuaKK
> 
> Thank you.


	25. Bonds Stronger, Lives Intertwined

“...you are one pampered vampire, brat.”

 

_Is Sakusa's oh so mild yet very accurate conclusion after a few rounds of what he called initial trial by combat._

 

He wasn't that bad, per say, Sakusa's sure he'd do well in a battle of wits, but he wasn't lying when he said his family focused mainly on that. He wasn't all that uneducated in the practical, either, just that it was painfully obvious how much thought he had to put in things he knew mostly in theory.

Nice to know this school provides at least a good basis on the theoretical part.

Nevertheless, this simply won't do.

He didn't lack the magic, nor the basics,  but he lacked the part where he did something with all of that.

Tsukishima, on his part of this ordeal, refused to back down, although his muscles started protesting to the point of completely refusing to cooperate.

 

“ _Why thank you._ ” He bit back, enough venom in it to put a basilisk to shame.

 

_Too bad his mouth worked just fine._

 

“That being said, for a pampered son, you hold your ground well.” Sakusa continues, overhearing that heavy sarcasm. Almost a shame he couldn't use it as a weapon. Or maybe he could, who knows.

 

Classes would start next Monday, the vampire brat had all the time in the world to recuperate, which would put his healing abilities to the test as well, but he did agree on this himself and Sakusa even had it in writing. Not that _that_ would do any justice to clarify this situation, were someone to stumble upon two students on the beach counting as being school grounds.

Now, Sakusa wasn't known to say things he didn't mean.

Tsukishima's a pure blooded brat, but one that could withstand walking under the sun. Excellent thing, weren't for the fact that his kind of daylight immune night children couldn't do much against their natural weakness near – _water._

The purer, the worse for them.

The sea and ocean counted as such, as well as any other deep water in large quantities. It just seeps their strength away from them like it's nothing.

Encountering that _Nereid_ and passing out on the spot was the best thing that could have happened to him aside from dropping dead, as Akaashi had the not so pleasant experience to see for himself what could happen otherwise.

_The brat had a solid backbone. Sakusa could acknowledge that._

 

“If you're not going to back away from this little scheme, I can provide you with a list of things you can do to toughen up on this.” The water demon says, crouching next to him where he lied on the ground, pressing two fingers to his forehead. “They're not all that demanding nor time consuming, but I must stress it out on how important it would be to follow my instructions in the exact time frame you'd be required to do them.”

“It's up to you.”

 

_The look on Tsukishima's face is more than enough for an answer._

 

“My, look at you, so determined.” Sakusa nearly snorts as he pulls him up into a standing position.

“There's going to be a secret meeting of our Salvo club, you're free to join in if you want.” He informs Tsukishima as he takes a moment to feel his own legs again.

“Wouldn't be much of a secret meeting if I did.” Tsukishima calmly replies.

“Well, that friend of yours is certainly joining.”

He is? Should be of interest then.

“...when?”

“Upon Tobio's arrival.” Sakusa says, removing the barrier he put up, not at all bothered by the onslaught of snow and cold winds.

“...why do I get the feeling you weren't supposed to know about it, then?”

_“You have good instincts.” Comes the reply. “Do trust them more.”_

 

Tsukishima has little time to come up with a smart remark, for he is suddenly near the dorms, with no Sakusa in sight.

How Kageyama managed to put up with him is a great mystery to him.

_Oh, wait. He isn't such an ass when he's around. Right._

But it did pique his interest. If the Salvo team had nothing against Yamaguchi joining in, then it wasn't all that of a wild guess about what they could be talking about. They weren't a docile bunch, no matter how aloof and carefree they might seem. For one, Sakusa wasn't one to deal with clumsy little weaklings. Or dumb people in general. For all he knows, weren't for Kageyama, he'd be spending his time lurking at the bottom of the sea near the school for his time enrolled here as a student, not once making his existence known to anyone.

Which just adds another thing on the list of things he doesn't actually know anything about.

...wow.

Two years of nothing but getting on each other's nerves, or more, Tsukishima doing everything to poke what he shouldn't and now this. In the span of a few short months.

...not only that.

Upon reaching the study room, near the library, he finds Yamaguchi there, explaining something to Hinata, laughing all the while.

On top of being a lousy vampire, according to Sakusa, he's been a shit excuse for a friend, too.

Lying and avoiding him for months now.

_Way to go, Tsukishima._

With a slight sigh, he considers going to his room, off to continue through his more meticulous studying of his eleventh century book he's been finding extremely useful as of late.

 

_“Tsukki.”_

 

His plans are foiled, however, when Yamaguchi calls out to him, standing at the doorway, wide smile still plastered on his face, waving at him to wait up a little.

“Want to talk about it?” He asks, not a trace of judgement in his eyes, nor spite in his voice.

Same old Yamaguchi he's known.

It takes him by surprise, to be honest.

And while he's honest...

 

“Yes, actually.” He says and it's Yamaguchi's turn to be just as surprised.

“Unless you have other plans, I can wait that long?” He asks, eyes briefly falling on a ridiculously struggling fairy that shouldn't be struggling so much over a few simple spells, if his eyes are serving him correctly.

“No, no, Hinata gets it.” The fairy waves it off as he motions for them to start walking to a place definitely more suited for a conversation.

“You sure?” _Oh, ye of little faith._

“Positive.” Yamaguchi offers another smile. “He may not look like it, but he's gotten a fair grip on his powers. Takeda ended up rather impressed by his assignment. He really put effort in it.”

A thing he'd fail to notice on a good day, but it's kind of... reassuring to know it for a simple fact.

 

Upon reaching a more secluded spot, Tsukishima stops walking, making Yamaguchi turn to him in question. Tsukishima then snaps his fingers and the next thing Yamaguchi's recognises is the fine sofa only found in the waiting room of the Observatory Tower he ends up seated on, lights starting to appear upon detecting a presence, Tsukishima on the small chair directly opposite him.

“I've been neglecting you for an unreasonable amount of time.” He begins before Yamaguchi can even open his mouth, looking like he's trying to piece some things together. “Not once in that time did you ask or demand an explanation from me.”

A small silence stretches before Yamaguchi's processed the words.

“...I just thought you'd seek me out when you're ready.” He then states simply, with a small shrug. “I know you're going through some things you need to figure out for yourself, and I figured, you don't need me pestering you in addition.”

Another silence stretches and it's like someone lifted a burden off Tsukishima's shoulders, the air suddenly less stiff.

“Thank you, Tadashi.” He says, shoulders dropping.

He seemed more tired than he let on, Yamaguchi notices, but doesn't say it. Although it tugs at his heartstrings a bit, he's still positive he'd tell him.

That's what friends do, right?

“I'm sorry, too, but I can't tell you everything.” Tsukishima proceeds, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Some things happened and I'm still not sure what to make of them, but I really do appreciate you as a friend. I know it sounds like bull, after all this time, but-”

“Tsukki. Hey.” Yamaguchi does interrupt this time, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to at least provide some comfort. “It's fine. There are things you can't tell me. I understand. I don't tell you everything either, and so far it didn't tear us apart. That's perfectly normal.”

“Besides, you've always been a more private person.” Yamaguchi jokes, giving him a quick bear squeeze, seeing the chance and grabbing it, quite literally so, relieved. “I'm really glad we get to spend some time, even if you can't tell me things.”

“How are you?” He then asks, letting go. “And don't you dare come up with _fine_ bullshit, you look like hell ran you over. Twice.”

Tsukishima laughs at that, completely spontaneous.

“Actually, Sakusa's been easy on me.”

“...Sakusa?”

“Yes. I... I asked him to help me out ever since that...”

“Uhm, Tsukki, it's fine if you-”

“No. No, I will tell you, about that at least, lest you start hearing some stupid rumours that are bound to pop up along stupid guesses.”

“...okay.”

“It's stupid, actually. Kageyama got on my nerves, acting like a damn worry-wart that day and I suggested we conduct a thing on our own account. We ended up being a bit more successful that we should have.”

“...what happened?”

“We came across this Hunter.”

“ _A Hunter?!_ ”

“Yes.”

A slight pause as all amusement leaves Tsukishima. _All the things that could have gotten so wrong..._

 

“I don't know what to say, Yamaguchi.” He wipes at his own face, as if not quite believing it yet. “You should have seen it.”

_It's a fear he won't forget._

_The kind that rips the air out of your lungs, constricting, freezing the blood in one's veins, forcing one into sheer numbness._

“I couldn't move, I couldn't utter a word, I just...froze. His mere presence was enough to have me forget how to breathe let alone think. And he just...”

... _stepped in, like it was no big deal, countering one spell after another with such ease, careful and precise moves, not a word needing to be said not a counter spell uttered, not a sound wasted, as if that's what he's been doing since the moment he was born._

“...I don't know.”

_...for all he knows, he might as well been. He's been under another Hunter's care, one that keeps no thought and opinion a great secret when it comes to certain things, and it's terrifying, what he could do, it should be, by all means, but..._

“I feel so useless.” He concludes, with a distinctive final tone.

 

Yamaguchi doesn't even realise he's crying until he manages to start speaking and his voice cracks.

“You _shouldn't._ ” He nearly sobs out, wiping at the damn things. “It's not fair, Tsukki!”

His ability to empathise kicking in hard, picking up on all Tsukishima's been locking up, arms tight around the vampire, nearly squeezing the air out of his lungs. He certainly had a grip.

“You shouldn't feel useless, he shouldn't even know that stuff aside it being briefly mentioned in history class and you two shouldn't have gone through that!” Now his own anger and sheer will to protect and comfort his friend mixes in and with the damn tears getting in his way, he can't do much except hold on for dear life.

He can't bring himself to say more than that, although he wants to – all he can do is just cry, to the point of burying his head into his shoulder and cry his own heart out.

Tsukishima wraps his own hands around his friend, feeling guilt he caused all of this.

_Relief, too._

_He made it out, Kageyama made it out, they're both still here, alive, despite-_

“You're an idiot~” Yamaguchi then wails out, sniffling hard. “Never do that again!”

“...I'm sorry...”

“You better be~”

 

_Now they're both laughing like complete fools._

 

Yamaguchi spends the next couple of hours sorting out between the onslaught of feelings before he drains everything from them both, successfully failing from dividing his emotions from Tsukishima's, lulling them both to a heavy sleep.

It's the first time in ages Tsukishima can rest without dreams interrupting.

 

_Until he becomes aware of that._

 

_It's soothing, nonetheless. To float in an empty space, completely void of thoughts. It's a state where he's aware he's not exactly dreaming, completely oriented in his surrounding, aware of Yamaguchi and his own self in the waking world._

_He can't remember the last time he had been so at ease._

_There's blood on his hands and a softly trickling wound on his own chest._

_And he's completely at ease._

_It's in his nature._

_As well as the desire to simply let it pull him down, to drown in it, gently as being washed away by the sea, until there is nothing left. Yet, there is no blood around him, save the stains he holds._

_The scent, however, is intoxicating._

_No need to fight against the lull._

_He knows._

_Where it would lead._

 

“ _Question is, Tsukishima Kei,” Akaashi's green eyes fixed on him, as calm as ever, even with Tsukishima's hand under his throat, for there is no intent to kill, not from Tsukishima, merely an instinct he slipped in, holding Yamaguchi close, “will you follow it?”_

 

Akaashi remains still, waiting.

It doesn't seem Tsukishima will get a grip on this any time soon, but he is in no hurry. Yamaguchi might had the best intentions, but unsuspectingly removing the lock his friend put himself under with Akaashi's... _help so to say, when he visited him in the medical ward_...was a rather sudden move he hadn't calculated with.

Nevertheless, appearing as suddenly as he did triggered a reaction, even with his most neutral intentions.

 

“ _...Akaashi._ ” He hears Bokuto behind him, putting up a hand to keep him in place, not moving his eyes off Tsukishima.

“It's fine, Bokuto-san.” He says, voice as impassive as ever. “Merely a miscalculation on my part.”

“I would, however, appreciate it if you'd let him find himself on his own.” He adds, telling the _Animagus_ to lower that aura, before the vampire picks up on it. “His lock had been tempered with before, I would advise not giving him any reason to react. This is completely normal. He is a pure blooded vampire, after all.”

“...he's not even conscious of this?” Bokuto raises a brow.

“Correct. He merely wishes to protect.”

“...Yamaguchi? From you?”

“No...not quite.”

“...”

“Do not lower your guard, Bokuto-san.”

“What should I do then?”

“Remain as you are. He'll come around.”

“...alright.”

The standstill remains unchanged for a while more.

Then,

Akaashi moves quickly, pulling Yamaguchi from his grip as he falls lax, slipping out of consciousness. Bokuto drops his guard, moving closer.

 

“Care to explain what just happened?” Bokuto huffs, helping the witch move Yamaguchi, as sound asleep as a child.

“Sakusa warned me about this.” He states simply. “I thought the lock would hold up until the initial shock passes but it seems dear Yamaguchi here got rid of it on his own. Fairies of his kin are known to do so at times, only Yamaguchi isn't exactly aware of his own abilities concerning that, as it seems.”

“And Sakusa isn't dealing with this because...?”

“He's Sakusa.” _And all that comes with it._ “Best thing that would have happened is Tsukishima driving that hand of his through him while breaking a few of his friend's bones in the process. Sakusa's the embodiment of what could stop him and he'd simply react accordingly.”

“...strike before they get you down.”

“Exactly.”

“...can anything be done about it?”

“Now? No.”

“...I see.”

He sighs then, overly dramatic.

“I've put you in danger by barging in right after you.”

“You didn't know.”

“Still. I should have trusted your judgement when you suddenly vanished.”

“Bokuto-san.”

“And now we have our junior squad taking action before we are. Come on. What kind of lame senpai's are we?”

“...Bokuto-san.”

“By the way, how are you holding up?” He turns to the witch.

“...”

“That bad, huh?”

“Nothing you should be worrying about.”

“Then I won't.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“You're welcome. So do we get these kids back to their dorms before they catch a cold or what?”

Good point. It wasn't that the room itself was cold, as much as this little technique Yamaguchi unknowingly pulled actually drained them both. Another, more familiar surrounding, would certainly help in this matter.

“I suggest you get Yamaguchi to Terushima and I'll make sure Tsukishima's in his own bed.”

“Sounds great. I'll see you later then.”

 

A knock on Terushima's door came most unexpected. As well as seeing Bokuto once opening it and Yamaguchi out like a light.

“The heck happened?”

“No clue!” The _Animagus_ replies with a way to cheerful grin for the situation at hand, but Terushima has no doubts about the truth of his words. “I guess he and Tsukishima finally sat down to talk some things out and it may have gotten a bit emotional.”

“...”

_Oh, well, if that's the case, who's he to-_

_Wait._

 

“ _...Should I worry?_ ” He asks, an eerie shadow falling over his features as he takes Yamaguchi from him, the Fairy sleeping the sleep of the tenfold righteous.

“Not sure, but they are really good friends, so I think not.” Bokuto shrugs.

_“...you're not helping me here.”_

_“Eh?! WHY NOT?”_

 

_Tucking Tsukishima in his own blanket and pillows, Akaashi can't help the sudden need to laugh lightly._

_Wondering why that exactly is._

 

_(But not really.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait, took me a while to get my thoughts around this one.
> 
> Happy readings! Share your thoughts?


	26. The Path They Took Lead Them To This Moment

“... _so._..” Tanaka begins, sprawled over the couch, eyes covered with that new hat of his he got over the holidays, “We have come to an unspoken agreement that this school, a few of our beloved kouhai's, a few of our senpai's and pretty much everyone else have a few secrets they don't intend to share and we seem not to.”

 

_A nice way of summing it up, they all agree._

 

The majority of the Salvo team is scattered over the common room, each in their thoughts after sharing what they had. It wasn't much to go on in the first place, to be fair, since neither of them were as close to the senpai's as Kageyama was and as Tsukishima, _apparently_ , had become. Yamaguchi kept silent there, and with Terushima not offering any explanation, no one thought it necessary to push it.

“Never thought this day would come, but...” Tanaka sighs as he gets up and leans back, now in a more presentable position, “...Miya Atsumu, I think you might me onto something.”

“Ha! I knew it! I was right!” The fox spirit cheers, jumping up.

“Dude, chill, I didn't say you were right, I just said you might be onto something there.” Tanaka says, rolling his eyes.

“Same difference.”

“No, it's not.”

“Shut up and let me have my moment, for crying out loud.”

“...whatever.” A few of them, including Tanaka himself, turned to Yamaguchi.

“Don't look at me, if I were to tell you something, Tsukki would have my head, best friend or not.” Yamaguchi mutters as a few heads turn his way, leaning into Terushima's side.

Who, after Bokuto had brought him over with the best friend news he didn't exactly elaborate, didn't stay too far from the Fairy. Not that Yamaguchi seemed to mind. He did manage to convey what he needed without spilling everything he learned from Tsukishima, but it was enough to put his boyfriend's mind to ease.

Not without a wee bit of teasing from Yamaguchi, of course, but he kept it as light as he could. He wasn't the jealous type, not by a long shot, though Yamaguchi had his fair share of how people could feel when others kept things from them and they were supposed to be close.

“What I _can_ tell you, however,” he then keeps the subject up, “is that our reality is in a much bigger mess than they would like for us to know.”

“...as in?” Nishinoya asks from his corner, not as enthusiastic over this as Tanaka was.

“It seems that there is this group or something of... _rogue Hunters?_ Not sure how to call them or even if it is a group, but, yeah, they exist and they have an agenda of some kind. I'm gonna take a wild guess and take it the idea of a peace treaty between us all is not sitting well with them. Don't ask me the details, I'm not qualified to tell since it's more or less a second hand information."

_If digging into your fiends emotions to that extent can be even called such...not intentionally, of course. Still, he's sure the legal implications somewhere would be pretty neat to look into._

 

There's a brief moment of silence as they all stare at Yamaguchi.

“Dude...” Tanaka begins.

“You just told us everything we need to know, man.” Nishinoya adds, looking more alive than five minutes ago.

“...I did?” Yamaguchi blinks, confused.

“Sure you did.” The wizard beamed. “Well, guys, it seems we have our explanations.”

“Definitely can't argue with that.” Miya Osamu mutters, eyes wide.

“Oh, dear...” Azumane mutters, not looking as if that information sat with him well. “Do you think there might be another conflict?”

“Who knows?” Nishinoya shrugs. “All is possible. Even with this, we can't guess that much.”

“If Hunters are involved, guess who just might be the main target-” Miya Atsumu begins-

“Hey, we don't know that.” Terushima interrupts him right there.

“What? Could be plausible? Last I checked, pure-blooded vampires didn't pass out just so on school grounds that incidentally had it's barrier reconstructed just recently.” He elaborates.

“True, but, he may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

 

_Suddenly, Ennoshita and Kyoutani start laughing. Really loud._

 

“The heck is with you guys?” Nishinoya asks, baffled at their sudden outburst.

The silence lasts about a second before the two meet eyes and burst into another fit.

“ _Imagine_...” Ennoshita tries but fails as his voice just cracks and goes into unspoken heights as he can't contain his laughter.

“ _Imagine they're after Kageyama..._ ” He somehow wheezes out, falling out his seat.

 

The rest of them follow into a few reactions, spanning from amused to horrified, as the two just can't reel it in.

“ _Hell no_...” Nishinoya mutters, stuck between not wanting to imagine it and fighting a laugh of his own.

“Kid is a trouble magnet, can't deny that.” The older twin adds, somehow miraculously unaffected by it. “He descends from a mainly Hunter family, if I'm not mistaken...”

“Both of his folks work with the Ministry, too.” Azumane adds from his corner.

“I hear Oikawa-san isn't all that happy with the fact.” The younger twin complies.

“Barely anyone I know working there is happy to have ties with the Ministry...” Tanaka rolled his eyes, again at the mere mention. “Don't even know why we have one since they don't exactly do well with the major population and their opinion.”

“...a good deal of them were involved in the last conflict, as far as I know...” Azumane says.

“Yes, that was then.” Tanaka agrees. “Let's face it though, some moves they made are the direct opposite of what they should have done and judging how they run this place, I don't think we'll see any changes soon.”

“They do tend to be overly controlling when it comes to certain matters.” Kyoutani joins in as he finally stops laughing, turning serious. “Have you seen the last ban list?”

“Ugh, don't even mention it, please...” Terushima scoffed.

“Guys, focus. Who cares about politics?” Miya Atsumu interrupts. “We can't do shit about that.”

“Alright, genius, what do you suggest we do, then?”

“How about see how we can be ready in case something happens?”

“...like train on our own?”

“I don't see why not. Defence stuff shouldn't be a problem, I think we even have a course covering that next semester.”

“Why stop at that? I think I have some books back home that might come in handy.”

“I can show you the basics in first aid, if you want.” Kyoutani adds.

“Books? Dude, I don't think bookworming will do us much good. We need something practical.”

“...we can always as the senpai for help?”

 

There's a small silence at that, everyone falling in thought.

The suggestion isn't bad, they're more than sure their fellow teammates would have no issues helping them out, provided they play it right when asking.

 

Besides, they don't have to ask all of them, all paths lead to Akaashi, no matter how one looks at it, simply because no one will dare to ask Sakusa, and Kuroo and Bokuto listen to what Akaashi says anyway.

Tanaka grins widely.

“It's settled, then.”

 

_Why wreck themselves over something they know someone else does from the moment they stepped into this school._

_Probably._

 

A few minutes later, Tanaka took Ennoshita and Kyoutani under his arms and went to track down the older witch.

Yamaguchi was silent more or less the rest of the discussion, which caught Terushima's attention.

 

“Hey, Tadashi...” He calls out, stopping the Fairy in his tracks.

“Yes?” Yamaguchi turns to him.

“...want to head out for a bit?” Terushima offers, giving up on the idea of further questioning him and his mood.

He told him what he had to say, Terushima wasn't one to push it any ways, and allowing him to wallow in those thoughts wasn't an option either, if he could do something to lift his spirits.

“...perhaps another time, Yuuji.” Yamaguchi says, offering a quick upward quirk of his lips. “There's something I need to think about first, so...”

“Alright.” _Well, there goes that attempt._ “See you later, I suppose.”

“See you later.”

 

With that, Yamaguchi goes his own way, that dark shadow back on his face as he falls right back into thought.

A long sigh leaves Terushima's lips, feeling a bit tired. He knows he should just leave it alone, it would probably fall into its place, but...

With all that's brewing, although early, it's kinda starting to grate on the nerves. Honestly, with all due respect and consideration towards them both but...

_...well..._

_...it's totally inconsiderate and just lame they are keeping stuff from them._ Tsukishima aside, Kageyama isn't all that of an extrovert either, but he's still a team-mate, so he should-

_No, wait, hold up._

That all may be true, but even if he did start pointing fingers he feels he has some right to do so, it won't solve shit and cause extra tensions between them. Kageyama's an awkward birdie even without recent developments as they are and best friend or not, Tsukishima's always been a stuck up French fry.

 

Besides, projecting his own frustrations on them because he's a bit butt hurt and can't do shit about things isn't exactly the best way to go around things.

Even if he sometimes, _but only sometimes_ , thinks that Miya Atsumu has a point or two in voicing his business right on the spot.

 

Ah, how he wished he wasn't as considerable to everyone around him as he was. He has a feeling he'd profit, in a sense, here or there. Not grate his own nerves thin by keeping silent or by playing the local relationship policeman. He also can't complain all that much since he's the one who chose to do that of his own free will.

_...still, maybe he could at least and try to reach out to Tsukishima if anything._

_...and why the heck not?_

Not like he has to care what opinion he'd have of him. He's polite for Yamaguchi's sake, either way and he knows Tsukishima is, too.

With that bright idea in mind, he sets out to find the guy.

 

* * *

 

 

“WHAT THE HECK!?!” He hollers the moment he spots him, or rather, him and Sakusa in what appears to be a showdown of sorts, out in the courtyard.

_Guess who's winning._

Before either of them could react, Terushima's in between them, arms wide open.

“Hell man, I don't know what he's done but please, Yamaguchi's a good guy - he doesn't deserve this!” He yells, all frantically, mind racing a mile a minute.

 

“ _Get out of the fucking way, mutt._ ” He hears Tsukishima hiss behind him, while Sakusa actually laughs.

Turning to bark something back at him, he comes eyes to eyes with a very tall, very large and very mean looking dog.

Incidentally also owning three heads, all six pairs of eyes staring down at him.

 

_The loud scream leaves his lips oh so spontaneously as Terushima falls flat on the floor upon seeing the majestic yet soul chilling Guardian of the Underworld._

 

“Very good. You have a knack for summoning.” Sakusa says, amused. “Does he listen, though?”

“...I may have accidentally summoned him a few times before, he didn't seem to dislike it.” Tsukishima says, standing up.

“Very well. I think that's enough for the day.” Sakusa says, dropping his elaborately constructed water threads and barriers.

“Don't leave him out here too long lest some of the teachers start yelling.”

“What? Already?” Tsukishima asks, confused.

Last time they were training for more than six hours. What gives?

“Now I know you can summon. No need to linger on what you know.” The older student replies, as he makes his way back to the castle.

“Oh.”

 

_...that was rather uneventful. Still, he didn't think he'd be able to call the Guardian of the Underworld so easily._

 

“Were you _that_ bored down there?” He turns to ask Cerberus, who merely sits down before laying on the grass, huffing.

“So I see...” The vampire huffs. “Don't get used to this, though, you need to go back soon.”

Never in his life had Terushima thought he'd witness a being from legends roll on its back on the grass, acting like...a regular dog, to be honest.

 

It doesn't lessen the terror he feels, though, since Cerberus is quite literally a mass of nightmares and soul consuming darkness in a form of a three headed canine, with eyes not as lethal as he though they would be, but still enough to double check his pants the moment he forces himself to breathe.

_...shit on a stick, they were not spinning tales of Vampires being on the top for nothing._

_Not all of them, of course, but it would seem Tsukishima would fit right about there._

_...and there he thought he could mouth off, nice to know beforehand and stop in time._

...but wait a second.

 

“...why am I still alive?” He asks, quite louder than he trusted himself to manage, given the circumstances.

The three heads look at him with a tilt, with Tsukishima turning to him now.

“Don't you listen in class?” He asks, getting his pelerine from the nearby fountain. “Cerberus doesn't kill on sight, he's not a Medusa. If he doesn't think you a threat he will not engage and his role is to keep the dead souls in the Underworld, not actively hunt them down in the Living World.”

_...oh. Yes, well, makes sense._

“WAIT, YOU COULD SUMMON THIS THE WHOLE TIME??!”

“Yes?”

 

_With that, Terushima's own world fades into nothingness._

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the castle, after waving to a group of first years with some questions for him, Yamaguchi takes a seat in the reading hall.

...he should have taken Terushima's offer and gone with him at least for a stroll. He was right, wrecking himself over all of this with a handful of speculations will get him nowhere.

Things will no doubt get even more complicated from now on, he can't waste time on petty doubts and silly thoughts. He should know better. Tsukishima wouldn't betray his trust, no matter what. He should also be trusting _him_ more.

“ _Yamaguchi..._ ” He hears, turning around, but finding no one.

“ _Your communication crystal, Yamaguchi._ ”

Oh.

“Tsukki? What is it?” He asks, adjusting the ear piece.

“ _Terushima fainted a bit, so would you mind coming to the medical ward?_ ”

“...what?”

“ _I'll explain._ ”

 

_Well, he better and it better be better than what explanation he gave so far._

 

Yamaguchi didn't exactly teleport there, but sure as heck came close to that as he burst though the doors.

“What happened?” He asks as he sees Tsukishima done with the nurse.

“Ah, well, I kind of...” And there he stops, grabbing the Fairy and leading him a bit out of the nurse's ear shot, lowering his voice so only Yamaguchi could hear, “ _As I said,_ _Sakusa's sort of helping me get around with some things and I summoned Cerberus, but Terushima didn't take that part so well and he fainted._ ”

…

...it took everything Yamaguchi had not to follow his boyfriend's example.

 

“You-he-the-come again??”

 

_Oh, boy._

 

“ _Tsukishima Kei, I swear to that plush dinosaur I know you have somewhere neatly taken care of I will kick your ass if you do not tell me what is going on with you this instant._ ”

_Now Yamaguchi's angry._

 

_...guess it couldn't be helped. Took him long enough to implode, just never crossed his mind it would take Terushima passing out on him to reach that point._

 

“...uh, the shores of Lativa story you already know,” Tsukishima begins, scoffing slight, “the part you don't know is that Sakusa _actually agreed_ to assist me into becoming slightly more than a sitting duck next time. Hence Cerberus.”

 

_As if that explained everything._

_Guess Kageyama's explanatory style rubbed off on him._

 

“...are you out of your mind?!” He asks instead, almost frantic. “No, forget that, how the heck did you manage to get Sakusa to help you, did you sell your soul or something??”

“What? No. Don't be ridiculous.”

“ _I'm being ridiculous?!_ ”

“Now boys, I know there is a lot of things going on,” they hear the nurse from her office, “but this is still a medical ward and I will have you two get outside if you intend to yell here.”

“Yes, mam.” They say and this time it's Yamaguchi who leads Tsukishima out the door.

 

“Why on Earth would you be putting yourself into that predicament??” Yamaguchi starts off where he stopped, the moment the heavy door clicks closed. “There are people who's job it is to deal with that sort of thing, not you asking Sakusa of all beings around here to help you out with...whatever it is you're up to anyway! Tsukki!”

Then he stops for a second, going a bit pale.

“Please don't tell me he's blackmailing you or something, Kageyama isn't here to-”

“Yamaguchi, stop.” Tsukishima grabs his face with both hand to make him pause for a bit longer and preferably not panic. “No one is blackmailing me, I am the one who asked for his help.”

“...but...why?” For the life of him, he can't think of a reason.

“...it's something I decided to do, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says. “I don't know whether it will be of any use, but at least I can do that much.”

 

_Then, it sort of just sinks in._

 

“...you've...changed, Tsukki.” He mutters, on the brink of tears, not sure of what kind, the feeling of his friend's hands on his face familiar yet somehow also foreign.

“...have I?” Tsukishima laughs, letting go. “I don't feel all that different.”

“Promise me one thing.” Yamaguchi insists, his senses picking up on something he can't really put his finger on.

“What?”

“ _Don't go to a place I can't follow._ ”

 

_He can't shake that distant feeling off and it scares him. The request made its way out before he could grasp it, but it does anchor him, makes the ground feel more solid under his feet. There are way too many questions open about what is everything but if he can grab onto just one solid thing, it would be enough. Too many changes are happening, he can't keep track._

_His closest friend started taking a path he didn't notice until he was out of his sight, his relationship starting to strain because he can't balance his thoughts, his friends talking about doing something that he only ever heard of in what was supposed to be literature of a distant past, his own quite vivid denial of what was going on, the dread of something big about to happen but being so utterly helpless and having to rely..._ wanting... _to rely on someone else..._

_So many secrets around him, for better or for worse..._

 

Tsukishima opens his mouth to answer, but pauses a bit. There is a distinctive weight in Yamaguchi's request he cannot overhear.

“...I will do my best to honour that.” He says.

He knows that isn't what he wanted to hear, but that is the best next thing he can say. Yamaguchi also accepts it.

 

“ _Okay. I'll be holding you to your word. Don't forget that.”_

 

“ _That I promise I won't.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all start to feel disappointed by the finished status of this work, let me assure you it is not.
> 
> I have decided to break it down into two, possibly three parts, segments if you like, for I have been mulling over the continuation of it for a long time now and how it is supposed to go, since it took a turn that even I didn't see coming, and I write it. How about that.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I shall see you next Sunday with an update.
> 
> In case of dubious explanations on my side in this fic, feel free to ask and leave a comment, yes? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts!


End file.
